The Thief of Time
by Tink Wolfe
Summary: A tale about a lost Hallow, time-travel, growing up, falling in love, a new prophecy, and thinking up fun ways to kill Peter. Rated M for Mature. SBHG Sirius/Hermione.
1. Prologue: Of Harry and a Lost Hallow

My computer crashed and I lost all of _Somewhat Damaged_ (which was completed, by the way), so I've been too sad to rewrite the chapters. However, this fic - which is also a time-turner, heh - has already seven chapters completed, betaed, and _**stored**_ so far. I'm now quite anal about my writing and I e-mail it to myself. Giggle.

Anyhoodles, as I mentioned earlier, this is a time-turner fic, but this one is Sirius/Hermione. This is Epilogue compliant until the actual time-travel occurs, at which point I lead the Epilogue up to the guillotine and behead it. The Epi-head is displayed above my mantlepiece.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and there is no profit gained or involved here.

Chapter Warning: Graphic violence.

A snog to my beta, Lady Lynn (aka _redheadfaerie_ here on FF), for putting up with my repeated mistakes and rooting the story on the whole time.

* * *

**The Thief of Time  
**Prologue: _Of Harry and a Lost Hallow_  
by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_Time is the only thief we can't get justice against_." -Astrid Alauda

* * *

The fireplace erupted in a _whoosh_ of green flames as Harry flooed into Ron and Hermione's lounge. He expected Rose and Hugo to come running to greet him like they usually did, but the house was abnormally quiet. His fingers twitched over the handle of his wand out of pure habit. He was, after all, a war veteran, as well as Head Auror. At thirty-nine, he had done quite well for himself career-wise, and managed to stay alive thus far. Of course, he knew he never would have survived during the war if it hadn't been for his two best friends. Hermione, especially, who had done what everyone before her had failed to do: hide from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sometimes, Harry would catch himself staring at her when her eyes would cloud and her mind would drift. Somehow, he knew her mind was travelling back to the war. Ron confessed that Hermione still had nightmares, sometimes waking him up at night with her cries. Harry, too, suffered from the same bout of bad dreams once in a while, and had kept his eyes open many a night simply because he just didn't want to close his eyes and see all the people who had died because of Voldemort, or the people who had died protecting him.

Yes, his guilt still ate away at him. If he could be granted one wish, it would be to rewrite it all. Like an author, who would just crumple up a page and start it over, changing the plot to fit his dream better. The ideal tale, at least in Harry's opinion, would be for someone to have gotten rid of Voldemort and his Horcruxes before the prophecy had even been uttered.

He would have grown up with his parents, maybe even have had brothers or sisters. He would have his godfather - who would have never had to step foot inside Azkaban - and perhaps even a godmother. Harry grinned at the thought. There was so much he hadn't known about Sirius before he fell through the Veil. There just hadn't been enough time, no matter how much they tried to selfishly steal with one another. Remus would never have had to lose everyone he loved and trusted. Perhaps Snape could've eventually even became _friends_ with... Harry scratched that thought before he even finished it. Severus Snape would have _never_ become friends with the Marauders, and Harry couldn't blame him. He had seen first-hand how cruel his father and godfather had been to Severus in school. But, perhaps, in time, he could have re-established his friendship with Harry's mum...

Dumbledore would probably still be alive. Sure, he would be knocking on two-hundred, but Harry knew the old coot would still be kicking. Of course, without the war, Harry would never have been as close to Dumbledore as he was, but he would have been willing to trade his mentor as long as the man got to keep his life. Fred would be alive, and George wouldn't be just a shell of what he once was. Bill would never have been scarred almost beyond recognition. Remus and Tonks would have been able to care for Teddy themselves, to see the man he grew into firsthand. Neville's parents would have never been tortured, and perhaps he, too, would have had brothers or sisters. Countless others, saved from death, insanity, torture...

Harry still found himself subconsciously running his finger over the jagged scar on his forehead. Sometimes, he would have an overwhelming fear that it was going to start hurting again, even though it was impossible. Hermione had been the only one who didn't laugh when he said it aloud. Harry would sometimes suffer from random muscle spasms, remnants of the _Cruciatus' _he had endured. He knew that Hermione, too, would get them even worse. She had faced torture from Bellatrix's wand and knife, and if Harry was correct in his assumptions, he had a feeling Greyback had gotten a little... touchy with her. Hermione refused to speak about that night, and no one ever pressed her for details. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what she had been put through. It was bad enough knowing that it was his fault for breaking the Taboo and having to listen to her screams while it happened, it would be even worse to have to picture the exact forms they used.

But she never complained. When the side-effects of her torture would hit her, she would tense, clench her teeth, but smile through it and continue what she was doing. Hermione had given up her childhood to protect Harry, and he had no words to describe how much it meant. He had never been able to put it into the right phrasing that would convey the depths of his gratitude, because every time he did try, it would sound mediocre compared to what he was actually feeling. Harry shared a bond with Hermione and Ron that he would never share with anyone else. Even Ginny knew it and accepted it.

And though he never admitted it out loud, his bond with Hermione was the strongest. Yes, Ron was his best mate, managed to make him smile when he was sad, and stood up for him for any and every reason, but Hermione... She had been the first person to hug him -- well, the first person he remembered hugging him. She had taken time out to teach him anything he was having trouble with. Hermione taught him to stand up for himself, and to be a leader, especially when it came to Dumbledore's Army. She kept them safe during the war, and if it weren't for her, they wouldn't have had any necessities or prior preparations before they had to leave the Burrow.

_She stayed with him when Ron left_.

Hermione had been there when he first saw his parents' grave, gave him something to leave for them, and held on to him when he needed the support, and never once did he even have to tell her, she just _knew_. And after their brush with death that night, she had held him while he cried. How many nights had he selfishly cried on her shoulder, only to have her comfort him and never once burden him with her own worries or fears? She was like an older sister to him, and he had a bond with her that was stronger than blood ever could be. If it wasn't for her know-it-all mind, time and time again, he would be _dead_. Know-it-all wasn't a derogatory term in his head, either; at least not when it came to Hermione. She really did _know it all_. He reckoned she was just as smart as Dumbledore now in her older years. She even had that all-knowing stare and the ever-calm face. Harry understood why Dumbledore had entrusted Hermione with so much responsibility, and Hermione had never once complained or said she couldn't do it. She kept her back straight and took care of the boys like they were her own. It was so reminiscent of how a mother would be; never letting the children see her tears, and letting them feed off of her knowledge and bravery.

No words would _ever_ be able to convey the brotherly love he felt for Hermione. But she knew. Harry knew she did. He could see it in her eyes when he tried his best to tell her how much she meant without actually saying anything. The way they would soften and she would nod ever so slightly, to let him know she heard him loud and clear, and she would mirror his look, to let him know she felt the same.

Ginny and Ron understood it was only platonic love between the two. Ron_ used _to get jealous way back, but he opened his eyes one day and actually saw it for what it was. Ron had had a crush on Hermione ever since fourth year, when a whole new Miss Granger showed up on the Hogwarts Express. Harry amused himself quite often when he recalled the look on everyone's face when the newly... er... _filled out _Hermione walked through the train corridors. He was quite sure even Draco Malfoy had harboured a rather large, secret crush on the brilliant Muggle-born witch. Hermione, Harry knew, had never quite reciprocated Ron's feelings the way Ginny had reciprocated Harry's. He and Ginny were prone to fighting before they got together, simply because of all of the sexual tension, but once they finally were together for good, the childish arguments ended.

Hermione and Ron never quite grew out of the bickering. Ron was a hot-head, and once he got an idea in his head, it was a difficult task to change his mind. Hermione was a strong, stubborn girl who stood her ground. There was bound to be arguments. Sometimes, they would take the yelling to the extreme, and Hermione would have to send the kids over to Harry and Ginny's because she wouldn't want them to hear. Once, Hermione had even confessed to Harry that she and Ron had talked over getting their bond broken, but decided to stay together for Rose and Hugo.

Harry was, albeit selfishly, _scared shitless_ when he heard that they were considering it, simply because he didn't want to lose one of his friends. Relief had flooded him when they decided to stay together, but sometimes Harry wondered how much of Hermione's happiness she had sacrificed for someone else. She had lost her childhood helping Harry, her parents when she altered their memories to protect them because they never forgave her, and her adulthood to Ron, whom Harry was pretty sure she only stayed with because she didn't want to lose him or Harry. Hermione loved her children, Harry knew, but sometimes he would catch her staring at them with a sad smile, and he just knew that she regretted to have to let them grow up in a house filled with fighting.

But there was no sound whatsoever at the moment, and it was bloody _unnerving_.

"Hermione... Ron...?" called Harry, stepping quietly on the hardwood floors.

"In my study, Harry!" he heard Hermione call, and his shoulders relaxed.

The black-haired man went up the stairs three at a time, and headed straight for the open door that led to Hermione's study. His striking green eyes barely glanced at the room. He had seen it countless times before. Every inch of wall from the floor to the ceiling was lined with shelves, with books piled upon them. It had taken him and Ron a week to install the shelves when the newlywed Weasleys had first moved in, but in the end he thought they did a superb job... even if some shelves were on a slight slant. Hermione hadn't minded; in fact, she said it gave the room character. Harry was sure she only said it so they wouldn't feel like incompetents, but it worked wonders for their male egos.

Hermione was sitting at her desk, looking quite regal as she scratched an eagle-feather quill to parchment. The window behind her let in the orange glow of the setting sun, so Harry could make out her silhouette, only seeing her face scrunched with concentration when he neared. Her brown curls were pulled into a messy bun held up by a Muggle pencil, if he wasn't mistaken. She wore Muggle clothes, since the trio normally did, and her big brown eyes were reading over whatever she had just written.

"Whatcha writing?" asked Harry, walking around the desk to kiss her forehead.

"A new version of the Werewolf Laws," she answered a bit distractedly. She now ran the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so Harry had no doubt that she meant what she said. Hermione had already tossed out and rewritten all the laws that were in favour of purebloods. "I'm passing a new law that eradicates discrimination against them, at least by legal standards. They'll be allowed to attend Hogwarts, as long as they're administered the Wolfsbane accordingly, brewed by a Potions Master, and kept in a separate, heavily charmed dormitory on the nights of the full moon. Any job position shall be open to them, as long as they qualify, of course. Any discrimination or bias shown against them will be punishable by law. It's time everyone realized that they're just regular men and women, except for a few nights of the year."

Harry cleaned his glasses on his shirt and replaced them, peering over her shoulder to look at the document. _Moony's Law_ was scrawled across the top in her elegant handwriting, and Harry had to control his breath, because it unwittingly hitched with emotion. Not five months ago, she had passed _Padfoot's Law_, which guaranteed that no witch or wizard would be convicted of a crime without a full hearing in front of the Wizengamot, regardless of the circumstances. While Harry and Ron kept the dark wizards at bay, Hermione was changing the rules of the wizarding world for the better. Together, the trio were working to make the world their children lived in a better place.

"I wish Remus was here to see this," said Harry quietly, clenching his jaw.

"He is, Harry, _we_ just can't see _him_," corrected Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone. He still heard the hidden emotion in her voice, and he knew she wished she could see his face. Wherever he was, Harry knew he was beaming with pride.

"Teddy's going to throw a party when he hears, you know," chuckled Harry, and even Hermione giggled along. His twenty-two year old metamorphmagus godson looked exactly like a blue-haired Remus. He even had Remus' quiet mischief, but he had his mother's wild-child spirit. Any excuse was an excuse to party to Teddy.

"So Ron took the kids out so you could work, then?" Harry asked after a long moment, and cringed when Hermione sighed deeply - a sign that she was frustrated.

"He went to play quidditch with Seamus and George," she answered in an eerily calm tone.

"Er.. I thought he was taking Rose and Hugo to the park...?" he almost didn't want to know, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh, he was supposed to, but he _forgot_. He said he promised Seamus and George a game ages ago, and now they finally all have the time. When I reminded him that he promised his children a day at the park, he said he could do that_ any _time, whereas they might not get another opportunity to play that quidditch game again any time soon..." she trailed off, turning her head to look up at Harry. A single brow was arched, and Harry knew just by that small gesture that she was royally pissed.

He shifted awkwardly on his feet. "So where _are _Rose and Hugo...?"

"Angelina, thankfully, took pity on me and insisted that Rose and Hugo stay there until Ron picks them up later."

There was a few moments of silence, in which Harry tried to think of a way to pacify the situation, but he was never any good with words. Hermione's stomach rumbled rather loudly, and Harry was glad for the break of tension. They both grinned and Hermione relaxed.

"I've been working since noon, I didn't even realize it was dinner time already," she said with a sigh, placing the important document she had been working on in one of the many desk drawers. She tapped it with her wand, and the drawer disappeared. It would reappear with a password, one which only the trio knew.

_Socks_.

A tribute to the dearly departed Dobby, who had died in Harry's arms. Yet another life that could have been saved...

He snapped out of his daze when Hermione stood. "Staying for a bit? Wanna get some take-away with me? I'm thinking something that comes with chop-sticks.."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Gin took the kids to see her Great Aunt Muriel. Those poor children..." he added, cheekily, and Hermione widened her eyes sympathetically. It was no secret that Muriel wasn't the nicest woman in the world, especially now that she was one-hundred and fifty-eight. She got crankier with age.

"Alright, I'm going to go hunt for the menu," said Hermione, heading towards the door to go downstairs to the kitchen. "Coming?" she asked as she stood in the doorway, but Harry was browsing her bookshelves.

"Yeah, in a sec," he agreed, and Hermione nodded.

Harry heard the pitter patter of her feet as she headed downstairs.

He wasn't browsing the shelves for anything in particular, just glancing over the hundreds of titles. All were in alphebetical order, in true Hermione fashion, and the when his green eyes roamed over Accepting Your Inner Animal: A Guide to Becoming an Animagus, he smiled. After the war, when the trio had gone away together for a month, Harry had bought that for Hermione in wizarding Dublin. The three had just wanted to get away by themselves for a little while, away from the memories of the war, and no one had held it against them. They visited Dublin, Glasgow, Berlin, Venice, and Paris, in that order, all over the course of five weeks. Along the way, they had even trained to become Animagi, and by the time Hermione was out of her seventh year at Hogwarts that following year, she was already able to transform at will into a fox. He thought her animal fit, since she was certainly the cleverest person he had ever known. The colouring of the fox reminded him of her, too. A light tan, like her skin, except for the tips of the ears, legs, and tail, which were dark brown, exactly the colour of her hair. Harry turned out to be a stag, just like his father, which delighted him. The only difference was that even in his animagus form, his distinguishing mark was the lightning bolt shape on his forehead. Ron was indeed, much to the redhead's bemusement, a weasel. No one but the trio and Ginny knew they were Animagi, and Harry liked it that way. For some reason, it made him feel closer to his dad, his godfather Sirius, and Remus.

A glimmer caught his eyes in the dying sunlight, and he headed over to the T section. The Tales of Beedle The Bard that Dumbledore had left Hermione looked like a book out of a fairy tale, which seemed to fit since it was a book _of _fairy tales. It was large and had jewels encrusted on it, which he had a feeling were real. He pulled it free from its lodgings and ran his hand over the worn leather cover. It didn't bring back memories of the war, like he thought it would, instead just reminding him of his mentor. Harry had read Hermione's new translation, but unfortunately could not read the original copy. He had always been rubbish at Ancient Runes.

Harry carefully opened the book, flicking through the pages to look at the pictures. It really was a beautiful tome, and he had a feeling it would go for a pretty galleon. When he pressed the hard, leather bound cover back down, he ran his fingers over it. _I must not tell lies _was still clearly written on his hand, but he had grown so used to it he barely saw it. His focus was on the ancient book of chidren's stories. Albus had treasured this in his lifetime. The Hallows were always in the back of his mind. Eventually, all the Hallows had passed through Dumbledore's hands in one way or another, but in the end, he had proved that he really was a great wizard by letting them go, just as Harry had done. The last words Dumbledore had spoken to him replayed in his mind.

_Of course it is happening in your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?_

"Thank you for your help," he whispered, hoping that his former mentor could hear him from that other adventure.

But, something..._ odd _happened. As soon as the word _help_ had left his lips, the book opened by itself in his hands. Harry thought he may have unwittingly jostled it and made the cover swing open, but he examined the inner cover and furrowed his brow. Something was scrawled on the inside of the flap, in Albus Dumbledore's distinct handwriting. That _definitely _wasn't there before.

He should have called Hermione back up to read it with him, but he saw his name in it and something made him decide against it.

_'Hermione,_

_Should you ever come across this, I hope that it is due to a false alarm and not because you are actually in need of the help you asked for. The word of man can not express the pride I have in the three of you, no matter your outcome.'_

Harry stared, perplexed. _Help_ must have been the password to reveal his writing. No wonder the Ministry never found anything, it was so simple it was overlooked completely.

_'I have utter faith that you have figured out by now that Harry is a Horcrux, though I doubt you would have informed him unless it was necessary. It was most important for him to figure it out himself, to come to terms with it, so he didn't become bitter and lose his way. I hope one day he understands why I kept it from him, and I hope that you three will forgive an old man for weighing down your shoulders with this burden.'_

The green-eyed man paused in his reading to frown. Had Hermione known all along...? Probably, he decided. He was thoughtful for a few moments, trying to sort his feelings to figure out how he felt about that. After his silent deliberation, he didn't blame her for not telling him. Who knows what kind of emotional mess he would have been in if she had?

_'However - and it tears my heart apart to write this - but if Harry has fallen, I must insist you get yourself to safety immediately. I fear this world is lost if the prophecy's Chosen One has perished. I assure you, the battle is not yet over, and I ask that...'_

There was a few sentences crossed out, as if the old wizard had been unhappy with his words. Harry's breath hitched. Had Dumbledore had a _Plan B_ all long? Of course he had, Harry thought. It _was_ Dumbledore, after all.

'_Forgive me, I beg of you, but I must ask something of you again, Hermione. Something very great, and very terrible. If Harry has indeed gone to the next adventure, I_...'

The penmanship changed here, becoming a bit shaky. Had he been using his bad hand to write, or had he become overwhelmed with emotion?

_'I must ask you to take his place. I must ask you to give your life, so that this tale can be rewritten.'_

Harry sucked in a breath. Unbidden tears tried to squirm their way out of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Reading the request broke his heart, and he knew it broke Dumbledore's to ask it. He read on, through watery vision.

_'I am utterly horrified as I write this, imagining what you must be thinking of me. I swear to you that if there was someone else - _anyone _else - who could save them, I would not be burdening you with this task._

_You are the _only _one, Hermione. Your intelligence will soon rival my own, and yet you are a century my junior. You can figure it out, and you can fix it. _

_You know my story by now, I'm sure. There are a few facts which you don't know yet, however, and unfortunately they are necessities._

_This book is the first of its kind, handwritten in the ancient language by Beedle the Bard himself. When it came into my possession, Gellert was... '_

Again, there was a sentence scratched out.

_'Gellert was ecstatic, to say the least, for the Hallows had been our obsession. But by that time, I had already started realizing that he was unstable and power-hungry. I noticed that this edition - and _only _this original edition - spoke of a_ fourth _Hallow, bestowed upon all three brothers by Death. It was an hourglass...'_

Harry's heart beat faster, and he wasn't sure why.

_'As you may have noticed, there is a page torn out in_ _The Tale of the Three Brothers__. I did this because the fourth Hallow... _frightened _me. Upon reflection, I assume it must have frightened whoever did the translations to the Olde English versions as well, for the fourth Hallow is never mentioned in any other tome I have come across. The magic behind it was so crude, and the extent of its power... It could destroy everything we knew if it fell into the wrong hands! It was not the kind of power I was interested in, and I felt it my duty to keep it from the world, and most of all from Gellert._

_But, later, after my sister's death, my curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself on a mission to find it._

_I will admit my weakness to you, Hermione. I went there with the intentions of using it. For, if the story was correct, I would be able to make the sacrifice this life so that someone else's story could be rewritten. Time itself would bend to my will, and I would be able to place that life where ever I wished! I could have rewritten Ariana's story, so that she knew what would happen, but would be in a place where she could be safe..._

_I could have, and I had every intention to...' _

The penmanship got worse, but Harry was able to barely make it out.

_'However, in the end, I could not do it. My selfishness got the better of me. There was a chance I may have never known my sister at all if I had gone through with it, and I would rather have loved and lost than never have loved at all._

_I never went back to that place, and never spoke of the lost Hallow. Until now, that is._

_If Harry is gone, then the lost Hallow is the only way to save the innocent lives._

_I trust you to do what you think is right._

_This book will activate into a Portkey when you say the magic words._

_I hope you have not come to this last resort. I pray you have only accidentally discovered my writing. If that is the case, then I do not need to stress to you that Harry should never to find out about the lost Hallow. I fear it may be too grand a temptation for him to resist. The idea of being able to save everyone, and arm someone with the knowledge they would need to take down Voldemort would be like a forbidden fruit to him. _

_I bid you a safe journey, Hermione, on whichever road you may take. Never forget that I believe in the three of you, even from the other side. _

_Albus'_

There was a knot in his throat. Harry's fingers felt ice cold but his palms were sweaty, and he was sure his legs were shaking. At first, anger swept through him. No, not anger... _Rage_. Dumbledore had this alternative the whole time? The man could have changed it all! Albus could have saved Harry's parents, destroyed the bloody Horcruxes, and defeated Voldemort his damned self, and he didn't! The man was selfish!

But then Harry leaned his back against the bookshelf and took a deep breath. The voice of reason in his head, which always sounded an awful lot like Hermione, whispered that Dumbledore knew he had no right to meddle with time. Whatever will be, will be, and Albus realized that. Still, there was a burning in Harry's chest. A range of emotions were hitting him all at once, so quickly he couldn't identify all of them. Anger, sadness, helplessness, hurt, but most of all... Desire. Albus had been right. And deep down, Harry knew it. He should have never learned of the lost Hallow, for the temptation was indeed luring him to it.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through his concentration. "Are you coming down here?"

He didn't answer. She was in the kitchen still, and Harry was torn. He should have slid the book back on its shelf and walked away.

He couldn't, however. He just wanted... No, he just_ needed _to see it. He wouldn't use it... He would just look at it...

That was how he justified himself as he used Hermione's quill to pen her a note.

_'Owl came from the Ministry. Got a lead on that wizard Maverick we've been looking for. Tell Ginny not to worry, will be back later. Love, Harry_.'

"Harry...?" he heard again, and it sounded like she was nearing the stairs. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the book. The magic words... What were the magic words? He started spouting everything he could think of.

"Lost Hallow?" he whispered. "Order of the Phoenix? Sherbert Lemon? Dumbledore's Army? Horcrux? Ariana?! Hogwarts?!"

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione's voice grew concerned, and he could hear her feet on the stairs. His heart was in his throat. If he didn't figure it out soon, she would find him and demand to know what he was doing. He knew that if he had to look her in the eye and explain, he would never be able to see it...

Harry throttled his mind for the magic words. "Abra Kadabra?" he whispered harshly, with a biting tone.

His eyes were dark with concentration as they roamed over the line once more, now a forest green. Dumbledore always said what he meant, Harry knew, even if his meaning was unclear.

_'This book will activate into a Portkey when you say the magic words.'_

When he heard Hermione's feet on the landing, nearing the doorway, he said in hushed desperation: "The magic words?!"

And, surprisingly, it worked.

He felt as though he were being jerked from his navel through a small tunnel, and breath left his lungs. All he saw was black as air rushed around him.

Finally, his feet hit the ground, and from years of experience, he didn't topple over. Immediately, he had his wand-arm up, spinning around in a circle to check his surroundings. It was dark, but there was a soft white glow about the cave he was in. There was snow all over the floor, and the large cavern was completely closed off by thick ice. He could see nothing of where he was through it, and there was no escape. Harry tried to perform a Heating Charm, but it wouldn't work, and when he tried to conjure fire, again, the attempts failed. Albus must have charmed the cave to not allow anyone to find warmth. Fog escaped his mouth every time he exhaled, and he held the book close, as if trying to gain warmth from it.

_The Hallow had to be around here somewhere_.

This was a bit reminiscent of the cave he had gone to with Dumbledore the night Snape was forced to kill him, and a bit of the fear Harry had tried to keep at bay crept its way into his stomach. The Auror ignored it, and instead started moving around the dark cave, letting his wand-hand skim the ice walls, feeling for possible traces of magic.

Forty minutes later, he had travelled completely around the cave, and there was still no sign of a way out. The walls held no traces of magic besides Impenetrable Charms, which no one but the caster could break. Harry was shivering and trying to keep calm. Panicking would not help the situation. There had to be a way out of there. Something in plain sight, so obvious it would be overlooked.

Again, Harry made his way all around the large cavern, feeling the thick ice walls for traces of lingering magic. Sometimes, his palm would get stuck against the ice if he lingered too long, and his skin would tear. He was bleeding in certain places on his hand, but he couldn't feel the pain because his hands had gone numb. By the time he finished giving the cave walls another once-over, Harry's knees were literally knocking together. He would freeze to death if he didn't find the Hallow or get out of there soon. In desperation, he tried saying the magic words again in a vain hope it would bring him back to where he came from, but it didn't work.

When he could no longer control the chattering of his teeth, Harry slid his back down the ice wall to sit down on the snow. He was shaking from the cold, so he put the book down and brought his knees to his chest, trying to sustain body heat. Memories flooded his mind. Ginny, James, Lily, Albus, Hermione, Ron... Would he ever see them again?

His bare palm grazed the snow when he tried to reposition himself, and Harry's eyes widened when he felt a tingle in his palm. At first, he thought it was just the wounds on his hands, but he quickly ruled that out because they were completely numb.

_The floor_. That must be the way out.

He put his hands face down on the snow, and again, tingles shot through them. A tiny burst of adrenaline reinvigorated Harry, and he started to move on his hands and knees, hunting like a lithe lion. His wand was still in one hand, but he left the book. The tingling in his palms grew more and more as he crawled across the cavern, and finally, when he had reached the opposite end, he could literally feel the magic humming against his hands. Once again, Harry tried to perform a Heating Charm to melt the snow away, but nothing worked. Desperately, he began to manually shove aside the snow. His hands were blistering from the beginnings of frostbite, and he felt the burning and itch of the constricting blood vessels in his fingers. He kept digging through it, however, ignoring the discomfort.

His breathing was harsh and laboured by the time he saw the glow. There was a circle of ice beneath the snow he had brushed away, just big enough to fit a rather slim person through, but the ice looked much thinner than the dome surrounding the cavern. He could see the eerie green glow of water below, and he knew he had to get through the ice. Harry stood and pointed his wand at it.

"_Reducto_."

Nothing happened.

Harry's stomach plummeted. The cave prohibited magic of any kind. He looked around wildly, searching for something to smash the ice with, but there was nothing. For a second, he thought about using the book, but the thing looked so old it would definitely fall apart if he beat it against a sheet of ice. So, Harry sucked in a breath of bravery, knelt back down...

And punched it.

He did it with all his strength, and he could literally hear the sickening crunch of bone as the ice shattered. Luckily, his hand was numb, but he knew something had definitely been broken upon the impact. He lifted his fist out of the hole he had punched through, and it was dripping wet. He couldn't flex his fingers, and there were gashes on his hand. On one knuckle, he was even sure he could see bone, but he looked away quickly. Blood mixed with the water, making pink droplets fall on the snow around him. Since the ice was already coming apart, all Harry had to do was kick the rest of it to make the tiny trap door crumble.

Harry pulled off the black robes he wore. He tore a sleeve off and wrapped it around his hand as a makeshift bandage, and kicked off his shoes. He was had filled out since he was seventeen, and was much more muscular than the scrawny boy he used to be, but he was still skinny enough to fit through the hole he kicked in. It was mind over matter at this point, and when he lowered himself into the freezing water, his face hardened determinedly. The water was so cold it literally stung his skin, but Harry gripped his wand tightly and took a deep breath.

He pushed himself down, and his head disappeared beneath the water. His limbs refused to obey him for a frightening moment, simply from the shock of the cold, but he regained himself a second later. When his eyes adjusted to the water, he glanced up at the hole he had come through, and his eyes widened as it closed over, leaving him no way out. He was trapped under the ice, and, desperately, he swam back up to it. He tried to punch a hole back through, but the water would allow him no momentum, so the task was impossible. He was starting to panic, and he put his wand up to his mouth and nonverbally tried to create a Bubblehead Charm, but it wouldn't work.

Then his eyes caught sight of a glowing light, and because he could think of nothing else, he swam towards it. He could see black spots forming in front of his eyes from the depravation of oxygen, but he pushed on, treading the ice cold water. When Harry was sure he could take no more, and was on the verge of passing out, he noticed the light was coming from another hole in the ice. Just like before, adrenaline fuelled him and pushed him towards his goal, and when he surfaced, he took a dramatic gasp of air that he had only seen done before in Muggle movies. He choked up the water he had inhaled when he surfaced, coughing so hard it sprayed from his lips. He had never appreciated air more than he did at that moment.

His eyes were stinging from the cold salt-water and his lips were blue, but he lifted himself up onto the ice to get out of the water before he froze to death. He couldn't stay still because his body was shaking so bad, and his knees were weak when he stood up to look around. Harry cradled his injured hand, more out of reflex than pain since he still couldn't feel anything. His lips were trembling, but he spotted a platform of ice with... _something_ on it.

He slipped and stumbled over to it. His wet socks were making him slip against the snow, and he couldn't keep his balance properly because there was no feeling in his toes.

There, upon the ice platform, was a large hourglass. The two glass bulbs were both the size of his head. It was on a three-legged stand made of what appeared to be diamond. It glittered far more than the crisp white snow, and it was almost ethereal to behold. However, there was nothing filling it, and there was no top to it. The upper bulb was just open, like a funnel, waiting to be filled. Harry scrunched his brow, perplexed, as he examined the giant hourglass, but his eyes widened when he noticed the mark of the Deathly Hallows. The same triangle, line, and circle he remembered, except it was upside down. Below it, there was elegant silver writing in neat lines. At first, the writing was just ancient runes, but gradually, as Harry continued to stare at it helplessly, the markings changed into English. It must have been charmed to let whoever looked upon it be able to read it. He could practically feel the magic radiating from it. His vision was still blurry, but he strained his eyes to read it, examining the words through his waterlogged glasses.

_Be cautious, be weary, do not linger and leer.  
__I beseech you, stranger, go and be gone from here.  
__But if you shan't heed our warnings, we implore your request to be true.  
__Time is in your hands now, the gift to give someone a life anew.  
__They will be armed with the knowledge of what shall be erased.  
__Choose wisely whom you wish to remove from their time, body, and space.  
__Think clearly the name they were born when you pour your life inside.  
__Honesty is the key, there shall be no secrets you can hide.  
__Your chosen one will see the very moment through your eyes  
__They shall hear, think, and feel all the emotions you try to disguise.  
__They will know why you selfishly tore them from their place,  
__Be sure your reasons are just, lest they curse your name and face.  
__But take heed, stranger, the one you choose shall never be who they were,  
__They will be placed where they can make sure your fears shall never occur  
__Make sure you say your reasoning, so they will know your mind  
__Be sure to let them know their task as your thief of time._

Harry stood there for a long time, reading the words over and over again. Harry could put himself in the time he wanted! He could go back to before he was born and stop it all...

No, he couldn't. His heart dropped to his stomach.

'_The one you choose shall never be who they were. They will be placed where they can make sure your fears shall never occur_.'

What did that mean? Is this why Dumbledore never went through with it? Harry recalled the scrawled words with a lump of hopelessness in his throat.

_There was a chance I may have never known my sister at all if I had gone through with it, and I would rather have loved and lost than never have loved at all._

If Harry placed himself back in time to stop it, then he wouldn't be James and Lily's son... But if someone else went back...

No, he couldn't do that...

Tears sprang into his eyes unbidden. Everything he had ever wanted was right there in front of him. The answer to all his problems. It was a way to make it so that he was never burdened with Voldemort. He would have his parents, live an innocent life! All those peoples' lives would be saved... His parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Cedric, Colin... The list went on and on. _So many lives_!

But who...? Who could he send?

Harry was breathing quite heavily, but he was no longer shaking. His mind was sluggish, and he kept dropping his wand. In the back of his mind, he knew hypothermia was reaching its final stages. He knew he was on Death's doorstep, and there was no way out of this cave. He couldn't use magic, he was frostbitten, and the hypothermia was slowly shutting down his mind and organs. He would die here, and no one would ever know what happened to him.

_Or, he could change it all_...

Harry shook his head, and reached down to pick up the wand he had dropped for the eighth time. He was having trouble keeping his fingers wrapped around it. Panic had fully set in, and he eyed the hourglass. Was he delirious? Was he actually considering ripping someone from their life? Dumbledore had been right, Harry thought bitterly. It was a temptation far too great for the Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps it was the hypothermia, or maybe it was partial insanity caused by his desperation, but Hermione floated to the surface of his mind.

_Hermione_... She had already given up _so _much for him.

But her parents had turned their back on her... She was stuck in a marriage she wasn't happy in... Yes, she loved her children, but if she had a way to give them a better life, Harry knew she would...

Harry stumbled towards the hourglass, practically falling against it. If he chose Hermione, that meant there would be no Golden Trio. No Hermione Granger to steer Harry and Ron in the right direction... Harry would be putting the weight of Voldemort on her shoulders, and hers alone.

Was he so selfish?

His body functions were shutting down, so no tears escaped Harry as he sobbed. His heart was breaking.

Hermione could save them all... She would want to do that, wouldn't she...?

Either way, Harry was going to die where he knelt. It was hard to breathe and when he felt his pulse, it was much too slow. There wasn't much time to decide...

Part of him cursed Dumbledore for ever putting that note where Harry could find it, however highly unlikely, but the other, larger part of him cursed himself for being so weak.

_Think clearly the name they were born when you pour your life inside_.

Life...?

He vaguely recalled a Muggle novel about vampires. _The blood is the life_.

He couldn't feel his limbs, so cutting himself wouldn't be a problem, but since he couldn't do magic, he had nothing to cut himself _with_.

Harry's vision was blurry. At first he thought he had lost his glasses, but he realized they were still there. He wouldn't last much longer. Again, he dropped his wand, but this time he didn't pick it up.

Partly because he wasn't thinking clearly, and partly because a person will do what they must when they're desperate enough, Harry raised his wrist up to his mouth and literally bit a chunk of flesh off from over his veins. He spat out what came off in his mouth and his whole arm shook, and held his arm over the hourglass.

Crimson blood poured from his wrist and he watched in delirious fascination as it slid down the glass bulb. He shook his head once more, to clear the fog from it.

_Hermione Jean Granger_, he thought clearly.

_'Make sure you say your reasoning, so they will know your mind. Be sure to let them know their task as your thief of time.'_

"Forgive me, Hermione," whispered Harry in a slurred voice, resting his forehead against the cold glass, still watching his own blood drip down through the narrow middle and splash down to the bottom bulb. "Forgive me for being so weak.... It should be me, but I.. my family.." he was becoming incoherent from lack of blood and his ever-slowing heartbeat. "I want you to... save them... everyone... please..."

* * *

And as Harry Potter exhaled his last breathe, Hermione gasped in her sleep.

It was not a dream, though she saw it clearly in her mind while she slumbered. She saw it all, heard it all, felt the emotions and thoughts as though she _were_ Harry.

The world as she knew it was over, but she wouldn't find out until morning.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, let me know, I love to hear from the readers. Three chapters are going up today so you can get a feel for the story.


	2. Chapter I: Of Dreams and Awakenings

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize, and there is no profit gained or involved here.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and brit-picker, _Lady Lynn_, for turning my mess of words into a decipherable story. She pointed out that Hogwarts letters go out in July, but for the sake of this story, I've changed it to the child's eleventh birthday.

* * *

**The Thief of Time  
**I: _Of Dreams and Awakenings  
_by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_As if you could kill time without injuring eternity_." - Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Hermione opened her watery eyes and blinked away her tears. That was, by far, the oddest, most emotional dream she had ever had. Her body was still half asleep, and she found she couldn't move very well since lethargy was currently weighing down her limbs. She squinted in the morning light, still trying to focus her tired eyes. Her fingers twitched while she adjusted to her wakefulness, and she fully intended on Flooing Harry once she got out of bed, just to make sure he was okay. She never invested too much thought in Divination and all that rubbish, but she would rather be safe than sorry.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione concluded that she had better shake herself out of this early morning stupor and get out of bed. Rose and Hugo would probably be bounding into the bedroom at any moment to demand their breakfast. She also had to wake Ron up early so he could shower and eat before that damned early morning Auror meeting. Hermione smiled in her sleepy state, already knowing that Ron would beg for ten more minutes when she woke him up. He was still a bit childish in that way, but it was so reminiscent of their Hogwarts days that she couldn't be annoyed with him. She had shared her first kiss with Ron the night of the final battle, and they had been together ever since. Now, twenty-two years later, they were still going strong.

Alright, maybe _strong_ was laying it on thick. They bickered a lot, much like they had in their school days, and if she was honest with herself, she always wondered if they stayed together all this time just because they were best friends and it was what was _expected _of them. It didn't matter anyway, because they had been friends since they were twelve and they had two beautiful children together. They loved each other, even though it was a different kind of love than others had. One only they could understand. Everything had worked out in the end.

Hermione's heart still mourned for Harry, though, and all he had to lose and endure. All the lives lost in the war because of that crazy_ bastard_. It still made her blood boil beneath her skin. Sometimes Hermione would catch herself getting lost in her thoughts at her desk job at the Ministry, imagining a different world. One where Voldemort been destroyed before Lily Potter became pregnant. She had a feeling she wasn't the only one, for she would often catch Harry staring off into space, and she just _knew_ that that was what he was thinking about.

_Oh, right_, she had to Floo Harry. No doubt her daydreams had leaked into night and created that odd dream, but just to be sure, she had to get going if she was going to get everything done.

Hermione gave a great stretch that reminded her of her darling Crookshanks. She hadn't seen him since she left the Burrow those twenty-two years ago when Death Eaters raided Bill and Fleur's wedding. He had been nearly thirty when she first got him in her third year. With his squashed face and orange fur, Crooks was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on, even if no one else agreed. He was part Kneazle, so he lived outstandingly longer than a normal cat, and he had an all-knowing stare when someone was doing something wrong. The only one who had really appreciated the cat besides Hermione, before the Pettigrew incident at least, was Sirius Black. Her little Crooks had been friends with him the whole time he was at Hogwarts, and she had to bite back a sad smile. He had lasted so long, and she thought that he had at least another decade in him. It seemed, however, that his old body had given up when his Mistress departed for war. Magical pets have bonds with their owners that no one else can come between. To this day, tears still filled Hermione's eyes when she thought about her lost familiar.

She shook herself out of her funk, however, determined not to start the day with tears. After a yawn, she rolled over in her king-size bed to shake Ron awake.

But after a little more than half a roll, Hermione fell face first onto the floor.

"What in the bloody hell...?" she mumbled to no one in particular, lifting her face off the mint green carpet. Ron's colourful vocabulary had rubbed off on her over the years in these kinds of situations.

Wait, _mint green carpet_? Where were her beautifully waxed hardwood floors? Hermione lifted herself onto her knees and moved her eyes to the bed. Ron was nowhere to be seen, and she was in a room she had never been in before. The bed she had been laying in was no bigger than Rose's, and it reminded her of a gothic princess' bed. Four-poster dark wood with hanging, soft pink drapes that went quite nicely with the soft mint green carpet, although Hermione never would've expected that colour combination to work. The blankets seemed to be soft pink and green velvet, and lining the pink walls were shelves of stuffed animals. There was also a thin wallpaper border around the top and bottom of the walls, and if she looked closely, she could see the pattern of lilies and roses. Not just _any_ roses. _Hermione Roses_. She turned her head to glance at the other side of the room and spotted another bed, exactly like hers only the colours were opposite. Where Hermione's held pink curtains and pink on green covers, the other held mint green curtains and green on pink covers. It was then that Hermione noticed someone else was occupying the room with her.

Hermione stood up and looked around for her wand, now thoroughly agitated. She had survived a war after all, and no matter how much time passed, that paranoia never left her. Her magical conduit was nowhere in sight, and Hermione started to panic. After a few deep breaths, she tried to figure out what could have logically happened while she slept. _Was she kidnapped_? She doubted it, this seemed more like a little girl's room than a cell. _Had she Disapparated unintentionally and wandlessly while she slept due to her stressful dream_? That could actually happen, she thought, if one was powerful enough and put in enough danger. She hadn't really heard of any cases where it happened, but that didn't rule it out.

She jumped up when the person in the other bed started to stir. Hermione could only stand there frozen, barefoot on the surprisingly soft green carpet. The girl in the other bed stretched and swung her legs over the side of her bed, wiggling her toes while she rubbed her eyes.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It was only her Goddaughter, Lily Potter. She could tell by the red hair and porcelain skin.

_Of course_, Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes. She must have Apparated to Harry's in her sleep when she had that dream about him. _But when had they redecorated Lily's room_?

"Lily," Hermione said, and was a bit surprised when Lily didn't look nonplussed that her aunt was in her bedroom. "Where's your Mummy and Daddy?" Hermione asked, in a voice one would use to talk to a child.

Lily gave her an odd look and stood up, shrugging her shoulders. "Downstairs, I guess? We're going to the park today with Tuney so you better get dressed."

_Who the hell is Tuney_? Hermione thought, perplexed.

She made her way to the door, ready to go downstairs to tell Harry and Ginny about her crazy dream and the even crazier event that followed, when Hermione stopped in her tracks. She walked right past whom she thought was her niece, Lily, but there were differences. Her hair wasn't the trademark orange-red Weasley hair. Instead it was a deep, _true_ red, like a crayon colour, and it was remarkably beautiful. There were no freckles on her skin like there should be, and her eyes were still Harry's colour, but they were more Harry's almond shape than Ginny's big round eyes.

_This wasn't her Goddaughter_.

But the most confusing part of all was that the girl who used to come up to Hermione's elbow was now the same size as her.

_Or was Hermione the same size as the girl_?

It was then that Hermione looked down at herself, and she stumbled backwards in horror.

_Where the fuck were her breasts? Why was she so tiny? Why was she wearing Scooby Doo pyjamas? What in Merlin's name was going on? Did that dream really happen? Had she lost her mind? The dream was impossible, there was no way Harry would put Hermione in this position. No, there was a more logical explanation; there _had _to be._

She needed to calm herself down before she hyperventilated.

"Lily," she tried again, cautiously. Again, the girl responded to the name. "What's my name?"

Again, the girl named Lily gave her a look that clearly said she was out of her bogging mind. The child could have been no more than ten but the look was effective and Hermione had to give her a sheepish smile.

"Hermione Evans," Lily answered with a curious stare.

Hermione's blood ran cold and her throat tightened.

No, no. Harry wouldn't do this to her. She had a life. A husband. Children. She was forty years old for Merlin's sake! Would he really be this selfish?

"Are you okay, Mione?"

Hermione couldn't answer. No words would come out of her mouth. All she could do was shake her head back and forth and mouth silently, like a fish.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily yelled, still staring at Hermione with concerned green eyes, identical to Harry's.

"Yes?" two muffled voices called from downstairs.

"Mummy, Daddy!" she yelled louder. "I think something's wrong with Hermione!"

The unmistakeable sound of feet pounding up steps echoed through the house, and Hermione did the only thing she could think of to do in the current situation she had found herself in.

She screamed, yanked open the door, and ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Hermione had locked herself in the upstairs bathroom after a man and a woman had chased her around the house, demanding to know what was wrong with "their little Mione."

She couldn't stop crying, and the voices outside the door were only making it worse. Couldn't they just leave her alone for a bit and let her sob it out? Of course, they didn't know what was going on. She was just their little girl to them.

Hermione didn't know if she was horrified, livid, or manic depressive. There was a large possibility she had become all three. She just couldn't stop thinking about everything Harry had screwed up, and really, who could blame her? Her children were no more. Rose and Hugo would never come into existence. If her calculations were correct (and they usually were), she and Lily Evans were close in age, so that would make her at least twenty by the time Ronald was born. Hermione had always felt decades older than Ron anyway, but now it would be _real_.

The logical, annoying part of her brain - the part that was always showing the other side of the argument - said that Rose and Hugo were possibly better off. Ron would have them with another woman, one who he wasn't constantly fighting with... But still, they were all she had. She had lost Harry and Ron, her _soulmates_. How could she survive this without them?

She wanted to hate Harry. She wanted to loathe him and curse his name. But, she found she couldn't. Because as horrible as this position was, he had done it because of that damned hero complex. He gave up all he loved too, in the hopes that all those lives could be saved. Harry had traded it all for them. Her and Ron, his wife, his children. Hermione knew he would have put himself here if he could have, but Hermione was the only choice. If Hermione Granger had never come into existence, the wizarding world wouldn't miss her. And, logically, they would all still have one another this way, Hermione would just be quite a bit older. Harry had always said he felt like she was another mother.

Harry and Ron would never have made it out alive in their first year, but Harry put Hermione here in the hopes that it wouldn't come to that. Admittedly, she was the only one who could pull this off. She had been told on numerous occasions that her intellect rivalled Albus Dumbledore's. She knew where all the Horcruxes would be. She knew all of Voldemort's dirty little secrets. Hermione had been performing magic far beyond her years all her life, and now, twenty-two years after the war, her intellect was stronger than ever.

"Hermione, please come out," a man's voice called over the girls, sounding as if he was pressed against the door. "You're worrying your mother and I. Are you hurt?"

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes on her Scooby Doo pyjamas and cringed. She wasn't sure if it was because of the worry in the man's voice or the fact that she was acting like the body she was in instead of thinking with the mind she held.

"No, Daddy," she said with a grimace. She was going to have to act the part well. "I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry, I'll be out in a few minutes."

There was hesitation on the other side, but after a moment he agreed. "Okay, Pumpkin. Mommy and Daddy are right outside if you need us."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the sink to splash her face with cold water. She had been avoiding the mirror that whole time, but when she looked up after wetting her face, she could ignore it no longer. She was definitely around ten, and her cheeks were a little plump with baby fat. She didn't look exactly how she remembered herself when she was ten, but that was no doubt due to being an Evans now instead of a Granger.

_Mum and Dad_... The Grangers would never have Hermione. Perhaps it was a blessing with the hell they went through after Hermione found out she was a witch. They were proud of her, of course, but constantly worrying. Although they had never said it, Hermione knew they were bemused with the idea of magic. And then, when she was eighteen, she had modified their memories to protect them. Afterwards, when they were safe again, she went back and corrected it. They hadn't spoken to her after that, and Hermione couldn't blame them. She hadn't even asked, she had just taken away their identities with a few whispered incantations while they slept. It was worth it, though, even if she had lost contact with them. At least they were alive and well and not subjected to Bellatrix's torture - the thought of which still made Hermione shudder. That night at Malfoy Manor still haunted her nightmares. Hermione managed to lie, even while she was tortured, Ron's sobs from below, Dobby dying in Harry's arms...

She had been bred for war since she was eleven years old and had long since been an outstanding veteran. The Chosen One, Golden Granger, Wonderful Weasley. The Trio _hated_ those names, but dealt with them since those were the headlines splashed across the Prophet. She had twenty-nine years of experience in the magical world, most of which were spent overcoming what was claimed to be impossible. And here, staring back at her through the mirror, was a ten-year-old girl she didn't know. Her hair was still brown, but she noticed it wasn't a dull colour. When she turned her head from side to side, her hair picked up the light and subtle highlights of reds would appear. It was no longer bushy, instead as sleek as Lily's. Her eyes, once brown -- she had to take a deep breath to keep herself from getting light headed -- were now Harry's exact almond shape and startling shade of green. In fact, now that Hermione examined her reflection closely, she and Lily looked like each other quite a bit, yet Hermione still resembled her old self, with minor changes such as eyes and hair, and skin that seemed a bit more pale than she remembered.

As a second thought, she parted her pouty lips and examined her teeth.

They were perfect rows of pearly white, no buck teeth in sight.

_Thank Merlin for small favours_.

She was content in the knowledge that her looks hadn't changed drastically. In fact, they were all little traits Hermione had always secretly wished she possessed. Her body hadn't matured yet, which reminded her just how warped this whole situation was. Her mind had forty years of jaded experience while her body was just about only a decade old.

But, she could do this. She could save them all. Harry wished it, and when had Hermione ever denied him anything? Her heart still ached for all she had lost, but there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she could do was ensure that the children of the next generation could live without fear. Selflessness was the Trio's biggest strength, but also their biggest weakness. Her old life had been traded, albeit unwillingly, so the lives of the all the good men and women lost in the war could have a second chance, and who was she to deny them that just because of her selfish heartache? This was her chance to save them. She could do so much good for the wizarding world.

_And I will_, she thought determinedly.

For a horrifying moment, however, she wondered if she even still had her magic. She had no wand, but she had become quite proficient in doing small spells with wandless magic. In a vain attempt to know, she pointed her finger at a toothbrush resting by the sink.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she murmured, and her stomach did flip-flops as it rose in the air.

"_Finite_." The toothbrush dropped back down to the sink and Hermione took a deep breath. Hogwarts was going to be hard to do all over again, especially since she already knew the entire curriculum backwards and forwards, and could most likely do it all blind-folded and non-verbally.

"Hermione?" a woman's voice called from the other side of the door, and Hermione wondered just how long she had been in this bathroom. She took a moment to look at the room she had occupied without really _seeing_ it. Dark reds, creams, browns, and blacks. Vaguely, she wondered if all the rooms in this house were colour coordinated.

"Coming," Hermione answered, and took one last look at her young, altered reflection.

No sooner had she unlocked the door and turned the knob did she feel arms around her. A strong grip lifted her up and she was distantly reminded of Grawp, although this man was much smaller and definitely more handsome. He had blond hair and pale eyes, not unlike Draco Malfoy. However, while Draco's face had always been twisted into an arrogant mask, this man's expression was welcoming and his icy grey eyes were friendly and concerned.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked, and before Hermione had a chance to answer, a woman put her hand on her back. Hermione turned her head and raised her eyebrows. The woman was beautiful, with soft porcelain skin and silky hair. Hermione couldn't tell if her hair was brown or deep red, because it looked different from every angle. Her eyes were the same almond shaped emeralds that Hermione now had, and the woman's full lips were smiling in concern.

"Everything alright, honey?" she nearly echoed her husband, and Hermione nodded, still not quite sure how to talk to these people.

"It was just a bad dream," she said quietly.

_Too bad she was never going to wake up from it_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the man -- _her father, _she corrected herself-- asked.

"No, thank you," she answered right away, and her father nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Well, everything's alright now. Daddy won't let anything hurt you."

Hermione couldn't help the stab of jealousy she felt when he said that. Her real father had never comforted her like that when she was growing up. Hermione had been an only child, one that her parents invested a lot in. _Logic over imagination_, he would say. _Dreams are just imaginary manifestations of the desires or fears of your subconscious_.

Well, technically, he wasn't her father anymore. This man holding her was.

This whole situation was bloody_ weird_.

"Can we have breakfast now so we can go to the park?" a little girl's voice asked, and Hermione assumed it to be Lily.

Lily was still standing quietly, however, watching Hermione as if trying to figure out if she was really okay. The voice had come from a taller girl standing next to Lily. She was blonde and boney, with a rather horsey face and a long neck. Her eyes were pale, and Hermione could tell she got the more masculine genes, as well as her Father's looks. This must be Harry's Aunt Petunia.

_Tuney's taking us to the park today_, Lily had said. Yes, it was definitely Petunia Dursley... Er, _Evans_, that is.

She didn't seem mean, not at all like she had been described by Harry. In fact, she looked like she was trying to cheer Hermione up by mentioning the park.

"Oh, that's right, Robert," the woman said. "Tuney's taking the twins to the park this afternoon."

Well, her new father's name was Robert Evans. It had a nice ring to it.

_Wait, what twins_?

Hermione's head snapped over to Lily, and suddenly their resemblance was explained. They must be fraternal twins.

This situation just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Lift me too, Daddy!" Lily finally spoke with a giggle, and Hermione had to admire the man's strength when he held Hermione in one arm and lifted Lily with the other. He must've had a lot of practice carrying the two ten-year-old girls around since he brought them down the stairs with ease. She would've given him praise if that wouldn't have raised a red flag. Somehow, _Kudos on being able to carry two ten-year-olds down the stairs at your age, Rob, I could barely lift my son once he turned eight_, didn't seem like an appropriate thing to hear coming from one of said ten-year-old daughters.

As the two girls were carried into the kitchen, Lily gave Hermione a smile, and Hermione smiled back.

_She was the twin sister to Lily Evans_.

She felt like she had fallen into that Muggle program on the telly, _The Twilight Zone_.

A glance over at the calendar told her it was November thirteenth, nineteen-seventy. That made her and Lily two months away from being eleven.

They hadn't gotten their letters yet.

Petunia followed behind and sat at the table with the girls, while Robert Evans sorted through the mail. He made two piles, most likely one for him and one for his wife. Subtly, Hermione glanced over at the other pile.

_Mrs. Ivy Evans _was printed clearly on a magazine, and Hermione had to admit that it was a beautiful name. Everything about the woman seemed beautiful so far, outside as well as in, especially when it came to concern for her family. She glanced around the yellow, white and black kitchen. This whole scene seemed picture-perfect. They sat around a round, vintage kitchen table, with Lily on one side of Hermione and Robert Evans on the other. Lily was wearing Scooby Doo pyjamas identical to Hermione's. Robert wore grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Petunia had on what looked like a pink nightgown with Bugs Bunny patterned all over it. Ivy Evans wore a long, baggy black robe that was more than likely Robert's, judging by the length of it. When the shoulder would slip down, Hermione would catch a glimpse of a baggy _Rolling Stones _t-shirt. She had to stifle a grin. The Evans' didn't seem so bad after all.

"Don't you think it's getting too cold for the girls to go to the park?" Robert asked his wife over his tea, and Lily and Petunia looked up from their plates like he had just said he ran over a box of puppies and was planning on giving it to them for Christmas.

"No, the forecast said it was going to be warm today, it's not until the end of the month that it'll start getting cold. They're predicting a snowy December, so best let the girls enjoy it while they can, before next month brings the blizzards," she answered, putting extra syrup on Hermione's pancakes. Hermione was quite grateful, for she was never able to eat pancakes unless they were covered in syrup.

As soon as she started to chew, Hermione's eyes went wide and she glanced up at Ivy. "These are delicious," she said, and they were. Better than Mrs. Weasley's, and that's saying something. The rest of the table nodded along to Hermione's praise, echoing her words with full mouths. Apparently Ivy Evans wasn't used to praise for a simple breakfast for her family, after all, what devoted mother _wasn't_ taken for granted by her children, and she smiled delightedly.

"Well, there's more where that came from, so eat up. You've got a big day today at the park."

Hermione had to stifle a groan. Lily and Petunia were unfazed by their mother's condescending tone, but Hermione had a feeling it was going to keep grating on her nerves. She had to remind herself that technically, in her... _parents_ eyes, they were talking to children. Hermione was definitely guilty of talking to Rose and Hugo that way, so she couldn't object, especially since she shouldn't even be noticing the fact that they weren't talking to her like an adult. Hermione's body had a while before it even hit puberty.

These were going to be a long couple of years.

* * *

A few hours later, after Hermione had bathed and dressed, and her sisters- she wondered if she would ever get used to calling them that- had done the same, she waited for them downstairs. Hermione had been avoiding Lily like the plague. That girl was far too perceptive for one so young, and Hermione needed to get used to the house and the way of things around here before she would be comfortable pulling this off. It turned out all the rooms _were_ colour coordinated. She had spent her time here so far wandering around, examining every nook and pulling out every drawer. Lily had caught her a few times, even going so far as to ask if Hermione was mad at her and asking why she didn't want to play. Thankfully Hermione had been able to ward her off by saying she just didn't feel too good today, and Lily seemed satisfied.

Now, she stood in the lounge, awaiting her sisters. She really wasn't looking forward to this, especially if they brought up something that she should know about. Hermione would have to work her away around it so they didn't become suspicious.

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face, getting a little annoyed now because she was starting to sweat in this jumper, when her Father spoke from behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?"

She nearly jumped out of her Mary Jane shoes, but managed to compose herself. Turning slowly on her heels, Hermione faced him. He was sitting on the black velvet sofa, with his brows furrowed in concern. The telly across from them was on, but muted. The thick, dark red carpet must have kept his footsteps silent, for she had impeccable, war-trained hearing.

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione answered, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

He nodded, content, and patted the seat on the sofa beside him. Hermione hesitated for only a moment before she obliged, sitting down daintily. He would have none of that, though, and he put his arm around her and hugged her to his side.

"I hope you weren't crying this morning because you think you're strange, Hermione," Robert said, looking down at her. "I know Lily was crying the other night over it, too, but you have nothing to worry about. You and Lily are _special_."

Finally, Hermione caught on. Robert and Lily must have witnessed both of them doing magic and thought that Hermione was upset about her abilities. It was actually a good alibi to run with. So, run with it she did.

"So you don't think I'm a... freak?" she asked timidly, quite certain she deserved an Academy Award for this performance.

Robert Evans frowned, looking upset that she would ever think that of him. "Of course not, Hermione. You and Lily have gifts. Your mother and I are proud to have such talented daughters. Don't you ever think any differently," he said, and Hermione had to resist the urge to giggle uncharacteristically at his stern voice and serious expression.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps running down the stairs and Lily came bursting into the room, immediately leaping onto both Hermione and her Father. Petunia was next, landing on top of the pile. Hermione couldn't help but join in laughing at the overall silliness. Next thing she knew, Petunia grabbed Lily's hand and Lily grabbed Hermione's hand, and they formed a chain as they stood up from the couch. Robert patted the back pocket of the charcoal slacks he was now wearing and pulled out his wallet. The three girls each got a crisp five pound note and were told to go wild with it, and get as much candy as their tummies could handle. At first, Hermione was bemused since five pounds wouldn't get much, but then reminded herself that it was nineteen-seventy, and five quid went a long way.

"Remember," Ivy said after she joined in the goodbyes, looking pointedly at Hermione and Lily. "No using your talents in front of people, alright?"

Hermione and Lily shared a glance before they spoke in unison. "Yes, Mummy!" She was vaguely reminded of Fred and George Weasley before, by chain reaction, she was pulled from the lounge. After saying goodbye to their parents, and getting a sixth warning about not talking to strangers, the Evans sisters left the house.

While they walked and talked, Hermione committed the neighbourhood to her memory so she would know her way around. It was nice around this area, and Hermione didn't feel like she was in danger here. Petunia and Lily waved to certain neighbours as they passed, and Hermione followed along, greeting people when necessary. For November, it was surprisingly warm. It wasn't very windy and the sun was strong. Only when the breeze blew was she reminded that winter was coming, but she found the chilled wind was a pleasure after sweating from the walk. Thankfully, conversation focused around going to the park and what they were going to do there, so Hermione was able to skirt around the giant pink dragon that was everywhere, reminding her that she wasn't from this time.

When they finally reached the park, Lily and Petunia each grabbed one of Hermione's hands and headed for the swings, forcing Hermione to run to keep up with them.

"This will cheer you up," Petunia said, matter-of-factly, and Lily nodded along. All three girls sat on their separate swings, and Hermione played along. There was something that struck a chord in her; how close these sister's were. It was something she had never had growing up, and this time around she planned on taking advantage of it. She was doing it all wrong, alienating herself from them in the hopes that they'd stay away. They were too close, and trying to stay away from them only made them more concerned for her. Hermione decided at that moment that she would take advantage of having siblings, and pushed herself with her feet into a swinging motion.

Petunia and Lily laughed and tried to catch up with Hermione's swinging, and Hermione found that this wasn't so hard after all. She thought it would be miserable pretending to be a child, but honestly, when had she ever _been_ a child before? When she grew up with the Grangers', she was a nerdy little girl with no friends who preferred to read rather than play, and when she got to Hogwarts, she was thrust into danger. Maybe this was fate's way of making it up to her.

So, she laughed and swung higher.

"Mione!" Lily called as they swung past each other.

"Yeah, Lils?" she asked, adopting the nickname she had heard Petunia calling her. All the girls were swinging quite high now, and Petunia was looking over at them curiously.

"Lets fly!" she said excitedly, and Hermione widened her eyes. Did she mean use magic?

"No, don't do it!" Petunia shrieked, and Hermione's question was answered.

"Ready?" asked Lily. "On the count of three! One..." Hermione was torn. She was told not to and if anyone saw it would mean that the Ministry would have to come down here and Obliviate some Muggles, but Lily said it with such confidence that Hermione could tell that they had done this before. To not do it would raise suspicion in Lily, since the two of them obviously did everything together. "Two..." It wasn't the idea of breaking rules (for she had broken both rules _and laws_ with Harry and Ron), it was just the repercussions that could happen if they were seen. But, then again, Hermione wasn't supposed to know about the repercussions. In the end, she decided to just go with it.

"Three!" She felt Lily's hand grab hers as they swung forward and quite literally flew out of their seats. Hermione knew that Lily was doing it by just sheer will, but Hermione had learned to harness her magic, so she was forced to use a silent incantation. Magic the way Lily was doing it was dangerous and unpredictable. She could seriously hurt herself one of these days, but Hermione wouldn't let that happen if she could help it. Both girls hovered in the air a little too long, and landed a little too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia said, stopping her swing and heading over to the pair. "Mummy said you two weren't allowed!"

Hermione actually felt bad, because she could recognize the signs of concern in Petunia's eyes.

"But we're fine." Lily was undeterred in her childish naïveté and picked up a flower. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what we can do."

Both Petunia and Hermione glanced around, making sure no one could see. The flower opened and closed like an oyster in the palm of Lily's hand, and her green eyes met Hermione's expectantly. With an inaudible sigh, Hermione held her index finger up and made a twirling motion, and the flower floated above Lily's hand and did a graceful spin in mid-air. Lily went to snatch it, but Hermione made it jump away. Lily laughed and hopped around, trying to catch it between her palms.

It wasn't until Petunia shrieked, "Stop it!" that Hermione finally let the flower drop to the floor. Lily looked disappointed and moved over next to Hermione, linking her arm in hers.

"It wasn't hurting you, Tuney," she said.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but Hermione could see the wonder in her eyes. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definitely longing in her voice. Hermione felt a pang in her heart for her sister, knowing that she probably felt left out. Hermione was quite acquainted with that feeling. It wasn't until afterwards did she notice she had referred to Petunia Evans as her sister in her head.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" a voice said, and Hermione whipped around. Petunia shrieked and ran off towards the swings, but Hermione and Lily stood their ground. This suddenly felt like deja-vu. Hermione was sure that Harry had told her about this exact moment once, in Snape's memories, although Hermione hadn't been a part of it. Sure enough, a ten-year-old Severus Snape had popped out of the bushes, and Hermione felt the pity Harry must have felt when she saw his clothes, what with the large jacket he wore despite the heat from the sun, just to hide the shirt beneath it.

"What's obvious?" asked Hermione.

He looked excited, and gave a nervous glance over to where Petunia stood by the swings. "I know what you two are."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily and Hermione at the same time.

"You're... you're witches," whispered Snape.

Hermione had to bite back a smile when Lily said, "_That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody."

She had to go along with it, for she shouldn't know about witches and wizards and such, so Hermione walked back over to the swings with Lily.

"No!" said Snape. He looked quite overheated, and Hermione could see the sweat on his forehead when he ran over to them. "You _are_," he said to Hermione and Lily. It was such a wake-up call, seeing Severus Snape like this. A little skinny boy who was just eager for friends. "You two _are_ witches. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Petunia's laugh cut her off.

"Wizard!" she shrieked. "_I_ know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," Petunia said, looking over at her sisters. She made it obvious that Spinner's End wasn't a pleasant place by her tone. "Why have you been spying on us?"

Lily glanced at Hermione, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, as if to say _Let Petunia handle it_. Lily seemed to understand the message, which must be a benefit of being twins, and both girls watched as Snape and Petunia talked in rude tones.

"Haven't been spying," he said, and Hermione heard the defensive way he said it. He most definitely had been spying. It saddened her to know that he had to resort to watching kids instead of playing with them. He definitely had a hard life, judging by his clothes and dirty hair. "Wouldn't spy on _you_, anyway," he added, in a mean tone, "_you're_ a Muggle."

"C'mon Mione, Lily, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed at once and Hermione followed her twin, but when she glanced back at Snape she could see the disappointment written all over his face. So, discreetly, she waved goodbye to him when he caught her eyes.

He smiled.

She couldn't quite believe that he was capable of such an act, even though it was childish of her to think so. When she was a student, they had only seen what he wanted them to see. He really was an amazing spy, always keeping everyone guessing.

* * *

The months passed by and this new life was surprisingly easy to get used to. Hermione learned that the Evans family were all very close, and loved and protected one another fiercely. The girls rarely argued with one another, and when they did it was settled fairly easily. Hermione found it more simple than she first assumed to connect with Lily. There was definitely a bond there that only twins could have, and Hermione found that most of the time she just _knew _what Lily wanted to say with just a look. She really was an intelligent girl for one so young, and Hermione would catch herself reverting to her childish self when she was around her sisters. She and Lily had to go to a Muggle primary school during the weekdays, but it wasn't as annoying as Hermione had it pegged to be. Hermione set herself at Lily's pace, so she didn't come off too bright for one so young. Luckily, Lily was gifted when it came to the subjects their teachers taught and she picked it up quickly, excelling at everything, much like Hermione when she was that age. Well, technically, she _was_ that age again, but her mind was just as she had left it in her own time. Since Lily was exceptionally smart, Hermione was free to breeze through her subjects with ease. She'd even show off once in a while, just to spice it up a little.

Her first Christmas holiday as an Evans came and went. The family went and picked out a tree which Robert actually had to chop down, and they all decorated it together. The girls even went outside to help their father decorate the house with lights, garland and lawn ornaments one evening. The girls mainly tossed snowballs at one another and made snow angels while Robert moved to the roof above the ground floor to put lights on the first story windows and decorate the short roof with a Santa and reindeer that lit up. They really went all out for Christmas, and Hermione loved every minute of it. It was such a relief to have no worries, and to just enjoy everything. She had missed out on so much as a child without realising it.

Hermione, Lily, and Petunia baked a lot with Ivy as well, and Hermione committed the recipes to memory; homemade treats such as cookies of every kind you can imagine: gingerbread houses, fudge, red velvet, cheesecakes, and cinnamon buns with extra frosting. Sometimes the girls would just watch their mother cook, eating veggies and snacking on whatever she was making. Ivy was so precise that she made cooking an art form, and Hermione understood why Lily had been so good at Potions.

They hadn't seen Snape since that incident at the park, but Hermione knew it would only be a matter of time. The Evans all went Christmas shopping together, and the girls were given a few notes when they entered the mall to buy presents for each other. That had always been Hermione's favourite part about Christmas; buying gifts for others. Lily and Hermione put their money together to get their father a jumper and their mother a set of beautiful leather gloves. When the pair of girls passed a jewellery counter, they stopped to admire it. After fifteen minutes of browsing, they decided on getting Petunia a beautiful silver necklace with a single pink, floating, freshwater pearl. It really was stunning, and Hermione was surprised it wasn't more expensive.

"Look, Hermione!" Lily pointed excitedly towards something behind the glass, and Hermione followed her hand to see. On a bed of velvet sat two matching silver lockets in the shape of hearts. There was a green gem in both, and Hermione noticed in that light the gem looked to be the exact shade of their eyes. "We should get them for us," Lily said quietly, and Hermione silently agreed. They had just enough, and the two girls left the store with their new lockets around their necks. When they got home, they each filled up one side of their lockets with a picture of their twin, and late that night, they agreed that they would never take them off.

Christmas passed and the girls got new clothes and board games, and Hermione was pleased that they hadn't gotten them any toys. Petunia loved her necklace and immediately put it on, and Robert had insisted on wearing the jumper over his pyjamas. Hermione couldn't tear the smile off of her face that day no matter how hard she tried. Petunia had bought the girls beautiful journals, and Hermione decided not to start writing in hers until she started Hogwarts.

* * *

Finally, January thirtieth came, and Hermione woke up before the sun had even fully risen. Today was Lily's eleventh birthday, _and hers_, she thought bemusedly, and they would be receiving their letters today. Of course, Lily didn't know that, and Hermione had found it surprisingly hard not to tell her these past few days. Despite the age gap of their minds, she had a connection with Lily, and Hermione was quite sure that Lily would be fully mentally matured in just a few years, if all the rumours about her were true. Ivy and Petunia had stayed up late last night, when Hermione and Lily were supposed to be sleeping, to bake them a cake. Of course, the girls knew, but they didn't spoil the surprise. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to go downstairs to wait for the owl. She felt very much like a child in the moment, letting her excitement keep her from sleeping, but since the sun was already mostly risen she figured she had nothing to lose.

Silently, she slipped out of bed, but Lily must have sensed her twin's excitement because she sat up and grinned sleepily.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," she said, sliding out of bed. They both wore matching black pyjamas, and their silver lockets shone in the early morning light streaming in their window.

"Happy birthday, Lily," Hermione replied, and they both silently decided to go wake Petunia up. Hermione knew they had come to that decision when both their eyes travelled through their open door and landed on Petunia's door. A minute later, they were both jumping on Petunia's bed so she'd wake. When she finally awoke, albeit grumpily, she followed them to Robert and Ivy's room. Hermione raised her hand to knock, because she _did not _want to interrupt anything, but Lily and Petunia had no such hesitations. They swung the door open and Hermione was immensely pleased to see that their parents were both fully clothed and sleeping. It would've been a horrible birthday present if they had been engaging in other activities. She had to suppress a shudder at the thought.

All three girls jumped onto the giant bed and, when Ivy finally got up to go make breakfast after wishing Hermione and Lily a happy birthday, the girls proceeded to whack their father with the nearest pillow until he rolled out of bed. Robert kissed all the girls good morning and wished them a happy birthday, and the scent of bacon travelled upstairs, making everyone's stomach growl. Robert was still stretching when Ivy shrieked from downstairs, and all four occupants of the room looked at each other strangely.

"Are you alright, Ivy?" Robert called, making his way out of the room. The three sisters glanced at each other for only a moment before they leapt off the bed and headed for the stairs, beating their father to them. They ran down the stairs in unison, and Hermione's heart was beating excitedly in her chest. She kept glancing over at Lily, and Lily kept glancing back. It was like she knew something life changing was about to happen too.

"Robert," Ivy said in a curious voice once the four had entered the kitchen. "There's an owl attacking our window."

Sure enough, there was a barn owl pecking at the glass, bouncing around on the outside ledge, holding a foot up.

Everyone else was still in shock, but Hermione ran over to it and pulled open the window. Ivy let out an odd sound of shocked protest that sounded similar to "NAY!", and Robert merely grunted as if he knew one of them would let it in.

"Look!" Hermione said excitedly, watching the owl as it let itself into the warmth of the house. "It has letters!"

"What on Earth...?" Ivy asked, glancing around the room as if someone was about to tell her to smile because she was on Candid Camera.

Lily was the only one who followed Hermione, glancing over her shoulder while she untied the letters from the owl's legs. There were two, each with the same address, but they had different names.

_Miss H. Evans_ and _Miss L. Evans_.

Hermione snatched a piece of bacon from the plate by the stove and gave it to the owl, while Lily took a mug from the cabinet and filled it with water for the bird. Hermione wasn't sure how Lily knew to do this, but she had obviously seen Hermione giving it something to eat and decided to give it something to drink. Both girls grinned excitedly and when Hermione handed Lily her letter, they both ripped theirs open in unison. Hermione slid two pieces of parchment free from the envelope bearing the Hogwarts wax seal, and her stomach felt like it was bouncing around with giddiness. The first parchment read:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Miss Hermione Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.

* * *

The second read:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass of crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

Lily looked up at Hermione with wide eyes, and Hermione could only nod, confirming that it was true.

"That Snape boy..." Lily started, but Hermione finished. "Yes, he was telling the truth."

The two girls hugged and Hermione even let herself jump around like an excited child with Lily while they showed their parents. Of course, it would take a little convincing that this was real and wasn't actually a hoax, but Hermione knew that come September first, she was going back to Hogwarts. It was her _home_ regardless of the time she was in.

She would make everything right, but for now, she would enjoy the childhood she never got to have the first time around.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**: Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Drop a review if you enjoyed it and let me know!


	3. Chapter II: Of Cats and Dogs

**Sorry for the mixup! I accidentally uploaded Chapter III in place of Chapter II. Thank you for emailing to point it out, Shay!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, but I do own anything you don't. There is no profit gained or involved in the writing of this story.

As always, thank you to my beta and brit-picker, _Lady Lynn_, for her infinite patience with my typos and Americanisms.

* * *

**The Thief of Time  
**II: _Of Cats and Dogs  
_by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_Time is a dressmaker specializing in alterations_." - Faith Baldwin

* * *

As Hermione had predicted, it took a bit of convincing for Robert and Ivy Evans to believe that their daughters were indeed witches. Apparently, one day while the girls were in their Muggle primary school, a woman had come by to explain everything to the befuddled parents. Hermione could only assume it had been Professor McGonagall, and she was a little disappointed she hadn't been around to see her. The Hogwarts letters were all Lily could talk about, and Hermione had no problem discussing it with her and sharing knowing glances that their lives were about to change. She felt a pang in her chest whenever she thought about how excited Rose had been when she received her letters, but she pushed it aside. There was nothing she could do about it. Rose didn't exist in this new timeline. Hermione had spent many nights silently crying for her lost loved ones, but she managed to keep herself composed in the morning simply because she knew that this was her chance to save them all. She had a new family now, and every day that passed she found herself falling more in love with the Evans'. In fact, she caught herself calling Robert and Ivy "Mum and Dad" in her head on quite a few occasions. Lily and Petunia were already her sisters, and Hermione was very protective over both of them, but especially of Lily, who reminded her so much of Harry. The transition into becoming Lily's 'twin' was easier than Hermione expected. Perhaps it was because of her likeness to Harry, but Hermione knew that it was also because Lily had the same temperament and love of knowledge that Hermione herself had.

Hermione couldn't help but notice, however, that Petunia seemed to be distancing herself from the girls. Lily noticed it too, but there was nothing they could do about it. Petunia hadn't been gifted with magic, unfortunately, and it irked her to see her sisters doing something extraordinary that she couldn't. The green-eyed pair tried to go back to the way it was before they received their letters, but as soon as magic or Hogwarts was brought up, Petunia would screech and demand that they didn't talk about that "nonsense."

The girls had gotten Petunia so mad, in fact, that one day while they were playing by the river, she turned her back on them and left. All Lily had done was make a branch dive into the water of a nearby creek, but Petunia wanted none of it and stormed off when Hermione tried to defend her twin.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders and looking a little peeved. At first, Hermione and Lily had been sympathetic towards Petunia, but now it was just getting - for lack of a better word - _annoying_. Hermione believed that Lily didn't have to curb her talents simply because they made Petunia jealous.

"She'll get over it," Hermione responded, but stopped to take in her surroundings when she heard a twig snap in the distance. It was late spring, and the trees and flowers all around were in bloom. It certainly was beautiful, and Hermione was reminded of a movie that hadn't yet been made in this time. _Legend_ had been one of her favourite movies, and she couldn't help but think of the forest from that movie when she looked around. The trees and leaves overhead blocked the sunlight for the most part, making the entire area shaded and cool. She could hear the river in the distance, but the most noticeable sound of water was the little creek she was only a few feet away from. The twig could've been snapped by any number of things, but Hermione was always on her guard. She moved closer to Lily, but didn't say anything about the noise, not wishing to frighten her. A rustling from the bushes drew Hermione's attention, and suddenly she had a funny feeling what - or _who_ - was nearby.

"You might as well come out, I know you're here," Hermione said, hands on her hips, facing the bushes. Lily turned around and looked at her twin curiously, but Hermione silenced her with a glance and nodded her head towards the emerging figure.

Severus came out from his hiding spot, a bit pink in the cheeks from having been caught. Hermione was a little bemused that the boy was _still_ spying. She couldn't be angry with him though, especially since she knew he had a crush on Lily, but still... It was a tad stalker-esque.

Lily was, of course, eleven, so she was quite shy, looking at Severus like she wanted to talk but didn't know how. Hermione was reminded so much of Harry in that moment that she had to fight away tears. Hermione had no such hesitations, and looked over towards the boy with a smile.

"I'm Hermione Evans, and this is my twin sister, Lily." He probably already knew that from watching them, but she felt it proper to make the introductions. His hair still looked as though it hadn't been washed, and he was pale and skinny, like he didn't eat much. Once again, he was wearing that overcoat, even though summer was in the air and the temperature was exceptionally high that day.

"I'm Severus Snape," he said in a small voice, and Hermione noticed that although he was polite to Hermione, his eyes lingered on Lily a little longer and the blush on his cheeks shone a little brighter. "Did you two..." he trailed off, obviously remembering how the last conversation they had went. "Did you two get any letters...?"

Hermione smiled and Lily nodded vigorously. "Yes, we did, Severus. You were right, we _are _witches," Lily said with an excited smile, and the three of them moved closer to each other, all thoughts of hesitancy forgotten.

"I told you, didn't I? You didn't believe me," Severus said with an equally excited smile, and Hermione was sad that she hadn't been able to experience any of Severus' smiles when she knew him before. Had he ever smiled after Lily was murdered? Hermione doubted it.

The thought of Lily dying twisted Hermione's insides and made her feel sick to her stomach. _This_ Lily was her _sister_, and _nothing_ was going to hurt her family. She simply wouldn't allow it. Hermione would rather die first.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that Severus and Lily had carried on a conversation. Lily was asking question after question about the wizarding world, and when the two sat down on the grass, Hermione remained standing. She already knew all of this information, and didn't wish to sit there and pretend to be fascinated by the details. Her eyes travelled over to where she and Lily had leaned their bikes against a tree. Looking at Severus, she knew he probably hadn't eaten much that day, so she decided to rectify that.

"I'm going to ride over to John's to get some food," Hermione said suddenly, cutting off Severus' tale of the four houses at Hogwarts. Lily made to get up and go with her, but Hermione shook her head, easing the look of disappointment on Severus' face. "No, you stay with Sev and find out everything so you can tell me later. I'll bring you two back something."

The nickname just rolled off her tongue, and she was slightly horrified on the inside by this whole situation. She really needed time to herself, and Lily seemed to understand, with that all-knowing stare. "Okay, Mione," said Lily, "bring me back some Maltesers?"

Hermione nodded and had to fight back a bewildered smile, knowing that Harry had loved Maltesers too, and always nicked them from Hermione when she had them. "Do you want anything, Sev?" Hermione asked, and he shook his head. She honestly wasn't expecting him to own up to actually being hungry. He seemed much too shy to ask for something. Hermione shrugged and threw her leg over her bicycle. With a brief wave to the pair, she sped off, nearly standing on the pedals to keep the bike balanced over the grassy area. It was only a fifteen minute bike ride to John's from where she was, but Hermione needed the time away.

Sometimes there were moments when this situation was just all too surreal. Like when she would notice Harry in Lily, or when this eleven-year-old Snape blushed and smiled. Harry had never known Lily, yet they were just alike in so many ways. Severus had been cruel to her and purposely embarrassed her on more than one occasion, yet seeing him now, she was bewildered that such a sweet, lonely boy had turned into such a bitter man. She wasn't quite sure how she would stop him from growing bitter, especially when Lily finally got with James, but she would try, for his sake. It would be such a shame for him to lose those timid smiles. Hermione hit a bump on the sidewalk and nearly lost her balance on the bike, but she laughed aloud when she regained it. She didn't even know what to get _Sev_, but she figured that mostly all kids loved the same things. It was still a little weird to be on such friendly terms with the eleven-year-old version of her former wicked Potions professor, but slightly amusing at the same time.

Hermione came to a stop ten minutes later, right in front of a small store. It looked a bit out of place considering it was surrounded by houses, but the old sign hanging on hinges above the windows was welcoming. JOHN'S was written in a across it in gold, and it looked quite weathered. There was a little table out front, big enough to fit only one or two people, and sitting there was an old man, reading a newspaper and sipping from a mug. She knew this to be John, the man who had originally opened the store all those years ago. His son, John Jr., ran it now, but everyone just called him Junior. Hermione had been to this neighbourhood store a hundred and one times, and she learned recently that her father had gone to school with Junior. It was no wonder the Evans and the Chandler's were on a first name basis.

"Can you watch my bike while I go in, Mister Chandler?" Hermione asked the friendly old man politely.

He squinted over his paper and nodded. "Of course, Hermione, take your time."

As soon as the bell above the door jingled, Hermione saw Junior walk out from the room behind the counter. It was a cosy little store, with shelves of household necessities as well as crisps, candy, and cold Coca Colas in vintage bottles.

"Hello, Hermione! How's my little girlfriend today?" he asked with a wink, leaning his arms on the counter. It was a known fact that, although he was old enough to be a father, Junior was handsome. A lot of the teenage girls hung out around the store just to try and flirt with him, but he took it all in stride and never let them think they had a chance. He was unmarried, and Hermione always wondered why that was. He had dark hair that fell over his blue-green eyes, a firm jaw and a friendly smile. His favourite past-time happened to be making the Evans girls blush.

Hermione, however, was unaffected, simply because she refused to blush like a school girl, even if he _was_ cute. That made him try even harder.

"I dunno. If I bump into her, I'll ask." She couldn't stop the smirk on her face while she piled a few sodas and crisps on the counter. "Just how little _is_ she?" she asked conversationally, while she placed a package of Maltesers on top of the pile.

Junior grinned and shook his head, muttering something about cheeky little girls. "How's the family? I'm surprised your other half isn't with you."

"They're good. Lily's with our new friend Severus. I just felt like taking a ride to the store. Could I have three turkey sandwiches, please?" she added before he started totalling up the items. There were jars of candy on the counter and she took a handful from a few and added it to the pile of junk food. Normally, the customers weren't allowed to reach in the jars themselves due to shoplifters, but the Evans were exempt from that rule.

Junior was already busying himself behind the counter, preparing the sandwiches the way he knew the girls liked them. "Severus, eh? That's an odd name. Is he her _boyfriend_?" he asked, exaggerating the last word in a teasing tone.

Hermione couldn't keep the smile from her face. "No! And don't tease her because she'll get mad at me for telling you. I'm eating these now," she added, showing him the bag of crisps she was opening. He waved her off, as if she didn't even have to tell him, and finished wrapping up the sandwiches.

"Don't worry, I shan't say a word. I wouldn't want to embarrass her." The mischievous grin he had did no convincing, and Hermione just shook her head, munching on her crisps. "Oh, make sure you tell your parents that we decided to do a little bake sale this coming Halloween, to raise some funds to repair that old empty house down the street. If they're interested in contributing, they're welcome to." He paused a moment to nick a crisp from her bag. "You and Lily could even make some of that fudge for me to hide on the side for later." He raised his brows innocently, but Hermione knew he meant it. The man was a sucker for the Evans girls' fudge.

"Lily and I won't be here in October," Hermione said, reaching in her pocket for the total. It was quite lower than she expected, but Junior had a habit of cutting down the prices for the girls.

"Why's that?" Junior asked, staring at her curiously while he pulled her change from the register.

"Well, Lily and I were accepted into a boarding school for the gifted." It wasn't a complete lie; it was more of a _selective truth_. "We'll only be home for Christmas and summer holidays starting this September."

Junior whistled, long and low, and put the change in her outstretched hand. "I always knew you and your sister were too smart for the rest of us cretins." Hermione laughed out loud at that, and handed Junior the nearly empty bag of crisps. There were only four or five left, and he helped himself when he knew she had had her fill. "How far away is it?" he asked, putting all four crisps in his mouth and tossing the bag in the rubbish.

"Scotland. But it's a _very_ good school."

"I don't doubt it. With brains like yours, I'm sure you'll be at the top of your classes." He reached over and mussed her hair, and Hermione batted his hand away and grabbed the bag of purchases.

"See you later, Junior!" she said as she waved goodbye.

"Later, love." He winked, and Hermione had to turn her face away so he didn't see the heat rise in her cheeks. It shouldn't make her blush, but he was too charming for his own good. At least he hadn't seen it.

"Thanks for watching my bike, Mister Chandler," Hermione added to the old man outside while she put the brown bag in the basket attached to her bicycle. He sat out there in all kinds of weather, which Hermione silently commended him for. John Chandler had built that store himself, and she knew he absolutely loved it.

"Not a problem, Hermione. Be careful."

She waved as she rode away, taking in the neighbourhood on her way back to the creek. She loved the smell of fresh cut grass, and the scent was all around. Her and Lily's skin was such a pale shade of porcelain that they had to wear sun lotion when the sun was this strong, otherwise they burned quite exquisitely. Her pink sundress didn't really attract the rays, thankfully, but she knew Severus must be sweating in that black overcoat.

By the time she got back, however, Lily was gone and Severus was sitting by the creek. A big branch was broken and laying on the grass, and Hermione panicked. "Severus? Where's Lily? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Your sister Petunia was spying on us and she fell, but she was okay. Lily left with her."

Hermione recalled this memory from Harry as well, only Severus had purposely broken the branch. She chose not to comment on that, though, because Severus looked truly sad.

"Oh, well, I got us lunch... it would be a shame to waste it." He looked at her curiously while she pulled the big brown bag out of the bike's basket, probably wondering why she didn't just go, too. Perhaps it was the motherly instinct in her, but she needed to cheer him up and get some food in his system.

The rest of her afternoon was spent laying by a creek with an eleven-year-old Severus Snape. Together, they polished off four colas, two bags of crisps, three sandwiches, and two big handfuls of chocolates. Hermione was just about ready to explode, but Severus looked quite satisfied. He had thanked her repeatedly, to the point where she had to tell him she would push him into the creek if he didn't let up. She still couldn't quite believe that she was laying on the grass next to a young Professor Snape, talking about everything from Muggle music, to magic, to their home life. He had gone on and on, telling her about Hogwarts and the subjects they would learn, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, magical creatures and Quidditch. She sat through it all patiently, knowing he didn't get to converse with kids his age very often. It took some serious prying, but Hermione found out that his parents fought a lot, and they didn't have much money because his dad drank a bit. By 'a bit,' Hermione assumed he meant _a lot_. And when he said they fought, Hermione had the feeling it got physical. She made no comments, only offering a lame "I'm sorry," because she couldn't think of anything comforting to say. She was glad he was comfortable with her, enough that he had finally taken off that overcoat earlier while they ate.

"At least you'll be off to Hogwarts soon," she reminded, flashing him a smile.

"I know," he nodded eagerly, draining the last of his cola. "I can't wait. I hope you and Lily are in Slytherin."

Hermione winced. She would rather tie a cement block around her foot and jump into the river than end up in Slytherin, but she nodded. "Maybe we will be." This was a blatant lie, because she knew that she and Lily would end up in Gryffindor, but she didn't have the heart to crush his hopes. She glanced up through the trees and noticed that it had to be pretty late. She stood up and brushed off the dirt from the back of her legs. "I've gotta get home before dinner, Sev," she told him in an apologetic tone.

"Oh... alright, Hermione," he said, standing up. He helped Hermione pile the empty bottles and wrappers into the brown bag, and walked over with her to her bike. Hermione wasn't a litter bug, and had no intentions of leaving their rubbish lying around. She put the paper bag in the basket of her bike, figuring she would just throw it out when she got home.

"How far away do you live?" she inquired, mounting her bike.

"A little ways away. It's about a ten minute walk..." he seemed abashed to admit that, and she knew why. Spinners End was in the poor part of town, but Hermione didn't think he had anything to be ashamed of.

"Well, get on the bike pegs. I'll take you over there," she said, nodding her head towards the back of the bicycle. Severus looked unsure, but zipped up his coat and stood on the back pegs nonetheless. Hermione instructed him to hold onto her shoulders and stand still, and he did as he was told.

Minutes later, they were speeding down the sidewalks. Severus actually laughed a few times, whenever Hermione turned a corner according to his directions. When they got to his house, he jumped down from the pegs with a huge grin. Hermione's breath hitched a moment, and tears nearly threatened to surface on her eyes, but she kept them at bay. This Snape was so drastically different from the one she had known.

Eileen Snape was sitting on the front steps, watching the pair curiously. Severus obviously didn't have many friends from the way she was looking at Hermione, if he even had any at all.

"Well, bye, Hermione," Severus said, nearly reverting back to being shy. "Thanks for lunch and everything..."

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "It was no problem."

The pale, black-haired boy timidly smiled and waved before turning around, walking towards his mother.

"Hey, Sev?" Hermione called as she turned her bike around the way she had came.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking surprised that she had something else to say to him.

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

The grateful look on his face was enough to keep her smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

The weeks flew by. Summer came, and Hermione and Lily spent their days hanging out with Severus, who was a surprisingly kind-hearted boy. Petunia stayed clear of them, instead choosing to go over to Marge Dursley's house whenever Severus came over. They introduced him to their parents and when he was finally comfortable enough, he came over their house practically every day. Some days they would go exploring the neighbourhood, while others they would just stay at the Evans' home. They went in the pool on really hot days while Robert barbecued, or they lounged around inside in the air conditioning and played board games. This young version of Severus was wonderful, and so unlike the one Hermione knew once upon a time. He was clever and witty, generous and kind-hearted. The years would change him so much. She hoped that, this time around, she would be able to help him keep as much of himself as possible, before he lost it all to Voldemort.

Finally, in the third week of August, the day came to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Severus and Lily had been talking about it non-stop for a week, and even Robert and Ivy looked liked they were eager to see this magical place. Petunia looked put-out while she ate her eggs at breakfast, but their father had made it clear that Petunia couldn't be left home alone, so she had to accompany them. Hermione was fiddling with the locket around her neck, anxious to go. In her time, most of the wizarding families put off school shopping until the end of August, and she hoped that wasn't the case in this time. Voldemort probably wasn't snatching Muggles off the streets of Diagon Alley, but Hermione was still wary to be in a large crowd, where she could easily lose track of her family.

Her _family_. It was who they were now, and Hermione wouldn't let anything happen to them.

A knock came on the back door and Lily practically leapt up from her seat and ran for it. From the kitchen table, they could see the outline of a tall figure and a shorter figure. Lily swung the door open and grinned at Severus, who was standing there with his mother. Since Eileen was a witch, she had agreed to go to Diagon with the Evans when she took Severus for his school supplies. Eileen was thin, sallow, and sour-looking, but she wasn't as unpleasant as Hermione thought she would be. She kept to herself and didn't really talk much unless it was necessary. Ivy was already collecting the dishes and putting them in the sink while Robert grabbed his car keys. It was hot that day, so Hermione and Lily just wore denim shorts, trainers, and t-shirts. The girls had put their money together and bought Severus a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, which Hermione was happy to see he was wearing today. At least he wouldn't have to put on that unbearably hot coat just to hide his clothes.

"Ready?" Eileen asked, indifferently. Lily and Severus nodded eagerly, Hermione and her parents smiled, and Petunia looked curious, but tried to mask it behind annoyance.

The ride over to Charing Cross Road was uneventful, especially since the adults and Petunia sat in awkward silence while Hermione, Lily, and Severus whispered about what they had to look forward to that day.

When the family van pulled up to the area that Eileen indicated was the Leaky Cauldron, Petunia, Ivy, and Robert looked around, bewildered. They could see nothing of the sort, but Hermione, Lily, and Severus were already hopping out of the car. By the time they were all finally in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione breathed in a great gust of air through her nose, taking in the scents. It smelled like an old pub: whiskey, sweat, and something that may or may not be kitty tinkle. It was rank, but it was wonderful, and she could practically feel the magic in the air.

Eileen was already leading the Evans through the tables and to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione noticed a much younger Tom nodding politely to them as they passed.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Evans," she said, stopping briefly to shake his hand. He looked a little surprised. The others had already gone through the back door, but Hermione didn't rush after them. It was never too early to start making friends and connections, especially if she planned on taking down the darkest wizard of all time in a few years.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Evans," he said, shaking her hand. "My name is Tom."

"Call me Hermione, Tom." She grinned, waving a fast goodbye while she walked quickly out into the little courtyard. The bricks were already separating to make an entryway, and everyone but Eileen, Severus and Hermione were staring at it in awe. The familiar street that was revealed made her stomach flutter excitedly, and she held no objections when Lily grabbed her hand and pulled her and Severus towards it. Eileen chose to stay behind at the Leaky, but Robert and Ivy didn't mind. In fact, they looked a little relieved that her sombre company wouldn't ruin the trip.

The crowds were large, but they managed to stay close to one another. Hermione found it amusing to watch both her parents and her sisters swivelling their heads back and forth, trying to take it all in at once. Their first stop was Gringotts, where Severus visited the Prince vault (he only came back with a very small pouch, and Hermione couldn't help but feel for him), and Robert traded in Muggle money for wizarding money. Hermione spotted Griphook, and had an urge to kick him when unbidden images of him running away with the sword of Gryffindor came to mind, but managed to refrain.

They finally left the bank, and Hermione said she wanted to go get her wand before they did anything else; Severus and Lily agreed whole-heartedly. They reached the shabby little shop with a window display of a single wand resting on a purple cushion, and Hermione took the lead, pushing open the door covered in peeling gold letters. It had taken forever to drag her parents away from the street vendors, whom Hermione knew to be nothing but con artists trying to sell faulty items.

Mr. Ollivander looked the same as he had when Hermione had first seen him, although his face was a little less lined. He smiled politely and looked at the three children before him, and Hermione noticed he skimmed right over Petunia like she wasn't there. Could he tell which ones were magical?

"Can I go first?" Lily asked them, and Severus nodded, always willing to acquiesce for her. Hermione nodded reluctantly, but knew this was a momentous occasion for her.

"And what's your name, my dear?" Mr. Ollivander asked her while Summoning his measuring tape.

"Lily Evans," she said shyly, and Mr. Ollivander nodded and went to work, measuring her wand arm and other random parts. They went through four wands, until finally, Lily wrapped her fingers around a ten and a quarter inch willow and unicorn hair, causing silver sparks to erupt from the tip. Ivy cried out in surprise, and Severus clapped enthusiastically. Hermione caught the look of jealousy on Petunia's face before the girl was able to switch to a more impassive demeanour.

She let Severus go next, but Mr. Ollivander found his wand on the second try. Ebony and thestral hair, eleven and a half inches.

"And your name, young lady?" Mr. Ollivander asked when Severus jumped down from the stepping stool he was standing on. Hermione grinned and moved up to take Severus' place, reaching out to shake Ollivander's hand.

"Hermione Evans," she said in a calm voice, quite unlike the shy tones the previous two children had. Robert chuckled from a few feet away, and Mr. Ollivander shook her hand politely.

"Extend your wand arm, please."

She held her right arm up and Ollivander started measuring. Fingertip to shoulder, nose to feet, ear to ear, and eyes to knees. A moment later he was walking off to the many shelves piled with boxes upon boxes. He handed one to her, calling off its name, but Hermione was barely listening because she knew it wasn't hers. Again and again, Ollivander snatched a wand away only to replace it with another, but after nine attempts, a wand still hadn't chosen her.

"No worries, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere," he said, more to himself than to Hermione.

"Maybe it's a mistake and Hermione's not really magical," said Petunia, whom Hermione had forgotten was there until she made her remark. Robert and Ivy scolded her with disapproving looks.

"No, no, she is most certainly magical," Mr. Ollivander said, emerging from behind a shelf. "Vine and dragon heartstring, ten and three quarter inches," he added, holding out the wand for Hermione to take. Her stomach was doing flip-flops. This was _her_ wand. A witch without her wand was a sad feeling indeed, and as she reached out to grab it, she was excited that she was about to feel that familiar warmth. Her fingers wrapped around it and she held it up, bringing it down with a swish.

_Nothing_.

Her eyes widened and she tried again, but Ollivander was already yanking the wand away from her and heading over to find another. She kept glancing around, bewildered, but tried to keep her expression calm. That was her wand! Why hadn't it worked?

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches," said Ollivander, holding out an all too familiar wand. _No_, that was _Harry's_ wand, _not hers_. "Come on, child," Ollivander urged, motioning for her to take it when she hesitated. She reached out for it and had to force her hands to stay steady, for they threatened to tremble. Harry's wand _had _been detrimental against Voldemort...

Hermione wrapped her finger around the wand and lifted it. She knew, almost immediately, that this wand had chosen her this time around. The warmth spread from her fingertips to her shoulder, and she raised it above her head and brought it swishing down. Vibrant gold and red sparks shot from the tip, illuminating the dim, dusty shop for a few moments.

"Wonderful!" Ollivander said over Lily and Severus' clapping. "I knew we would find a match sooner or later. Very curious," he added that last part low, staring into Hermione's eyes. She smiled with nonchalance she didn't feel and hopped down off the stool. The old man took the wand and placed it carefully back in its box, tying a ribbon around it as he had done with the others. Robert Evans laid out twelve gold Galleons for the wands, and Severus put down six from the tiny bag he had gotten from Gringotts. Ollivander took the money and passed the boxes over to Robert, who was the unofficial bag-carrier. Hermione couldn't help but notice Ollivander pull a quill, inkpot, and parchment out from the depths of the other side of the counter.

"We could go to Madam Malkin's next, to get fitted for our robes. That way we can get it over with," Severus said to Robert, and Hermione's father nodded in agreement. The boys most definitely did not want to spend the entire day in a robe shop. Ivy and Robert ushered the girls out. Petunia stared longingly at the wands, but followed quietly. As Hermione passed Ollivander, however, she noticed he was writing some sort of letter. She was only able to catch a few words, but the ones that stuck out the most were: _Albus, I thought you would be interested to know_...

It seemed that Albus Dumbledore was going to notice Hermione Evans earlier than expected, since Ollivander was most likely writing to the Headmaster to tell him about the other wand having been sold.

"Daddy?" Hermione pulled lightly on her father's shirt, and he glanced down at her with a smile.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why don't you and I go to the bookstore while Mummy takes Lily and Sev to the robe shop? It looks like there's a crowd," she added, pointing down towards what she knew to be Flourish and Blotts.

Robert furrowed his brows. "But you have to get fitted too, love."

"Yes, but you know Mummy and Lily are going to want to look around. If you and I go to the bookstore, they have a chance to do that and we won't have to stand around. Then, you can take me to get fitted while they pick up the stuff we need at the cauldron shop." Hermione didn't really want to browse through Madam Malkin's; she was never really that much of a girly girl.

"I think it might be better if we stick together. Severus knows his way around, we don't," her father said, although he looked like he wanted to go along with her idea.

"_Don't worry_, Daddy," Hermione implored, giving him an innocent smile. "We'll be fine."

Robert gave her an amused look, but tapped Ivy on the shoulder and told her the new plan nonetheless. They all agreed to meet up at the ice cream shoppe when they were finished, and after Severus handed Robert a few Galleons, Hermione headed over to Flourish and Blotts with her father.

The store wasn't as crowded as she originally thought, which she was thankful for. Help arrived right away, and Robert handed the list over to the man and said he needed three of each.

"A copy of Hogwarts, A History, too, please!" said Hermione, and the man nodded his head as he walked away.

This gave the pair time to browse, and Hermione headed upstairs to look around. Her eyes were examining the shelves most carefully, looking for anything that might peak her interest. She knew Robert Evans would never deny his daughter anything in his power to get, especially a few books, but Hermione was a bit disappointed. She had read most of them already, and the rest were uninteresting.

Hermione wasn't looking where she was going, and she backed up right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Hermione. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Quite alright, dear," the woman she had bumped into said. "No harm done."

She looked to be about Hermione's mother's age, although that gave nothing away since witches and wizards aged differently than Muggles. Her hair was long and light brown, held off her face with a pretty silver clip. She wore plain black robes that looked like they had seen better days. Her eyes were brown and welcoming, and she had a friendly smile on her plump face.

"Mum," a boy's voice called, and Hermione heard footsteps climbing the stairs. "D'you think we can go home soon? I'm still a little tired from the other day."

It was then that the boy noticed his mother wasn't alone, and his cheeks tinged pink when he saw Hermione.

She had to do a triple take, but eventually it sunk in that she was looking at an eleven-year-old Remus Lupin. He had his mother's light brown hair, but startling amber eyes. His skin was pale and he did look pretty tired, which was probably because the full moon had only passed three days prior. He already had a few scars across his face, but she could barely notice them in his youthfulness.

"Are you starting Hogwarts as well?" Mrs. Lupin asked Hermione, since her son seemed to be too shy to talk.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione confirmed, giving her a pleasant smile. "My dad's downstairs getting our books, and my twin sister is at Malkin's getting fitted for robes."

Mrs. Lupin probably already knew she was Muggle-born from the clothes she was wearing, so she didn't feel the need to mention it. Remus was still looking at her like she was actually a dancing hippogriff in a pink tutu, and Hermione got the impression that he either didn't have many friends, or hadn't been around a lot of girls his age.

"Hermione Evans," she said, holding out her hand to the young boy.

He hesitated only a moment before he shook it, and mumbled words that Hermione couldn't catch.

"Speak up," said Mrs. Lupin, watching the exchange with a smile.

"Remus Lupin," he said a little louder, and his ears turned a little pink at the reprimand.

"I'm almost done, Remmikins, I've only got to find four more for you," Mrs. Lupin finally answered his first question, and at that point, his ears seemed to glow a fluorescent colour. "You can wait downstairs for me if you like."

Hermione pretended not to hear the nickname, for the sake of letting him keep his dignity. "C'mon," she motioned him to follow her as she made her way to the stairs. "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Lupin!" she said over her shoulder, and Mrs. Lupin waved her fingers at her.

"You too, Hermione, dear."

Remus went down the stairs with her silently, looking quite awkward. She knew once he became a Marauder, his confidence would raise exponentially. He would always be a little quiet, but it wouldn't be this severe.

Hermione, on the other hand, was quite pleased with herself. She had made quite a few connections so far today, and made sure people knew her name. It was a Muggle business technique she had learned from her old family. You had to make a lot of friends to get to the top. Harry had the fortune of having people _already_ know and admire him as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione had to work a little harder for it, but it wasn't an impossible feat.

"So, what house do you think you'll get into at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I dunno," Remus said to the floor, shrugging his shoulder with his hands in the pockets of his robes. "My dad was in Ravenclaw and my mum was in Hufflepuff, so probably one of those. You?" he added that last bit so low, she had barely caught it.

"Oh, well my sister and I are Muggle-born, so I'm not really sure. Our friend Severus wants us to get into Slytherin, but just between you and I... I think Gryffindor suits me much better."

The conversation had finally brought the timidity out of Remus for the most part, and he looked up at her curiously. "Why's that?"

"It's where the brave of heart, daring, and loyal get sorted into," she answered matter-of-factly.

"That does sound pretty cool," Remus admitted, finally giving Hermione a smile.

"Maybe you'll get in," she said, just as her father walked up to them, quite red in the face from carrying three bags full of eight books each.

"Oh, my dear man," said a woman from the staircase, whom Hermione recognized as Mrs. Lupin. "Let me help you with those," she admonished, and Robert opened his mouth to protest.

She had already whipped her wand out and tapped each bag, using what Hermione suspected to be a Feather-Weight Charm.

"Wow," said Robert, glancing down at the bags. "That's amazing! Thank you!"

Mrs. Lupin waved off the thanks, insisting it was no trouble, and after the parents were introduced, Hermione's father asked if she was ready to go.

"Yes, Daddy," she answered, waving to Remus and his mother. "Bye, Mrs. Lupin. See you on the train, Remus."

"See you, Hermione," said Remus, looking a little disappointed she had to go. Mrs. Lupin waved and guided her son towards the clerk, and Hermione stepped out into the afternoon sun.

By the time Hermione and her father reached Madam Malkin's, Lily and Severus must have already been fitted because they were no longer there. She did as she was told, standing up on the stepping stool while Madam Malkin's tape measurer moved on its own. Robert watched in fascination as the tape darted around and a quill recorded the measurements that Malkin dictated to it.

The door jingled and a regal looking man stepped through. His hair was grey with a big patch of off-centred black, though it suited him quite nicely. Hermione could tell that he had once been extremely handsome, and even now in his old age, he was still quite good-looking. His deep purple robes looked expensive and well-tailored, and he walked with an air that only an aristocrat could manage. His eyes were a most startling shade of blue, pale in the sunlight, but deeper in colour when he stepped into the shade of the store. And trailing behind him was a miniature version of him, only with a full head of black hair and grey eyes. The boy could be no more than twelve, but his robes looked just as expensive, and he walked with that same air. It was reminiscent of they way Draco Malfoy carried himself, only this boy looked approachable and had a genuinely friendly face. He looked familiar, especially when he looked around the store as if he'd seen it all before; all the while letting his dark hair fall into his eyes with a casual elegance.

"Can we go to Gambol and Japes after this, Uncle Alphard?" the boy asked, looking up at his tall uncle.

Uncle _Alphard_? Where had she heard that name before...?

The old man chuckled. "We'll see. The last time I took you there your mother nearly tossed an _Avada_ at me for getting you those fireworks. Apparently you set them free in the lounge while she was trying to take her afternoon nap..." The man didn't seem to sound too concerned; in fact his tone was quite amused. The boy had a look of pure innocence, but Hermione could see the mischief in his grey eyes.

The pair seemed to finally notice there were other people in the store, and the man called Alphard looked down at where Robert was sitting on a stool, watching Malkin work. They nodded politely to one another, and Alphard reached out to shake Robert's hand. Hermione nearly winced, because her father stayed sitting while he shook the man's hand. Wizards held on to proper manners from centuries ago; standing up when meeting someone new, opening doors for ladies and rising when a woman enters the room, etcetera.

Alphard didn't seem to mind. "Alphard Black," he said, and he sat down in the stool next to Hermione's father.

"Robert Evans," her father replied, but Hermione wasn't listening to the small talk anymore.

_Black_?

Her eyes widened, and suddenly it clicked. Alphard had been Sirius' favourite uncle... So that meant...

"Hey." The boy cut off her thought process. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even seen him walk closer while the adults talked.

"Are you starting Hogwarts?" he asked, raising his brows curiously. Now that he was up close, there was no doubt in her mind that this was Harry's godfather. He looked different in his youth, not old and battered from his years in Azkaban. She could tell that he would grow to be quite handsome.

It was strange, meeting both Remus and Sirius in the same day. She only hoped she didn't run into James as well... Hermione didn't think she could handle seeing Harry's face on him today.

"Yes. Are you?" she questioned, even though she knew the answer already. Sirius didn't seem to be shy at all, unlike the other eleven-year-olds she had met so far.

"Yeah. I can't wait," he grinned, leaning against the mirrored wall right by her. "My name's Sirius Black, by the way."

"Hermione Evans," she said, while Malkin draped black cloth over her shoulder and started tailoring it with her wand.

"You're a Muggle-born, right?" he asked, and Hermione glanced up sharply. Had he been prejudiced before he went to Hogwarts, only later changed by his Gryffindor status?

"Yes," she answered, and there was a little bit of a bite in her tone.

His brows raised and he put his hands up, shaking his head to let her know he hadn't meant any disrespect. "It's alright, I'm not one of _those_ wizards. I don't care if you're Muggle-born. I was just curious."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt for thinking Sirius capable of ever believing in blood status. "I'm sorry," she started to apologize for giving him a bit of an attitude.

"It's all right," he cut her off with a small smile. "I can understand why you would be on guard, especially in these times... And especially because of my surname..." he trailed off, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Hermione was fully aware that he hated most of his family, but this was a different time, and Sirius didn't know her.

"Is that your dad?" she asked, nodding towards the man conversing with her father.

"No," he shook his head with an easy grin, and she could see his shoulders relax after the conversation took a lighter tone. "That's my Uncle Alphard."

She nodded her head, lifting her arms when instructed by Malkin. Her fingertips were still pointed towards the ceiling when she asked, "Is he here with you to take you shopping for school?"

"Yes, I usually do all my shopping with him. My mum says I cause too much mischief for her to spend a whole day with." Oddly enough, he didn't seem upset by that statement. In fact, he looked rather proud. He was quick to change the subject though, since he obviously didn't want to linger on a conversation about his mother. "Have you learned about the houses at Hogwarts?"

"Mhm," she said, finally hopping down off the stepping stool. It seemed all the kids could talk about was Hogwarts. She couldn't blame them, really, since she had probably nattered on about it too, her first time around.

"Which one do you think you'll be in?" he asked, standing up on the stool Hermione had just vacated. She watched as he held his arms out on both sides while the tape-measurer did its magical little dance.

"Gryffindor," she said without hesitation. "Although, I haven't told my sister that yet," she added with a guilty tone. She was still humouring Lily and Severus, nodding along whenever they mentioned that they hoped they were in Slytherin.

"Sister?" he asked, curiously.

"My twin sister, Lily. She's magic as well. We have a friend who talks about Slytherin non-stop, so she wants to get into it, too..." It was well-known that Muggle-borns didn't get into Slytherin, but of course, Lily didn't know that, and Hermione wasn't supposed to know that either. The look on Sirius' face said it all, though, but he kept quiet.

"You seem like a Gryffindor," he said, holding his arms up the way Hermione had a few minutes before. She couldn't help the proud smile that lit up her face, and Sirius started laughing. "_Definitely_ a Gryffindor," he added.

"And which are you, Mister Black?" she asked in mock formality, but his smile turned unsure.

"My entire family has been in Slytherin, so..." he shrugged, trying and failing to make it seem like it didn't matter.

"You're_ not them_, Sirius," she admonished, putting her hands on her hips. "You can get into any house you want."

Robert stood up, finally noticing that Hermione was done, and he was currently saying goodbye to Sirius' uncle and shaking his hand.

"I don't think that's possible," Sirius replied.

"Come on, Hermione, we've got to meet your mother and sisters," Robert called from the door he was currently holding open. Madam Malkin was putting a bag of coins away that Hermione's father had given her, and Sirius and Hermione were left alone in the corner for a moment.

"_Anything's_ possible if you've got enough nerve," she said simply, before she turned and walked towards her father.

"Hey, how am I gonna be able to tell you apart from your twin?" Sirius called after her, and when she looked back, he was staring at her with an indecipherable expression.

"We're fraternal. She's a redhead and she looks a bit different... Bye, Sirius!" She waved goodbye, and the glass door shut just as he called a goodbye back to her. She took her father's offered hand while they walked down the street, needing the comforting feeling it brought. This trip to Diagon was something she had been looking forward to, but now that she had bumped into two ghosts from her past - both still unscathed by the harsh world and so unlike the ones she had known before - she felt tired, both emotionally and physically.

They were on their way to Florean Fortescue's to meet the others like agreed, but were surprised when their names were called from across the cobblestone alley. Ivy, Lily, Severus, and a grumpy Petunia crossed to meet them, all eating from their own sundaes. Lily held an extra one, which she handed to Hermione, and Ivy gave the extra one she held to Robert. Hermione wasted no time spooning some of it into her mouth. It may have been clichéd, but she was a girl, and ice cream did work wonders when she was feeling down.

A loud noise caught her attention from one of the packages that Ivy held. Hermione noticed it looked a bit like a cage with a small towel draped over it.

"What's that, Mum?" she asked, pointing towards the package of noise.

"Oh, right," said Ivy, obviously just remembering she held it. She looked up at her husband, addressing him instead. "Lily picked out an owl so she could keep in contact with us. We were going to get Hermione one too, but we figured she may want to pick one out on her own."

Hermione glanced at Petunia, who had tossed the rest of her sundae in the nearest rubbish bin. The ice cream was delicious, Hermione knew, but she had a feeling Petunia was feeling a bit resentful about anything that came from the magical world. Lily was nearly done with her sundae, and Severus had already polished his off. He looked like all his Christmases had come early, standing there with the Evans. Hermione was reminded of Harry, when he would visit the Weasleys.

"Want the rest, Sev?" Hermione asked, handing him the uneaten half of her sundae. She had eaten it way too fast, and her brain was now frozen over like a broken ice box. He took it without hesitation, and Hermione was struck by this other odd moment. Severus Snape had no hesitations with sharing a spoon with her... This really did get surreal at the oddest moments.

Lily caught her eye and they smiled at one another, and Hermione could see the excitement in her sister's eyes. She tried to mirror it and must have succeeded, because Lily walked over and looped her arm with Hermione's. "Eeylops has the most beautiful owls," said Lily, lifting the towel around the cage so Hermione could see. Inside was a snowy owl, though it didn't resemble Hedwig very much. It was still beautiful, but Hedwig had been completely white, while this one had black in various places, including a ring of black around one eye. "I'm thinking of naming him Ringo..." she said with a grin, making Hermione laugh. _The Beatles_ had broken up a few months previous, but Lily and Ivy still had hope that they would get back together.

"Lets go, then," Robert said, pointing towards Eeylops.

Petunia made a noise of protest, dragging her feet like a temperamental child. "I don't want to go back there."

Her father started to turn to tell her to curb the attitude, but Hermione spoke up. "Can we go to the Magical Menagerie?" she asked. "I know they don't sell owls, but the paper said I could have a cat..."

"Well how will you keep in touch with us, love?" Robert asked.

Hermione looked over at Lily, and as if on cue, her redheaded sister jumped in to guarantee her sister got a kitty. "She can just use Ringo, I don't mind."

It took a few more minutes of persuasion, but their parents agreed. They headed back towards the direction of the looming bank Gringotts, where the Magical Menagerie would be sitting quaintly in its shadow. Severus was walking next to Lily, but Lily still had her arm linked with Hermione's.

"Thanks, Lils," she said under her breath, and Lily grinned. Hermione hadn't bought Crookshanks for another two decades, give or take a few years, so it wouldn't hurt to get another cat now. She planned on going back for Crooks when he was there.

The Evans and Severus stood outside the Menagerie. Robert took a moment to adjust the bags he held, since he had taken all of the packages his wife had been carrying. Ivy still held the owl cage, but Robert held all of Hermione, Lily, and Severus' school supplies.

Gambol and Japes was right next door, and Hermione was surprised to see Sirius exiting with his uncle. A big bag was in his hand, and Hermione could see the unmistakeable shape of fireworks in it, as well as some other shapes that left Hermione with no doubt that whatever it was would cause mischief. A brief flash of Fred and George passed through her mind, before her heart ached a bit for the latter. She couldn't imagine losing Lily now, and knew that George must've felt like he lost a piece of his soul when Fred died.

She wouldn't let that happen this time around.

Sirius glanced up as he and his uncle headed towards Ollivanders and grinned, waving to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and waved back, and she saw him mouth _See you on the train_.

"Who are they?" both Lily and Severus asked Hermione after she mouthed_ See you then_ back to the regal child. He was so sweet, and it was a shame he had to go back to that horrible house she knew he loathed. At least Alphard had armed him with ammo.

"The boy was Sirius Black, and the man was his Uncle Alphard. He's just a friend I made at Malkins..." She brushed it off and pushed open the door to the Menagerie, but Severus caught up with her and Lily.

"_Black_?" Severus asked, raising his thick, black eyebrows. "His whole family are Slytherins! They're one of the most ancient lines of wizards!" He spread his thin arms to exaggerate his point. "He's up to a giant's eyes in Galleons! How did he act? Was he nice?"

Hermione widened her eyes, taken aback by the longing in Severus' voice. She knew that the verbal fight on the train would be inevitable, and now she realized that Sirius' words had hurt Severus so much because Severus had wanted to be his _friend_...

Hermione couldn't -- _wouldn't_ -- tamper. Severus _had _to be enemies with Sirius and James. It was what drove him apart from them and made him side with the Slytherins. Otherwise, who knew what could've happened? Lily could've ended up with Severus, and Harry James Potter would never be. Hermione cared for Severus, but, unfortunately, there was no way she was risking Harry. Severus, James, and Sirius would have their words on the train the following week, and Hermione would let it happen. She didn't like it, but it had to be done.

"He was very nice," Hermione said, sharing a glance with Lily. She knew that her twin was put out by Severus' behaviour too, but they both kept quiet. Their parents were staring at Puffskeins, petting the custard-coloured furballs. Petunia was over on the other side of the store, looking at the fire-safe tanks filled with big tortoises with jewelled shells. She was trying to look as uninterested as possible while she browsed the fire crabs, but Hermione knew she was enraptured.

"Look over there, Mione," said Lily, pointing towards the counter of the dim shop. A bespectacled witch was showing a man and his child the new kittens, and Hermione could hear the mewing from where she stood.

"Did he talk to you first, or did you talk to him?" Severus asked as they walked towards the giant, box-like cage of kittens. The top was opened while the other customers peered down, and Hermione saw there were only two left. The cage cast shadows over them, and they were hard to see, so the man reached down to pick one up to show his curious child.

"He talked to me first," Hermione said with a slight roll of her eyes, but jerked back a little when the man reaching into the box yelped. One of the cats from below hissed and the man clutched his wrist. Three bloody scratches were trailed down the back of his hand, and Hermione knew that had to smart.

"The bloody thing attacked me!" The man said, and the woman behind the counter nodded as if it had been a possibility all along.

"Yes, I thought it might. That kitten has attacked everyone that tried to pick it up," the witch said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who would want it anyway?" the man said, glancing down. "It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." He wasted no time in picking up the friendlier cat, and held it out for his son to see if he wanted it.

"That one's name is Solomon," the witch said to the boy, pushing her big black glasses up her nose.

Hermione glared at the man, since the kitten was probably just frightened. She subtly pushed him aside with the help of Lily.

"Did you tell him you were a Muggle-born?" inquired Severus, and Hermione had to refrain herself from smacking him upside the head. He was only eleven, after all, so he didn't realize how annoying he was being.

Hermione peered down into the cat cage at the remaining kitten, and had to bite back her gasp. It was an orange, fluffy tuft of fur, no more than six months old. His face looked squashed, like he had run face first into a wall, and he had a bottlebrush tail, bandy little legs, and jewel green eyes.

"This one?" she asked the witch, looking up anxiously. "What's this one's name?"

The woman picked off cat fur from her robes, and looked down at Hermione curiously. "We've been calling him Crookshanks, but he's not very friendly, and --"

Hermione wasn't listening. She reached down into the cage and held out her hands, letting this kitten version of her beloved Crookshanks smell her scent.

"Hello, handsome," Hermione cooed, and the ginger cat brushed his whiskers against her hand. Slowly, Hermione held her hands out to pick him up, and the kitten let her. The man beside her and the witch that owned the shop both looked surprised, and even Lily and Severus were looking at her strange for trying to tame the little beast.

"I'll take him," she said, holding him up against her chest to snuggle him.

Lily called her parents over and they paid for the kitten, along with the food, cat carrier, and kitty treats Hermione had picked out. Hermione's parents also mentioned that they were sorry she got stuck with the last one, and had to settle for the ugly one, but Hermione thought he was beautiful. "Don't be sorry," she told them while she guided Crookshanks into his carrier. "He's the cutest cat I've ever seen, and I think he was waiting for me."

That made Robert and Ivy laugh, but they were happy that their daughter liked him.

"Mummy," Petunia spoke up from where she stood, staring at the ravens in the giant cage that hung from the ceiling.

"Hmm?" said Ivy, helping Hermione take the filled cat carrier off the counter.

"Can I have a raven?"

Robert and Ivy looked at one another and frowned, trying to let her down gently. "Honey, these pets are for magical people," said Robert, picking up the all the bags he had rested by his feet. "Muggins don't have ravens for pets. Come along, kids," he said, and Hermione, Lily, and Severus snickered.

"_Muggles_, Daddy, not muggins," Hermione corrected, trying to hold her cat carrier steady. Lily skipped over and held part of it to help, and Severus surprised her by coming up behind the pair to hold the back of it. It was much easier this way. Her mind may have been older, but her body was still eleven and a bit on the weak side.

The family made their way out to the cobblestone alleyway once again and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to meet Eileen.

"So," said Severus, still helping the girls with the cat carrier, "did you tell him you were Muggle-born?"

For a second she had to think back, trying to figure out who he was referring to, when she realized he was picking up the conversation they had left in the Menagerie.

"Yes, I did," Hermione answered, and she and Lily shared a peeved glance.

"What did he say?" Severus was oblivious to the looks being swapped between Hermione and Lily. Hermione assumed he knew that the Blacks were all mostly blood purists, save for a select few that were disowned.

"He said he didn't care," she replied.

Severus looked surprised, but pleased. "So he's nice, then?"

Hermione frowned and kept eye contact with Lily, and they both widened their identical green eyes at the same time, as if to say _Will it ever end_?

"Yes, Severus, I already said he was very nice," she bit out, no longer able to hide her annoyance. He finally got the hint and kept quiet while the bricks sprang apart to allow them entrance into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron.

They had one more week, and then they would leave for Hogwarts. Her new life as the witch Hermione Evans was officially beginning. September first would be the first day of the rest of her life.

She wouldn't fail Harry.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Hope you liked it! Review, my little muffins.

* * *


	4. Chapter III: Of a Train and Rain

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. There is no profit gained from or involved with the writing of this story.

Love to my beta, _Lady Lynn aka redheadfaerie_, who cleans up my mess without complaint. Extra thanks to her for saying my the Sorting Hat song I wrote in five minutes was kick-ass.

* * *

**The Thief of Time  
**III: _Of a Train and Rain  
_by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_Day, _n_. A period of twenty-four hours, mostly misspent_." - Ambrose Bierce

* * *

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I accidentally came across the letter you sent my sister, Petunia Evans, and I'm just writing to thank you for being so kind to her. Petunia has always been very close with my twin sister Lily and I, and now that we've discovered that we're both magical and she isn't, I believe she feels a little left out. It was very nice of you to take time out from your schedule to reply to her, when another person may have just discarded it if they were in your position.

You needn't reply, I only wished to express my gratitude. I'm excited to see both you and Hogwarts in person. I hear it's simply _magical_ there.

Sincerely yours,  
Hermione Evans

* * *

Dear Miss Evans,

You need not thank me, Hermione. I assure you, it was no trouble at all. It's very common for a Muggle sibling to write to the Headmaster with the hopes of being enrolled into Hogwarts. You are indeed correct; another person may not have bothered penning a reply. I find, however, that I much prefer using any excuse I can to sit at my desk. The chair swivels, you see, and I'm trying to break my record of how many times I can spin myself around without using magic, the desk, or the floor for help. Twenty-six, in case you were wondering.

I look forward to having both you and your twin sister as members of the Hogwarts student body. I'm especially keen on seeing if the two of you end up in the same house.

Pleasant somethings,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Hermione still had the reply Dumbledore sent her tucked away in her trunk. Severus had come over a few days ago and spotted Petunia's reply, and the three of them couldn't help but read what he had said. Apparently, Petunia had written him and begged for admittance into Hogwarts. Dumbledore's reply was very nice, letting her down gently and explaining that while she could not come to Hogwarts, it didn't mean she wasn't special. Hermione felt a warmth in her heart after reading it, and immediately went upstairs to write him a thank you note. He had already heard about her from Ollivander, no doubt, and Hermione knew that it was never too early to get into Dumbledore's inner circle. She was no fool; she knew Dumbledore had favourites, and she wasn't above making sure that she became one of them. In fact, it was a necessity if she wished to get into the Order of the Phoenix in a few years. It shouldn't be a difficult task, especially since she had _already_ been one of his favourites in her time.

It felt good knowing he was alive and well in this time. There was a sense of security that came with having Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

The scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the crowded platform, and Hermione felt very small when she looked at it. Her parents were standing quite a distance away, taking in the platform with an air of whole-hearted enjoyment. Severus was standing by his mother, saying his goodbyes. Neither looked too sad to be saying their farewells.

Hermione and Lily were standing next to each other, facing Petunia. Lily held one of her older sister's hands, and Hermione held the other. Hermione couldn't stop the pity she felt for Petunia. She knew how vicious Tuney could be when she wanted, and right now she was intent on making her sisters feel as bad as she did. Lily and Hermione had tried their best to stay close with Petunia over their last week, but Petunia wouldn't have it. She seemed to be blinded by her jealousy, or deeply hurt because she was being left behind. Perhaps it was a bit a both, but either way, it did not bode well for the Evans twins.

Petunia ended up calling them freaks, and Lily made the mistake of mentioning Petunia's letter from Dumbledore.

"I saw his reply. It was very kind. And when he wrote back to Hermione he said it was common that Muggle siblings write to him, so you don't have to be embarrassed!" said Lily, and Petunia paled. Hermione shut her eyes in mortification, knowing that Petunia would feel her privacy was betrayed.

"His reply to _Hermione_? You wrote him about me?" shrieked Petunia, and a few people turned their heads to see what the commotion was about.

"No, not _about _you, just to thank him for being so kind to you..." said Hermione, frowning at her.

"Why were you two sneaking through my personal things?" she whispered, breathless in her disbelief.

"We weren't sneaking; _we_ didn't find it..." said Lily, but she looked like she wanted to put her foot in her mouth right after the words left her mouth.

Hermione could see the realization dawn on Petunia's face, and was surprised to see the utter loathing on her face when she glanced over at Severus. "That boy found it! You two and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"Petunia, please," said Hermione. "We didn't mean to upset you! We weren't _sneaking_..."

"No - not sneaking -" defended Lily, but Hermione wished she would just keep quiet, since she was digging herself into an even deeper hole. "Severus saw the envelope. He just couldn't believe that Dumbledore had received it when you sent it through Muggle mail. He said there must be wizards at the Muggle post office..."

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" Petunia started to walk away, back towards their parents, but not before she spat a hateful "Freaks!" at them.

Lily tried to act fine when she hugged her parents goodbye, but Hermione could see the tears in her eyes. Hermione, too, got a little choked up, but she knew this would happen, no matter how hard she had tried to stop it. She hugged her parents after Lily, and kissed them goodbye, promising that she would write at least three times a week. They also warned her to carry an umbrella, because there was supposed to be a storm in Scotland that night. She didn't bother telling them that she would probably be laughed at if she used an umbrella. She tried to hug Petunia, but her sister refused, and Hermione boarded the train with a heavy heart.

Hermione and Lily dragged their trunks and animal cages through the crowd on the train, looking for an empty compartment. Lily couldn't seem to keep her tears back, and asked Hermione if she would load her trunk and Ringo in the empty compartment while she looked for the lavatory. Hermione agreed, although she regretted it soon afterwards.

She put the animal carriers in the compartment first. She made sure Ringo's cage was secure on one of the designated hooks, and let Crookshanks out to roam around the compartment. It took a few minutes to drag both big, heavy trunks in, and she was breathing a bit heavily by the time she got them near the few steps that lead to a little platform to pile the school trunks. She was in the middle of dragging her trunk up the three steps, quite sure a vein was about to pop in her forehead, when someone came up next to her and took the handle from her. The boy barely struggled as he lifted it up the few steps and placed it on the trunk rack.

"Thank you," Hermione said, still a bit breathless from wrestling with the heavy trunk. She looked up, rubbing the muscle above her elbow that was now sore, and saw Sirius Black grinning down at her.

"No problem, Hermione," he said, and she was pleased that he had remembered her name. He lifted Lily's trunk before Hermione could protest and placed it next to Hermione's, doing the same once again with his own.

Hermione sat down in a seat by the window, and Sirius sat down right beside her.

"You're quite strong for an eleven year old," she said with amusement that she tried her best to hide.

"I'll be twelve in two months, on Halloween," he said, almost importantly, and Hermione had to suppress her giggle.

He raised both of his arms to rest them against the back of the seats, causing one arm to practically wrap around her shoulders. A glance at his face told her that he wasn't trying to be sly, he just didn't know what personal boundaries were.

She looked over at him once more, and noted that his black hair was falling in his eyes again. Anyone who looked at him could tell he was going to be quite handsome when he matured. His head was resting against the wall of the compartment, and his eyes were shut as though he were tired. He was already in his school robes, and Hermione had the impression that he hadn't slept much the previous night because of the excitement. She was sleepy, too, because Lily had kept her up most of the night talking about Hogwarts.

"Why did you say I wasn't like my family?" he asked, with his eyes still closed. "You don't even know me."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise, bewildered that he still remembered what she had said to him last week in the midst of Madam Malkin's robe-tailoring chaos.

"I know what I see," she answered, watching as he opened his grey eyes to look at her. "I only see _Sirius_ Black here. No one else. _That_ makes you different."

Sirius smiled and reached his hand up to push away the hair covering his eyes. It fell right back over them, but in more strategic places that didn't hinder his vision. He opened his mouth to say something, but a long, drawn out _Meow_ cut him off. Crookshanks had come out from his spot beneath a seat and decided to join in on the conversation. He was still just a kitten, so he was trying and failing to jump up onto the fairly high seats. Sirius reached down to pick him up, and Hermione flinched, expecting Crookshanks to attack him like he did everyone else.

Instead, Crooks looked quite pleased, especially when Sirius sat him on his lap and scratched his neck and behind his ears.

"What's his name?" Sirius inquired, and Hermione looked up from the ginger furball currently purring on his lap.

"Crookshanks..." she said, suppressing a little smile. Crooks had loved Sirius in her old time as well, so she wasn't too surprised that this time was no different.

"Hello, Crooks," he said, addressing the cat like it was a regular person. "He's cute," he added, and this time Hermione really did smile. He was the first besides Lily to say Crookshanks wasn't the ugliest cat he had ever seen.

"I know," she told him, but frowned when the train whistled and began to move.

"What's the matter?" asked Sirius after seeing her frown.

"I'm going to go find my sister. Can you watch Crooks, make sure he doesn't get out?" she questioned as she stood, and Sirius nodded. Hermione draped her school robes over her arm, and felt to make sure her wand was in its pocket, figuring she'd change when she got to the toilet Lily was in.

"No problem," said Sirius, moving his legs so she could pass.

Once the compartment door slid closed behind her, Hermione noticed a few boys heading towards the compartment she had just vacated. She walked through the crowded little hallway down one end of the train, not sure which way Lily had gone. She found an empty one and changed into her robes quickly, then returned to her search for Lily. When she had knocked on all of them down that end, and even glanced in a few of the compartments, she headed back to check the other side. As Hermione passed her compartment, she heard voices, making her stop in her tracks.

"'Where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad. Got a problem with that?"

"No," Hermione heard in an unmistakeable voice.

Sure enough, when she peeked through the little window on the door, she had a clear view of Severus and Lily sitting side by side, but she couldn't see who they were talking to. She already knew, though, from what Harry had told her.

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy --" the unmistakeable voice continued, but was cut off quickly.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" she heard Sirius interject, and she winced when everyone but Lily and Sev laughed. She knew it had been a particular blow to Severus, since he had wanted to _befriend_ Sirius. Lily stood up, flushed, and Hermione chose that moment to enter.

Sirius broke out into a smile and pushed at the boy next to him to make room for Hermione on the other side of him. "Hey, Hermione," he said casually. She noticed Crookshanks was curled up and asleep in his lap. "Hermione wants to be in Gryffindor, too," he added to the boy next to him, but Hermione wanted to crawl under a seat and die.

Lily looked a little surprised, but Severus looked like a troll had just clubbed him over the head.

Sirius saw Hermione clenching her jaw from the tension, and he narrowed his brows. His eyes moved from Hermione to Lily, and realization dawned. "Is this your twin sister, Lily?" he asked, "She's got red hair and you two look alike a bit..." Again, Hermione was surprised he remembered exactly what she had said to him when they first met.

Severus was looking at her with an intensity that she was unfamiliar with, and she finally noticed that all eyes in the compartment were on her.

"Er, yeah, that's my sister, Lils..." she answered.

"C'mon, Hermione," said Lily, ushering Sev towards the door. "Lets find another compartment. This one's filled with a bunch of gits."

"Oooo..." Sirius and James imitated, and Hermione rolled her eyes at their immaturity, but nodded to Lily. One of the boys called Severus the infamous _Snivellus _as he left, with one even going so far as to try to trip him.

Hermione headed over to Sirius to get Crooks, and the door shut behind Lily and Sev. She knew it was going to happen, but she was still quite miffed with the way they had treated Severus. Cautiously, she lifted the snoozing ball of fluff off of Sirius' lap. Crookshanks opened one forest green eye lazily, and when he saw it was just Hermione, he shut it again and let her coddle him.

"Why don't you sit with us for a bit, Hermione?" Sirius implored, but Hermione just glared at him. She caught sight of a boy bearing a striking resemblance to Harry, and she found that she couldn't stay in that compartment any longer. So, she left without another word, despite Sirius' protests.

The compartment she followed Lily and Severus into wasn't very crowded. It held only a thin boy sitting by the window, a chubby boy sitting on the other side of the room, and a girl, flipping through Witch Weekly. They all looked about the same age, but none of them were talking to each other, and they had quite a bit of space between them. Lily and Hermione sat down, and Severus took the seat between them. She thought he glared at her before she sat, but she ignored it. She answered honestly those few days ago. Sirius _had_ been very nice to her. It wasn't her fault he hadn't been nice to Severus.

Crookshanks was twirling around slowly in her lap, trying to get comfortable. Her legs were skinnier than Sirius', so the kitten seemed to be having a little trouble. Lily and Sev were whispering to one another about the 'toerags in the other compartment,' but Hermione didn't join in. Instead, she looked out the window she was sitting next to. She could see out of the corner of her eye the thin boy directly across from her, whom was facing her and also glancing out the window. His head kept turning slightly to look over at her. At first she assumed he was watching Crookshanks, but once Crooks finally found a comfortable spot, he curled back up and his breathing evened out while he fell asleep.

On the sixth time Hermione saw the boy trying to discreetly look over at her, she turned her head to finally look at him. Her brows raised and she smiled, pleasantly surprised at the face she saw.

"Hello. Remus, right?" she asked, over the hushed whispers of Lily and Severus. Everyone in the compartment looked over at her, but Remus was the one who blushed a little from the attention.

"Yeah... Hermione, right?"

She nodded.

"How do you know _him_?" asked Severus, trying hard and failing to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice. He was obviously surprised Hermione knew wizards her own age before he did.

"We met at Flourish and Blotts," answered Hermione, shrugging her shoulders. She looked back to Remus, and motioned towards the redhead and the black-haired boy. "That's my twin sister, Lily. This is Severus Snape."

Remus nodded to both of them. The other two people in the compartment were watching curiously.

"Who're you two?" Hermione asked the brown-haired girl holding a magazine and the chubby blonde boy.

"Alice Wenderlend," said the girl, with a slight Scottish accent.

The chubby blond boy looked up and smiled. "Peter Pettigrew."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. This boy looked _nothing_ like the man she knew. The man she knew had been grotesque and hunched over, with a long nose and a bunched up face. Rat-like and positively evil looking. This boy had a rather narrow face and small, watery eyes, but that was as far as the likeness went. His face was relaxed and his brown eyes looked innocent.

She had an urge to leap across the compartment and beat him over the head with something heavy and blunt, but she was able to refrain, simply because he wasn't that man _yet_. When the time came, she would expose the traitor for what he was. Perhaps he would never even become that traitor in this timeline... Even so, Hermione knew she would never fully warm up to him. There was no way she could even consider it, not when she knew he was so weak willed that he _could_ betray his best friends, kill a teenage boy, and be a Death Eater lapdog. True, he had hesitated when Harry called him on his life debt, but if Pettigrew had known it would cost him his life, she doubted he would have had a second thought.

"Why did Sirius Black say you wanted to be in Gryffindor?" asked Lily, leaning over Severus.

"Yes, why _did_ he say that?" Severus threw in.

Hermione glanced around the compartment, finally aware that everyone was staring at her.

"Because when he asked me at Malkin's, I said Gryffindor. I told Remus, too..." she said, nodding towards the pale boy with light brown hair.

"But I thought we all wanted to be in Slytherin...?" said Lily, but it came out as more of a question.

"Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with Slytherin..." It was a lie, and she could tell Lily saw right through it. "It's just that, well... I thought Muggle-borns don't usually get sorted into Slytherin?" she asked bluntly, looking over at Severus.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise, and Severus blushed a bit pink. "Well, it doesn't happen often, but it's not _unheard_ of..." he said, glancing between the twins.

"A lot of Slytherins are obsessed with blood status," Peter piped in, and Remus and Alice nodded in agreement.

Lily frowned, looking like she was trying to hide her upset. "I thought you said it doesn't matter if we're Muggle-born, Sev?"

"Not _everyone_ cares," said Remus, losing his bashfulness now that he had a topic to discuss. "It's just that a lot -- and I'm not saying _all_ -- but _a lot _of You-Know-Who's followers were mostly Slytherins. He's even the heir of Slytherin, they say."

Hermione could see Lily's expression changing. Severus had nicked a couple of copies of Eileen's _Daily Prophet_ to show the girls, and they were already referring to Voldemort as You-Know-Who. His power was still growing, Hermione knew, and his face wasn't as she remembered it yet. He could still pass for a normal man, albeit the whites of his eyes were blood red and he was pale, but it told her that he hadn't made all of his Horcruxes yet. Death Eater attacks weren't very many, but still gruesome enough to warrant everyone to stop using Voldemort's name. She knew that by the time she reached sixth year, his power and attacks would reach a new height, and only grow from there. When Lily had read the articles, and noticed that his targets were Muggles and Muggle-borns, she had asked Severus if being Muggle-born mattered at Hogwarts. Severus, in an attempt to ease her mind, had told her no.

"But it doesn't count for you two, because you're both really determined and cunning," said Severus, shaking his head.

The compartment door slid open, and a Prefect with long blond hair stepped inside, doing his rounds to make sure everyone was behaving. Hermione recognized him right away, even though he was missing his snake-head cane and he was wearing Slytherin robes with a shiny fifth year's Prefect badge. He had to be at least fifteen, but still painted quite an intimidating picture. Hermione instinctively reached her hand into her Hogwarts robes and wrapped her fingers around her wand. Something about it being Harry's wand brought her comfort, and also knowing that she could defend herself if necessary put her at ease.

"What doesn't count?" asked the young Lucius Malfoy, and Hermione had to stifle a groan. Impeccable timing.

Everyone glanced around at one another, and Lily eyed the Slytherin green and silver colour of his tie. Hermione could tell she knew what house he was in. Sev had ranted so much about every detail of Slytherin, there was no mistaking one.

Lucius arched a pale eyebrow, waiting, since no one seemed to want to answer him.

"He's saying that the fact that a person's Muggle-born doesn't matter, they can still get into Slytherin if they're determined and cunning," Hermione finally answered.

Lucius looked like she had just stuffed a pair of Hagrid's underwear into his mouth. "_Mudbloods_ shouldn't even be able to utter Salazar Slytherin's name," he said simply, before walking through the door to the next compartment.

There was an awkward silence. Severus looked quite uncomfortable. No one seemed to know what to say to the two Muggle-born sisters. Hermione, of course, was unaffected. All the Malfoys had called her that so many times she had lost count. Lily, however, looked on the verge of tears. She probably didn't know that Muggle-borns had a racial slur in the wizarding world, but there was no mistaking the hate behind the word. Severus tried to put his arm around her to comfort her, but she stood up, walked around him, and made Hermione move aside so she could sit beside her twin.

Crookshanks seemed to be the only one completely unaffected. He yawned rather loudly for a kitten and stretched, before he jumped down to the floor to paw at a string dangling from Remus' school robes.

Hermione sat between Severus and Lily now, and Peter, Alice, and Remus watched them sympathetically.

Lily was trying quite hard not to cry in front of people she had only just met, but Hermione could see her chest moving quickly, trying to regulate her tears. She was so kind-hearted, she couldn't handle it when people were mean. To her or to others.

"Who cares what he says, Lils?" asked Hermione, putting her arm around her sister. "He's a prissy little toerag. Probably got his Mummy to brush his long blond hair this morning."

The others in the compartment laughed, and even Lily cracked a little smile. The red-haired twin leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione rested her head on her sister's. Remus and Alice were looking over at them and grinning, and even Peter had a meek smile. She didn't look over at Severus. She knew he meant well, but he shouldn't have sugar-coated the real world for the girl. Hermione would have told her and prepared her, but she wasn't supposed to know anything about the wizarding world, so she had to just grin and bear it. At least now Lily knew, and maybe next time it wouldn't hurt so much. That was probably wishful thinking, though, since Lily wore her heart on her sleeve. Hermione knew it would especially hurt her when Severus uttered the slur, but she didn't feel like thinking about that right now. They had a while to go before that happened.

"I want to be in Gryffindor with you," whispered Lily, so quietly that no one else but Hermione heard, and even she had almost missed it. Both girls seemed to instinctively move their hands to their own lockets, fiddling with them while they stared out the window together at the cloudy afternoon.

"You will be," Hermione whispered back, confidently. This seemed to satisfy Lily, since her shoulders relaxed and her breathing regulated.

A few minutes later, the compartment door slid open once again. "Anything off the cart, dears?" asked the witch Hermione had always seen on the train, only she looked drastically younger. Everyone but Severus and Remus got up. Lily was eager to try one of everything, and made sure to buy stuff for Severus even though she was miffed at him. Hermione took some of everything as well. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and a few Liquorice Wands. Severus smiled when Lily dropped his stuff onto his lap. It was a sign that she wasn't that mad at him. Still, she took the seat she had just occupied, leaving Hermione's seat in the middle.

Hermione came back into the compartment with her arms full and sat down. Remus was trying to look uninterested while everyone ate, but Hermione nudged him with her foot. He looked up curiously, and Hermione leaned over and piled half her stuff onto his lap.

His eyes widened. "You didn't have to--"

"I know," Hermione cut him off, dropping the subject so it wouldn't draw anyone's attention and embarrass him.

It started to rain while the six of them ate, talked, and swapped Chocolate Frog cards. Hermione tried to savour moments like this while she could, because the first time around she had taken everything for granted. Friendship was beautiful, especially when it was just beginning. Hermione conversed the most with Remus, for she felt a comfort with him. Even though he was just an eleven-year-old boy, she could see the kind-hearted man and talented wizard he would grow to be.

There wasn't a quiet moment for the rest of the train ride. Everyone chatted and talked about Hogwarts, some even demonstrated simple spells that they had learned from their schoolbooks. Lily was one of them, making a Pumpkin Pasty wrapper float. Hermione just watched them all with a grin.

* * *

By the time they neared the Hogsmeade station, it was dark. The rain was beating against the windows, and it was hard to see any of the scenery.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The ones that hadn't changed into their robes had done so by then, and they were all looking excitedly at one another.

Hermione stood up, picking up the ginger cat that had been pulling on the laces of Peter's shoes and untying them, unbeknownst to the boy. She had left Crookshanks' cat carrier in the compartment with Sirius and James. After telling her sister and friends why she was getting up, she made her way out into the deserted hallway and hurried along to the compartment she had vacated earlier.

She slid the door open and stepped inside, still holding the ball of fur with a squashed face close to her. There were only boys there, though they weren't as rowdy as they were before. They were probably crashing from all the sugar they no doubt consumed a few hours earlier.

"Hello, again," said Sirius, sitting up from his slouching position. Hermione nodded and moved through the compartment, trying to get to the cat carrier that was behind Sirius. He knew what she was heading for and reached around, pulling it from the top of the pile of luggage. The boy next to him was watching curiously as Sirius opened the little gate on the carrier and held it up so Hermione could put Crooks in, but she was trying not to look at him. He looked so much like the eleven-year-old boy she had first seen on this very train a lifetime ago, when she was asking everyone if they had seen Neville's toad.

"Thanks," said Hermione quietly, once Crooks was in his carrier and Sirius placed it safely on the floor.

Sirius just nodded.

"James Potter," said the boy beside him, holding out his hand. Hermione had to bite back a groan.

He looked just like Harry, with a few exceptions. His eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer and there was no scar on his forehead. James's hair was as untidy as Harry's, and they had the same face and the same bone structure. Even their hands looked the same.

"Hermione Evans," she replied. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and shook his hand.

The train pulled to a stop and Hermione lost her footing, but both Sirius and James grabbed her hands to steady her.

"Thank you," she said again, suddenly feeling like a broken record. Both of them nodded and stood, and the other boys in the compartment were already standing and pushing their way out into the now-crowded train corridor. Hermione led the way out of the compartment, with James and Sirius behind her. Everyone was pushing their way to the exits, and Hermione could feel the chill of the stormy wind hit her face as they neared. She tried peering over heads to look for Lily, but a lot of the students were older and much bigger.

Someone pushed a boy next to her rather hard, and the boy was shoved into Hermione. By the domino effect, Hermione staggered backwards, right into James. His hands caught her upper arms to help balance her, and Sirius shouted at the people beside them. "Oi! Stop pushing, you gits!"

Some of the students he shouted at were quite a few inches taller than him, but he was unfazed. It made Hermione grin.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" Hermione heard a familiar voice call as she stepped out into the pouring rain, and her heart leapt. It was so dark it was hard to see on either side of her, though she still tried to spot Lily. She could make out Hagrid's huge, looming figure, holding a lantern as he called to the first years. "Firs' years, follow me!"

It was chilly from the storm and the rain fell in fat, cold drops. Hermione didn't even notice she was shivering until she felt an arm wrap around her, and was surprised to see James trying to keep her warm while they followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path, lined with thick trees. Sirius, too, raised his arm over her, to use the sleeve from his robes to stop her head from getting soaked. She was a bit bewildered, but they were definitely the chivalrous Gryffindors to everyone... except Slytherins, it seemed. It probably also had something to do with them being raised as pureblooded aristocrats, most likely taught that a gentleman will give up his own comfort in order to make a lady comfortable.

Hermione felt a warmth in her chest that almost made her cry. How many times had Harry and Ron done this same thing for her when it rained? She had lost count long ago.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

Students all around them _oooed_ and _ahhed_. The narrow path opened suddenly, onto the edge of a great, black lake. Across the black water that was rippling all over from the rain, was a high mountain. A vast castle with many turrets and towers was perched atop it. Its windows were sparkling and it was positively breathtaking. No matter how many times she saw Hogwarts from this view, it would always take her breath away like she was a first year all over again.

"Everyone climb in a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. "No more'n four to each!"

Hermione glanced around while the boys steered her to a boat, which was quite difficult with James and Sirius on either side of her keeping her warm and as dry as possible.

"Hermione!" she heard, quite close to her, and she smiled in relief as Lily darted her way through the crowd to her. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, squinting at her through the rain.

"Yes!" Hermione agreed, and looked over at James and Sirius, who were already in a boat and motioning for them to follow. Hermione took the hand Sirius offered her and stepped into the boat, sitting down next to him. James reached out to help Lily in, but she frowned when she recognized the boys.

Sirius pulled Hermione close and once again put his arm around her to shield her damp head with his sleeve. The boy really did have no personal boundaries. Or, more than likely, he didn't get much affection at home. He seemed to have taken a liking to Hermione, since she may have been the first person to tell him his family didn't define him. Now that she thought back, that probably meant a lot to him.

"Hermione...?" Lily asked, unsure, looking at the boys with distaste.

"Just get in so we can go, Lily!" she answered, ducking her head under Sirius' chin to absorb a little of his warmth.

Lily frowned but took James' hand, sitting next to him, directly across from Hermione. James tried to put his arm around Lily to protect her from the rain, but she would have none of it, and pushed his hand away. Hermione tried hard not to roll her eyes and laugh. Lily was only eleven, and she did technically have a reason not to like them. Hermione hadn't forgotten that they were mean to Severus, she just couldn't be terribly angry with them. Not after knowing how loyal and loving the two boys actually were. They may be arrogant, and sometimes mean little gits, but they would protect their loved ones fiercely and lay down their lives for them. That didn't excuse their behaviour towards Severus, however, and she hadn't forgotten all Severus had done for Lily, but the dislike _was _a two way street, and Sev wasn't very innocent in it all, either. Especially since he tried to provoke James earlier. Both groups were to blame.

As if on cue, Severus spotted Lily and headed over to the boat. His stringy black hair was drenched and sticking to his forehead. He tried to climb in the boat, not realizing who the two boys they were sitting with were, but stopped dead when Sirius spoke.

"No more than four to a boat, genius."

"Find another one, _Snivellus_," added James.

Hermione smacked Sirius on the chest half-heartedly, and Lily punched James on the back of his shoulder. Severus was staring incredulously at Hermione tucked under Sirius Black's arm, and Lily seated next to James Potter. Hermione was quite sure this hadn't happened the first time around.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, and Severus noticed he was the only one standing. He shook his head and went into the boat next to theirs, glancing over at the one they were in quite a bit.

"Right then - FORWARD!" called Hagrid, and the fleet of boats all moved at once, gliding across the rippling lake. Everyone was staring up at the castle in awe as they neared the cliff that it stood on, and Hermione was also glancing at Lily's face and smiling. Her sister looked positively floored.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first row of boats reached the cliff. Sirius' grip tightened on her shoulder as they ducked down a bit, and the boats brought them through a curtain of ivy that hid a huge gap in the cliff. The boats went through the opening and the rain stopped as they travelled through a long dark tunnel.

Hermione pulled her wand free from her cloak, and cast a drying spell over at James and Lily, who turned around to tear their eyes away from their surroundings a little surprised, but thanked her and looked back around. She did the same for Sirius and herself, before she tucked her wand away once again. Hermione felt Sirius shift so he could look down at her, and she glanced up with furrowed brows.

"What?" she whispered.

"You... you can do nonverbal magic?" he whispered, just as quietly, and Hermione paled. James and Lily hadn't noticed because they most likely assumed they just hadn't heard her say the words. _How could she have been so stupid_? They didn't learn nonverbals until sixth year! She had forgotten that something so simple for her was so advanced to them.

"Please don't tell anyone," she whispered eagerly, not wishing for anyone's unnecessary attention.

His brows rose, but he nodded slowly. "I promise," he assured, and the look in his eyes read nothing but sincerity. She believed him.

"Thank you," she said to him for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

The boats came to a halt in an underground harbour, and everyone clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. Hagrid was checking the boats as everyone climbed out, still clutching his huge lantern. He seemed satisfied, and led everyone up a passageway in the rock. Lily came up next to her and held her hand, and Sirius stayed on her other side, close enough that their arms brushed as they walked. James was on the other side of Sirius, and Severus, she noticed, was on the other side of Lily. They came out onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle, and she noticed the rain had died down to a drizzle. They all climbed up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak door. Lily squeezed her hand tighter, and Hermione squeezed back.

"Everyone here?" called Hagrid, and when everyone murmured an agreement, he knocked three times on the gigantic door.

The door swung open right away. A tall, black-haired witch wearing deep blue robes stood there. Her face was stern, and she gave the impression that she wasn't someone to cross. Her hair was tied into a knot at the top of her neck, and she wore a black witches hat, tilted to one side. Hermione's stomach was doing grand jetes, and she looked up at the younger Minerva McGonagall with a small smile.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was huge. Flaming torches were lit around the walls, and the ceiling was so high you couldn't make it out. A huge, beautiful marble staircase that faced them led to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall started walking across the flagged stone floor, and everyone followed her. Her high heels clicked against the stone, but there were voices coming from the entrance of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall bypassed that entrance and showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They all gathered in, standing close together nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Hermione couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. This was exactly the same speech she had heard the first time. Minerva must've written it up herself and memorized it. Twenty years from now, she would still be saying the same thing to the new students. It was a Hogwarts tradition Hermione had never fully appreciated until now.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber, and everyone started whispering about what the sorting could consist of.

"Hermione, what do you think they're going to make us do? I haven't finished reading all of the books yet!" Lily whispered nervously, and Hermione just shook her head.

"Just relax, Lils, you'll do fantastic, whatever it is."

Lily relaxed and looked at Hermione gratefully, still holding her hand. She was practically leaning on Hermione for support, but her head was turned now as she talked to Severus. Sirius, too, looked pale, and -- dare she think it? -- _frightened_, so Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

He looked a bit shocked, but squeezed back nonetheless.

"Think you've got enough nerve?" she asked, referring back to what she had told him at Malkin's.

His face broke out into an easy grin, and he nodded. "Yeah, I reckon I do."

"Move along now," Professor McGonagall's sharp voice broke over the whispers. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Form a line and follow me."

They did as they were told. Severus, Lily, Hermione, Sirius, and James all stood in that order, somewhere in the middle of the line. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through the pair of huge double doors that lead into the Great Hall.

It was just as beautiful as she remembered. Thousands upon thousands of candles were floating high in midair over four long tables, where all the older students were sitting. The tables were covered in glittering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, facing them. Professor McGonagall led the line of first years up there, so that they came in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Hermione knew her back was just about right in front of Albus Dumbledore, and her heart fluttered in her chest. The students were all staring at them, as were the silvery ghosts that were dotted through the crowd. The ceiling overhead was black and stormy, and it looked as though rain were falling, but it simply disappeared halfway down. Hermione still held Lily's hand comfortingly, as well as Sirius's, simply because he hadn't let go, and distinctly felt someone watching her from behind. She ignored it, and looked down as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool was a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and looked quite dirty.

The hat twitched, and Lily gasped as a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. The Sorting Hat began to sing:

_Too many years to count, it's been,  
__Since my fabric was not yet faded.  
__The founders put their heads together  
__And proclaimed "We've made it!"  
__A hat to sit upon your head  
__And take a peek inside,  
__To see which house will fit you best,  
__I'll see it and decide!_

_Will it be your bravery,  
__Your chivalry, and nerve,  
__That gets you into Gryffindor;  
__A house the brave at heart deserve?_

_Or is it in your medium  
__To be both patient and loyal?  
__That'll get you into Hufflepuff,  
__The ones unafraid of toil!_

_Shall you be a Ravenclaw,  
__Always eager for more learning?  
__The witty and the clever  
__Were Rowena's yearning!_

_Or are you a Slytherin,  
__The ambitious and the cunning?  
__They weigh their options equally;  
__Their determination's stunning!_

_Don't be scared, just pull me on,  
__And I'll sort you in a snap!  
__Have no doubts, I'm never wrong,  
__Because I'm the Sorting Hat!_

All the students burst into applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before it went rigid once again. Lily looked relieved, as did Sirius. She couldn't see Severus or James, but she was sure they were, too. The first time she had tried on the hat, it took a minute to decide where to place her. It was a decision torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but in the end, the hat called the latter. Hermione hadn't known it at the time, but it had been _her_ decision that counted in the end.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment just as she had the first time. "When I call your name," she said when the hall quieted down, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Avery, Ares!"

A boy with brown hair and an unsettling grin stepped out of line. He sat down, pulled on the hat, and a moment later the hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

The table second from the left cheered and clapped, and Hermione pursed her lips, knowing full well what kind of man Avery would grow to be.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius gripped her hand harder for a moment and glanced down at her. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Anything's possible," she reminded him, and he grinned and let go, making his way over to the stool with a confidence he had been lacking a moment ago. He took the hat and sat down, before he placed it on his head. The Slytherins were looking at him expectantly, as if they knew what the outcome would be. In fact, a lot of people from other tables were looking at him expectantly as well. It was probably common knowledge among pureblood families that the Blacks were Slytherins.

After a long twenty seconds, the Sorting Hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Several jaws dropped, and almost all of them were the normally cool and collected Slytherins. The blonde girl next to Lucius, whom Hermione knew was Narcissa Malfoy -- er, _Black_ -- looked like she had been smacked in the face by a house-elf. The table on the far left exploded in surprised cheers and applause, and as Sirius made his way over to it, he winked at Hermione. She couldn't keep the huge grin off of her face from the happiness she felt for him.

McGonagall called a few more names. A Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, and another Slytherin, before she heard her name called.

"Evans, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled and pried Lily's fingers from her hand, glancing over at Severus who gave her a good luck nod. Even James whispered a 'good luck' before she headed up to the stool. Everyone was watching her, but she found she wasn't as nervous as she had been the first time this happened.

She sat down on the stool, and like a mantra, she repeated in her head over and over again: '_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor_.'

Slowly, she lowered the hat onto her head. It barely skimmed her head before it practically screamed: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left exploded again, and Hermione stood up and placed the hat back on the stool, with a cat-that-got-the-cream grin still on her face. She smiled at James while she passed him and instinctively reached up for her locket when she and Lily locked eyes; a motion that Lily mirrored. Severus was frowning, but he tried to smile as she walked by. She finally got a chance to really look at the other first years, and she noticed then that she, Lily, James, and Sirius were the only dry ones. The others were sopping wet. No wonder she had felt eyes on her back before, she had made them all stick out like sore thumbs.

She looked up to the teachers' table as well, and she gave the Headmaster a small smile. His face was calm and impassive, but she saw the small twitch of the lips that nearly gave him away. He always did have a soft spot for his Gryffindors.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor table and thanked the ones she passed as they welcomed her. Sirius moved up the bench to make room for her and she slid in next to him.

"You're a Gryffindor after all, Mister Black," she said, cheekily, and his smile said all that needed to be said.

"Evans, Lily!"

Hermione watched as her redheaded twin let go of Severus' hand and made her way over to the stool. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table and kept eye contact with her sister. Hermione knew Lily didn't like it when all eyes were on her. She preferred to stay out of the spotlight. Again, before barely touching her head, the Sorting Hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily walked over to Gryffindor table and glanced back at Severus to give him a small, sad smile. Lily didn't look too pleased about Hermione sitting with Sirius again, but she didn't say anything.

Professor McGonagall went through her list, and Gryffindor got Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Mary Macdonald, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Alice Wenderlend. Severus was, of course, sorted into Slytherin. Hermione and Lily watched with a frown as Lucius patted him on the back and Severus smiled at him. She wasn't angry, but she knew Lily was a bit peeved by it. They couldn't really talk, though, since they _had_ taken a boat with James and Sirius...

After the last name was called (Zabini, Bella) and the student was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore arose, peering over his half-moon spectacles as he surveyed the room.

The hall fell silent.

"I would like to begin by welcoming the new students and welcoming back the older ones. Take heed that the forest is perilous, and is therefore prohibited to all pupils. Please note that there was a new specimen planted on the grounds this past summer, called a Whomping Willow. You'll know the tree when you see it. It will be the one that will try to bludgeon you to death if you go near it," he said, pleasantly.

Mostly everyone's eyes widened and they glanced at one another curiously. Hermione, however, glanced over at Remus, who was chewing on his bottom lip guiltily.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And now, without further ado, I bid you: Tuck in!" He clapped his hands once, and most of the first years gasped as the empty dishes in front of them suddenly piled with food.

Hermione and Lily kept to themselves during the rest of the meal for the most part. They got along quite well with everyone they spoke to, but mainly talked amongst themselves. When the feast was over, a handsome Gryffindor boy with a Prefect badge stood up and called the first years to follow him. Hermione was exhausted, and she could tell Lily was too by the way she was leaning on her. They all walked out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. The portraits greeted a lot of them as they passed, and the first years manoeuvred their ways up staircases, through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries, and more staircases once again. Hermione barely had to look up to know where she was going. Finally, they reached a long corridor, and when they got to the end, they stopped at a portrait of a Fat Lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"_Dittany_," the older boy spoke very clearly, so the first years could hear and memorise it.

They all climbed through it, and entered into the Gryffindor common room. It was a huge, cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs, small tables, and a few sofas. There was a fireplace and long windows, as well as a big notice board hanging on one of the walls.

"Girls take that staircase," the Prefect said, motioning towards the left door, "and boys take that one," he finished, motioning towards the door on the right.

The students wasted no time separating and heading up to their specified dormitories. Lily and Hermione's beds were beside one another, and Hermione was particularly glad she had gotten the one below the window. Crookshanks was already curled up on the end of the four-poster bed with deep red, velvet curtains. The girls were already sleepy, so they just put on their pyjamas, took turns in the lavatory, and laid down.

"Goodnight, Hermione," whispered Lily from her bed, with her eyes shut.

Hermione could barely move a muscle, already half asleep, but she managed to whisper, "Night, Lils."

She was finally _home_.

* * *

Note: Frank Longbottom's wife's name is Alice, although we never learn her maiden name. I decided to use a play on Alice in Wonderland, since Alice goes mad in the HP series after Bellatrix tortures her into insanity.

I wrote that Sorting Hat song in about three minutes. Sorry if it sucks. xp

Also, there were a few excerpts taken directly from Philosopher's Stone, such as Minerva's speech. Once again, no copyright infringement intended.

Reviews are welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated!

* * *


	5. Chapter IV Part I: Of Growing Up

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize. There is no profit gained from or involved with the writing of this story.

Oodles and oodles of love to my beta, _Lady Lynn_, for being awesome.

_This is where the story starts to speed up a bit. We've reached the "filler chapter" which some of you have heard about in my replies to your reviews. You'll be carried through a few her Hogwarts years, and you'll see the important highlights along the way, until you're dropped off at the end of her fifth year. This chapter was wicked long, so my beta suggested I split it in two. I'm taking her advice, so, without further ado, here is Part I_:

* * *

**The Thief of Time  
**IV - Part I: _Of Growing Up  
_by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_You must have been warned against letting the golden hours slip by; but some of them are only golden because we let them slip by_." - James Matthew Barrie

* * *

Hermione's first year passed by in a blur. Both she and Lily moved rapidly to the top of their classes. Hermione didn't play dumb unless she absolutely had to. After all, she was an exceptional student her first time, so she saw no reason not to be one again this time. It also helped that Lily was on the top of her game as well, even if she did move a tad bit slower, but that was to be expected. Hermione helped Lily with anything she had trouble with, and her sister caught on fast. Severus was an uncannily good student as well, and very rarely needed help from Hermione when the three would get together in the library to study or do homework. The way Professor Slughorn had looked at the pair when they executed their Forgetfulness Potion in half the time as the others told Hermione that when the two were older, they were going to be asked to be Slug Club members. She wasn't sure how happy she was about that.

Before Christmas holidays came, Hermione had her parents send her a big box of chocolates, which she brought with her when she took Lily down to Hagrid's Hut. There was no way Hermione wouldn't have Hagrid in her life, and this was the only way she could think of to finally befriend him. She left Severus out of the equation, simply because she knew Hagrid had a bit of prejudice towards most Slytherins. The girls had knocked on his door, and when he opened it and looked down at them, Hermione told him they brought him the chocolates as a Christmas thank-you for keeping the grounds so beautiful. He had promptly burst into tears and invited them inside. Lily had been a little startled, but soon warmed up to the half-giant. They visited him at least every week after that.

All of Hermione and Lily's professors simply marvelled at their brilliance. Remus Lupin was commended constantly as well, and even James and Sirius were remarkably bright. Although, she supposed they must have been, in order to become unregistered Animagi at fourteen and to create the Marauders Map, which was a very powerful magical item. The boys weren't quite the Marauders she knew they would be yet, but she knew by third year they would be inseparable. They barely bullied Severus during the first year, only throwing snide remarks back and forth. When this happened, Hermione and Lily would interject and pull Severus away before the arguments could get too heated.

Over the Christmas holidays, Severus was over their house mostly every day. His sense of humour grew around the family, and Hermione, Lily and he could always be found laughing wherever they were. When the time came to put up Christmas decorations, Severus helped. He came with them to pick out a tree, helped decorate the interior of the house as well as the huge Christmas tree, and on the night they decorated the front of the house and the big lawn around it, Severus helped the girls and their father. Petunia stayed away from them, instead choosing to hang out with her Muggle friends from the neighbourhood, and although it hurt, Hermione tried not to focus on it. Robert also had his 'winter barbecues' before Christmas, and friends of the family came over and didn't leave until midnight.

Despite the cold, they all gathered around in the big backyard. A long table, consisting of small tables pushed together, was set up for the guests to sit and eat outside. Tiki torches lined the backyard on those nights, Robert's big grill was constantly serving up food, and the heat from the flames and sitting close to the people you cared for kept all thoughts of the cold from your mind. Hermione was reminded of the Weasleys on Winter Barbecue nights, and felt quite a pang in her chest when she thought about them. Friends of Robert and Ivy were always invited to them, including Junior, and Sev was of course there, as well a bunch of Petunia's friends who sat together and gossiped. Severus had become a brother to Hermione, and she gradually became as protective over him as she had been over Ron and Harry.

Hermione, Lily, and their mother baked up a storm, as was their tradition. Lily had the idea of making treats for their professors, and Hermione readily agreed. After a morning of baking, the girls piled boxes into the back of their parents car and soon they were off to Diagon Alley with their father. He helped them carry the boxes all the way through to the Owl-Post Office. Each box held an assortment of baked goods, from Christmas cupcakes, to fudge, to gingerbread men, and even a package of sherbert lemons, which she knew Dumbledore would enjoy. There were three owls to each box, except for Hagrid's. His took around ten since they had nearly tripled the quantity. They had made extra, of course, and Hermione sent one off to Remus and even gave the last one to Tom on their way out through the Leaky Cauldron. Ron would have called her and Lily suck-ups, but Lily had only suggested it because she was always so considerate of everyone. Hermione had agreed with her; it wasn't very often that the teachers were thanked for the work they did, and this time around, Hermione had an even greater appreciation for them. The thank you letters came pouring in the next day, as well as some small trinkets and gifts. The girls received a tear-stained letter from Hagrid thanking them for thinking of him, and Minerva, Albus, Filius, and the rest of the teachers sent letters of thanks as well. Dumbledore's was the most intriguing to Hermione. He told them that he had never had a sherbert lemon before, and thanked her for introducing her to the 'bits of lemony heaven'. He also informed Hermione that he was up to twenty-nine turns in the swivel chair without the use of help.

The girls mainly stayed away from James and Sirius, but sometimes Hermione would sit with them in the common room and talk. She tried her best to keep her distance for Lily and Severus' sake, but James looked _so much _like Harry, and Sirius was _so_ different from the jaded man she had known. Remus was as sweet and as kind as ever, and Hermione found that she couldn't help but sit down next to him to talk, just like they used to during those late nights at Grimmauld Place. Peter even had a sense of humour as well, but Hermione couldn't escape the secret loathing she had for him, even though on the outside she was nonchalant and treated him equally.

By the end of the first year, Hermione breezed through exams. She was the first one done in every class, followed closely by Lily and Remus. Her situation was an unusual one, therefore she didn't feel her knowledge about all the subjects was cheating. She hadn't asked for this to happen, and she refused to pretend to be thick. Her summer was spent with Lily and Severus, much as they had spent the previous summer. The three were always together, and by that time, Robert and Ivy already considered him as a member of the family. He was over for dinner practically every night.

* * *

Hermione's second year of Hogwarts moved along rather nicely as well. James made Chaser on the Gryffindor team, and Sirius made Seeker. No basilisk turned her to stone this time around... and that reminded her that she would have to take care of that when she was older as well. There were a few hiccups along the way, like when Remus noticed that Hermione always asked him how he was after the full moon. He must've mentioned something to Dumbledore, because Hermione was retrieved from Transfiguration one day by a Prefect, who gave her a note from the Headmaster, requesting her presence in his office immediately. Remus was the last thing on her mind at that moment, and her heart had beat furiously in her chest all the way to the seventh floor stone gargoyle. Had he discovered her? Had she stood out too much? Was he angry? She had yet to talk to him face to face, and she had no idea what he could've wanted from her.

_"_Caramel Chimichanga," she spoke, quietly, and the giant stone gargoyle leapt aside. The wall behind it split in two, revealing a familiar spiral stone staircase. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped onto it, tapping her fingers nervously on her leg as it carried her up to a highly polished oak door. She composed herself, shook her shoulders to shake off her nerves, and cleared her mind. She raised her hand to the brass knocker in the shape of a griffin, but a voice cut her off.

"Come in, Hermione," Dumbledore called, and Hermione pushed open the door.

It opened to a familiar, large, circular room. Windows were all around, one overlooking the Quidditch Pitch, as well as one with a breathtaking view of the mountains. Portraits lined the walls of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. There were various spindly-legged tables supporting various silver instruments. The wall over to the left held a fireplace, and the wall behind his desk held shelves. On the shelves sat the Sorting Hat and Gryffindor's sword, enclosed in a glass case, was next to it.

And there, sitting at his enormous, claw-footed desk, sat Albus Dumbledore. Has face looked a bit younger, not quite as lined, and she assumed it was because the Voldemort War had not yet reached its height. His fingers were steepled together, and he was staring over his half-moon spectacles at her. The familiar twinkle and calm gaze eased her tension somewhat, and she gave him an unsure half-smile.

"Please sit down," he invited, motioning to the squishy armchair in front of his desk. She stepped forward and heard the door shut magically behind her. It was easier to see him now that she sat right before him. His hair and beard were silver still, but they didn't appear to be as long as she remembered. His nose was just as crooked as she had known it to be, and his robes were a silky red material with purple broomsticks all over them.

"Good afternoon, sir," Hermione said, shifting in her seat.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he replied. He sat back in his seat and stared at her, but said nothing.

She looked up at him and caught his eyes. She had the distinct impression he was trying to peer into her very soul. Meeting Remus in Flourish and Blotts rose to the forefront of her mind, as well as seeing him on the train again. Another moment came up as well, when she helped him with his Potion when Slughorn wasn't looking. She realized what was happening, and immediately, she cleared her mind. This visit obviously had something to do with Remus, since those were the memories he was looking for, and he was trying to be as discreet as possible. Hermione was taken aback by his use of Legilimency, but he probably assumed the twelve-year-old girl held no dire secrets. Her mind stayed clear under her mental command, but that couldn't prove to him that she was talented in Occlumency. It just meant she refused to think about it. Luckily, he didn't pry any further, although his silver eyebrows rose but a fraction of an inch. She broke the silence first.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why am I here? Have I done something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"No, no, my dear, not at all," answered Dumbledore. He seemed to ponder his wording for a moment before he continued. "I've been talking to young Mister Lupin, and he has informed me that you inquire after his health quite a bit. Do you think him ill?"

Hermione understood what this meeting was about now.

"Would it matter if I did think him.. afflicted?" she inquired.

The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was going to smile, but he refrained.

"It would, if you were telling others of your... theories."

Hermione shook her head. "I've not told a soul. Not even Lily."

Dumbledore stared at her for a long moment before he finally nodded. "I believe you. May I ask what affliction you think he suffers from?"

She hesitated, since she shouldn't know that Dumbledore knew about Remus' lycanthropy.

"I assure you, I know all of Mister Lupin's secrets. You would not say anything that surprised me unless it were an incorrect assumption," he said, trying to ease her worry.

Another hesitation, before she answered. "I believe he's a werewolf."

Dumbledore nodded, confirming that he suspected she knew. "What drew you to that conclusion, Miss Evans?"

"He's gone every full moon," she said simply. "When the full moon is approaching, he looks peaky, and when it has passed, he looks like a Hungarian Horntail has bludgeoned him with its tail."

Albus steepled his fingers together once again and held his hands up to his lips, though she thought she saw a flash of a smile that he tried to hide.

"And how long have you been under this assumption?"

"For a very long time," replied Hermione, being as vague as possible.

"You've not mentioned it to your sister, you say?" he leaned forward now, elbows on the table, and bypassed his silver inkwell with a striking red quill sticking out to grab a few Chocoballs in a candy dish, which he popped in his mouth. He made a gesture that said she was welcome to have some, but she declined silently.

"No, but my sister is quite intelligent, and I doubt it will continue to escape her attention for much longer."

"How do you think she will handle the situation once she figures it out?" asked the old wizard, looking quite interested.

"She shan't tell people, if that's what you mean. My sister and I are trustworthy," she said, vehemently.

"Yes, I daresay you are," he agreed. "I shall inform Mister Lupin that you indeed know, and have for quite some time. I think he'll feel much better once someone shares the secret with him. Is that alright with you, Miss Evans?"

"Yes, sir," answered Hermione, nodding her head.

"Well, that's all for today, then," he said, moving his index finger in the general direction of the door. She heard it creep open from his wandless magic, and she stood up. "Good day, Miss Evans."

She reciprocated the farewell and made her way to the door. She spotted Fawkes on his golden perch behind the door, right next to a black drinks cabinet, and silently asked Dumbledore's permission to go near the magnificent bird with a nod of her head. He inclined his head in turn, and Hermione reached her arm out to touch him. The bird let out a calming cry of song as her fingers touched his soft feathers and she felt warmth flood through her.

"His name is Fawkes. Do you know what he is?" asked Dumbledore, still seated at his desk.

"A phoenix?" she questioned, but it came out as more of a statement.

"Yes," said Albus, delightedly. The bird nuzzled its golden beak against Hermione's hand and stared up at her with its black, fathomless eyes.

"Bye, Fawkes," she said quietly, withdrawing her hand. The bird chirped a note that once again lifted her heart and she nodded to the Headmaster. "See you later, Professor Dumbledore."

"Not if I see you first," he chuckled, and she grinned and rode the stone staircase down to the lower level.

After that, Remus spent more time around her. She had had more self control this year in staying away from James and Sirius, especially since they seemed to be getting more cruel when it came to Severus. She made an exception for the young werewolf, though, and usually sought him out whenever Lily and Severus were busy elsewhere. They got along well, and he opened up about his lycanthropy, just as the older version she had known in another lifetime had done. It was nice to have Remus around. It was like a comfort from home, and she made sure to give him attention. She knew, being what he was, he tried not to get too close to people, but Hermione always gave him a hug when she saw him or gave him a peck on the cheek. The older Remus had always appreciated it from her and she knew the younger one would too.

* * *

Year three sped by. Voldemort was gaining power, and he closely resembled the man she knew he would become. He was almost done creating his Horcruxes, she knew, and in a few years it would be time for Hermione to step into action. For now, though, she tried to enjoy the time she still had. This time with Lily and Severus she would make sure to savour, for they were the innocent years she never got to have. It was such a relief to not have to have her or her best friends lives in danger every year. She, Lily and Sev were just free to be kids. The war seemed so far away from them; like it couldn't ever touch them.

Severus was family to her now, and he was almost always found with Hermione and Lily in his free time, especially over the holidays. It had officially become a tradition for Severus to come and help Hermione and Lily decorate the house. The girls had taken the responsibility off of their parents' hands and let them relax while they did it. Petunia usually hung out with her friends on the front steps in the cold, watching her sisters and 'that boy' decorating. Sometimes, Hermione thought Petunia looked like she wanted to join in, but she never did. Severus was more than happy to help, however, and absolutely loved the winter barbecues. Robert had joked that he might as well move in, and Hermione had caught the longing in Severus' eyes. He would probably have no objections to that. Hermione knew how he was treated at home, and she preferred him to be with her and Lily as much as possible, to save him from that torment. Petunia still had not warmed up to the idea of her sisters being witches, and Hermione was losing hope that her sister would look at them the same. There was a bitterness seeping into her, and Hermione feared she was too far gone to bring back.

* * *

Hermione's fourth year was much the same. James and Sirius were quite vicious to Severus now, and Hermione and Lily pretended like they didn't exist. Yes, James looked like Harry, but he was _nothing _like him. Harry would never be so cruel to anyone, even if they were a Slytherin. Hermione was upset by some of the pranks they would pull, and even more surprised that all they got was a detention or two. If she was honest with herself, and she tried to be, there was definitely favouritism going on. James and Sirius were popular, charming, and intelligent Gryffindors. She couldn't blame some of the Slytherins for thinking they received special treatment. It literally got to a point where Severus would whip out his wand as soon as he heard the word Snivellus. That name spread like Fiendfyre throughout the years, and mostly all the kids knew him as that name, both younger and older. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if they thought it was his real name.

Severus was also starting to suspect something was amiss with Remus, but Hermione managed to steer the conversation in another direction whenever he brought it up. Remus hated his friends' behaviour towards Severus too, but he wouldn't say anything to them. She knew this was because they were his best friends, and by now they were probably already Animagi, accompanying Remus on the full moon. Hermione was still talking to Remus, and still hung out with him when they had free time alone, but there wasn't very many opportunities now. The worst part of all of it was that James was already developing a crush on Lily, which gradually grew stronger. He was constantly trying to talk to her, using any excuse he could. Whenever Hermione and Lily were in the common room at the same time as the boys were, Sirius would be right by James' side when he came over to the girls. Sirius would try to draw her attention away while James tried and failed to flirt with Lily, but it always ended the same way. Hermione and Lily would put them down or embarrass them, to try and make them feel how Severus felt every time they tormented him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work, and it usually ended in Hermione and Lily being physically pulled back so they didn't hex the boys. They could be so _infuriating_, and Hermione wondered where the innocent eleven-year-old boys she had met went.

James and Sirius were already popular, from their good looks to their quidditch status and arrogance. James was a star Chaser and Sirius was a star Seeker, and together they brought Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup three years in a row. They were quite brilliant, and even Hermione had underestimated their intelligence a few times, only to be proven wrong when they received O's on those particularly difficult assignments. Hermione and Lily were still the top Gryffindors, however, but they were followed fairly closely by three of the Marauders. Peter followed James and Sirius around like they were gods, and Hermione loathed to admit that a lot of the rest of the school felt the same way. Hermione and Lily were both popular as well among the student body. Kind, intelligent, pretty Gryffindor twins seemed to be on the menu, since both girls had received numerous offers for a date every Hogsmeade trip. Hermione and Lily had accepted and gone on a few, just to test the waters. The sisters would laugh about Hermione's abysmal dates afterwards, since something always seemed to go wrong. One just babbled on and on, another sweat profusely, and another laughed at things that weren't supposed to be funny. Teenage boys were odd creatures.

* * *

The summer before fifth year was when Hermione started to notice that time felt like it was slipping through her fingers. She woke up one morning, squinting her eyes to protect them from the sunlight streaming in through the few floor to ceiling windows. Lily must have forgotten to shut the curtains the night before.

She and Lily still shared the large attic room, but it no longer looked like their childhood sanctuary. The walls were now a maroon colour, and the twins had decorated their bedroom together to try and make it a little more medieval. They wanted it to remind them of Hogwarts, and they had pulled it off nicely. No longer were the walls lined with shelves of toys and stuffed animals. The room had a high ceiling and the length expanded across the whole house, so they had an enormous amount of space. Right in the middle of the wall furthest from both their beds was a dark-wood vanity. It had a huge mirror and two seats. The side of the vanity closest to Hermione's bed was hers. It held their perfumes, makeup, brushes, and hair supplies. Their beds had been replaced since they were younger, too. They were both still beautiful, four-poster, dark wood beds, but they were big enough to fit two adults in each, and they were on either side of the room so the girls could have a sense of privacy if they needed it, which they rarely did. Their carpet was black now, and the curtains hanging from Hermione's bed were silver, and her bed spread was black on red. Lily's bed had matching silver curtains, and her bed spread was red on black. On Lily's side, there was a few posters of Muggle bands she liked, a few shelves filled with picture frames and books, a wardrobe and nightstand that matched her bed, and a writing desk.

All the way on the other side of the room was Hermione's area. Her side had a bookshelf built into the wall, which held rows and rows of her favourite Muggle books, as well as wizarding novels, The Tales of Beedle The Bard, and her old school texts, all of which were charmed to look like boring books if a Muggle looked at them. She, too, had a wardrobe and nightstand that matched the wood of her bed, as well as a writing desk. On top of it was a beautiful glass inkwell, with intricate hand blown designs of a fire. It was charmed so that if you held your wand up to it and spoke a colour, it would change the ink to whichever hue you requested. Resting in that inkwell was a red quill made of a feather shed from a phoenix. There was blank, thick, expensive parchment waiting to be used if she should need it, as well as matching envelopes. A special, sparkling red sealing wax was sitting in a pretty, self-refilling silver jar, waiting to be broken, melted, and used, and an unlit, everlasting candle. Next to that was a silver signet ring, with an intaglio of the letter E over a Hermione Rose. The entire set was an anonymous gift last Christmas. Hermione had seen it at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop on High Street in Hogsmeade. She was with Lily at the time, and had spent a long while staring at it and debating whether or not to get it. It was beautiful, but it was a hefty price. It cost even more to have the signet ring customized, and in the end she had decided that it was too rich for her. It arrived on Christmas Eve two weeks later, by a jet black owl, and no return address. Lily had denied it, but Hermione presumed she had seen how much her sister liked it and bought it for her. Hermione and Lily always did things like that for each other.

Upon the walls on Hermione's side were also a few shelves. One held pretty silver picture frames with Muggle photos. There was one of her and Lily at a fair from the previous week, both with cheesy grins and cotton candy in their hands. Another was of her, Lily, and Severus, at their spot by the creek, which had been taken by Ivy when she drove them over there on her way to the store. The three didn't know the picture was going to be taken, so they were all in the middle of laughing at something silly Lily had said. As soon as she saw that picture, she knew she had to frame it. It had caught a moment of their friendship, and it was exactly how she wanted to remember it. Another frame held a picture of Petunia during Christmas before her sisters turned eleven, with Hermione and Lily on either side of her. Her arms were wrapped around her younger sisters and she was holding them close, beaming, and the beautiful necklace they had bought her was glinting around her neck. There was one of a ten-year-old Hermione, with her silky brown hair in high pigtails, sitting on Robert's lap while they ate popcorn. Next to that one was another picture of Hermione at ten, this time baking with Ivy, both of them with chocolate smudges on their face, laughing. The last frame held her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Another shelf held a tiny, hand blown and hand painted glass menagerie. There was a little store in London that sold the tiny glass animals, and whenever Hermione was in that area, she had to go in, and walked out with at least four new little animals. There was also a little table near the built-in bookshelf that held a record player, and underneath that was some of Hermione's mint-condition records. The Doors, The Beatles, The Sex Pistols (she couldn't wait until Sid finally joined the group), among many others. On the nightstand next to her bed was a worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, which she had read a million times but never got tired of, as well as a reading lamp. Crookshanks, now finally the big cat she remembered him to be, was curled up at the foot of the bed, snoozing away.

When Hermione finished her perusal of the room, she glanced over at the sleeping form of her sister. She had to bite her lip to keep the tears from spilling. No longer was she the little ten-year-old in Scooby Doo pyjamas Hermione had first seen. Her hair was still a deep red, and her skin was still lily white. Hermione knew that if her almond-shaped eyes were open, they would be a striking shade of green. But now her face had matured. All trace of baby fat had vanished, and her cheekbones were perfectly carved. Her lips were full, and her body had filled out into perfect womanly curves. She was absolutely _beautiful_.

Hermione, too, was striking. She was a bit taller than Lily. Her eyes were also almond shaped and a shade of dazzling jade, with long dark lashes that lined them. She had high, sculpted cheekbones, plump lips, and the same little nose as Lily. Her skin was porcelain and smooth, and her hair looked a silky dark brown, almost black, except when it caught the light. When it caught the light, the undertones of red glimmered and her hair shimmered with pretty browns and reds. Like Lily's, her figure had filled out rather beautifully, and she was glad to finally have a woman's figure again. Lately, the twins had received much attention from the opposite sex. Hermione realized how fast time seemed to be slipping by, and felt a little panicked. They were both knocking on sixteen, and soon after that they would be legal adults. There was only three more years left of Hogwarts before Hermione had to take down the darkest wizard of all time. She had decades upon decades of knowledge, but the thought of it still managed to drop a cold lump of fear in her stomach.

But she hadn't taken anything for granted this time around, and she didn't plan on starting now. Three more years of Hogwarts. Three more years of blissful ignorance and innocence. She would savour every moment.

"Hermione?" called Lily from the other side of the room, sounding groggy.

"Yeah, Lils?" she asked.

"What time is it?" she yawned, stretching like a cat.

Hermione glanced over to her wristwatch that was resting on her night table. "Nearly ten."

They had a tendency of sleeping in during the summer holidays, but today was Lily's first day as a working woman. She was now going to be babysitting for a co-worker of their father's. Hermione had no interest in babysitting a stranger's children, but Lily was all for it.

Her redheaded sister rolled out of bed and pulled open the doors to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit. She had to be at the Brent's by eleven thirty. Hermione got up as well to change into her clothes for the day, and opened her own wardrobe. The girls had little to no modesty when it came to one another. They had technically shared a womb, even if Hermione had no recollection of any time before she was ten. Severus was coming over soon and they were going to Diagon Alley together to hang out while Lily babysat.

"What are you wearing today?" asked Lily while she looked through her clothes.

"That black sundress from that place by that shoe store." It was an incredibly vague answer, but Lily knew exactly what she was saying.

"I'm gonna wear mine, too," she said, and Hermione nodded even though Lily wasn't facing her. Their style was exactly the same, so they ended up buying the same clothes or sharing the ones they didn't. Lily described their style as glam rock, but Hermione just described it as wicked. It was amazing how much she and Lily were alike, and she couldn't even remember how she had ever survived growing up the last time without her. Sometimes, it felt like they shared a brain. They could have a conversation with each other that didn't make a remote bit of sense to anyone else, but made perfect sense to them. They shared everything, and they never got greedy. They weren't perfect, of course, but if one of them was being bitchy, the other called them out on it and they laughed about it later.

The girls changed into their black sundresses, deciding to wear the black ballet-like shoes Lily had charmed. They were as soft and silky as ballet shoes, but they had impenetrable bottoms, just in case you were to step on glass or anything sharp. The pair had wand holsters that wrapped around the thigh, and Hermione and Lily shrugged and put them on, hiding them and their wands under their skirts. If either faced an enemy today, the attacker would probably think they were about to be flashed.

The pair didn't care if Petunia thought it was cliché to dress alike, they did it whenever they felt like it. It wasn't like they were identical, anyone could clearly tell which one was which, regardless of what they were wearing. Hermione and Lily made their way over to the vanity, where Hermione rubbed her almond-scented sun lotion on her exposed skin while Lily brushed her hair. When they were done, they swapped items, and Hermione brushed her hair while Lily used the sun lotion.

"I can't believe I'm stuck there until six," said Lily with a shake of her head.

"You're the one that wanted to do it," admonished Hermione, who was barely moving her lips. She had her face relaxed and her eyes wide while she coated the underside of her lashes with black eyeliner, to make the fathomless green eyes stand out.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was going to be seven hours. When I heard _babysit_, I thought two or three hours at the most. Do me," said Lily, opening her eyes wide. She was always too worried to do it herself, because she was afraid she was going to slip and poke herself in the eye.

"Too late for complaints now. Maybe when you're done we can go see a movie or something," she said, finishing up Lily's eyeliner. She grabbed her pink beaded purse, and saw Lily do the same to her mint green one. "C'mon, Crooks, time to eat," she added to her large, fluffy, orange cat, who promptly stretched, yawned, and jumped down to follow Hermione and Lily as they walked down the attic stairs.

"What movie?" asked Lily, and they moved down another flight of stairs towards the kitchen.

"I hear Jaws is good," answered Hermione as they reached the kitchen. She refilled Crookshanks' water bowl and filled his food dish with kitty kibble from Magical Menagerie, which was made of real chicken. "It's supposed to be scary."

"I don't want to watch it if the shark gets hurt!" she said, and Hermione laughed. They were exactly alike. Even willing to spare a killer shark just because it was an animal and only doing what it thought was right. Lily's eyes widened when she looked at the time, and she kissed Hermione on the cheek and snatched her little purse from the counter. "I gotta go!" she said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and opening the door in the kitchen that led to the backyard. Severus was standing there in a white t-shirt and black shorts with his hand raised, obviously just about to knock before Lily swung the door open.

"Hi, Sev! Bye, Sev!" she grinned, jumped down off the three steps into the backyard, and practically jogged around the side of the house.

"I guess she's late?" he guessed, with a knowing little smile.

"You know Lils," replied Hermione, grabbing her own beaded purse. It wasn't very large, but it held the essentials. Her Muggle money, wizarding money, house keys, aviator sunglasses, gum, and for some strange reason, a thimble. She wasn't quite sure how it got in there, but she still hadn't had the energy to take it out. It would probably be there until she was old and grey. "The day she arrives someplace on time will be the day I tongue Slughorn."

Severus grimaced at the mental picture she afforded him and she walked outside, locking and shutting the door behind her.

"No wand?" he asked as they made their way to the train station.

Hermione smirked. "Oh, I've got it. It's hidden, though."

His eyes widened and he didn't press the subject, though she could see his eyes darting up and down her, probably filled with an abundance of ideas. He _was_ a teenage boy, after all.

* * *

A little over an hour later, they were walking through the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, Tom," greeted Hermione with a smile as she passed him.

"Hello, Miss Hermione," he bowed his head as he wiped down a counter.

Hermione and Severus spent the day chatting and browsing Diagon Alley. Hermione bought a new book at Flourish and Blotts about the true love of Merlin and Nimue that she hadn't read yet. She also bought a new collar for Crookshanks since his old one was looking worn, a hand-made bracelet she knew Lily would love, and a silver and green quill for Sev that he had been eyeing longingly.

After Hermione's stomach growled so loud in Magical Menagerie it scared a fire-crab so much that it shot flames out of its behind, Hermione opted that they go to one of the cafes.

The pair finally found a nice one, and were lounging in chairs at an outdoor table while they ate. Hermione had her sunglasses on but Severus was stuck squinting. They ate sandwiches, shared a plate of chips, and sipped chilled pumpkin juice. They had barely started to tuck in, and just as Severus was raising his sandwich to his mouth again, he froze midway.

"Alright?" Hermione asked with her mouth full. She followed the direction of his gaze and spotted what had made him freeze. Alphard and Sirius Black were being shown to the only empty table, and it was near them. She noticed Alphard no longer had a streak of black in his hair, as it had completely grown out into silver. "Relax," she said, after swallowing her food. "He's not going to do anything in front of his uncle."

Severus didn't say anything, but finally continued to eat. His black eyes kept glancing back at Sirius, though, and the look of loathing on his face was unmistakable. She frowned slightly but shook her head. It wasn't worth arguing with him over.

After a minute or so, she ate a seasoned chip dipped in ketchup while she examined Sirius from behind her sunglasses. His looks had definitely matured. He looked like a man now, no longer any traces of the boy he was, except perhaps for his mental maturity. His eyes were silver in the sunlight and his hair fell over his forehead elegantly. He had a strong jaw line and high cheekbones. His nose was perfect, and his lips looked soft, unlike Severus', whose were chapped.

Sirius hadn't seemed to have noticed the pair, and if he had, he was playing ignorant around his uncle. They were waiting for their food and talking low. Alphard was wearing summer robes in a blue colour, and Sirius was, surprisingly, in Muggle clothes. It wasn't uncommon for wizards to walk around Diagon Alley in Muggle clothes, but this was the first time she had seen him in any. He wore black, steel toe work boots, and what looked to be designer ripped jeans. His black t-shirt was what really caught her attention, though, when she caught sight of the Rolling Stones logo. He had a silver ring with a black stone on his right thumb that he always wore, and he was tilting his chair on two legs.

"There's a pretty girl staring at you," Alphard said loud enough for Hermione and Severus to hear, motioning over to her. For the first time in a long time, Hermione had to wrestle down a blush at having been caught.

Sirius turned his head to see where his uncle was pointing, and his eyes widened as recognition set in. Hermione had an urge to slide down her seat and hide under the table, but it would do her no good since there were no table cloths. Sirius broke out into a doggish grin and dropped his chair back down to four legs.

"Alright, Evans?" he asked, and Hermione noticed he wasn't exactly hiding his perusal of her figure in her black sundress. His voice had changed over the years, and it was deeper now, just how she remembered it to be a lifetime ago.

"Splendid, Black," she said dryly, and noticed Severus was staring at his glass of pumpkin juice like it had just spit in his face.

Sirius followed her eyes and seemed to just notice that Severus was the person with her. Sirius' jaw clenched and his eyes went cold, and Hermione could practically see his wand hand twitching. The look of loathing was mirrored in Severus' glare, and Hermione knew something was going to happen if she didn't take the attention away from Severus.

So, she pushed her chair back and stood up, effectively distracting Sirius.

"Hermione Evans," she said politely when she reached the two men, holding out her hand to the older one.

"Alphard Black, but you may call me Uncle Alphard," he responded, but instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it in a gentlemanly way. "I've heard quite a bit about you, Miss Evans."

"Have you, _Uncle Alphard_?" she asked amusedly, and his smile was Marauder worthy.

"Oh yes, so much so that you're practically family now, hence my asking you to call me Uncle."

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked over at Sirius, though he probably couldn't tell because she was wearing sunglasses. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and she thought she saw him mouth the word _No_ to his uncle. "Am I missing something?" she asked, confused.

"Apparently not," said Alphard, vaguely. Sirius was still grinning, but it was frozen on his face and his eyes were wide as he stared at his uncle. He looked about ready to hex him.

"Uncle," interrupted Sirius, "I think we've imposed on Hermione's lunch long enough, wouldn't you say?" He said it all through his frozen grin, and Hermione was left to wonder if he had told his uncle about the secret he knew. Did Alphard know she could do nonverbal magic when she was only eleven? Is that what made Alphard feel close enough to her for her to call him Uncle the first time they met? Her stomach did flip flops. She hoped Uncle Alphard didn't say anything to his crazy Death Eater family. She really didn't need the attention so soon.

"Yes, I should be getting back," Hermione agreed, nodding to both men. "It was nice meeting you, Uncle Alphard," she added, before turning around and making her way back to Severus.

"Evans," Sirius called, and she glanced over her shoulder. "You're... you're not on a _date_ with him, are you?" She couldn't tell if his tone was disgusted, incredulous, or something else that she couldn't quite place.

"No," she answered simply, and he nodded slightly before he turned back to his uncle.

"What did he say about me?" Severus asked as soon as she sat down, and she shook her head and ate another seasoned chip.

"Nothing. I just talked to his uncle, mainly."

Hermione felt something tug on the hem of her sundress and glanced up from her seat, a bit dismayed when she didn't see anyone.

"Hey lady," she heard a little voice call, and she glanced downwards instead. A boy no more than four or five stood there, still swishing the hem of her skirt from side to side. He had red hair, freckles on his nose and cheeks, and blue eyes. For a brief moment, she was reminded of Hugo.

"Yes, little sir?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Can we sit with you?" She noticed he was missing teeth.

"_We_?" asked Hermione, but the answer came from someone else.

"William Arthur Weasley, you leave that girl alone!" a familiar voice called, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. A very pregnant, much younger Molly Weasley was making her way around the crowded tables. She held the hand of a miniature Charlie Weasley, who looked to be about three. Her curly red hair had no grey in it, and it was held out of her eyes by a black fabric headband. She wore summer robes in a soft pink colour that didn't look very expensive, and she looked like she would be having little Percy in a few short weeks. The man that had seated everyone outside was following behind her, reminding her that there were no seats available. "Yes, yes, I know, but I'm not very well going to leave my son here, am I?" she snapped, and Hermione had to bite back a grin. An angry Molly Weasley was a force to behold, and she didn't even want to witness the wrath of a hormonal angry Molly Weasley. "I'm very sorry, dear," she said to Hermione, trying to pry Bill's fingers away from her sundress.

"She said we could sit with her!" claimed Bill, even though Hermione had said nothing of the sort. Severus opened his mouth to establish just that, but Hermione elbowed him in his bony ribs.

"Yes, I did," she said, nodding to the seating host. "Can you bring three extra chairs, please?" He looked surprised, but headed inside for more chairs.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, my dear, I don't want us to spoil your lunch," admonished Molly, but Hermione shook her head.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all. I'm always up for making new friends."

Molly looked surprised, but immensely pleased, and a few moments later, the seating host came back outside, making chairs float over to where they were, and eased them gently to the ground. Molly sat down and breathed a loud sigh of relief. It wasn't easy for a woman eight months pregnant to walk around all day in the heat, let alone take care of two toddlers as well. Charlie sat between Severus and Molly, and Bill sat between Molly and Hermione. The young Bill Weasley kept grinning at her and when he spotted the chips, he helped himself to one when Molly wasn't looking. Molly opened her mouth to talk, but Bill cut her off.

"I'm William, that's Charlie, and that's my Mummy," he indicated each person by pointing the chip in their direction. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Hermione Evans, and this is my friend, Severus Snape," she answered, shaking his little hand first before she shook Molly's. Severus just nodded, looking quite confused, like he didn't know how he had gotten himself into this situation. Charlie was shy and just blushed whenever Hermione or Severus looked at him.

"Molly Weasley," said the redhead across from Hermione, shaking her hand. She nodded politely to Severus, but seemed to realize he didn't like new people very much.

The waiter came and took the new guests' orders, and when Molly moved her head so the man could hear her, Hermione caught sight of Sirius, who was looking over at her with a confused little smile on his face. He was close enough that he had to have heard Hermione invite the strangers to sit, so Hermione just grinned and shrugged it off.

"Do either of you attend Hogwarts?" asked Molly after the waiter left. Severus just ignored everything and ate, but Hermione nodded.

"We'll be starting our fifth year this September," she confirmed.

"What house are you in?" She looked quite pleased to be sitting there, and Hermione didn't know why. Thinking back on it, however, Molly was a stay-at-home mother that didn't really have many friends that Hermione knew of. Except for perhaps those in the Order, but she only saw them at meetings. It must have been a nice change for her to talk to someone new who was over the age of five.

"Severus is a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor." Hermione sipped her juice as Molly's brows rose. She was no doubt shocked that the two were friends.

"I was a Gryffindor as well," she said, reaching over to pat Hermione on the hand, and the younger girl grinned.

It broke any awkwardness Molly may have felt before, probably comforted by the fact that she was sitting with a fellow Gryffindor.

By the time Molly and the boys were halfway done with their food, Severus had finished his and was looking quite bored. Hermione would have been done earlier, but she was talking with Molly so much that she only took bites when she remembered to. She had missed the Weasley matriarch, and it was fascinating to meet her so young. Hermione told her that she was Muggle-born, and Molly mentioned how her husband had just taken a job in the Muggle Artefacts office in the Ministry and was simply fascinated by all the Muggle things he came across. Hermione also told the woman about her sister Lily and how she had taken a babysitting job this summer, which left Hermione bored. Severus glared at her half-heartedly when she said that, but she ignored him.

"Well, you're welcome to baby-sit for Arthur and I whenever you get bored enough!" she joked, but Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked with raised brows, and Molly sputtered.

"Well, yes, dear, if you're up for it, but I must warn you, the wages shan't be very high," she looked a bit embarrassed, but Hermione waved it off.

"I don't care how much money I'm paid; I'll do it for free if you want," said Hermione, quite serious.

"No, no, I wouldn't feel right if we didn't pay you."

Hermione wrote her address down on a napkin with the quill she had bought Severus earlier, and gave it to Molly so she could owl her when she talked it over with Arthur.

"See you later, Evans," Hermione heard, and looked up as Sirius and Alphard passed her on their way out. Aphard tipped his hat to her and smiled. Sirius winked and gave her a handsome little smile.

"See you, Black, Uncle Alphard," she replied, waving goodbye to both of them.

"_Uncle Alphard_?" Severus spoke for the first time since Molly had sat down. He looked downright disgusted.

"He asked me to call him that," she shrugged.

"That younger man was _very_ handsome," said Molly, grinning at Hermione in a way that nearly made her blush. "Is he in Gryffindor with you...?" She had never discussed men with Mrs. Weasley before; it was almost traumatizing. But this was a younger version of her, so Hermione found it easier to accept. Severus looked like he wanted to strangle a puppy.

"Yes, he is, but it's not like _that_," said Hermione with a grin. "We can barely have a conversation without me wanting to hex either him or his friends into next week."

Molly just continued to smile, as if she knew something Hermione didn't.

"What?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows.

"Nothing at all, dear," said Molly, before she changed the subject.

They said their goodbyes a little while later, and Molly promised to owl her that night after Arthur got back from work.

* * *

"How often do you think you'll be babysitting for that woman?" Severus asked about two hours later, while they were walking home from the train.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. They had been on their way home in comfortable silence up until this point, occasionally talking when something would strike them as funny. Hermione had her pink beaded purse in her hand, and she had her arms out on either side while she balanced and walked on a line of bricks that enclosed someone's front yard. "Probably a few days a week."

"Oh," was all he said, staring down at the pavement with his hands in his pockets. The sun was starting to set, and somehow along the way home, Severus had ended up wearing the aviator sunglasses.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she jumped down from the little bricks. The soft, black, cotton material of her sundress swished and swayed at the spot it ended above her knees when she skipped her way over to him. She could tell he was feeling down about something, so she looped her arm with his as they walked.

"Nothing," he said, with a tone that made it obvious_ something _was wrong.

"_Sev_." She drew out the name in a sing-song voice and nudged him with her hip.

"It's just... We're best friends, right?" There was a hint of insecurity in his voice, though he tried to hide it. She glanced over at him curiously. He, too, had changed over the years. He was taller, but still quite skinny. His complexion was more pasty than porcelain, and his stringy black hair was lifeless, making it look greasy. Still, he wasn't ugly. He was that unconventional type of handsome, the kind that takes getting used to. His nose was a bit long but his face had sculpted nicely. He looked older with the sunglasses on, as well, and he reminded her of men who would fit in nicely in a Muggle grunge band in fifteen or twenty years' time. Hermione was quite sure he would have at least a few admirers if the Marauders hadn't humiliated him time and time again in front of everyone.

"Of course," she answered. "Why would you ask me that?"

He shrugged and she felt his arm pull itself from her grip, and for a moment she thought he was mad at her for something. But he just draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer while they walked. She responded in kind by wrapping her arm around his waist. "Do you ever wonder how the time passed so fast?"

Hermione looked up with a sad little smile. "I was just thinking that this morning," she confirmed. "It feels like just yesterday you were trying to convince Lily and I we were witches."

"It would've worked too, if it hadn't been for Petunia the Petulant," he smirked, and Hermione giggled at his snarkiness. "Remember when you and I sat by the creek and ate until we nearly exploded? Then I rode on those pegs all the way back home."

Hermione grinned at the memory. "And then we found out you couldn't ride a bike, so Lily and I spent a whole month teaching you how."

He grimaced. "I skinned my knee so bad that one time I still swear I saw bone." Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but he continued on. "Remember when you and I wrapped Petunia up in Christmas lights while she napped on the sofa, and then when she woke up she cried?" There was a gleeful smile on his face.

Hermione laughed into his side and then looked up, suddenly struck with a memory. "Remember when the three of us put on that concert for my mum and dad in the lounge?" Severus went paler than usual, but Hermione pressed on, trying to control her giggle while she spoke. "You sang that Elvis song... What was it again?"

She could see his eyes shut behind the sunglasses in quiet mortification. "Jailhouse Rock."

"You did the dance and everything!" she barely managed to say through her laughter. "Everybody in the whole cellblock," Hermione curled her lip and sang low, mimicking the young Severus' dance moves, complete with quivering legs and a slight shake of her bum. "We're dancin' to the jailhouse rock!"

Severus pinched her side and she yelped, and she ended up getting chased down the block when she yanked his hair and ran. They settled it the same way they used to when they were kids: by counting to three and pinching each other at the same time, so neither one got the last laugh.

By the time they got home, Lily was there waiting for them, and the three ended up going to see _Jaws_ after all. Lily cried at the end- not happy tears because two people survived the killer shark, but sad tears because they blew the shark's head up. Afterwards, the trio went for ice cream, and when Severus walked them back to their house and Hermione handed him the quill she had been holding in her purse, they said goodnight. An owl was waiting for Hermione when the girls got inside. It was from Molly, inviting her to dinner the next day to meet Arthur and get a feel for the house. Hermione filled Lily in on everything she had missed that day, gave her the bracelet she picked up for her, and told her parents about the Weasleys.

* * *

The next night, Hermione went to the Burrow and had a meal prepared by Molly Weasley. It brought back so many memories, but there was only four people at the table, and two of them were tiny, so it just wasn't the same. The house was how she remembered it, except the upper levels weren't added yet, so it was just a regular sized farmhouse. She had already made her clock that let her know where everyone was, except the names on it were only Arthur, Fabian, Gideon, Molly, William, and Charlie. Hermione knew that there would be many more names added. Fabian and Gideon weren't on it in her time, but she supposed Molly had removed their hands when she finally had closure. She had never removed Fred's in Hermione's old time, but Hermione supposed it was because Gideon and Fabian had lived their lives, whereas Fred's was just beginning. A mother should never have to bury a child.

That would never happen in this time. Hermione refused to allow it. Molly and Arthur were as kind as ever, and Hermione learned that Arthur worked in the Magic Muggle Artefacts office. Apparently he had not yet been moved to the Misuse division yet, and he currently worked on examining and processing requests for charmed Muggle artefacts. Wizards needed permits and special pieces to make a Muggle vehicle fly, and if a vehicle was found without the proper paperwork, it could be a short stint in Azkaban. Later, Hermione knew, Arthur would rewrite the law so there was a loophole, and he would charm his own old turquoise car. He questioned her about Muggles, just as the older Arthur Weasley had done, and Hermione gladly answered all his questions. Arthur approved of her after the dinner was over, and they agreed that Molly would owl Hermione on the mornings she needed her.

* * *

The summer passed quickly. Hermione and Lily went out with Severus when they had time, but it wasn't very often. Lily babysat five days a week, and Hermione was soon at Molly and Arthur's seven days a week. At first, she only spent a few days babysitting for Molly, so she could get her errands done without having to worry about the kids. Charlie warmed up to Hermione fairly soon and frequently and randomly jumped on her back so they could play dragon tamer. It made her smile when he laughed while she soared him around the room. He loved the beasts so much from such an early age, and he would grow up to live his childhood dreams. Bill loved to play Exploding Snap, and he was a master hider when they played Sardines. The boys loved it when Hermione came over to play.

However, when Molly was put on bed rest by her mediwitch, Hermione came over every day while Arthur was at work. She refused their money at that point, and she took care of the boys, ran Molly's errands, cooked for them, and cleaned up until Arthur came home and took over. She also spent a lot of time just sitting with Molly and talking about things she would never have thought to bring up with her the first time around. Music, fashion, men... Hermione was even a little mortified when Molly told her about Arthur and how romantic he was, but she overcame it. Molly and Arthur were very much in love, she could tell, and they would be until the day they died. Hermione learned stories she had never known before. Last time, Mrs. Weasley had been a second mother to her, but this time around, she felt more like an older sister.

When Percival Ignatius Weasley entered the world, Hermione was at the newly proclaimed Burrow, watching Bill and Charlie.

She was the first non-Weasley to hold him.

* * *

**To be continued in Part II**.

* * *

I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Every time I get a new one it makes me want to post the next chapter faster because I get all giddy. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off, filling you in on other importand events. Then we'll arrive at the end of her fifth year, and we'll have some fun with the awkwardness of being a teenager all over again. Squee! I also want to appologize for not replying to everyone's review, I swear I will rectify that in the next chapter, I've only had time to log in to update lately.

**One more thing - I received a couple of e-mails asking permission for fan-art and such, and I have to say that I am HONORED, and would **_**love**_** to see it! So if anyone else wants to draw a scene from the story, my answer is - Yes!! Please do!! And make sure to send me a link so I can post it here, that way the other readers can see the wonderful work! I'm especially keen to see any videos/fanfic trailers, so send them my way if you're up for it! Jared Leto is my young Sirius, and Eva Green is my version of the new Hermione. xx**

* * *


	6. Chapter IV Part II: Of Growing Apart

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize. There is no profit gained from or involved with this story.

Much love to my beta, _Lady Lynn aka redheadfaerie_, for cleaning my mess of words.

* * *

**The Thief of Time  
**IV - Part II: _Of Growing Apart  
_by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_Sometimes I wish I was a little kid again. Skinned knees are easier to heal than broken hearts_." - Author Unknown

* * *

Hermione made Prefect along with Remus, so she ended up spending a lot more time with him. She noticed right away that their fifth year at Hogwarts was different. For one, she and Lily were getting much more attention than usual, which actually annoyed the pair instead of flattering them. Teenage boys were gits, plain and simple, and Hermione wondered why she hadn't noticed that the first time around. Severus was hanging out with boys Hermione extremely disliked, whom she knew would grow to be Death Eaters. She had to grudgingly admit that Severus was still bright despite the company he carried, already inventing his own spells and shortcuts for potions. Of course, Hermione knew them all already, but she never let on that she did. Hermione and Lily were sought after by Slughorn for his silly club, but both girls avoided him like the plague. They had O.W.L.'s to study for, so they usually used that as an excuse. Hermione had no worries, and she knew she would pass with O's, so she usually just tested Lily and helped her out. Oddly enough, Lily never mentioned that Hermione just seemed to know things; she only accepted it as one of her twin's quirks.

What really unnerved Hermione, though, wasn't even that Severus was hanging out with Death Eaters, or that James was asking Lily out whenever he saw an opening, or even knowing that Voldemort was gaining power rapidly.

No, what really unnerved her was _Sirius_.

Hermione was in the Great Hall one October morning, sitting next to Lily. She had woken up famished, and had been loading her plate while she chewed on a piece of buttered toast. Hogsmeade visits had just been announced, starting that upcoming weekend, and the hall was abuzz with chatter. They were sitting quite close to the Marauders, which Lily must not have noticed, because she didn't go on a ten minute rant about James and how much she 'hated' him.

Right after Hermione had stuffed a rather large bit of toast in her mouth, she heard her name.

"Oi, Evans," a male voice called from nearby at the table. Both twins looked over, but Sirius shook his head at Lily.

"Hermione," he clarified, getting up and moving down a few seats so he sat across from her. Hermione raised her brows to show she was listening. She was still wrestling with the piece of toast in her mouth, trying to get it chewed. He rested his elbows on the tabletop and leaned over towards her, giving her a little smile.

He was wearing plain black Hogwarts robes, but the ring with the black gem he wore on his thumb shined in the sunlight streaming down from the ceiling. She hadn't been this up-close to him since they were eleven, and she suddenly realized in that moment that he had become the handsome man from Harry's old photo album, the one smiling and laughing at James and Lily's wedding. It was a picture that used to make her blush when she was a teenager, because it made her think very unladylike things.

"Hogsmeade with me this weekend, yeah?" he asked.

She was in the middle of swallowing the dry toast when he said the one thing she hadn't been expecting, and she nearly choked. After sipping her chilled pumpkin juice, she shook her head. "Excuse me?"

His dark brows rose a fraction, and he smirked. "Go out with me on a date," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

James and Sirius were, without exaggeration, the most popular boys in school. They were both handsome, talented, charming, funny, disgustingly rich, and the most valuable players on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was a known fact that when the Gryffindor team practiced on the pitch in hot weather, James and Sirius purposely took their shirts off while they trained, just so they could show off to the gang of silly chits who would gather to watch from the stands. Hermione knew now why Harry had been deliriously handsome when he got older, and it was because he had his father's looks. Harry, thankfully, had had Lily's personality, so he had been modest and tolerable to be around. Sirius was the definition of gorgeous, with his black hair that fell into his grey eyes, and aristocratic face sculpture.

However, he _knew_ how good he looked, and was therefore a cocky bastard.

Hermione could practically _feel_ the cold glares of certain girls who had had their eyes on him. It almost felt like a cheesy Muggle teenage chick-flick.

Other students at the table were now facing them, listening and watching with interest, including Lily and the Marauders.

But despite all the reasons why any other girl would go out with him, Hermione couldn't forget how cruel he was to Severus.

"No," she answered, ignoring a few shocked noises from the silly bints watching, and returned to her breakfast.

"Why?" he asked, and when she looked up, his brows were furrowed and his eyes were wide.

Could he really be that thick?

"Because you're a git," she said. This earned a few sniggers from a few people watching, and she was pretty sure some of them were Marauders.

He blinked. "When have I _ever_ been a git to you?" he asked, cocking his head back in disbelief.

"I didn't say you were a git to_ me_. I meant it more in a general term." That time it was Lily who tried to stifle her giggles, but Sirius glared at her. "You're nothing but an arrogant _bully_. Now, I'd like to eat my food before it gets cold," said Hermione in a clear dismissal.

"Whatever," he said, shaking his head and standing up. She couldn't tell if the look on his face was angry, hurt, or indifferent, but she didn't care.

Okay, maybe she cared a _little_, but she wouldn't do that to Severus. He would probably drown himself in the Black Lake if his best friend accepted a date from his arch nemesis.

"Oi, Hestia!" Sirius called loudly over to the Ravenclaw table as he walked back over to the Marauders.

"Hogsmeade with me this weekend, yeah?" he repeated his exact words from earlier, sitting down next to Remus.

He even had the audacity to look right at Hermioneand _smile_ when the girl said, "Sure, Sirius!"

Hermione gripped her fork, resisting the urge to lunge across the table and stab him in the jugular with it. She could see Remus frowning and shaking his head, saying something to Sirius, but the young Black just shrugged and struck up a conversation with James.

Lily shook her head and stared at Hermione, who was stabbed a piece of sausage rather forcefully with her fork. "He's an arse," she said, sympathetically.

"I don't even care," replied Hermione, but her manic tone said otherwise.

She wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

When the Christmas holidays rolled in, Hermione and Lily were somewhat relieved to be home. They were both lounging in their room on Hermione's bed, listening to Hendrix's _Hey Joe _on her record player and flipping through a Muggle magazine. Hermione had spent the afternoon at Molly's house, teaching her how to make red velvet cake. It was definitely an odd day, to say the least. Severus was coming over soon to help decorate the house. He had already gone with them the day before to get a tree and helped them decorate it and the lounge afterwards. It was freezing out, but Hermione couldn't wait to get started. It was still early yet, but the winter brought the sun down before six.

There was a knock on their bedroom door, and they both called "Come in!" at the same time.

The attic door opened and Severus came in. He was wearing black pants and the big black overcoat they had first seen him in, only now it fit him correctly. They could see the black turtleneck they had bought him the previous Christmas poking out. On his feet, there were only white socks since Ivy didn't let wet shoes in the house. His pasty face had patches of red all over it from the cold. He dropped down onto Hermione's bed with the girls and exhaled loudly.

"Cold out?" Lily asked, amused.

"Lets just say I froze my jingle bells off during the walk over here," replied Severus, dryly.

Hermione and Lily giggled, letting him warm up while he had a chance.

"Winter barbecue tonight," Hermione reminded him, and he grinned.

"I know. I hope your dad makes those chicken on a stick things."

"_Shish kabobs_," the girls said together, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"There's already people here, did you know?" asked Severus. "Your dad set up the backyard with the tiki torches and he's starting to grill the food. I think your dad's friend that Lily baby-sits for and the Dursleys are outside already."

Hermione and Lily caught each others eyes and grimaced. The Dursleys were all obnoxious, but Petunia was friends with the young Marjorie Dursley, and Lily thought Tuney may have a crush on their son, Vernon, who looked like a pig in a wig.

"We should get started," said Hermione, and she and Lily pulled open their wardrobes. After putting on their snow boots, gloves, scarves, earmuffs, and winter coats, Severus followed them downstairs. The girls went to say hello to the guests while Severus put his shoes back on and met them outside. They spent the next hour or so in the spacious front yard, decorating. They put up lawn ornaments and hammered them down into the ground, wrapped garland around the banister, put lights around the windows and threshold of the door, and decorated the glass on the windows and storm door with stick-on images. They had to get up on the low roof, and Severus helped them take the heavy ladder out from the garage and carry it to the front. They decided that Severus would carry the stuff up the ladder, and the girls would wait on the roof to take it off his hands to place it where it needed to go.

When Hermione and Lily were up on the lower level roof, they stood and waited for the big Santa to come up the ladder with Severus. They were standing right in front of Petunia's window, and since they hadn't been in her room since they were eleven, they silently decided to peek.

Petunia, Marge Dursley, and a black haired girl from down the street called Sarah were sitting on the floor together, giggling. Hermione and Lily frowned and went to grab the Santa Severus was holding up. Sometimes, especially around the holidays, the girls missed the days when Petunia was close with them. Now, she was like a stranger. She always went out of her way to say something cruel to them, and although they pretended like it didn't matter, it did. Hermione doubted that the relationship could ever be repaired.

After they finished decorating the small, low part of the roof, and Severus was thoroughly exhausted from lugging the giant reindeer up, they all brought the ladder back to the garage and joined the barbecue. The heat from the tiki torches and the grill made it just a little chilly in the backyard, but the rush of warmth from the flames was continuous and comforting. Robert _had_ made shish kabobs, along with steaks, burgers, chicken, and shrimp. Ivy had made a huge salad, seasoned chips, and an assortment of vegetables. For dessert, she brought out the giant chocolate cake Hermione and Lily had made. They made polite small talk with any of their parents' friends who talked to them, although they pretty much ignored the Dursleys at all costs. Petunia and her friends sat near them, but pretended they didn't exist.

When the tiki torches died down, and the cold started to seep in and everyone's limbs were weighed down from content and lethargy, the guests began to leave, after thanking their host and hostess for the meal. Hermione, Lily, and Severus were practically dead on their feet, exhausted from the earlier exertion, as well as the snowball fight they had just had.

Severus left for his house with a smile on his face.

* * *

By the time the weather grew hot once again, O.W.L.'s were right around the corner. Sirius had bounced back from Hermione embarrassing him, and was now set on getting her to date him. James was the exact same way with Lily, and Hermione was thoroughly perplexed by the whole situation. Sirius freaking Black was chasing her around like a puppy dog. It was the last thing she had expected when she woke up as Hermione Evans five years ago. The gits hadn't even stopped messing around with Severus, but they still thought they were going to win the Evans twins over.

Eventually, there were whispers around the school about James Potter saving Severus Snape from the Whomping Willow, and although Severus hadn't mentioned anything, she knew the rumours were partly true. Sirius must have told Severus about the tunnel, and James must have saved Severus from Remus in his werewolf form. Remus looked a little sick a few days afterwards, and Hermione knew it was most likely from disgust with himself. As soon as Hermione heard word of the rumours, she went straight to Remus and spent the weekend with him. She showed him where the kitchens were, since he hadn't known about them before. The kitchens had been on the map in Hermione's day, but they must not have found it until their sixth or seventh year. They lounged around the grounds of Hogwarts and ate meals together. Lily seemed to know what Hermione was doing, so she hung out with Alice and Mary those days to give her and Remus space. Hermione made sure to hug him as much as possible and give him as much affection as a friend could, just so he knew she considered him a man, not a wolf. She could tell it worked and cheered him up, and she was thankful for it. Sunday evening, he sat with the Marauders for the first time in days when they reached the common room. He must have mentioned that Hermione had helped him, because both James and Sirius tried to thank her. Sirius especially, even going so far as to pick her a pathetic little flower from the Herbology greenhouses.

She pretended they weren't there, and eventually they got the hint and left her alone.

* * *

Not even a day later, Hermione, Lily, and Severus were walking the grounds together, chatting. It wasn't long before they got into a familiar argument about the people Severus had been hanging out with. The little Death Eaters in training were always trying the tricks their daddies taught them on unsuspecting people. A few days ago, Mephistus Mulciber tried to use a charm on their roommate Mary to get her to dance seductively for them. It wasn't _Imperio_, but it was dark magic, and lucky for Mary, Remus Lupin happened to be patrolling the halls for Prefect duties and intercepted, taking the guilty party to Dumbledore's office. Since it wasn't technically a mind-controlling spell, all Dumbledore could do was give Mulciber and Avery a full month's worth of detention.

"We don't like them, and we won't talk to you when you're with them," said Hermione, and Lily nodded in agreement.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends?" replied Severus. "_Best_ friends?"

"We are, Sev, but we don't like them! We detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber_!" implored Lily, and both she and Hermione leaned their backs against a pillar to look up at Severus.

"They're creepy, disgusting little gits, Sev," added Hermione, shaking her head with a grimace.

"D'you know what Mulciber tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?" asked Lily.

"That was nothing," said Severus. "It was a laugh, that's all -"

"It was Dark Magic!" Hermione and Lily said at the same time.

"Do you really think that was _funny_?" asked Hermione, incredulously. "Because if you do -"

"What about the stuff Black, Potter, and their mates get up to?" demanded Severus. He was getting flushed from his anger, probably because this was about the tenth time they had had this argument.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Lily and Hermione once again spoke at the same time. Distantly, Hermione was reminded of Fred and George, but that was neither here nor there.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" asked Severus in a suspicious voice. The girls had been hearing Severus' theories for years.

"He's ill," said Lily, though Hermione could see in her eyes she knew the truth. She was trying to protect Remus, and Hermione loved her all the more for it. "They say he's ill -"

"Every month at the full moon?" said Severus.

"Enough, Sev," Hermione said, and her tone was cold. "Why are you so _obsessed_ with them?" She made sure to stress the key word. She was being harsh, but she was sick of hearing him put Remus down. "You're _constantly _talking about them. Why do you care what they get up to?"

"I'm just trying to show you two that they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." His jaw was clenched, and his black eyes were boring into Hermione and Lily with an unfamiliar intensity.

"_They_ don't use Dark Magic, though," reminded Lily. She glanced at Hermione and silently asked permission. Hermione knew what she wanted to bring up, it was something Hermione had shared with her in confidence. After a brief moment, Hermione nodded, and Lily dropped her voice and addressed Severus again. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there -"

Severus spluttered and twisted his face in disbelief. "Saved? _Saved_? You think he was playing the hero?" he asked, looking towards Hermione who seemed to confirm it. "He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to - I won't let you two -"

"_Let_ us?" they asked in a deadly tone, and their matching bright green eyes were slits. Severus backtracked.

"I didn't mean - I just don't want to see you two made fools of- they fancy you two!" Hermione and Lily's eyebrows raised, and Severus was speaking like it was painful to say. "Sirius Black fancies you, Hermione, and James Potter fancies you, Lily!" The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable. "And they're not... everyone thinks... big Quidditch heroes... they think they're so good-looking..." his dislike rendered him incoherent.

"We know they're arrogant gits!" said Lily, glancing at Hermione with an unsettled expression. "We don't need you to tell us that."

Severus looked up, with relief spread across his face.

"But Avery and Mulciber's idea of humour is _evil_, Sev," added Hermione, beginning to walk back to the castle for dinner with Lily's arm looped in hers. Severus followed next to them, with a new spring in his step. "We just can't understand why you would want to hang around with them."

Severus agreed, though Hermione had a feeling he wasn't even listening anymore.

* * *

Days later, Lily was pacing back and forth in a giant crowd of fifth years waiting for the doors of the Great Hall to open. D.A.D.A. O.W.L.'s were in twenty minutes, and Hermione was watching, amused, as her sister tugged on her shoulder length red hair and recited the difference between a kappa and a Red Cap under her breath. Hermione had tried reassuring her that she would do fine, but Lily had just waved her arms around in the air and said she was destined to fail.

She was quite sure she had said the exact same thing her first time around.

Leaning against the big banister on the grand marble staircase while they waited, Hermione shifting her feet. Both she and Lily were wearing the summer Gryffindor uniform, which was just a long set of black, form-fitting, tailored robes. There was a Gryffindor patch on each, and a gleaming Prefect badge on Hermione's. Her silky brown hair was about five inches past her shoulder, and her long bangs fell over her jadeite eyes. She was in the middle of rubbing chapstick on her lips and watching Lily pace a hole in the floor when Remus came up to her.

He was so different from that skinny little boy in Flourish and Blotts. He had grown up, filled out, and had a number of female admirers. He was more reserved than James and Sirius, though, and quite insecure. Remus was just as handsome as James and Sirius, but less popular because he stuck to the people he knew. His light brown hair was shaggy but it suited him, his eyes were a beautiful amber colour, and his face was handsome, despite the two light, thin, barely noticeable scars that ran down his face. He was a sweetheart, never had a bad word to say about anyone, and many of the girls wanted him, but he always declined whenever they would ask him out.

"Hey," he greeted, and Hermione put her arms around him to give him a hug. He was the tallest Marauder, coming in at six feet, four inches, and he was lanky, but his muscles were firm. She felt safe when he wrapped his arms around her to hug her back, since, at five feet, seven inches, she only reached the middle of his neck. She didn't let him go, instead choosing to lean against his chest and keep her arms locked around him. "Is she alright?" The side of Hermione's head was pressed against his chest, and she heard the deep rumble of his voice and the amusement it held.

"She'll be fine. She gets like this before every exam. Once the paper's in front of her and she sees how easy it is, she'll calm down," confirmed Hermione. Severus was standing over with the wanna-be Death Eaters, and Hermione watched them stare Sirius, James, and Peter down as they passed them. Two of the boys walked casually, but with the air of aristocrats, like they owned the place, and the other looked pleased to be seen with them. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as they caught sight of Remus and headed over in their direction.

Remus tried to let Hermione go, but she stayed put.

"No," she yawned into his soft black robes, holding her arms around his waist tighter. "Don't wanna."

He looked down at her and grinned, wrapping his arms back around her.

"Hey, Hermione," Peter greeted first. She secretly _loathed_ it when he called her by her first name, but she smiled and said _Hey_ back. Peter still didn't look like the man she remembered. He was a bit on the chubby side and his hair was blond. His blue eyes were still watery and beady, and his face was angular with a long nose, but he wasn't horrible to look at. He had had his fair share of dates. He wasn't very bright, however, unlike all the other Marauders. McGonagall had been harsh to him on more than one occasion, as had most of the other teachers.

Hermione had a funny feeling that he only passed with pretty good grades because the Marauders basically carried him through.

"Hey, Evans," said James to the redhead, rumpling his hair while Lily paced. Hermione grinned when her sister pretended no one was speaking to her, just continuing to ramble on under her breath.

"Evans," Sirius greeted, but he was talking to Hermione.

The Marauders were all wearing elegant black robes with Gryffindor patches, and Remus had a Prefect badge to match Hermione's. She suspected that James or Sirius had paid for Remus' tailored robes, which was very nice of them, but she would never mention that.

Hermione couldn't deny that they were gorgeous creatures. Even Peter was handsome in his own way, but Hermione was repulsed by him simply because she knew how he really was inside. But, to Hermione, although she would never admit it aloud to anyone but Lily, unless under the influence of Veritaserum, the other three were, in Molly's words, _yummy_.

"Black," she returned coolly, still holding her arms around Remus so she could lean against him.

Sirius seemed irked, but he didn't say anything. He was a little over six feet tall and strikingly handsome, but Hermione felt a little... perverse whenever she looked at him. She had seen him when he was knocking on forty, straight out of Azkaban, filthy, with matted hair and rotted teeth. Even afterwards, when he was at Grimmauld and he had fixed himself up, he still seemed so worn. He had been handsome, and yes, Hermione had had a crush on him at the time, but seeing this younger Sirius...

Was it wrong to find these men attractive, knowing what she knew about them? She definitely knew a million times more than they thought she did, and sometimes, her conscience kicked in. She had grown to love all of these people. Her mother, father, Lily, Petunia, Severus, Remus, Molly, Arthur, and even Sirius and James from a distance because of the respect she had for them. She couldn't help but feel guilty at times. They didn't know what the future held for them if Hermione wasn't there to stop it, so this was for their own good, wasn't it?

Sometimes, Hermione would want to confess it all to Lily. Just tell her everything, from her old life to her new, and get it off of her chest. Common sense would kick in, thankfully, and remind her that Lily may not believe her, or hate her for keeping it a secret so long. And would it be wrong for her to let herself fall in love in this life? Ron, Rose, and Hugo seemed like a distant dream to her, and she wasn't sure if she was grateful for that or ashamed of herself for letting herself forget her husband and her children. She knew, in this life, that Ron would have them with someone else, so was it all, in fact, just a distant dream? She had known love, made love, and had children in her past life, but she couldn't quite remember it, or what it felt like to experience it. There were times where she thought she was going crazy, and that perhaps she had just dreamed this whole thing up, but other parts of her past life were so vivid. Horcrux hunting, listening to Harry's stories about what he had experienced when they weren't around, from pensieves to dreams and getting the fake locket were among those. She supposed, since Harry had wished that she remember what she needed to know to save them, that it was only natural for the other parts of her life to be fuzzy. She could recall them, but it was hazy.

However, on the other side of it, _this _body had never known love, _this _body had never made love, and _this_ body had never had children. Hermione _Evans _had never done any of those things. Perhaps the reason Ron, Rose, and Hugo seemed so far away was because the mind and body were connected.

And here was her moral dilemma. Did that make it okay? Was it alright to let go of the life that, technically, never even existed?

Was it wrong to feel this good pressed up against Remus, or to have to clench her thighs together whenever Sirius would look at her like she was his regardless of what she said? When she was a Granger, she had been, in all honesty, very pretty once she matured. And she knew now, with her new features, she was as beautiful as Lily. She wasn't vain about it, and she hadn't wished for it to happen. She would have been content with being hideous as long as it meant being able to save everyone. But she wasn't, and eyes would watch her when she passed by. All the attention made her uncomfortable.

Except for Sirius and Remus. Sirius could make her fight down a blush just from a piercing look from his fathomless grey eyes. He was sinfully handsome, and the way he carried himself was elegant and poised, but with an edge. He would lounge in his seats like he ran the place, and he was witty, smart, and could probably charm the feathers off of a phoenix. There was something about him that oozed sex and mystery, but it was probably the royal Black blood that ran through his veins. It was a common fact that Lily was the object of James' eyes and Hermione was the object of Sirius'. But she knew James _loved _Lily, or would at least fall in love with her fast and hard. Sirius probably just wanted a shag. He seemed more like the love them and leave them type. Guys never approached her to ask her for dates when Sirius was within hearing range, because he would just draw everyone's attention to the guy and embarrass him. He was like a playground bully.

And then there was Remus. Kind, sweet, and gentle. Hermione knew he had a crush on her, but she also knew that he would never act on it because of his loyalty to Sirius. There was a security in that, and it made her comfortable to give and receive affection from him. There were times when he would touch her like she was made of fragile porcelain, and other times when he would stare at her like she was Little Red and he was the Big Bad. She had come very close to kissing Remus once, but snapped herself out of it. She knew that, albeit quite a while from now, he would meet Tonks and have a little metamorphmagus Lupin with her. Hermione wouldn't jeopardize that for him, no matter how tempting he was.

James looked away from Lily and must have noticed Remus and Hermione's embrace. "Uhh," he said, looking at the two. "Are you two... together?" he asked, unsure.

Peter raised his brows and Sirius widened his eyes. Even Lily turned around to see what he was talking about.

"Yes," said Hermione, and she felt Remus go tense and rigid. Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily all looked like Hermione had just said Severus was doing the naked can-can behind them. "I'm also pregnant with his love child. We're naming him Buck." She felt Remus' deep baritone laugh rumble through his chest and the others joined him, and she noted that Sirius relaxed. She shouldn't even be noticing _anything_ about Sirius, but sometimes she couldn't help herself.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open, and the tiny Professor Flitwick split them up into lines and ushered them in. There were rows and rows of single seats and desks, and Hermione sat down in hers and sighed. She shut her eyes briefly when Sirius took the seat to the right of her. James got a seat four places in front of Sirius. Remus was three spaces to the back of Hermione, Peter was two seats behind Remus, Severus was two seats in front of Hermione, and Lily was five seats to the left of Hermione. She knew Flitwick had split them up for a reason, and silently cursed the little man for thinking she hated Sirius enough to not care if he sat next to her.

She could smell the sandalwood of his cologne and she could see him out of the corner of her eyes as he examined her profile unabashedly.

"What?" snapped Hermione.

He only grinned and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Nothing."

She would be lucky if she got through the next three hours without getting up and kicking him in the face.

Two hours later, Hermione was already done with her exam. Everyone else was still scratching away with the quills they had been given, but Hermione had finished everything, checked it over twice, and was confident that she would pass with flying sparks.

She raised her hand and watched as the little Flitwick made his way down the row to her desk.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" he whispered, looking up at her.

"I'm done," she said simply, holding out her exam for him to take. A few people sitting near her, including Sirius, had paused in their writing to look over at the hushed voices.

"Are you certain? You still have an hour to go, I don't want you to rush through it," said Professor Flitwick.

"I didn't," replied Hermione. "I'm quite confident with my answers."

Flitwick raised his brows but nodded, walking off with the essay and the assigned quill.

Hermione yawned and glanced over at Sirius, who was grinning at her. She just shook her head and rested her head in her arms, waiting for the next hour to pass.

When nearly forty minutes had passed, Hermione finally raised her head and glanced around. A few people were done and just waiting for the time to end. Sirius was one of them, and he was lounging in his chair, tilting it back on two legs. There was no denying how good-looking he was, with his hair falling over his eyes in a way she had never seen pulled off quite so elegantly by anyone but him. There was a Ravenclaw girl behind him, eyeing him hopefully, but he didn't seem to have noticed. When he caught Hermione's eyes, he winked.

Her stomach growled quietly, like it had been for the past half hour, and she shut her eyes and put her hand over her tummy, trying to mentally force down the burning sensation. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sirius staring at her, and he looked -- dare she think it? -- _concerned_.

_What's wrong_? he mouthed silently.

_Just hungry_, she mouthed back, shrugging.

She watched him pat his robe pockets like he was looking for something, reach into the left one, and pull out a packet of Honeydukes fudge. Hermione was touched and she didn't quite know why. It was _only_ fudge, but it was sweet of him to do. She tried to shake her head and silently tell him to keep it for himself, but he reached over and put it on her desk, insisting.

Hermione wasn't quite sure why she did it, but because he was watching, she tapped the wrapper and wandlessly made the silver wrapper fall away from the bar. His brows raised and he dropped his seat down quietly to four legs, still watching her with avid interest. She tapped a manicured finger against the bar of fudge, and it broke in half with a perfect line down the middle. She reached out and handed half to him, and when he took it, _she _winked at _him_.

_Barmy_. _Mental_. She had _lost her bloody mind _from fatigue.

If she could have kicked herself, she would have. That was pretty much blatant flirting.

_Deny, deny, deny_.

If anyone asked, she would just say he imagined it.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you, too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment. _Accio_!" Flitwick was knocked over by all of the parchment rolls that flew at him, but the people in front helped him up.

"Thanks for the fudge," said Hermione as everyone stood, and Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

"Anything for a damsel in distress," he replied with a smile. She had seen him grin, smirk, and smile with a wicked intent, but very few times had she seen a genuine one like the one he was showing her now. It took her aback, and she fought down a blush and let herself be dragged away by Lily.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Lily, eyeing the half-eaten fudge in Hermione's hand like she wanted to bite off her hand for it.

"Sirius gave it to me after I told him I was hungry."

"Oh," said Lily, looking a little surprised. "That was... _nice_ of him..." she sounded unsure, like she didn't know he was capable of such an act.

"Here, you can have the rest," said Hermione, holding it out for her.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked, warily.

Hermione nodded. For some reason, she knew Sirius wouldn't pull anything like that on her. Lily squeaked and snatched it, eating it as they walked over to the lake with Alice and Mary. All the girls took off their shoes to cool their feet in the lake.

"So, how do you think you did?" Hermione asked the girls, dipping her feet in the water.

Alice was pretty, with her dark hair and blue eyes. Mary had blonde hair cut into a bob and brown eyes, also quite fetching.

"I only had a little trouble with the dementor section," replied Alice, tilting her head up towards the sun.

"I got confused with that werewolf question. I completely blanked out and only covered two signs," said Mary. Hermione had thought the Marauders must have loved that one.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," admitted Lily, still sucking chocolate off her fingers.

Hermione noticed Lily's eyes kept glancing over to the side, so Hermione followed her line of vision. Sitting over by a tree that Hermione had sat under with Harry and Ron many times, were all four Marauders. Remus was reading, Sirius looked like he was staring right at them, and Peter was watching James play around with a Snitch he must've stolen, clapping every time James caught it. His reflexes were good, but it was obvious he was showing off, with the way he kept ruffling his hair and staring over towards the lake. Lily was watching him out of the corner of her eyes, but Hermione dared not mention it. Lily would probably try to drown her in the lake for calling her out in front of other people. If there was one thing that everyone who knew them had discovered by now, it was that the Evans' girls were vicious when you rubbed them the wrong way. The sisters went easy on each other for the most part - at least, Lily and Hermione went easy on each other; Petunia was cruel to them out of jealousy - but Hermione doubted Lily would let her off easy if she were to tell her sister to stop ogling James Potter while they were in front of mixed company. Hermione, too, found her eyes straying to Sirius, although she eased her conscious by telling herself that she was only doing it to make sure they stayed out of trouble. Lily was giving her a knowing little smirk. They had only admitted to each other that the Marauders were handsome, but denied it to anyone else.

"I can't wait until dinner," wailed Mary, and her stomach let loose a growl of agreement.

Hermione and Lily were flicking little drops of water on each other when they saw Mary and Alice stand up, and the twins looked around curiously. Everyone was standing up, watching Sirius and James torment Severus. Lily glanced worriedly at Hermione, and the girls stood and dried their feet with their wands, slipping their shoes on quickly. They pulled out their wands and walked fast, and everyone they passed knew the Evans girls were determined, so they shuffled out of the way for them. Severus was struggling, like he was bound by invisible ropes, and there were pink bubbles coming out of his mouth. He was sputtering like he was choking, and Hermione was aghast.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" they both shouted at once. The sun was strong today, and Hermione noticed that Lily's shoulder length hair looked like red fire, and her green eyes were enraged. Hermione's face was just set with cool determination. She learned long ago to keep emotions in check during a duel, otherwise it could cost you the win. Her eyes were pale green in the direct sunlight, and her brown hair shimmered crimson with every movement.

James' hand immediately flew to his hair to ruffle it, and, to Hermione's horror, Sirius raised his hand to his own as well. He ran his fingers through the shaggy, silky black hair, and it fell right back into place to fall over his eyes.

Was that a new habit, or had Sirius always done that around her?

His grey eyes were locked on Hermione, and she found his gaze to be unnerving.

"Alright, Evans?" both boys said at once, and they took a moment to grin at one another.

"Leave him alone," Hermione repeated.

Lily glared at the boys. "What's he done to you?" she asked.

"Well..." James seem to deliberate the point. "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

Mostly everyone surrounding them laughed, but Hermione and Lily just turned to each other and shared a look of disgust at the boys behaviour.

"You're not funny, Potter," said Lily, coldly, and the smile dropped from James' face. "You're just an arrogant, bullying toerag."

"Leave him alone, _now_," Hermione repeated, stepping forward with her sister. It was obvious that the girls would take action soon if they were tried.

James and Sirius shared a look.

"We will if you two go out with us," said James quickly, trying to hide his longing. "You go out with me, Lily -"

"And you go out with me, Hermione," Sirius threw in, with a barely concealed eagerness that matched James.

"- and we'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again," James finished.

The jinx was wearing off Snape, though the boys didn't notice. Severus was inching towards his wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

Hermione and Lily looked sidelong at one another. Both girls were tense, and Hermione knew that Lily was just as secretly tempted and equally ashamed for wanting to take up their offer.

But their loyalty to Severus prevailed.

"We would _never_ go out with you two," Hermione spoke up, with a defiant raise of her chin.

"Not even if it was a choice between you two or the giant squid," confirmed Lily, and when she said that, Hermione smiled that same wicked smile Sirius had given her the day he asked out Hestia in front of her because Hermione had embarrassed him.

Both boys were staring at the girls with clenched jaws, and everyone around could feel the tension.

There was a surprising flash of light, and the next thing they knew, James had a huge gash on his cheek, with blood shining in the sun on his black robes.

James whirled around, and after another flash of light, Severus was hanging upside down.

The crowd cheered and laughed, and Hermione could hear Sirius' barking laugh over the crowd. Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheeks when Sev's robes fell over his head. His skinny, pasty legs were thrashing the air, and he wore greying little briefs that looked like they were as old as he was.

"Let him down," said Hermione, once she recovered.

"Certainly," said James, and he jerked his wand upwards. Severus fell into a heap of robes and disentangled himself. He got up quickly and snatched his wand, intent on doing damage, but Sirius got to him first.

"_Petrificus Totalis_," he called over the noise of the crowd, and flicked his wand almost lazily. Severus went rigid and fell over once again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" both girls shouted. They had their wands raised now, and Hermione had hers pointed as Sirius, while Lily's was pointed at James.

Sirius was eyeing Hermione warily and James had a similar look directed towards Lily. The boys had never actually seen the girls duel, but they were at the top of their year. Sirius also knew a taste of Hermione's power, from nonverbal magic at eleven to wandless magic at fifteen.

"Ah, girls, don't make us hex you," said James, though there was no malice in his words.

"Take the curse off him!" they called. They seemed to be quite in sync when they were angry.

James sighed deeply and glanced over at Sirius, nodding to him. Sirius clenched his jaw, but flicked his wand and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," said James, as Snape struggled to his feet.

"You're lucky Hermione and her sister were here, _Snivellus_," Sirius said, nastily, sneering the way only an aristocrat could.

"I don't need help from _filthy little __Mudb__loods_ like them!"

Hermione felt like she had been kicked in the stomach by an abraxan.

All these years, she knew that this moment was a possibility. She didn't know when, and she didn't know why, but she knew that Severus had called Lily the unforgivable word. As the years went by, however, Hermione didn't think that Severus would do it this time around. This was_ Severus_. He had been their best friend since they were eleven. He spent every day during the holidays at their house, with their _Muggle _family. He had spent every Christmas with the Evans and had been treated like a son by Robert and Ivy. He knew how to read the twins, he knew most of their secrets, and Hermione's entire childhood in this lifetime was filled with memories of just Lily and Sev. She had given him his first bike ride and taken him to his first movie, and made him laugh when he was depressed. She had seen him cry and was one of the only two people who knew his true personality, and how much he loved to smile.

And never had that word hurt her as much as it did the moment it fell from Severus' lips.

She hadn't cried since she woke up as a ten-year-old and locked herself in the bathroom, and she didn't plan on caving and crying in front of most of the people in her year.

She blinked.

"Fine," said Lily, coolly, from Hermione's right. She was smiling like Tuney did when she called them freaks. "We won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

Hermione knew Lily was trying to hurt Severus as much as he had hurt them, and although it may have been immature, she let out a malicious little laugh, fully intent on helping her sister. "Sirius was right," she said, and Sirius, who still looked livid from Snape's outburst, looked over at her in pleased disbelief. She wasn't sure if it was because she had called him his first name in front of others, or if it was because she had said he was right about something. "You leave great grease marks on _everything_. At least," she added, looking quite disgusted, "I _hope_ it was only grease marks I saw on your underpants."

The crowd laughed and jeered, calling out crude comments about what exactly the stains might have been.

"Apologize to them," said Sirius, calmly but dangerously, and the crowd silenced. "Tell them you're sorry, and that you're a dirty, pathetic excuse for a human being."

Snape was flushed, and unless Hermione was mistaken, he looked like he was trying to hold back tears. Still, he said nothing, only staring at James and Sirius with loathing.

"Apologize to the Evans twins!" roared James, when still Snape said nothing.

"We don't want _you two_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James.

Hermione followed suit with her twin, facing Sirius. "You two are just as bad as he is!"

"WHAT?!" Sirius and James yelped in disbelief.

"We would NEVER call you - you-know-whats!" implored James, staring at Lily.

"And we would _never_ let anyone call you a you-know-what and get away with it!" added Sirius vehemently, gazing at Hermione in a way that made her stomach flutter, despite the inappropriate timing.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick -" began Lily, talking to James.

"Strutting around like you own the place -" continued Hermione, but her words were focused on Sirius.

"Showing off with that _stupid _Snitch -" said Lily to James.

"Trying to embarrass anyone who puts a dent in your giant ego -" added Hermione to Sirius, referring to when he purposely tried to embarrass her in the Great Hall with that Ravenclaw. She knew that he knew what she was talking about, she could see it in the way his mask of calm faltered.

"We're surprised your broomsticks can get off the ground with your fat heads on it!" said Lily, talking to both of them now.

"You make us SICK!" said Hermione to both of them, loud enough so the entire crowd heard.

Lily linked her arm with Hermione's and they both turned around and headed towards the castle, ignoring anyone that spoke to them and pretending they didn't hear the boys calling after them.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, where the twins ignored everyone but each other, and after Lily had cried in Hermione's arms back in their dormitories, the girls changed into their pyjamas for bed. They wore simple, soft, knee-length black dressing gowns that they had bought together the last time they were in London. In fact, they reminded Hermione of nicer, more expensive versions of the woman's smock they had first seen Severus wearing when he was just a greasy, stalker-esque ten-year-old.

Hermione was still deeply hurt, and she had a feeling the pain wouldn't go away any time soon. She hadn't cried over it, and she wouldn't if she could help it. She had heard that word thrown in her direction so many times, and she wasn't quite sure why it hurt so much this time around.

Lily was already under her covers trying to sleep, and Hermione was in the middle of climbing into her own bed when Mary opened the dormitory door and stepped in. "Snape's outside the portrait. Says he wants to talk to you two and won't leave until you come out." She yawned, uninterested as she climbed into bed. "Says he'll sleep out there if you don't go."

"Let him sleep in the hallway, then," said Lily, bitterly.

"The guys are roaming the castle," said Mary. By _the guys, _she definitely meant the Marauders. If the Marauders came back and saw Severus sitting outside the common room, there would probably a fight to the death. Hermione really didn't need that on her conscience tonight.

Lily didn't want it on hers either, it seemed, for she groaned and got out of bed. The pair made their way down the stairs. They didn't bother putting robes on over their dressing gowns, or slippers on their feet. They were tired, grumpy, and bitter.

They swung open the portrait, stepped out, crossed their arms over their chests, and waited for him to talk. He looked a wreck, and his stringy hair was pulled away from his face, like he had run his hands through it a number of times.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not interested," replied Lily.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded, stepping towards them.

"Save your breath," said Hermione. Neither was interested in anything he had to say.

"We only came because Mary said you were threatening to sleep here," Lily said in a bored voice.

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you two Mudbloods, it just -"

"Slipped out?" asked Hermione, sardonically.

"It's too late," continued Lily. "We've made excuses for you for years. None of our friends can understand why we even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends --" Severus said nothing, and it only confirmed what Lily was saying. "You see? You don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

Hermione silently prayed that he would say no. That he would shake his head incredulously and be disgusted that they would ever think he would join someone who wanted to treat people like Hermione and Lily like animals, and exterminate people like Hermione and Lily's family.

But he just opened his mouth, then closed it without speaking.

Hermione thought she heard her heart break.

"You've chosen your way, Severus," said Hermione, with a sad shake of her head. It seemed some things were just meant to be. "We've chosen ours."

"No, listen, I didn't mean -"

"- to call us Mudbloods? But you call everyone of our birth Mudblood, Severus," reminded Lily.

"Why should we be any different?" asked Hermione, but it was clearly a rhetorical question.

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with two identical contemptuous looks, the girls turned and climbed back through the portrait hole.

Somewhere along the way, when Hermione wasn't looking, they had grown up.

And now, even though she thought it would never happen, they had grown apart.

* * *

Fun Fact: I don't know how many of you noticed, but since Avery and Mulciber don't have first names in the books, I've named them Ares (after the God of War) and Mephistus (after the Father of Lies) since they're both positively evil. *Nerdy grin*

**Reviews are welcomed, appreciated, and very, very encouraged!**

* * *

Here's a little teaser for Chapter V:

_"Do I get a kiss for good luck?" he asked, cheekily._

_"You didn't need a good luck kiss for the others," said Hermione, staring up at him with a half-hearted glare._

_"Yeah, but everything rides on _this_ turn," he said solemnly, but the mischief dancing in his eyes belied his somber tone. "And I don't think I'll make it unless I get a good luck kiss."_

_

* * *

_


	7. Chapter V: Of Puppy Love and Teardrops

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize as Rowlings is obviously not mine. There is no profit gained or involved in the writing of this story.

Much love to my beta, _Lady Lynn aka redheadfaerie_, for her patience with my repeated butchering of the English language. Extra thanks to her for her encouragement and saying this story is one of her favorites so far.

A little note from the author: I really hate the lack of organization fanfictionnet has, so I tend to stay away from here lately, but I'm grateful for each and every reader I have! This story has been added to the favorites list of 227 readers, so I'm thrilled that it's enjoyed so much! To those of you who have added the story to your favorites and/or me to your favorite author list, I'm both flattered and encouraged. I received a few e-mails about permission for fan-art and such, and I have to say- Please do! I would love to see drawings of this story or whatever else any others may have in mind.

I'd like to take a moment to thank each and every one of my reviewers -- granted, there's not as many as I would have hoped for, but I'm just happy it's been favorited by so many people, anyway.

Without further ado, many thanks go to: _**Black Mirror, Aruca, Karma's Slave, BringTheNight, JGirl1016, Faerie-Chell, jcmy1nonly, aurora, Serias, Pleiades81, Darkness-Lightness, Mia Kell, GroowyL, treeson, Just a Reader, VickieL, remuslives23, Monnbeam, Miss. Silver Star, doBBy loVe, queenelfina, diamond-helen, Hades666, AIDSwolf, and this-love-is-sirius**. _

_**Mia Kell** - Don't worry about your English, love, you're great!_

* * *

**The Thief of Time  
**V: _Of Puppy Love and Teardrops  
_by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_The clock talked loud. I threw it away, it scared me what it talked_." - Tillie Olsen

* * *

The summer before sixth year, Lily took up the five-days-a-week babysitting job once again. Now that Severus was no longer in the picture, Hermione was just plain _bored _most days. Her parents had asked her and Lily why Severus didn't come around anymore, but the girls were vague, just saying that they didn't hang out with him any longer. Lily was gone weekdays, from around ten a.m. to six p.m., and conversation with Petunia was always clipped. Robert worked at an insurance company and Ivy owned her own florist shop. Sometimes, Hermione would go over to her mother's business and help out with orders, but it was pretty dull work. So, when Hermione couldn't take the boredom, and didn't feel like having forced conversation or getting her hands stuck with thorns, she went over to visit Molly while Arthur was at work.

"Where are you going?" Hermione heard a shrill voice as she left the house and shut the front door behind her. When she turned around, she saw Petunia standing on the lawn with Marge Dursley, the girl Sarah from down the street, a boy Hermione had never seen before whom she presumed to be Sarah's boyfriend since his arm was around her, and Vernon Dursley. Vernon was a dark-haired, big, beefy guy with hardly any neck.

"To visit a friend," answered Hermione vaguely. She was wearing a Sex Pistols t-shirt now that Sid Vicious had replaced Matlock, and it exposed a little strip of ivory midriff. Her boot-cut jeans were tight, and she wore knee-length, high-heeled leather boots. One thing she absolutely_ loved _about living in the seventies was the Muggle fashion. The jeans, however, usually came up to the bellybutton, but she had transfigured all her jeans back at Hogwarts to have a lower cut on the waist. Lily had liked it so much, Hermione had to do hers as well.

Her jadeite eyes were thinly lined in black, but other than that, she only wore chapstick. She had never been a big fan of a lot of make-up. She wore a studded black belt, and her holly-and phoenix-feather wand - which never failed to remind her of Harry - was secured at her waist by it. She couldn't technically use it yet outside of Hogwarts, but she was never without it. In her jean pockets she had managed to squeeze in some Muggle bills and a small bag of wizarding money. Vernon Dursley was leering at her in a perverse way. The boy always creeped Hermione and Lily out, and he seemed to fancy the both of them.

"_You_ have _friends_?" asked Petunia nastily, and her little cronies laughed. Hermione was positive she was only doing it because of the way Vernon was looking at her.

"You're right, Petunia," said Marge, who was wider than she was tall. She also had dark hair and hardly any neck. "She _is _weird. Why d'you have a stick in your belt?"

Hermione smiled as Petunia paled, finally noticing Hermione's wand in plain sight. "You better be a little nicer, _Tuney_," said Hermione. "Wouldn't want me to go and do something drastic, would you?"

"What's she talking about?" Sarah asked, but Petunia ignored it and started up a conversation with Vernon like Hermione had never said anything.

A few minutes later, Hermione was blocks away, by the abandoned house down the street of John's. They had never managed to make enough money to restore it, but it was the perfect spot for her to use. Hermione looked around once more, and when she was sure no one was in sight, she stuck out her wand hand.

There was a loud _bang _as the triple-decker, violently purple bus appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windscreen read _The Knight Bus_. A conductor in a purple uniform and black, thick glasses leapt out of the bus and began speaking loudly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Ernie Prang, and I will be your conductor this afternoon. Destination?"

"The Burrow, just south of Ottery St. Catchpole," answered Hermione.

"Eight sickles and two knuts, ma'am."

Hermione pulled out her little money purse and handed him the proper coins, and he stepped aside so she could climb up the steps of the bus. As she passed the elderly driver, she nodded a hello, and he nodded politely back.

There were squishy armchairs all over, and she could see a witch and wizard all the way in back, talking.

After another tremendous bang, the bus took off, and Hermione went flying down into an armchair. The armchair slid across the floor every so often, whenever the bus would stop or take off. The witch and wizard in the back got off at their stop about two minutes later, and another wizard came from upstairs to get off at his ten minutes after that. Hermione was starting to get queasy, but just when she was sure she was going to lose her lunch, the bus mercifully stopped and Ernie came over. "This is your stop, ma'am." he said, and Hermione thanked him when he helped her up. She walked on shaky legs to the door, and gave Ernie and the driver a few sickles on her way out as a tip. They both beamed and tipped their hats. She wasn't sure if you were supposed to tip them, but it didn't matter.

She took a few moments to settle her stomach once the Knight Bus took off, and when it had finally stopped squirming with discomfort, she made her way across the giant yard. Some chickens were chasing a gnome, trying to peck at it, and Hermione stepped over them as she passed. Her heels were sinking into the moist soil, and she found she had to lift her legs high like a horse as she walked to pull them free without damaging the grass. When she got to the old farmhouse, she knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately, and when she looked down, she saw Bill's smiling face.

"HERMS!" he shouted. She cringed, because she truly loathed that nickname, but picked him up anyway.

"Come in, Hermione, come in!" Molly called, and Hermione stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to just show up without owling, Molly --"

"Nonsense!" Molly practically screeched. "You're welcome here any time, day or night, you know that." They kissed each other on the cheek and Hermione put the squirming Bill back on the ground, where he ran to go get Charlie. Arthur must have had the day off because he was sitting at the table, running his hand through his thick red hair. He hadn't started to lose it yet.

"Hey, Arthur!" said Hermione as she neared the table, and he looked up from trying to feed Percy, who was nearly one now.

He glanced up and smiled, standing up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you, Hermione?" He was wearing blue robes; not shabby, but not tailored, so they hung a bit loosely on him.

"I'm good. Just bored out of my mind over at home," she said with a shrug, sitting down at the kitchen table with him. "How have you been? How's work?"

"Probably about as boring as it is over at your house," he said with a grin, wiping Percy's messy face. "It'll be another year before I can qualify to get into the Misuse department. That's _if _they even pick me."

"They'll pick you," said Hermione, confidently, and Arthur smiled gratefully.

"Of course they will!" agreed Molly. She seemed to be packing a diaper bag, and Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" she asked, and Arthur nodded.

"We're taking the kids to the Muggle fair in Godric's Hollow. It's just an annual thing. Games, carnival food, small rides. Plenty of wizards go, too, because there's a quite a few wizarding families in that neighbourhood. I proposed to Mollywobbles there."

Hermione grinned when Molly blushed at the nickname. "I hope you guys have fun!" said Hermione. She should have owled ahead to see if they weren't busy, so it was her own fault.

"No, no, you're coming with us, Hermione!" said Molly, nodding her head while she zipped up the bag.

"Yes," agreed Arthur. "We were going to come get you anyway, but you saved us the Apparition."

Hermione smiled and promptly started helping get the boys ready, with a new spring in her step.

After practically wrestling Bill into his shirt, Hermione had both him and Charlie thrown over each shoulder as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. They were laughing and trying to wriggle loose, but Hermione was too strong. She set them down in the kitchen, and Arthur handed Percy to Molly. Hermione picked up the diaper bag, and Arthur grabbed her upper arm.

"Ready?" he asked, and Hermione nodded. They disappeared with a pop, and Hermione felt like she was being squeezed through a tube. A moment later, they reappeared on grass. "Be right back," said Arthur, and he disappeared to bring the rest of the family.

Hermione took a look around and nearly gasped, because they were right in the area where she had first Apparated Harry to. There was no snow on the ground this time, of course, but as her eyes roamed over the street, tears rose, unbidden. She could distinctly recall how cold it was that Christmas Eve, and how it had looked like a winter wonderland all around. Their brush with death that night also came to mind...

She shuddered, pushing it from her thoughts. Instead, she focused on the beautiful summer afternoon.

Arthur and Molly appeared with a _pop_ next to her. Molly was holding Percy, and Arthur had the other two boys. Hermione could hear noise not too far off from the narrow road they were on. There were cottages around, but it was quiet, like everyone was at the fair. Hermione took Bill's hand when Arthur set him down, and the three of them walked down to the centre of the storybook town, each with a tiny red-haired Weasley.

It was crowded, but not overly so. There were streamers wrapped around lamp posts and stands all over the place. The stands held games for everyone to pay, play, and win prizes of stuffed animals from the size of her fist to the size of Professor Flitwick. There were balloon and dart games, a beanbag toss, a bowling game, a penny pitch, a horseshoe game, a fishing pond to fish for prizes, a shooting game, and many, many others. There was a dunking game as well, and a man sitting above a huge glass tank of water would call insults and jokes out at you to provoke you into playing. If you hit the target, the man would fall in. He looked dry so far, so it seemed no one had won yet. One of the buildings was also set up as a haunted house, and through a path that led outside the square, you could see an open field filled with rides for the kids. There was also stands for food. Funnel cakes, cotton candy, fudge, seasoned chips covered in ketchup or cheese, hot dogs, cheese burgers, caramel and candy apples, and much more.

"Go have fun, love," said Molly, taking Bill's hand from Hermione.

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Arthur grinned and shook his head. "You didn't think we asked you here to baby-sit, did you? This is a miniscule thank you to you for helping us out before and after Percy was born. We've not forgotten, you know, and we owe you more than you know --"

"I don't need your thanks, Arthur, I did it because I _wanted _to," Hermione interjected.

"And that's why we appreciate it so much. Now, go have fun. Play games, mingle with the teenagers your age," replied Arthur, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his money pouch.

"No, no," said Hermione, firmly. "I've my own money."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione grinned and disappeared into the crowd.

She spent half an hour playing games. She discovered that she was absolutely horrid when it came to them, and she had a funny feeling it was because tossing objects was related to sports, which Hermione had always been rubbish at. At one particular beanbag game, where she had to try and toss it in one of the three holes, she accidentally aimed wrong and managed to whack the man running the stand right in the head. The beanbags were fairly heavy, and he had a little bruise already forming by the time Hermione had gushed her apologies and sped off.

As Hermione was passing a balloon and dart game, the man running it called out to her.

"Hey, beautiful, care to play?"

Hermione whirled around and made sure he was talking to her. He was quite handsome, she thought. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue, and he had a little tiered-goatee.

"You get five darts, all you have to do is pop three balloons to get a big prize," he tempted with a grin. Hermione looked up at the prizes he had, and they were giant stuffed animals. Bears, white tigers, unicorns, dogs, and cats.

She nodded and walked up to the stand, smiling like an idiot. "Are you _sure_ you want me to play? When I played the beanbag game, I hit the man behind the stand in the head with one."

The man's brows rose high, but he laughed. "I'll take my chances for a pretty thing like you." He winked, and Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "Three balloons get you a big stuffed animal, two balloons get you a little one from the bin, and one balloon gets you a comp ticket for a free cola." He lined up five darts in front of her and stepped aside.

Hermione picked one up and took her time, aiming for a red balloon pinned to the wall. When she threw it, the guy ducked dramatically just to make her laugh. She missed and hit the wall next to the balloon, pouting.

"Aww, don't pout, sweets," said the dart man. "You've still got four more tries."

Again, she took aim, this time going for a blue balloon. Again, she missed, and she frowned when it landed below her target. She had to make these next three for the big stuffed animal, otherwise she would be stuck with the lame prizes.

Hermione brushed her long bangs away from her eyes and tried to focus while she aimed. She was squinting and rocking the dart back and forth.

A body pressed against her back and hands rested on either side of her waist, and she nearly jumped out of her boots.

She whirled around, fully intent on stabbing the touchy feely man in the eye with the dart, but gasped when she saw his face.

"_Black_?" she asked, incredulously.

He was wearing a band t-shirt, jeans, and black work boots, but he was handsome enough to make it look like a Calvin Klein advertisement, and she couldn't help but let her eyes linger. Her lips quirked into a smile when she saw the sunglasses he wore - the rims were bright red, but he was the only man alive who could make them look good. She could see James, Remus, and Peter standing a few feet away, all wearing simple Muggle clothes. She could have kicked herself for not remembering that James lived in Godric's Hollow his whole life, not just when he was older.

"Hello, Hermione," he smirked, looking down at her with a knowing little glint in his fathomless grey eyes. He stepped back and Hermione nearly blushed. He was looking at her outfit the same way she had looked at his moments ago. His eyes travelled from her high-heeled boots, up her lowcut jeans, to the small strip of exposed midriff where her wand was stuck in her belt, and finally over her _Sex Pistols_ t-shirt and up to her green, black-lined eyes. "I _definitely_ prefer you in Muggle clothes."

"I'll be sure to wear robes around you all the time, from now on," she said, but the corners of her lips twitched when she fought down a smile. He saw it and smiled wide, running his hand through his shaggy black hair. After noticing she still had the dart in her hand, he nodded his head towards the stand, where the dart man was watching them.

"What're the stakes?" he asked.

She should've told him to piss off and go play with his mates, but he looked too cute when he was staring at her like that.

"Well, I got five darts. I have to pop three balloons to get a big prize, but I've already buggered up two."

He nodded with a small smile. "Alright, lets see it, then," he said, and motioned for her to continue where she left off before he had interrupted. Hermione sighed and turned around to face the stand. She furrowed her brows and aimed, but just as she was about to toss it, she felt Sirius come up behind her and grab her wrist. She made a sound of protest, but he shushed her.

"These games are rigged," he said into her ear, and she pursed her lips. "It's an optical illusion. You think you're staring at balloons nailed to a straight wall, but the wall is actually on a slant."

Her eyes widened, and she felt him move closer. His front pressed against her back, and his free hand went back to her waist. She could feel his hand on the exposed skin there, and it made her want to lean backwards into him, but she controlled herself. He smelled good, like expensive spicy aftershave and something sweet she couldn't quite place. The hand around her wrist moved to hers, and he took the dart from between her fingers. He was still pressed against her, but she was able to look up and watch him. His head was perfectly still, like a dog that had just seen a rabbit, and he squinted his grey eyes ever so slightly. She heard a little _pop_, and her jaw dropped when she realized he had just popped a balloon with her dart.

"How many do I have to get for a big animal?" he asked, looking towards the dart man.

"Three," the man snipped, obviously not at all thrilled that Sirius was there.

Sirius ignored the man's tone and smirked, picking up another dart from the two Hermione had left.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, and Hermione saw James, Remus, and Peter standing beside them.

Peter smiled and said _hello_, which she returned, and Remus gave her a tight-lipped smile. Guilt swirled around in her stomach, knowing it was probably getting on his nerves to see Sirius pressed up against her.

"Hey, Evans," said James, glancing around the crowd. "Is.. is your sister here?" he asked, and she smiled at the hopeful sound in his voice.

"No," she answered. "I came here with the people I baby-sit for."

"Is she coming later?"

"No."

"So... she's not coming at all?"

"She said _no_, James," Sirius cut him off, smiling with amusement. James had the decency to blush, and everyone went quiet as Sirius aimed the dart.

With another _pop_, he burst the second balloon.

Hermione was getting excited now, because if he got the last one, she could pick out a prize from the huge stuffed animals. She wasn't sure why, but in the moment, it was a big deal.

Sirius picked up the last dart and Hermione leaned back against him. He faltered for a moment to look down at her curiously, but she only grinned. She really shouldn't flirt with him, she knew, but she couldn't stop herself. He was handsome and he smelled good, and he was trying to win her a prize. It would have been a romantic moment if his mates weren't right there watching.

"Do I get a kiss for good luck?" he asked, cheekily.

"You didn't need a good luck kiss for the others," said Hermione, staring up at him with a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah, but everything rides on _this_ turn," he said solemnly, but the mischief dancing in his eyes belied his somber tone. "And I don't think it'll make it unless I get a good luck kiss."

Hermione huffed, but she couldn't hide her smile. _Why _did he have to be so bloody charming?

"I'm not kissing you on the lips," she relented, glancing down like a nervous schoolgirl.

"The cheek will do," he replied, leaning his head down to bare the side of his face for her.

Hermione moved her head up to kiss his cheek, but at the last moment, he turned his head and her lips pressed up against his.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" she shouted, smacking him on the chest. All the Marauders but Remus were laughing.

Sirius was still laughing quietly when he flicked his wrist lazily and tossed the dart, popping the balloon like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I believe my girl gets a prize now," Sirius said to the dart man.

"I'm _not _your girl, Black," she said, but he pretended he didn't hear.

The dart man nodded and motioned towards the giant stuffed animals hanging from the top of the stand. "Which one's your favourite?"

She felt Sirius' arms hug her around the waist, and she really, really shouldn't have leaned back into his embrace, but she did.

"Hmmm..." she chewed her lip, looking up at all of them. One in particular caught her attention, and she knew Sirius would appreciate it. "That one's my favourite," she said, pointing up at it.

The dart man reached up and pulled down the giant, shaggy black dog and handed it to her. She felt Sirius pull her to him tighter when he saw it, and she grinned when he murmured, "That one's my favourite, too."

"What should I name him?" she asked playfully, while the five of them walked away from the stand.

"Padfoot," said Peter with a laugh, and she felt like transfiguring the damned thing into a real dog so she could instruct it to bite his face off. It seemed the feeling was mutual among the other Marauders, because they all shot him death glares.

"Padfoot...?" she asked, with mock curiously that she played off well. "Isn't that your nickname, Black?"

Sirius cleared his throat and nodded, glancing around at the other guys.

"Why _do_ they call you Padfoot?" She knew precisely why, she just liked seeing him flustered.

"Peter just meant you should call the dog Padfoot because it's Sirius' nickname, and he's the one that won it for you. Right, Pete?" asked Remus, with a frozen smile that promised pain of death if the blond said otherwise.

"Y-yeah, that's what I meant," said Peter, smiling nervously.

They had completely ignored her other question about _why_ he was called Padfoot, but she let it slide. She would just let them think they had successfully skirted the conversation.

"Why don't you call him _Snuffles_?" asked James, grinning at Sirius.

"I like Snuffles," agreed Sirius, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back and, for some insane reason, she leaned up to give Sirius a kiss on the cheek.

She wanted to run herself into a wall.

Talk about giving the poor man mixed signals! One day she's telling him he makes her sick and another day she's flirting, leaning against him, and handing out kisses. He just did crazy things to her, and made her want to kiss him and smack him at the same time. He was like a forbidden fruit; everyone wanted it, but no one could have it.

But, he liked _her_, and he chased after _her_, no matter how mean she was to him, and it was a feeling she wasn't used to.

Her other lifetime's relationship with Ron was still hazy, but she was pretty sure that he never went after her. In fact, he was a downright git to her because he didn't know how to handle his crush. She had made the first moves with everything in their relationship. First one to kiss, first one to touch, so on and so forth. Hermione had always been in control, even when she didn't necessarily want to be. They had married more as best friends than passionate lovers.

But Sirius was the polar opposite of Ron. He was handsome enough to render someone stupid, he was clever, and he was possessive. Not possessive in a scary caveman type of way, but there was something in the way he would look at her and touch her that clearly stated that she was his.

And, although she wouldn't admit it aloud, it was _sexy_.

"What was that for?" he asked, touching the spot she had kissed with a pleased grin.

"A thank you for winning me the prize," answered Hermione with an innocent little shrug.

Somehow, she ended up spending the afternoon with the Marauders.

She discovered that James had Harry's crazy sense of humour, and that he had nearly the exact same laugh as Harry had. Peter looked up to James and Sirius, which was made obvious when he would look longingly at them, like he wanted to _be_ them. Remus' bad mood cleared eventually, especially after Hermione covered his face in kisses after he surprised her with a sundae when he went to get a cola.

Sirius had glared at the exchange, but nothing was said between the two. Hermione actually felt guilty about it afterwards. Was there tension between the two Marauders because of her? That wasn't her intentions, and she would have to set them straight if she saw any hostility arising.

Hermione was surprised to find that she actually got along with the Marauders well. Well, all except for Peter, whom she might have actually liked if she hadn't known about his selfishness, but she pretended to like him anyway. They had been cocky gits for a few years, yes, but they seemed to be maturing. James and Sirius reminded Hermione of her and Lily, with the way they would say the same things at the same time and finish each other's sentences.

The five of them had gone through the building converted into a haunted house, and the boys had spent the entire time trying to scare Hermione. They sat at benches and ate the carnival junk food, and took turns playing games. When they all went to the beanbag stand run by a man with a bruise who looked warily at Hermione, the Marauders had laughed until they nearly cried when she told them the story, leaving her to sulk. Sirius had cheered her up, though, jokingly promising that the next time he played the shooting game, he would be sure to take out the guy's eye so she didn't feel so bad.

A few hours later, James, Remus, and Peter were tired of walking around, and told Sirius they were ready to go.

"We're dead on our feet, Sirius," said James. "Ready to go?"

Sirius glanced at Hermione and shook his head. "No, you guys go, though, I'll be home later," he assured.

James raised his eyebrows and glanced between the two with a little smile, before saying goodbye to them. He even leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, which she surprisingly allowed. Remus looked put-out, but he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek as well. Peter stepped forward, like he was going to do the same, but then seemed to think the better of it and settled for an awkward hug.

Hermione glanced up at Sirius once they were out of sight. "You could've gone with them, you know," she said.

"I know," he shrugged. "Didn't want to, though."

They were walking side by side. The crowds were dying down, and they sat down next to each other on an empty bench.

"Why not?" she asked curiously, putting the giant stuffed dog on the bench beside her.

He put his arms around the top of the back of the bench, and Hermione could feel his forearm brushing against her shoulders. "Because you're being nice to me," he said with a little grin.

Hermione felt a little coil of guilt spring up inside her. Had she really been that mean to him?

Technically, _yes_, she had, but it was only out of loyalty to Severus.

"Are you staying at the Potters for the summer?" she asked, changing the subject.

His easy grin faltered and he cocked his head back to get the hair out of his eyes. "I'm staying with the Potters indefinitely, actually," he replied, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Hermione vaguely recalled Sirius telling Harry that he had run away when he was sixteen to James' place.

"Why?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

"My family and I don't see eye to eye," he said, looking down at her. There was a chip in the armour he usually held up and she saw a bit of vulnerability in him. The fact that he was even discussing this topic with her surprised her, since she had a feeling he wouldn't tell just _anyone_ about it.

"Don't see eye to eye on what?" she asked quietly.

"My family..." he faltered, and Hermione got the impression he was embarrassed to say it. "They're obsessed with blood purity... They think You-Know-Who has the right idea. My mum's pretty much insane with it. Don't get me wrong, there's a few good ones like Uncle Alphard and my cousin Andy, but the rest are out of their minds." He couldn't seem to bring himself to look at her in the eyes, and was instead staring at the heart-shaped locket resting against her t-shirt.

Hermione's heart ached for his situation. He abandoned practically his whole family because of his belief in equality.

Equality for people like _her_.

His family didn't know what they were missing. They would never know how loyal he was, and how much he love he was capable of.

"I always knew you were better than them," she said, and he finally raised his grey eyes to meet hers.

She felt him move closer, and he smelled so good she wanted to press her face into the crook of his neck and just breathe him in. She refrained, however, since that would just be creepy at this particular moment.

"Did you?" he asked with a small smile, his face mere inches from hers.

She tilted her chin up to answer, but she never got a chance to.

Because he _kissed_ her.

And, due to a severe lapse in judgement...

_She let him_.

He moved his head down and pressed his lips softly against hers. She tensed in surprise at first, but after a silent argument with herself, she relaxed a moment later. One of his hands moved to her cheek, and she could feel the cool metal of his ring against her warm skin when he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. She felt him run his tongue softly against her bottom lip, asking silent permission for entry, and she opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue penetrate her. One of her hands moved up to his shaggy black hair, and her manicured fingernails caressed his scalp, making him whimper his satisfaction in the kiss.

When his tongue brushed up against hers, Hermione swore she felt a jolt between her legs. It was an entirely new feeling; one that she had never felt before. Never before had simple kiss made her want to rub her legs together perversely to ease the wonderful ache that built.

Now was not a time for a battle of morals, but she couldn't help the thoughts that rose to the forefront of her mind, unbidden. If her past had never existed, was this her first kiss?

It certainly _felt_ like a first kiss. She couldn't recall a time in her previous life when a kiss had felt like this. She had read about kisses like this, but never had the pleasure of experiencing one for herself. And was she terrible for wanting to consider this her_ first _kiss? Was she wrong for wanting to forget her deleted past, and let go of the intimacy she had shared with Ron? Was it wrong to only want to think of him a best friend of another life? Was she a terrible person for letting go of the memory of Rose and Hugo so easily? Or was it still unhealthy to be debating about this, since they had never existed, and she would never bear them in this lifetime? Was it wrong for her to accept so easily that she wouldn't be their mother in this life?

Was she horrible for taking pleasure in the thought that Sirius Black was her first kiss, and for secretly wanting him to be her first _everything_?

But all thoughts were pushed to the back of her subconscious when Sirius held her by the chin and, quite literally, _sucked_ on her tongue.

_Merlin_, he was good at this.

"EWW, HERMS!" a child shouted from nearby, and Hermione ripped her face away from Sirius'. She was lucky he hadn't bit off her tongue from the impact of her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were standing not five feet away. A sleeping Percy was held by Molly, and Bill and Charlie were holding their father's hands. Bill had a look of repulsion on his face. Molly was blushing at having interrupted, and Arthur had a cat-that-got-the-cream grin. Hermione was sure her face was on fire, and she regrettably glanced over at Sirius, who just looked amused.

"Well, when I said _mingle_ with the teenagers your age, I didn't think you would be quite so _friendly_," said Arthur.

Hermione let loose a little mortified laughter, not entirely sure what to do in this situation. Luckily, Sirius took over before she could spontaneously combust from embarrassment.

"Sirius Black," he said, standing up to shake their hands. Arthur released Bill for a moment so he could grasp the younger man's hand, but Arthur's face had hardened.

"Arthur Weasley. This is my wife, Molly." Sirius shook Molly's free hand, and a look of recognition crossed her face when she realized he was the boy from that day at the cafe. She gave Hermione a little knowing smile, but Hermione just glared half-heartedly at her.

Sirius seemed to notice that Arthur was no longer smiling. "Arthur," he said, and the redhead man glanced at him coolly. "I just wanted you to know that I don't associate with my family. I probably dislike them more than you do."

Hermione knew that Arthur was something of a distant cousin to Sirius, but wasn't recognized as such because of the Weasley's long-time blood traitor status.

The older man's shoulders relaxed and he looked relieved. It was protectiveness over Hermione that made Arthur react the way he did, knowing she was a Muggle-born. "Good to know," he said, in a much friendlier tone.

Bill tugged on Sirius' jeans, making the handsome man look down at him. "Are you her _boyfriend_?" he asked with a delightfully disgusted little smile, drawing out the word like it had cooties.

"Yes," replied Sirius, but Hermione said "No!" at the same time.

Arthur raised his red brows in Hermione's direction. She could have sworn she heard him say "Could've fooled me," quietly, and judging from the shit-eating grin on Sirius' face, he probably had.

"Ready to go?! I'm simply exhausted!" said Hermione, jumping up from the bench with frantic energy that belied her claim of weariness.

_Why_ had she flirted incessantly with him today, and_ why _had she let him kiss her? She had let the teenage hormones running rampant inside her get the better of her.

Arthur and Molly recognized the desire to get away as soon as possible in Hermione, and they looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, that's why we had come to find you, anyway. Erm, Molly and I will be waiting for you where we Apparated in. See you over there..." Arthur said, nodding goodbye to Sirius and nudging Molly to walk away.

"Well, I've gotta go," mumbled Hermione when Arthur and Molly disappeared into the crowd. She picked up the giant stuffed dog and gave Sirius a tight lipped smile, avoiding eye contact. She made a move to walk around him, but he sidestepped to block her way. Her eyes moved over his body, from his black work boots all the way up to his grey eyes. She had to tilt her head up at this close distance just to make eye contact with the tall man before her.

"We should go out some time, get a butterbeer or something. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. He was glancing over her face like he was trying to memorize it.

"Er, I'm busy tomorrow," she said hesitantly.

His tilted his head while he looked down at her, and she was reminded of a cute little puppy dog. "When aren't you going to be busy?"

The truth of the matter was that Hermione had absolutely nothing to do for the rest of the summer, but she wasn't about to let him know that. She had already unintentionally messed with his head long enough, and let herself linger on her silly crush all day.

She knew about guys like Sirius. Ivy had _warned_ her about guys like Sirius. The handsome, charming, arrogant man who all the women adore would only break the girl's heart in the end. With just a kiss, he had made Hermione submit to him, and she didn't like that feeling. Losing control was not something Hermione Granger had ever done, and Hermione Evans wouldn't do it either as long as she could help it.

"I'm not," she lied, albeit badly, since her words were rushed and her green eyes kept darting around. "Busy, busy, busy. I've got loads to do before school starts again. I shan't have a moment for myself, I'm afraid."

Sirius raised his brows. "You're telling me that for the next _month and a half_, you aren't going to have _any_ free time whatsoever?" The tone of his voice was borderline condescending, but she really couldn't blame him for being angry over the lie after she had just let him snog her senseless on a bench in the middle of a fair.

"Yes," she said, a little too meekly for her liking. She cleared her throat and repeated in a much more confident voice. "_Yes_. Very busy this summer."

He was quiet for a long moment. At first, he was looking at her like he was waiting for her to say _Gotcha!_, but when she never did, he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

The sky was a deep orange as the sun was slowly making its way beneath the horizon, and in the dying light, he really was breathtakingly beautiful. It only confirmed her belief that if she let anything happen between them, it would only lead to heartache. He would find someone better and leave her behind, or she would have a moment of weakness and confess her secret to him, and he would hate her because of it. And if there's one thing she knew Sirius Black could do to her, it was break down her barriers. She knew how easy it would be to fall in love with him if she gave herself the chance. If he could make her want to be consumed by him with just a kiss, she would surely babble her life story to him from just a well-placed touch.

He warmed her, excited her, and made her feel beautiful.

And because of that, he _frightened_ her.

"Well, see you around," Hermione walked backwards with a big black dog under her arm, eager to get away, waving awkwardly and smiling maniacally with false nonchalance. "Thanks for winning me the prize! It was... er... nice... seeing you... and all."

He looked too stunned to move.

"Hermione," he called after her when he finally found his voice again, but she was already weaving through the crowd to the Weasley's Apparition point.

She reached the family of redheads, still smiling like a madwoman, and it was obvious the smile was forced.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Molly, cautiously, sharing a look with Arthur.

"I'm fine." Her voice cracked, belying her words. Even little Bill widened his eyes in concern. Fortunately, Molly and Arthur didn't press the subject, and they Apparated back to the Burrow.

Half an hour later, Arthur finally Apparated her to the Evans' backyard. She thanked him hastily for taking her to the fair with the family, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she sped across the grass and up the few steps to get to the back door. It was open, thankfully, and she stepped into the kitchen where Ivy was cooking dinner.

"How are you, love?" her mother asked distractedly, cutting a tomato.

"Good," Hermione lied, and walked briskly out of the room. Two flights of stairs later she was pushing open her bedroom door.

"Hey, Hermione," said Lily, who was laying on her stomach on her bed, kicking her feet and flipping through Witch Weekly.

Hermione stepped in without a word, shut the door, and headed over to her own bed. She almost put Snuffles on the floor, but for some reason she felt bad about it and ended up putting him on her bed instead.

Merlin, she was even calling the damned thing a _him_ in her head.

Crookshanks jumped up on the mattress and mewed, forcing Hermione to pat his head, even though her heart wasn't in it and her mind was elsewhere. Something was sticking into her stomach, and she realized it was her wand, so she pulled it free and rested it on her night table. She was in the middle unzipping her boots when Lily, who had noticed Hermione wasn't quite herself, got off her bed to walk over to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed. She glanced at Snuffles curiously.

Hermione yanked her boots off and moved to sit pretzel style in the middle of her bed. She pursed her lips, trying to ignore the situation, but one inquisitive look from Lily made the day's events tumble out.

"I went with the Weasleys to a fair in Godric's Hollow. The Marauders were there and I ended up spending the day with them." She took a deep breath, and in one word, she forced it all out fast: "ThenJames,Remus,andPeterleft,butSiriusstayedbehind,andhekissedmeandIlethim."

Lily's eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline. "Wait," she commanded calmly. "Rewind," she said as she made a backwards spinning motion with her hands. "Did you say _Sirius Black kissed you_?"

"Yes," confirmed Hermione, pulling Snuffles towards her with the vain hope that he could protect her from the wrath of Lily that was sure to come.

"And where did you get that?" asked Lily, pointing towards the huge, shaggy black dog under Hermione's arm.

"Siriuswonitformeplayingthedartandballoongame," she mumbled quickly, but Lily heard her.

"And you hung out with him all day, along with the other boys?"

Hermione nodded warily. She was expecting Lily to smack some sense into her, hex her for being such a fool, or at least knock her over the head with a pillow, but nothing came.

Instead, the redhead leaned forward inquisitively, and her green eyes darted around the room like she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "So how was it?" she asked conspiratorially.

Hermione's jaw unhinged and hung open. "What?" she sputtered.

"Was he a good kisser?" she asked with a mischievous smile, laying down on her stomach once again and making herself comfortable on Hermione's bed.

"He was..." she paused for suspense, glancing at Snuffles. Crookshanks was sitting beside Lily, with his squashed ginger face looking up at Hermione, almost as if he was in suspense for the answer as well. "...bloody _fantastic_, Lils."

Lily squealed and giggled rather girlishly, kicking her feet. "Tell me everything!"

Hermione couldn't help but absorb some of Lily's girlish excitement. "Well, first I took the Knight Bus over to the Weasleys, then they invited me to the fair with them. After we got there, they told me to go mingle and have fun, so I played a few games."

"What games?" Lily asked, and Hermione realized she really wanted to know _everything_.

"Basic ones. Watergun, pennypitch. Oh! I played this game where you had to throw a beanbag in one of these holes in the wall, and I accidentally hit the man working the booth in the face..." Hermione grinned when Lily broke into shameful giggles at the man's expense.

"So anyway, I passed this dart and balloon stand, and the guy working it -- who was really cute by the way --"

"What did he look like?" interrupted Lily.

"He was kinda tan, had brown hair, blue eyes. Looked a bit like Junior," she described. "He called me beautiful, and got me to play a game."

She paused for Lily's excited giggles, since she knew Sirius won her Snuffles at the balloon and dart game.

"So the deal was, I got five darts, and I have to pop three balloons in order to get the big prize. I buggered up the first two tries, and then as I'm about to throw the third one, a feel some guy press up against me..."

Lily squeaked, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle with her.

When had she become such a... _girl_?

Perhaps it was her lack of female companions last time that had sedated this side of her.

Hermione told the story in great detail. From Sirius asking for a good luck kiss, to James asking for Lily and being the only one who was able to sink the man sitting above the tank of water, which was probably due to his Chaser skills. Lily seemed to rather enjoy that part, since she asked to know what he was wearing while he did it and if he looked all serious like he did when he played Quidditch. When Hermione finally got to the part where they kissed, it sounded like Lily even _sighed_ at how perfect it was.

"And what did you do after Molly and Arthur walked away?" she inquired, with her elbows on the bed and her head in her hands.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to best describe the train wreck. "I ran away."

"What?!" gasped Lily with horrified laughter.

"It was too intense, Lily, I had to get out of there," implored Hermione, running her hands over her smooth brown hair nervously. "I told him I was busy every day for the rest of the summer and practically leapt into the crowd to get away."

Hermione could see that Lily was trying very hard not to laugh at her sister's horror, but she was breathing heavily and turning pink. She gave up and let loose her giggles, shaking her head. "You told him you were busy _every day _for the rest of the summer?"

The brunette closed her emerald eyes in mortification. "Yes."

"What did he say when you told him that?" asked Lily. Crookshanks was laying down on the bed now, too, still quite awake and still looking like he was listening.

"Nothing. I didn't give him a chance to say anything. I just grinned like a maniac and hurried off."

"It'll be alright," assured Lily.

Unconvinced, Hermione tipped herself over so she fell on her side on the mattress, and buried her face into Snuffles.

He smelled like the cologne Sirius wore.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the summer trying to keep as busy as possible, which meant hanging out at the Burrow to help Molly or helping her mother out at the florist shop. On weekends, she and Lily either went shopping or saw a movie. They had even spotted Severus a few times, walking by himself, and whenever they passed him he would look at them with a sad expression, but they pretended they didn't see him. Sometimes, on days when Hermione had nothing to do, she wanted to go over to Severus' house and drag him out, to go to Diagon or hang out by the creek like they used to. But then she would remember how hatefully he had spat the word at them, and she resisted the urge. There wasn't a day that passed that she didn't think about the kiss with Sirius, but she always pushed the thought away as quickly as it arose.

Lily was seated beside her on the Hogwarts Express, but both girls were just leaning against one another silently, still tired from the night before. Petunia had had a sleepover with her friends, and they were so loud that they kept Hermione and Lily up half the night, even though Petunia's room was below theirs. Hermione yawned, and Crookshanks, seated on the other side of her, mirrored it. It was already dark, so they would be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour or so.

"I've gotta go to the Prefect meeting," said Hermione, begrudgingly getting up to meet the Head students and Prefects. Lily moved her legs so she could pass and told her to hurry up.

Hermione made her way down the empty train corridor and opened the door to the Prefect compartment. They were all already there, Remus included. He smiled and scooted over so Hermione could sit next to him.

"Right, so that's everyone, yes?" asked Amos Diggory, the Head Boy. He looked a bit like Cedric, but Cedric had been much more handsome. He was a Hufflepuff, just like his son would be.

Everyone looked around and murmured their agreement.

Amos, who turned out to be rather bossy, spoke over everyone, including the Head Girl, and handed out assignments. It was the usual stuff, like Hogwarts hallway patrol schedules, and how he wanted the Prefects to behave especially well while he was Head Boy. Hermione rolled her eyes, but said nothing, until he finally dismissed them and told the sixth year Prefects to check in the train compartments to make sure there wasn't any mischief going on.

The eight Prefects split the train into fourths so patrolling would be quicker, and Remus and Hermione ended up getting the compartments towards the end of the train. Remus got distracted in one particular compartment, when a Ravenclaw girl whispered something in his ear that made him blush, and Hermione rolled her eyes and left him in there, not in the mood to see any flirting. He would catch up with her when he realized she left.

Two compartments down, when she slid the door open, she froze. Sirius, James, and Peter had the compartment all to themselves. They were all already in their robes, and Hermione bit the inside of her lip when she saw Sirius. His hair fell over his eyes the way she liked it, and he was chewing gum. One of his legs was stretched out, and the foot was propped up against the seat across from him. James and Sirius were sitting a few seats away from each other, lounging like it was their train, with their arms draped over the back. Peter was on the opposite side, facing them, and they had obviously been in the middle of talking before the door slid open. Now, they were all silent, staring at Hermione.

"Patrols," she said, lamely, stepping into the compartment to look around, wand in hand.

James shifted awkwardly, and Peter looked like he had no idea why they went silent. She wasn't looking at Sirius, but she could tell his eyes were on her.

"How was the rest of your summer, Hermione?" Peter squeaked. Sirius had obviously told him nothing about what happened.

"_Busy, busy, busy_," said Sirius, in a tone that made it clear he was taunting her.

She heard James snigger, though he tried to stifle it. The Harry-look-a-like had definitely heard the entire story, just as Lily had. Hermione raised her striking green eyes to glare at the laughing boy, before they moved across the few seats in between to finally look Sirius in the face. He had a smile, but it was forced. She knew he was angry that she had shared a kiss with him and sped off, then when he tried to send a letter, she had simply told the owl to turn around with the envelope and not come back. This was just typical Sirius behaviour. When his ego was bruised, he injured yours back. It was childish to play the game along with him, but she wasn't about to let him make a joke at her expense.

"No, it wasn't," she said, turning back to Peter. She made sure her voice was heard nice and clear. "It was a bit boring, actually. No one of any interest asked me to do anything."

Peter gave her a little nod and smiled, still oblivious to the situation and unaware she had just verbally kicked Sirius below the belt.

When she looked back at Sirius, his forced smile was gone and he just looked downright fucked off. James, too, had his jaw clenched, and she knew it was because Sirius was a brother to him. Sirius stared at her for a few moments, as if he was going to say something, but in the end he just turned his head casually to stare out the window.

"Are you done in here yet?" said James coolly, taking Hermione by surprise with his tone. "I'd like to get back to the conversation we were having before you walked in and ruined it."

Peter's eyes widened, and he was glancing between James and Hermione in confusion.

Hermione felt her temper rising. The way he spoke to her shouldn't have made her so angry, but it did. He was just protecting Sirius, getting defensive for him since Sirius seemed to have just withdrawn from the conversation completely.

It wasn't James' fault that he knew nothing about Hermione. None of them did. He didn't know everything she had been forced to sacrifice, and what she was doing for _them _and their futures. What she was doing for _his_ future son. They didn't know the constant guilt she felt and the arguments raging inside her all the time, and the confusion that never ceased over whether she should consider this a new life and start over, or if she should hang onto a time that never existed. He didn't know that she was sacrificing herself to save him and Lily from certain death, replacing The Chosen One so she could spare his future son seventeen years worth of misery, fear, torment, and pain.

He didn't know _any _of it. But she found that she couldn't push down the rage his words invoked.

Her jaw clenched and unclenched, and her grip on her wand tightened. James seemed to notice the change in her, and the way the very air around her crackled with raw energy, because his hand gripped his own wand defensively.

Hermione shook her head, with a small, unimpressed smile. "Relax, Potter. If I wanted to hex you, I would have done so already," she assured. "And you never would have seen it coming."

James snorted, looking at her with a little sneer she had only seen him reserve for Severus and the Slytherins. Now, she had wounded _his_ pride.

"You have a lot of confidence for someone who turns tail and_ runs _because of a kiss, little girl," he said, standing up just to press the intimidation tactic. But, even through her anger, she knew he would never do anything more than disarm her.

"Enough, James," said Sirius, looking between the two cautiously. Peter looked like he didn't know whether to be excited or frightened.

Hermione ignored the seated Marauders. Her focus stayed on James. "Don't talk about what you don't know, Potter," she spat. She had never, ever spat Harry's last name, and she had honestly thought she never would, but James' cockiness was disgusting. "You only know _one _side of the story."

"_His _side of the story is all I_ need_ to know," said James, and his voice had raised an octave.

"And that thick-headed point of view you have is exactly why my sister refuses to look twice at you," said Hermione, raising her voice to match his. It was cruel, but effective, because his look of contempt faltered a moment and the hurt showed through. It was gone as quick as it came.

"You have nothing do with the situation between Lily and I, so keep your nose out of it and mind your business!" His face was red now, and Sirius was on the edge of his seat, looking like he was ready to jump in between them at any moment. Peter had moved to the corner in case hexes were thrown.

"YOU have nothing to do with the situation between Sirius and I, you hypocritical little brat! Why don't you take your own damned advice?!" His eyes widened, and his jaw clenched. She had him pinned with the hypocrisy of it, but he seemed to need to have the last word. "Fine, I shan't mention it again. Hopefully Sirius will choose someone a little less _frigid_ next time, anyway, instead of a little cocktease like you."

"JAMES!" roared Sirius, jumping to his feet, but Hermione crossed the few feet separating her from Harry's father and smacked him with all the strength she had in her. It was exactly the same way she had hit Draco Malfoy in her past life, and James was knocked back into his seat from the force of it. His glasses were crooked, and he was bleeding a little from where they had cut into his nose from the force of the hit.

She was trembling with anger, and she stepped forward, closer to him, but arms closed around her waist and she felt herself being physically moved out of the compartment. She tried to wriggle loose, but the grip on her was too strong. When they were finally out of the compartment, and Sirius put her down, she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

Hermione was fuming, staring up at him with an expression that could only be described as rage.

"Hermione," he started, stepping towards her, but she cut him off.

"Don't speak to me," she bit out. "Don't look at me. Don't ever utter my name to any of your jolly little _mates_ again."

"But--"

"I don't want to hear it, Black," she said, backing away, still trembling with anger and an emotion she couldn't quite name, but she knew that her chest felt like a troll was sitting on it. Her throat felt like it was closing, and there were tears in her eyes. "I'm sure you and James had a good laugh about what a _frigid little cocktease_ I am."

"_I_ _never_ said--" he began vehemently, imploring her to listen, but she cut off his sentence.

"I don't want to hear it!" she repeated. "Just leave me alone. I want _nothing_ to do with you."

His jaw clenched and he shook his head sadly, but he respected her wishes. The light from the moon was streaming in and illuminating his porcelain skin, but he stepped backwards, putting distance between them. His handsome features were cloaked in shadow when he slid open the compartment door, and, without a word, left her in the dark corridor of the train.

Hermione shut her eyes and backed up against the window of the train, staring through the darkness at nothing in particular. Her breath was quick, and the heaviness in her chest wouldn't go away. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them spill. Distantly, she heard a compartment door slide open, and she glanced over to see Remus walking down the dark train hallway by himself. When he saw her, he grinned.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get away but that Ravenclaw girl was trying to get me to go on a date with her. I think she was trying to give me a love potion, she kept trying to get me to have some of her homemade pumpkin juice..." he trailed off as he got closer to her, and the smile fell from his face. He must have seen the tears in her eyes, because he put his hands on her upper arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she looked up into his concerned amber eyes. "Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head no, but couldn't speak because of the knot in her chest. Something in her seemed to snap, and she took in a great breath because it was suddenly harder to breathe. Remus frowned and did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

She hadn't let her tears fall since she had woken up all those years ago as Hermione Evans. She had tried to be strong, like she knew Harry would want her to be.

But there, under the light of the moon, she cried silently in Remus' arms. Her whole body shook, but she uttered no noise besides gasps for breath, and she finally let herself go.

She cried for everyone she had lost, from the ones that had died to the ones that she had unwillingly left behind. She cried for Harry, and the desperation he must have felt in order to do what he did. She cried for Ron, Rose, and Hugo, who she would never have in this life. She cried for Petunia, and the bitterness that had ruined their relationship. She cried for Severus, and the friendship she had lost. She cried for Remus, and the prejudice she knew he would have to face. She cried for Sirius, and the loneliness he had must have felt his entire life. She cried for her past life, which was nothing but memories of a time that never existed. She cried for her future, and the battle with evil itself that was coming too quickly.

And, finally, she cried for herself, and her burdening story that she would never be able to share with anyone.

* * *

Gah, that last scene was an emotional one to write, I must admit. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged, so let me know what you think!

* * *


	8. Chapter VI: Of Birthdays and Dog Stars

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. There is no profit gained from or involved with the writing of this story.

Love to _Lady Lynn _for the beautiful beta job, as well as the support she showed for this story way back when it was just a seed of an idea.

Many thanks go to my wonderful reviewers: **_Black Mirror, Aruca, Karma's Slave, BringTheNight, JGirl1016, Faerie-Chell, jcmy1nonly, aurora, Serias, Pleiades81, Darkness-Lightness, Mia Kell, GroowyL, treeson, Just a Reader, VickieL, remuslives23, Monnbeam, Miss. Silver Star, doBBy loVe, queenelfina, diamond-helen, Hades666, AIDSwolf, this-love-is-sirius, Funkydunkum, PinkSlytherin, Starry, SiriuslyLoveBound, and gooberhead11750._**

And I'm posting the following because they made me grin like a fool:

**Starry** (2009-01-18, Chapter V)

__

This is AMAZING! I don't have an account here, but I'm definitely going to keep an eye out for update. The empathy you have for all of the characters really comes through, and I am really enjoying reading this.

I want hug Sirius, and Remus, and Hermione, and Severus. Oh, it's heartbreaking, and warm, and clever all at once. Congratulations on such a great start.

**SiriuslyLoveBound** (2009-01-19, Chapter V)

_Oh, wow. That was way to emotional. It's like I can feel her pain!! Wow. Gods. I'm completely speechless! Keep the good stuff coming please!_

_

* * *

_

Please be sure to read the notes at the end of the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**The Thief of Time  
**VI: _Of Birthdays and Dog Stars_  
by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_Time! the corrector when our judgements err_." - Lord Byron

* * *

Sirius respected her wishes. He didn't speak to her. He didn't even look at her. If she walked into a room that he was in, he would put his head down as she passed.

Sometimes, when her head was turned, she thought she felt the familiar prickling sensation of his eyes on her, but when she turned around, he would be looking elsewhere.

Remus hadn't asked questions, he just held her while she had cried. When she was finally able to talk again, she told him what had transpired. He looked like he wanted to punch a hole through James' head, but she just made him hold her until they both calmed down. Lily had finally come down the corridor looking for Hermione, and demanded to know what had happened when she saw the tear tracks on Hermione's cheeks.

Lily was livid when she found out what James had said to Hermione, and tracked him down to the carriages once they got off the train, just to give him another smack. She had told him in no uncertain terms that if he even tried to breathe in her direction, she would make him regret it. Foolishly, he had tested the waters, and tried to tell her she looked beautiful a week later when she passed him in the Great Hall.

So, Lily had Transfigured his robes into a pink ballet leotard in front of the entire student body.

Unfortunately for her, the teachers had also been present, and Lily had received a weeks' worth of detention. She told Hermione it was worth it.

Even Crookshanks seemed to be retaliating on Hermione's behalf. In the course of only a week, the orange tuft of fur had chewed up the young Potter's nicest quills, quite literally ate a bit of his homework and trailed inky pawprints on the rest, and piddled on the expensive broomstick James had left lying on the floor in the common room.

But Hermione felt a weight resting heavily on her shoulders.

She shouldn't have let his words get to her. It should have never turned into an argument, and she certainly shouldn't have smacked him. Still, she was _only _human, and she could hardly be blamed for having a few meltdowns when the entire fate of the wizarding world rested on her shoulders. Harry had had the very same burden she carried now, and he had performed admirably, but even _he_ had let his emotions get the better of him once in a while.

However, out of her love and loyalty to Hermione, Lily was distancing herself more than usual from James. Before the fight, she had noticed that Lily, in little ways, had enjoyed James' attention, and Lily secretly felt the same way for James. Now, the redhead was repulsed by the man that had tried to put down her twin. Hermione could understand where Lily was coming from. If the roles had been reversed, and Sirius had said those words to Lily, she would have hexed off his bollocks and never looked twice at him again.

But Hermione couldn't let that happen. If there was no Lily and James, then there would be no Harry, and there was _no way _she would ever let that happen. So, she would just have to swallow her pride.

One evening in October, after weeks of the rift continuing, Hermione was in the girl's common room, changing. It was only eleven p.m., but there were classes early the next day, so almost everyone was in bed. The other girls were already sleeping, and Hermione moved quietly while she changed. The castle had a draft, since November was just a few days away, and Hermione pulled on her red flannel pyjamas. The long pants and long-sleeved shirt were both big on her, but they were extra comfortable.

She silently put away the essay she had been working on in the common room before she went upstairs to bed, and looked around the dark room for her D.A.D.A. book, so she could put it away as well.

After a ten minute search, reaching around blindly in the dark because she didn't want to light her wand and risk waking any of the girls, she figured out that she had left the book in the common room. She opened the door to the girls' room quietly and slipped out. Her feet made no noise as she made her way down the tower stairs. Her legs moved quickly, because the stone was ice-cold on her bare feet. But just as she went to walk through the door into the common room, voices made her stop in her tracks.

They were familiar, belonging to four mischievous boys, but one voice in particular made her pause.

Sirius was talking. She hadn't heard his voice in a few weeks, except for short answers he gave when asked a question by teachers when they were in class.

"...and James and I worked on it all summer. Uncle Alphard got himself blasted off the family tree for supporting me and giving me money, but he says he doesn't care. I showed it to him before school started and the old coot even rode it around the block." Sirius' muffled voice said.

"What kind is it?" a voice she placed as Peter asked.

"Nineteen-seventy-six Harley Davidson XLCH," answered Sirius, and she could almost hear the smile he was surely wearing in his voice.

"And it'll fly?" asked a voice she knew to be Remus.

"'Course it will," assured James.

"Yeah, definitely. Only thing is, it'll take a charmed crankcase, which means I have to get a permit for it through the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius, sounding a little annoyed.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"Because, Wormtail," answered Sirius, talking like he was stating an obvious fact, which, technically, he was. "You can't just charm a giant motorbike to fly and not have a permit to ride it. If I got caught with an unauthorized flying object, I'd get at least a year in Az. And I don't know about you, but I would rather kick the pensieve than go to Azkaban." There was a murmur of agreement among them.

Hermione bit her lip and pressed her forehead against the door, standing in the dark. He said he would rather _die_ than go to Azkaban. Yet, in her old life, he had spent twelve years there for a crime he didn't commit. It had all been for James, Lily, and Harry. And, the whole while, even though he could have been bitter towards them, all he wanted to was get out just so he could be a godfather to his best friend's son.

"So how d'you get the permit?" asked Remus.

"I have to file for one through the Muggle Artefacts Department. I have to be seventeen to qualify, though, and they said it's a six month wait after that," Sirius told them, suppressing a yawn. "I'll be seventeen in a few days, anyway." Hermione vaguely recalled an eleven-year-old Sirius, proudly telling her that he would be twelve on Halloween. How horrible it must have been for Sirius to lose his best friends on his birthday. It was no wonder he was laughing with partial insanity when they threw him in Azkaban without a trial. "I'll just go to the Ministry during the Christmas holidays and file for it, and I should have my permit by the time sixth year ends."

"That's so cool," marvelled Peter. "I wish I had a flying motorcycle."

Hermione's feet were physically hurting from the cold stone beneath her feet, and she shifted. It didn't sound like they were going to bed any time soon, so she would have to grin and bear it. In fact, now that everyone was asleep, that moment was probably a good time to clear things up with James. Then, in the morning, she could tell Lily that it was smoothed over and she wasn't angry anymore, that way her redhead twin would go back to secretly liking James from a distance.

She pushed open the door, and all the Marauders looked up from their seats near the fire. The boys were all sitting in squishy armchairs, except for Sirius, who was laying across a whole sofa. Sirius looked away quickly, staring into the flames instead. Remus and Peter smiled, and Hermione smiled back. James shifted awkwardly in his seat, giving her an unsure grin.

Hermione padded barefoot over to the armchair and table where she had been doing her homework, and picked up her forgotten D.A.D.A. book. All the boys but Sirius were watching her curiously, and the only noise was the crackling flames and a soft hooting from an owl on the armrest of the sofa Sirius was on.

After she hugged the book to her chest and took a deep breath, she walked over to the boys.

They were all in pyjamas. Remus' pyjama pants resembled hers, except his were blue, but they looked just as soft and comfortable. He was shirtless, and he looked quite good without a shirt on. He was lanky, yes, but she liked his body. His chest had various thin scars scattered around, but she had already seen them when she visited the hospital wing after every full moon to check on him. Peter was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, but she didn't let her gaze linger on him for more than a millisecond. James was just wearing shorts, and she wondered how he stayed warm in so little. His physique was - although she admitted it to herself grudgingly - _very_ nice.

But the one that made her fight down a blush was Sirius, who was looking everywhere but at her. His black hair was mussed from laying down. He looked sleepy, yet determined to stay awake for a little while longer. A five o'clock shadow was visible from where she stood, and it made him look even more delicious than usual. She had a secret urge to rub her cheek against his so she could feel the bristles. He was shirtless, but he wore long black pyjama pants. His physique was also - and she didn't even admit it to herself grudgingly with him -_ very _nice. The muscles in his chest and arms were defined, but not overly so. It was just enough to make Hermione want to run her hands over the exposed skin, just to feel the muscles that might ripple underneath. Her favourite part about his exposed upper half, though, was the patch of hair that trailed down from his bellybutton and disappeared beneath his soft black pyjama pants.

"Potter," said Hermione, finally breaking the silence when she looked over at the one she addressed.

"Yeah, Evans?" he asked, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, he looked hopeful.

"I'm... er..." She shut her eyes briefly, pulling the book closer to her chest. When she focused her emerald eyes on him again, it was with a new determination. "I'm sorry I hit you," she said quietly.

"No, don't be," he said vehemently, shaking his head. "_I'm_ sorry. I was the most _disgusting _arse to you. I shouldn't have stuck my nose in it. I had no right to say _anything_ to you, especially what I called you." He looked a little pained, and glanced at Sirius. "I just want you to know, Sirius has never spoken a bad word about you. That vile name came from _my_ mouth, and _only_ my mouth, and he nearly ripped my head off afterwards. I deserved the hit I got -- I deserved more, actually."

Hermione was taken aback by his sincerity. He had said it all at once, like he had been wanting to say it for a while. She supposed he hadn't tried to tell her earlier because, after facing Lily's wrath with magic, he didn't even want to test the business end of Hermione's wand.

"Although, you _did _draw blood," he added as an afterthought. "_And_ you left a bruise. My ear didn't stop ringing for at least a day," he smiled, good-naturedly. "Oh, and Lily smacked the same spot you did, _and_ she kicked me in the shin. The Great Hall stunt she pulled wasn't exactly my favourite moment, either... And I'm pretty sure your cat tried to suffocate me in my sleep because I woke up yesterday with him laying on my face." There was no malice in his words. In fact, he sounded like he was commending the girls for kicking his arse and doing it well.

Hermione smiled and bowed her head a little, letting him know that everything was alright between them. She made a move to turn around, but thought better of it.

"Sirius," she added, hesitantly, discreetly letting her eyes roam over his form.

His head cocked towards her to show he was listening, but his eyes remained on the flickering flame. Why wasn't he addressing her?

It couldn't be because she told him not to talk to her... He wouldn't take her _that_ seriously... Would he?

"_Sirius_, say something," implored Hermione, shifting her feet on the thick carpet.

"Yes?" he replied upon her aquiescence, but he still wouldn't look at her.

"Why won't you look at me?" she questioned, trying to keep the neediness out of her voice.

She thought she saw a hint of a smile when she failed to conceal all of the need from her tone.

"You told me not to," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione tried hard not to smile, but she couldn't keep it down. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the grinning to a minimum.

"I take it back. You can look at me," she said quietly.

The owl on the armrest behind his head hooted softly, and he turned to look her way. It was the first time in weeks she had made eye contact with his fathomless grey eyes, and in that moment she realized how much she had missed them. He was sprawled on the sofa, at ease, and he rested the back of his head on the soft cushioning behind him.

"Long time no see, beautiful," he said cheekily, but the intensity of his gaze made her blush.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she admitted. It felt a little weird having the conversation in front of three other people, but she had a feeling they would just grab the invisibility cloak if she asked them to leave. "I was just overwhelmed," she told him, and she meant both after the kiss and after the fight.

He nodded, and she knew he understood.

"I'm sorry for being an arse to you on the train," he began, but she cut him off.

"It's fine," she assured, preferring not to think about that day.

Her eyelids felt heavy, but despite her desire to go crawl on top of Sirius and lay with him, she blinked tiredly.

"Well, I'm off to bed, boys," said Hermione. She took a few steps towards the girls' dormitories as the boys called goodnight, but the owl by Sirius hooted once again and caught her attention.

It was jet black, and she was _certain_ she had seen it before...

"Whose owl is that?" she asked, looking from boy to boy.

Sirius rubbed his tired face with the palm of his hand and yawned, staring up at Hermione with a sleepy grin. "Mine. Her name is Nyx."

There was a long pause. "It was _you_?" Hermione finally asked, quietly, and he furrowed his brows.

"Me what?" asked Sirius, confused from his weariness.

"You bought me the phoenix stationary set?" she elaborated.

His grey eyes widened, and a guilty little smile crept across his face.

"Sirius! That was _seventeen galleons_!" Hermione whisper-shouted, not wishing to wake anyone up.

"Worth every penny, love," he assured.

Her faced softened. The other boys were watching and listening unabashedly.

"How did you know?" she asked, flicking her green eyes over his lounging form once again.

"I saw you looking at it," he said simply, with a little shrug of his shoulders.

There was a little ache in her chest, but it was a good kind of ache, the kind that she knew would eventually travel down to the juncture between her thighs. As she walked past the sofa to go upstairs, Hermione stopped to bend over Sirius and give him a peck on the lips. It was a friendly gesture, one she had always done with Harry in her past life, and had done a few times with Remus in this one. But with Sirius, every time their skin made contact, she had an urge to stay pressed up against him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled wide, and she noticed a faint hint of a dimple on only his left cheek when he did. It was official: he was adorable. "You're welcome, Hermione."

Somehow, she would pay him back.

And she had an idea of how to do that.

"May I ask a favour?" she inquired, still inches from him.

"Anything."

"May I borrow Nyx? Lily's owl is out and I've a letter to send," said Hermione in a quiet voice, so only he heard.

"Of course," he agreed. He tilted his head up to where the jet black owl was perched behind him and made a little hooting sound with his mouth, and Nyx turned her head halfway around her body to focus her jewelled yellow eyes on him. "Think you're up for running an errand for Hermione?" he asked, and Hermione grinned when the owl ruffled her feathers importantly and hooted.

"I've never seen an owl of her colour before," said Hermione, standing upright to watch as Nyx spread her wings and flew around the room.

"She's a rare breed from India, bred in magical captivity," he explained. "A thirteenth birthday gift from Uncle Alphard."

Nyx landed softly on her shoulder and puffed out her feathers in a relaxed fashion.

Hermione said goodnight to the boys once again and made her way upstairs, where she risked lighting her wand in order to pen a letter. When it was completed and the envelope was sealed with wax pressed with her signet ringlet, Hermione opened the window and whispered the destination to Nyx. The black owl hooted and nipped her ear affectionately, before taking off into the night, where she soon blended in with the dark sky.

She shivered as she shut the window and practically jumped into bed, getting under the covers as quickly as possible. Crookshanks languidly strutted across the bed to curl up next to Hermione's tummy, where he promptly yawned and shut his eyes.

"James is under the impression you tried to kill him," whispered Hermione, not at all uncomfortable with talking to the cat like he understood.

In fact, Crooks opened one jewel-green eye lazily, not looking the slightest bit surprised by the accusation.

"He apologized," she informed him. "I'm not mad at Sirius anymore, either," she added with a silly smile, ignoring the cat's haughty little expression as she slipped into a slumber.

For the first time in weeks, Hermione's sleep wasn't fitful.

* * *

Three days later, the Great Hall was busy with activity and chatter about what the day would consist of. It was always this way on the mornings of Hogsmeade visits, but today there was an extra buzz of excitement because not only was it the first Hogsmeade Saturday of the year, but it was Halloween as well. Once everyone returned from their trip, they would have the Halloween feast to look forward to.

Hermione and Lily made their way into the Great Hall for a late breakfast, with only twenty minutes to spare before they would be leaving for Hogsmeade. They were in Muggle clothes, since they were much more comfortable to wear on a cold day in Hogsmeade than drafty robes were. Most students who were familiar with the Muggle world did the same, which meant most of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Slytherins, she noticed, never did.

Her outfit was simple; her favourite knee-high boots -- which she referred to in her mind as the-day-Sirius-and-I-kissed-boots -- jeans, and a black cashmere turtleneck her mother had bought her the previous Christmas. Lily's outfit was somewhat similar, and both girls made sure their lockets rested above their sweaters. Lily's hair was growing out a bit, about two inches past her shoulders, and Hermione's was only an inch or two longer. The redhead's hair was all the same length, but Hermione had long, fringed bangs, which she thought suited her quite nicely. They both had their cloaks draped over their arms, so they wouldn't have to run all the way up to Gryffindor tower to get them after breakfast. Everyone else had the same idea, it seemed, because black cloaks were littering the benches where people had thrown them haphazardly.

There was barely any room at Gryffindor table, and both girls walked side by side, looking for a space big enough to fit the two of them.

"Hermione," she heard a male voice call, and she peered over the heads to see James. "There's room over here."

Lily grabbed her elbow, but Hermione grinned and pulled her along towards the Marauders. Ever since James and Hermione had apologized to each other, they had become much friendlier. She had helped him with his Ancient Runes and Potions homework and he made sure to bring her a banana nut muffin whenever he went to nick food from the kitchens. Somewhere along the line, they had started calling each other by their first names. Lily pretended to be bemused about the new friendship, but Hermione knew that she was secretly pleased. The redhead acted reluctant to sit anywhere near James whenever Hermione suggested it, but she never voiced an opinion, which told Hermione that she really _did _want to sit with him, and that she was only trying to keep up appearances.

"Hello, boys," Hermione sighed gratefully as she sat down, and draped her cloak over her lap, while they said hello back. James, Sirius, and Peter sat on one side of the bench, and directly across, facing them, sat Lily, Hermione, and Remus. The Marauders all wore Muggle clothes as well. Jumpers and jeans. Sirius was wearing a white jumper that looked soft, and, as always, he made an outfit so simple look like a magazine ad.

"Hey, Evans," James greeted Lily from across the table, eyeing her hopefully. "Fancy getting a butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks later?"

The redhead didn't look up from buttering her toast when she told him to _Dream on_, but Hermione could see the flicker of a smile she tried to hide.

"Hermione," she heard Sirius say. She didn't look up from piling fruit on her plate. "Do you know what today is?" he asked after she hummed her inquiry.

"Halloween," answered Hermione, looking up as she popped a cube of apple in her mouth. She tilted her head and smiled at him, sweeping her bangs to the side when they fell over her face. She knew perfectly well that today was his birthday, but she liked to see him pout.

"It's not_ just _Halloween," he said, and his bottom lip pushed out ever so slightly, like a put out child.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius," she said, no longer able to resist.

His face broke out into a smile, and she couldn't help but mirror it. _Why_ did he have to be so adorable?

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, and parted his lips to say something, but someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione looked around, turning as much as she could on the bench, and groaned internally when she saw the seventh year Hufflepuff, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was wearing forget-me-not blue robes that matched his eyes, and his blond curls were perfectly set. He was handsome, and more popular with the girls than even James and Sirius were. He flashed Hermione a dazzling smile that made girls love him, and boys hate him.

She was unimpressed, however. Yes, she had had a crush on him in her past life, but that was the foolish thoughts of a twelve-year-old. She knew what type of man he was, and his inside ruined his outside. Sirius was Gilderoy's exact opposite. Gilderoy had a head of curly coiffed blond hair, he was selfish, and only handsome in a pretty-boy type way. Hermione preferred Sirius' straight, shaggy black hair, his loyalty, selflessness, and his air of mystery and mischief.

Most of the people sitting around Hermione were watching the exchange, but Gilderoy seemed to like the attention.

"I've decided I want to take you for a butterbeer in Hogsmeade, Hermione," he informed her, still smiling winningly while he smoothed out the invisible creases in his robes.

Hermione gaped. His audacity _astounded_ her. This was the first time he had ever spoken to her, and he had the nerve to basically tell her that she had a divine privilege of going to the Three Broomsticks with him? She could hear Lily beside her, trying to muffle her laughter by pretending to cough.

She spoke nice and clear, so all the nosy people around could hear her when she replied. "Er, that's nice, Gideon, but I'm not interested," she said, purposely getting his name wrong as she turned her back on him to face her breakfast.

The people around them unsuccessfully tried to stifle their laughter.

"My name is _Gilderoy_," he corrected. "You're not interested? Don't you like boys? Or are you one of _those_ girls...?" he inquired, haughtily, to her back, and a few fifth years sniggered.

Hermione froze and clenched her jaw, trying to refrain from turning around and stabbing him in the testicles with her butter knife.

"Oi!" snapped Sirius, so loud it made her jump a little in her seat. She looked across the table at him, but his grey eyes were focused above her head, on the seventh year behind her. Many of the other Gryffindors looked over at them now. "Watch your tongue, Lockhart, or I'll hex it off."

"Threatening me, Black?" she heard Gilderoy ask coolly.

"No," interjected James from beside Sirius, with a wicked little smirk on his face. "He's_ promising _you."

"Run along now," she heard Remus from beside her. "Go look for a shiny object to distract yourself with."

"Yeah!" Peter threw in, and Hermione had to bite back a laugh.

"Fine," said Lockhart, indignantly. "She's hardly worth it, anyway," he added spitefully as he walked away.

Sirius stood, but Hermione shook her head. "No," she implored. "I don't care, he's just bitter because I said no."

A muscle twitched in his jaw, but he reluctantly sat back down.

One thing was certain: Sirius Black was even sexier when he was standing up for her.

"Thank you for standing up for me," said Hermione to the boys, returning to her fruit.

They all shrugged good-naturedly.

Hermione was staring distractedly at Sirius, although her mind was elsewhere. The Remus of her past life had implied that Sirius was a ladies man.

She furrowed her brows.

She couldn't remember seeing him with more than three or four girls, and he was never all over them. In fact, when she had seen him with them, he had looked rather bored. Why was this life different? What had changed him?

The old Remus had also said that Lily didn't start liking James until seventh year, when he had deflated his ego enough to stop starting fights. Perhaps, it was only then that she had finally started to let herself get to know the _real _James. Remus had also confessed that Lily had once told him she wished she had gotten to know James earlier, because the war had taken up so much of their time after Hogwarts.

Hermione refocused her eyes, and realized she was still staring at Sirius' chest. When she looked up at his face, he was watching her with an amused expression.

"I think you should take James up on that butterbeer, Lils," said Hermione after a long minute, popping a grape into her mouth.

James, who had been shovelling eggs into his mouth, nearly choked. His face lit up when her words sunk in and he nodded quickly, glancing between the girls. "I agree," he said with an eager, confused smile.

"_Why_ would I do that?" sputtered Lily, staring wide-eyed at Hermione.

"Because he just defended your favourite sister's honour," said Hermione dramatically. "Don't you think that warrants a reward?" She didn't give Lily a chance to answer before she spoke again. "Or have you decided that Tuney is your favorite sister?" she added with a suspicious brow, laying the guilt on thick.

Lily blinked. "I'm not going to the Three Broomsticks with him alone, Hermione," she replied, ignoring the fact that James was practically laying across the table to hear what she was saying.

"Hermione can come!" said James, grinning like maniac. "Sirius, Remus, and Pete can be there too..." He shot a look at all the boys to make them agree, and they all glanced at each other and nodded together.

"Fine," said Lily, and James looked like he was going to leap out of his seat and do a jig. It reminded her of Harry whenever Ginny had paid him attention. "BUT," she added, "it's _not_ a date, Potter. I'm just getting a butterbeer with my_ sister_, and you'll just happen to be there as well."

James nodded dreamily, and Hermione had a strong suspicion that he hadn't heard anything after Lily had said _Fine_.

Hermione and Lily spent the day browsing the shops in Hogsmeade. Lily bought clothes and sweets, but Hermione didn't really get anything except for leather motorbike saddlebags at Harfare and Gamble, a tiny shop off of High Street that wasn't very popular amongst students. When it was finally time to meet the boys about half past noon, Hermione made Lily halt to a stop on their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"What're you doing?" asked Lily, staring at Hermione curiously as she pulled free the saddlebags from the bag they were in.

"Putting an undetectable Extension Charm on them," answered Hermione, pointing her wand in them while she murmured the incantations.

"Where did you learn how to do that...?" questioned Lily, leaning in closer to see how it was done.

"Er..." Hermione glanced around as she finished up, and put the saddlebags back in the little birthday bag. "I read it somewhere. Don't remember where. I'll teach it to you later, if you like."

Lily raised a sculpted brow and nodded, but said no more. Surprisingly, Lily never seemed to question Hermione's knowledge, but she had the distinct feeling that Lily wasn't oblivious to the uncanny knowledge Hermione seemed to possess.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," whined Lily as they pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks.

"Relax," replied Hermione, grinning as they walked in. "I'll be there, and so will the boys."

"Over here, Evans!" a voice Hermione placed as James called, and the girls looked over the crowd. The boys were sitting at a table for six, and the only two available seats were one next to James and one next to Sirius.

"I'll get us butterbeers, you go sit," said Hermione, heading over to the much younger Rosmerta behind the bar. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lily try to sit down next to Sirius, but he blocked her and said something that looked like _Reserved_. Hermione had to bite back her grin as Lily huffed and sat down next to James.

The blonde Rosmerta finally finished up with the wizard she was handing a glass of mead to and turned to Hermione.

"What can I get for you, love?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the bar. Her cleavage was amplified in that position, and Hermione suddenly realized why the school boys crowded around the Three Broomsticks on Hogsmeade days.

"Two warm butterbeers, please," said Hermione politely, reaching into her jeans pocket to pull out a few sickles.

"Comin' right up," assured Rosmerta, and she swayed her hips for the other customers at the bar when she walked over to shelves of butterbeer and heated them with the tip of her wand. She brought the bottles back over to Hermione as the brunette counted out the money for her, but a long, low whistle from the barmaid made Hermione glance up.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione distractedly, placing the coins in Rosmerta's outstretched hand.

"Do you know Sirius Black?" questioned Rosmerta with a grin and an arched brow.

"Er... Yeah, I do," replied Hermione, grabbing the butterbeers. She didn't move from the spot though. "Why...?"

Rosmerta's eyes were fixed over Hermione's shoulders, to where Hermione knew Sirius to be sitting, and the barmaid raised her brows. "He's staring a hole into your back, is all."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "He's probably looking at you," said Hermione, glancing down at Rosmerta's ample cleavage to make her point.

The woman behind the bar chuckled. "No, no, love. Out of all the boys from Hogwarts I've ever met, Sirius Black is one of the very few who have never gawked at me or blushed when they spoke to me," informed Rosmerta, with a tone almost akin to respect. "I'm quite sure he's looking at _you_."

There was nothing to say to that, at least nothing Hermione could think of off the top of her head, so she gave Rosmerta a tight lipped smile and thanked her for the butterbeer. She really couldn't understand where this... _crush_, or whatever it was that Sirius felt for her, had stemmed from. She hadn't flaunted herself in front of him or clung to him like some of the other girls tried to do. She had reciprocated no interest until that day at the fair. Why did he like her so much? He was _Sirius Black_. He could have _anyone_.

So why did he want _her_?

At first, Hermione thought it was just the hard-to-get factor, and he wanted what he couldn't have. But then there were times when he would do something so sweet, she couldn't imagine him doing it just to get a chance to shag her.

"Hello, boys... Here you go, Lils," said Hermione when she reached the table, placing the extra butterbeer in front of her. Lily smiled and thanked her, but glared at James when he twisted the cap off for her. It seemed he was taking gentlemanly chivalry to the extreme.

Hermione pulled off her cloak and slid into the seat next to Sirius. He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but return it. She lifted the red and gold birthday bag and placed it on the table in front of him, and he glanced at it curiously. The other boys were watching too, but she was getting used to having them as a front-row audience.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius," she said, taking a sip of butterbeer as he looked between her and the bag in surprise.

"You didn't have to get me anything..." he said, modestly.

"That's only part of your present," she said vaguely. "I can't give you the other part until tonight."

Everyone raised their brows, including Lily, and Sirius had a billion galleon grin. Slowly, Hermione replayed the words she had just spoken back in her head, and realized how wrong it had sounded.

"Not _that_, you perverts!" she exclaimed. "The other half is coming by owl later!" Everyone chuckled at her flustered state, and she brushed her bangs out of her face and glared at Peter for no reason.

"Lets see what we have here," said Sirius, standing up and reaching his hand into the bag. Hermione shifted in her seat, awkwardly. She was going to ask James earlier if Sirius had saddlebags for his motorbike, but she had a feeling James would've run to go tell Sirius what Hermione was going to buy him. What if he had some already? What if he didn't like them? What if she had gone a little overboard by getting them custom done, and he thought she was fawning over him?

Everyone was looking at Sirius expectantly, and when he pulled out the dragonhide and leather saddlebags, his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. It was genuine, and it eased Hermione's nerves.

He looked down at her quizically. "How did you know about my motorbike...?"

A small blush spread up her neck. She had forgotten about that part. "Er, the other night in the common room... I heard you boys talking about it," she admitted, meekly, but he didn't look peeved, he looked amused. "I added an undetectable Extension Charm on them, so you can put in as much stuff as you want and the bags will never get bigger or heavier than they are now... I also had them put a custom symbol on it," she added, standing up to point it out. On each side in the middle of each flap, small crystals made up the _Canis Majoris_ constellation, and a noticeably larger crystal, which caught the dim light of the pub and sparkled majestically, stood in place of the Dog Star,_ Sirius_. "They're charmed to look like actual stars when it's dark..."

All the boys were standing now, looking at it with raised brows. James kept glancing up at Hermione with a taken aback expression, as if he hadn't thought she would put so much thought into Sirius' birthday present.

Sirius ran his hand over the smooth dragonhide with a small smile on his face. His fingertips brushed against the miniature constellation, and his grey eyes finally met her jadeite ones.

"I love it," he said, quietly, and Hermione's eyes were drawn to his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with an embarrassed shrug. "I'm glad you like it."

Sirius bent his head down towards her slowly, and Hermione was pretty sure time slowed. She could see his handsome face coming closer, and the way his black hair fell over his eyes as he did so. He was going to kiss her, she knew, and for a split second, she almost let him.

But then she reminded herself that Lily, the boys, and a whole tavern full of people were there, so she rested her hand on his upper arm just before his lips could touch hers. She could feel the warmth of his skin beneath his soft sweater, and the way his firm muscles tensed as he paused.

His warm breath tickled her lips, but he respected her silent request, and instead just brushed his nose against hers like an Eskimo kiss.

"Anything else, dears?" a woman's voice asked, and Hermione and everyone else at the table glanced over at Rosmerta. The blonde was smirking at Hermione with a definite I-told-you-so quality that made the brunette blush.

All but James said no. He hadn't gotten much time with Lily, so he seemed to want to draw the visit out as long as possible. He ordered another butterbeer, and everyone sat down. Sirius carefully put the saddlebags back in the gold and red bag, placing it on the floor between his feet securely.

"So, Evans," said James, and Hermione noticed his voice was deeper than usual when he spoke. She tried to hide her grin, and looked across the table to see Remus hiding his smile behind his bottle of butterbeer. Sirius was next to her, staring at the two across from them with raised brows and an amused expression. "Read any good books lately?" he inquired, staring at the redhead beside him with what he must have assumed to be nonchalance, but his eyes were too wide and the sweat on his brow gave away his nerves.

"Yes," said Lily, taking a sip of her butterbeer, smiling across the table at Hermione. "I read a very interesting one called _One Hundred Ways to Hex Annoying Wizards_."

James smiled and nodded, parting his lips to say something, but he realized what she said and snapped his mouth shut to scowl.

"Why don't you lend it to me some time?" he inquired, glancing at Sirius with a devious smirk. "We're always looking for new ways to get old Snivelly to keep his nose out of our business."

Sirius barked a laugh, but Hermione refused to smile, even if his laughter was enchanting. She knew he only said it because Lily had tried to dent his ego. But, still, she and Lily shared a peeved glance, and James looked aghast.

"You can't be serious?" asked James, glancing between the girls. "After what he said about you two, you still disapprove? He's what we've been saying he was all along - a greasy little wanna-be Death Eater. Right, Sirius?"

But Sirius did something unexpected. Instead of wholeheartedly agreeing with James like Hermione thought he would, he merely nodded and looked away, taking a long swig of butterbeer.

Hermione watched his response curiously, but didn't question it, preferring not to have an uncomfortable conversation Sirius' birthday. Lily had no such hesitations, and turned to face James. "Whether or not that's true, it doesn't grant you with the right to harrass him and bully him!"

The brunette shut her eyes as the argument that Lily and James had had a million times began again, trying to force down the dull throbbing in her head that would surely become a migraine if they didn't be quiet soon. Hermione felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and she opened her eyes and looked up as Sirius drew her near him. Her head rested against his shoulder, and she caught of whiff of his cologne that smelled good enough to eat.

"So what's the other part of my present?" he asked quietly near her ear, and James and Lily's bickering was drowned out as Hermione focused her attention on Sirius.

She shook her head. "It's a surprise."

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip, intentionally this time, and gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, but she failed miserably. "Not telling," she said. "You'll have to wait and see."

He sighed dramatically. "Okay, love," he relented, and Hermione felt a little pleasurable squirm in her tummy when he called her_ love_.

He kept his arm around her shoulders, and Hermione kept leaning against him.

She glanced over at Remus and Peter. Remus was looking at her and Sirius with just a hint of a frown, but his eyes were accepting. Peter caught her eye and smiled, and she smiled back, even though she wanted to break her butterbeer bottle over his head and stab him with the shards.

"You are an arrogant little wanker, Potter," said Lily vehemently ten minutes later, with the facial expression of a rabid dog, complete with bared teeth and arched brows.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" asked James, smiling a goofy little grin. Hermione stifled her laugh by turning her face into Sirius' neck, and she could feel his chest rising and falling with suppressed laughter as well.

Lily widened her eyes, looked away, and rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. Hermione knew perfectly well that Lily was trying to hide her blush, but Hermione was able to tell from where she sat that Lily's skin was a light pink.

"I'm ready to go, Hermione," she said, standing up.

Hermione knew she meant business, so she reluctantly pulled away from Sirius' embrace. She saw him frown and she gave him a sad smile as she stood.

"See you later, Sirius," said Hermione, leaning over to give him a kiss on the forehead. She leaned across Sirius to give Remus a kiss on the forehead as well, and she could feel Sirius rest his hand on her stomach so she didn't lose her balance. Lily ignored James' protests and was already heading for the exit.

"See you, Peter," added Hermione, giving him a wave. "James," she addressed the sulking Harry-look-a-like, raising her brows as she looked at his disappointed face. "Nice try, I guess."

"What did I do wrong?" he whined, glaring at his butterbeer like it had insulted his mother.

Hermione just gave him a sympathetic look and grabbed her cloak, smiling at Sirius one last time before she met Lily outside. She took some of Lily's bags to ease the load.

"He's such a pig," complained Lily as they walked back to Hogwarts.

Hermione stayed quiet, instead looking at the woods and the black water of the lake as they walked.

"Arrogant little git," continued Lily. "And after all that fighting, he tries to smooth it over by calling me beautiful."

Hermione hummed a noise akin to sympathy, but looked rather amused.

"Who does that?" huffed Lily. "I'm surprised he's capable of walking around with that fat head, I half expect him to tip and fall over most of the time."

After a few moments of silence, Lily's breathing relaxed. She had gotten what she had to say off her chest, and looked much more content now.

It was cold as they walked, carrying bags full of Lily's new things, with only the sound of dried leaves blowing in the wind. Hermione nearly jumped when Lily broke the comfortable silence.

"Sirius almost kissed you, you know." It wasn't a question.

"Did he? I hardly noticed," lied Hermione.

And Lily saw right through it.

"He stares at you a lot, when he thinks no one's looking," said Lily thoughtfully. Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at her sister while they walked. "I reckon he fancies you a lot. Ever since we were kids, really."

Hermione observed their surroundings, trying to quiet all the thoughts running through her head. There was one thought she just couldn't push down, and she ended up voicing it. "Why?"

Lily glanced over curiously. "Why what?"

"Why does he fancy me?" she elaborated.

The redhead looked incredulous. "Because you're smart, funny, pretty, and related to me," she said with a grin.

Hermione bumped her hip against Lily's with a smile, but still couldn't figure out why Sirius wasn't the ladies man the old Remus had made him out to be. He flirted and charmed the girls enough to make them swoon, yes, but he never really went further than that.

What had changed his perspective?

* * *

The Halloween feast was always one of her favourites. Flaming orange streamers swam across the ceiling, along with a thousand live bats. Huge pumpkins were all over, and there was music playing as they ate. Hermione and Lily were sitting with the Marauders again, only this time Hermione was next to Sirius, and James, much to Lily's bemusement, was sitting next to the redhead. Randomly, she noticed, Sirius would find little ways to touch her. Her lower back when she shifted in her seat, her arm when he passed her the food, her hair when he brushed it over her shoulder or swept her long bangs out of her face. She almost hated to admit that she loved the attention, and, secretly, her inner child gloated whenever one of his many admirers would glare at her. She figured that whatever reason Sirius had for his continued affection towards Hermione would surface in time, and she would just wait until that time came.

They were in the middle of dinner when a loud crash caught almost everyone's attention. Filch came running in, with a long stick with a net at the end that reminded her of something a Muggle pool-boy would use, and he was trying to catch a giant brown ball that came hurling into the Great Hall.

Upon further inspection, Hermione realized that the ball was actually an owl, and her brows rose.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," called Filch, swiping the air and trying to catch the nocturnal bird. "It came in through the owlery and wouldn't let me take the letter."

The owl flew up high so it was out of reach, even to Filch's net-on-a-stick. It swooped around and around the tables, looking for someone. It held a big envelope, that was clearly labelled _M.O.M. URGENT: EXPRESS DELIVERY_. Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat, obviously assuming it was for him, and everyone glanced around worriedly over what the Ministry of Magic would have to say to him that was so urgent it had to be delivered during the Halloween feast. The owl swooped towards the Headmaster, who held out his hand to catch the letter. You-Know-Who was most likely on everyone's mind, but the owl surprised everyone by turning at the last minute and heading towards Gryffindor table. It eased down slowly, and gently landed in front of Hermione before it stuck out its leg importantly.

Hermione glanced over at the Headmaster, whose brows had raised slightly, but he looked amused as he sat down. "Sorry," she called meekly to anyone who was listening through the commotion, and she took the big envelope from the owl. She made a small gesture to indicate that the owl was welcome to whatever she had on her plate, and the owl hooted gratefully and snatched a piece of chicken.

Sirius was staring, as was everyone else around her, but she ignored the looks as she tore open the envelope. She held her breath, hoping for the answer she was expecting, and breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes skimmed over one of the pieces of parchment.

A few moments later, she tucked the parchment with someone's scrawl on it into her pocket, but she handed Sirius the big envelope. It still had papers in it, and he took it curiously.

"There's the other part of your birthday present," she informed him, gesturing for him to look.

He gave her a confused smile and pulled out the remaining papers, letting his fathomless grey eyes roam over the print.

Lily, James, Remus, and Peter were all staring at Sirius eagerly, waiting to see what the mystery present was. At first, Sirius' face was impassive, but soon his eyes widened almost comically.

"What is it, mate?" inquired James, trying to lean across the table to see.

Sirius had a disbelieving, pleased smile on his face when he said: "It's my motorbike permit!"

"What?!" James' eyes widened, looking over at Hermione as if he were silently asking if it was true. She smiled and nodded, and James let out a breath of surprised laughter. "You can ride it during Christmas break now," he said, grinning at Sirius. "You won't have to wait until the summer!"

Sirius was still shaking his head slightly in disbelief, and he turned to face Hermione. He had an unidentifiable expression on his face, but the intensity behind it made her stomach flutter.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you," he said quietly, and she bowed her head. It wasn't difficult. Arthur Weasley worked in the Magical Muggle Artefact department, so she just penned a letter to him for the favour.

Hermione blushed when she felt Sirius kiss her forehead, and she murmured to him that it had been no problem and she was glad he liked it. Everyone around them that had heard he had a motorbike permit were asking him questions. What type of motorbike was it, where he would go first, and many others. A few of the girls asked if he would take them for a ride, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat when he told them that the extra seat was reserved for Hermione. She pretended she hadn't heard, but she could tell Lily knew she had, from the way she was smiling at her.

Sirius Black was slowly burrowing his way into her heart, and she had a feeling that once he made it there, she would never be able to get him out of her system.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Sirius' subtle gestures of affection didn't stop. Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't love it when she would catch him watching her in class, or the way he would always have a seat reserved for her in the Great Hall right next to him, or the way he would carry her stuff when they were going to class, or the way he would sit next to her in the common room just to talk. She learned that his favourite colour was deep red, because it reminded him of Gryffindor. He was proud of being the first Black sorted out of Slytherin, even if most of his other relatives hated that they had a Gryffindor in the family. Sometimes, when no one else was around, he'd talk about more personal things, like how he always thought his little brother Regulus would follow in his footsteps, but was saddened because he had turned out just like the other members of his family. Hermione, of course, knew that Regulus would see the light, but she had nodded sympathetically. He had also told her about how he wished he had grown up with the Potters instead.

Once, he had quietly admitted that his greatest fear would be not being able to stop the people he loved from getting hurt.

In that moment, Hermione was quite sure he had burrowed a little deeper.

Sometimes they talked about Lily and James, and how perfect they would be together if Lily would just give him a chance. She had informed Sirius that, perhaps, if James would just be himself around her instead of trying to impress her, she would. Hermione also learned that Sirius loved Honeydukes chocolate, and he refused to eat any other kind because it just didn't compare. He also admitted that he had to take etiquette and ballroom dancing classes when he was younger, since his family believed that proper purebloods should have proper manners. This, of course, led to her making him teach her how to quickstep when no one was in the common room, except for James, who watched with amusement. Hermione had stepped on his toes so many times she was surprised he was able to walk afterwards. When Lily came down the steps in search for Hermione, James had swept her up and tried to teach her to quickstep as well. Lily protested at first, but it ended with all four banging into armchairs and tables as they danced badly around the room.

Lily seemed to be warming up to James. Apparently, Sirius had relayed Hermione's advice to James, because he no longer tried to show off at every moment. There was still excitement in his eyes when Lily sat down near him, but he didn't shout out cheesy compliments or try to show off how talented he was. When Hermione would drag Lily over by the Marauders, James would talk to her as if she were just a regular person, and Lily responded just as Hermione had predicted. She still called him Potter, but it was always in a much nicer tone. She actually looked at him when he talked now, and kept her sarcasm to a minimum. Hermione was happy to see that James and Sirius also refrained from tormenting Severus (at least when the girls were around), much to Severus' confusion. Whenever the stringy-haired boy passed the Marauders and the girls, his glittering black eyes held an emotion Hermione couldn't quite place, but she knew it wasn't pleasant.

* * *

While everyone was on the Hogwarts Express to go home for the Christmas holidays, Hermione and Lily even shared a compartment with the Marauders. There had been whispers around the school that Sirius and Hermione were secretly dating, but they were false. Sirius didn't push Hermione for a relationship and Hermione didn't go any further than accepting his and giving her own subtle signs of affection.

The outside looked like it was rushing past them as the train sped towards King's Cross. It was already dark out and as they neared London, heavy snowflakes were falling, making the entire place seem like a picture from a storybook. They were all in Muggle clothes: jumpers, jeans, and boots. Hermione was quiet and reading, with Sirius laying across the seats with his head in her lap. Crookshanks was curled into a ball on his chest, purring in his sleep. Her fingers ran through his shaggy black hair and her manicured nails lighty scratched his scalp. She had to bite back a laugh when she noticed his right leg was shaking slightly, reminding her of a dog that kicked its leg when you scratched a good spot. Lily and the boys were getting quite used to the way Sirius and Hermione seemed to be in their own little world when they were with one another, and were occupying themselves in other ways. Remus and James were playing wizards chess, and Lily and Peter were watching. Remus was currently beating James, looking quite smug when his rook smashed James' bishop and knocked it right off the board. Lily looked rather amused when James pouted, and rubbed the boy's shoulder to comfort him. It cheered him right up.

The announcement played over the train to let them know they would be arriving at King's Cross in five minutes, and Hermione shut her book to look down at the man in her lap. Sirius was staring up at her with a small smile, which she returned. He looked adorable in his soft grey turtleneck, which made his eyes look like pools of silver that could never be rivalled, except, perhaps, by unicorn blood. There was a feeling in Hermione's chest when she looked at Sirius that she had never felt before. It warmed her and put her at ease. He practically oozed masculinity, and whenever he put his arm around her or held her near him, she felt safe and protected, something she had never quite felt with Ron in her past life.

Because of the war, she had always felt like she was responsible for Harry and Ron's safety. She researched everything, she figured out Dumbledore's clues, she hid them from the Death Eaters and did a damn fine job of it. If Harry had never broken the Taboo, they would have never been caught. Witches and wizards with fifty years more experience than Hermione had at eighteen had not been able to hide from Voldemort and his followers, but Hermione had defied them all and kept the boys safe.

She supposed that, because of those reasons, she had always felt like _she_ had had to keep _Ron_ safe, and not the other way around. Hermione was surprised when she actually -- _albeit secretly_ -- enjoyed the feeling Sirius brought her. He wasn't chauvinistic, she was happy to note, but he had a way of making her feel like he was a protector. Most of Hogwarts were intimidated by the Marauders, but they were especially intimidated by James and Sirius, and Hermione secretly enjoyed the fact that an icy glare and a sneer from Sirius could make people backtrack and stumble over their words. He was as handsome as sin, which was another perk, and yes, sometimes he was cocky about it, but she let his arrogance slide. It was part of him, and his good outweighed the meager bad. He was loving, loyal, intelligent, witty, and sweet. She found that sometimes he could steal her breath away with a look or make her heart race when he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

She had a crush on Sirius Black, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that conclusion yet.

However, she decided to just let whatever would be, just _be_. She was killing herself with the infinite questions and the arguments that never ended about whether or not it was right or wrong. She knew, eventually, her old doubts would surface again, but for now, as long as possible, Hermione would just enjoy her life while she still could, before she left it all behind to take down evil itself.

"What're you thinking about?" asked Sirius, staring up at her.

Hermione bit her lip and ran her hand through his hand one last time. "You," she said, and it wasn't a complete lie.

He grinned as he sat up, holding Crookshanks as he did so to put the cat in his carrier. "What about me?" he asked with a cheeky smile. "My devilish good looks? My heavenly charm?"

She just smiled and shook her head, standing up as the train slowed, dismissing the topic. Everyone put on their cloaks, preparing themselves for the cold weather on the platform.

His hand snaked around her and rested on her hip, and she felt him draw her closer to him. His other hand was holding the guard rail as the train came to a stop, and Hermione clung onto his side so she didn't lose her balance.

"So..." he said cautiously when they broke apart to get their things. "Are you... er... _busy_ over the next couple of weeks?" Sirius spelled everyone's trunk to follow behind them, since he was the only one in the group legal to do magic.

Hermione glared at him half-heartedly. "Why do you ask?"

His lips curved into a mischievous little smile. "Just curious. I was wondering if I could see you over the break, is all."

Her stomach fluttered in a girlish way and she bit back a grin. "I'm definitely free after Christmas." It had not gone unnoticed to her that he had just grabbed her hand, and she knew that Lily knew too, because she heard a girly squeak from behind her. Hermione glanced over at him, but he was frowning.

"_After _Christmas? That's a week away..." his face changed into an unintentional - but equally cute - puppy dog face.

"Well, Lily and I go shopping together. I promised Molly I would visit, and I also have to help Lily decorate the house..." her cheeks warmed when he glanced at her curiously. "We decorate the house in Muggle decorations for Christmas, it's sort of a tradition. Sev used to help, but..." she didn't complete the sentence, but he understood. "Although," she added with a meek smile, "I have to go shopping for Lily's gift, so maybe you could go with me...?" It wasn't a date, really, but it felt like something akin to it.

"Alright," he agreed quickly. "Owl me and let me know when," he added as the cold air hit them. Sirius helped her onto the platform, and everyone thanked him for spelling their trunks. He shrugged lazily, and Hermione said her goodbyes to the boys. Remus and James got a kiss on the cheek, Peter got a hug because she just couldn't bring herself to put her lips on him, and she paused when she got to Sirius. What exactly was he supposed to get?

But he offered her his cheek and, as she tiptoed to kiss it, he turned his face to catch her on the lips, much like he had the day of the fair. She smacked his chest, but there was no force behind it, and they all waved goodbye to each other as they parted ways.

"I kissed James on the cheek," said Lily quietly as they made their way over to their parents.

Hermione raised her brows and stared at her sister in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah... I don't know why," said Lily, giggling confusedly.

Hermione knew _exactly_ why, but chose not to comment on it as they greeted their parents.

Her lips were still tingling from the press of Sirius' lips by the time they got home.

* * *

A note from the author: I fixed my author page here on fanfictionnet because it was looking a little messy. If you're interested, there are links on it to show you the story graphics I made in photoshop. There's also a new poll up, which is silly but fun. I also have a few links to some of my favorite stories, in case the rest of you are interested. Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated and very, very encouraged, so if you have the time, let me know what you thought!

* * *


	9. Chapter VII: Of Snowflakes and Memories

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize. There is no profit gained from or involved with the writing of this story.

Much love to _Lady Lynn_, my fantastic beta, for going over all 18,000 words of this chapter.

Many thanks go to my wonderful reviewers: **_Black Mirror, Aruca, Karma's Slave, BringTheNight, JGirl1016, Faerie-Chell, jcmy1nonly, aurora, Serias, Pleiades81, Darkness-Lightness, Mia Kell, GroowyL, treeson, Just a Reader, VickieL, remuslives23, Monnbeam, Miss. Silver Star, doBBy loVe, queenelfina, diamond-helen, Hades666, AIDSwolf, this-love-is-sirius, Funkydunkum, PinkSlytherin, Starry, SiriuslyLoveBound, gooberhead11750, truelavender, Bella67x, Chelsea, blue artemis, ppp, danduschka, Ekiushi, Kneazle, mark my words, Lyni Potter, ChamberlinofMusic, runaway mental patient, popie, Mistra Rose, skopde, Shandra23, OMGITsSEVERUS,_** and also to **TimeRose** for her lovely PM.

And I'm posting the following because they made me grin like a fool:

**skopde**** 2009-02-02 . chapter 8 **

Wow... I must say I've never read a better SB/HG story. You did amazing both on the story and it's banners. Good luck with that fantasy novel. And tell me when you complete it, I would love to give it a try. Actually you would probably mind if I asked you for a smaple, wouldn't you? At least tell me when it is finished so I can get myself a copy. You are quite talented and it would be a shame to miss it.

Best wishes, your newest fan Skopde

**gooberhead11750**** 2009-01-20 . chapter 8 **

This is my ALL-TIME favorite story! Out of all the stories on my favorite list this one is by far the best (plot and writing quality)! I'm a sucker for a good time-travel story and this is a GREAT time-travel story! And the fact that you've updated a couple times in the past few days helps! KEEP WRITING! This story is AMAZING!

**Please be sure to read the End Notes** **once you've finished the chapter.**

* * *

**The Thief of Time**  
VII: _Of Snowflakes and Memories_  
by  
**TinkWolfe**

* * *

"_A good holiday is spent among people whose notions of time are vaguer than yours_." - John B. Priestly

* * *

Two days later, Hermione was flinging clothes around her bedroom. It was nearly four and she had to meet Sirius at half past. What exactly was one supposed to wear on a non-date with a young, handsome man who has made it clear that he's interested in you in more than just a platonic sense, whom you also fancy more than you would care to admit aloud?

"Calm down," called Lily distractedly from her bed. It was half-hearted, probably because she knew Hermione wouldn't, but she said it just because it was the right thing to say at that moment. "Sirius will fancy you in anything, though I have a strong suspicion that he'd prefer you in nothing at all."

Hermione could hear the smirk in her twin's voice, but chose not to comment, and instead threw an empty fabric purse at Lily, catching her right in the head. Her sister seemed unfazed as she read the letter in her hand, and lifted the purse off her hair and dropped it on the floor. Hermione wriggled into her favourite pair of tight, black jeans, nearly falling in the process. Lily still didn't look up, even when Hermione lost her balance and almost knocked over the record player. Once her jeans were fastened, and Hermione adjusted her locket to lay above her long-sleeved _The Clash_ shirt, she sat down and pulled on her black snow boots, which she had bought because they reminded her of her favourite pair of Ugg Whitleys from her past life. Lily and Hermione had gotten presents for almost everyone together in Muggle London the day before, with the exception being each other. Hermione also wanted to get a little something for James and Remus, and she supposed that by default she would have to get something for _Peter_, too.

She grimaced.

_Would a bag of invisible thestral dung be too obvious_?

Diagon Alley would be just as packed as Muggle London had been the day before, she knew. Even witches and wizards shopped at the last minute. Hermione shouldn't have had an army of butterflies at war in her stomach over a little shopping trip with Sirius, but she did. She smeared her eyeliner twice before she was able to steady her hand enough to do the job right, and Lily hadn't given her any other words of encouragement, which was a surprise.

"Who's that letter from?" asked Hermione, pulling on her plaid coat in front of the long mirror.

"Nobody," answered Lily, entirely too quickly. Hermione froze in the middle of adjusting the high collar of the coat to stand, and spun around with a mischievous smile on her face.

Lily's eyes popped open when she saw Hermione's grin and she squeaked, trying to roll out of bed. It was too late, Hermione was already pouncing on the mattress and yanking the parchment free.

"Give it back!" whined Lily, trying to snatch it, but Hermione was laying on her so she couldn't move. Hermione turned the parchment over to see the signature, and laughed out loud when she saw _James_ scrawled at the bottom.

"You two are pen pals now, eh?" said Hermione, handing Lily back her letter and standing up. She thought it was cute that Lily was still denying her crush, but was so obviously smitten.

"Shut your face," replied Lily, but there was no malice behind it. In fact, there was a small smile playing on her lips.

She didn't linger on the subject, knowing that Lily was still a little shy about it. "How do I look?" asked Hermione, slipping her wand through her red belt and making sure it was secure. She swept her dark bangs out of her eyes and spun around slowly so Lily could get the full effect.

"Cute but casual," concluded Lily, and Hermione grinned. She glanced around the room with clothes scattered around and frowned. Her lips parted to ask Lily if she would clean up for her, but Lily already knew what she was going to say. "Go. Have fun. I'll pick up the stuff."

"You're an angel," said Hermione dramatically, kissing her sister on the cheek. As she made her way down the attic stairs, she heard Lily's muffled voice calling out that she had better bring her back a treat, preferably something chocolatey.

"Where are you off to?" asked Robert as Hermione dashed past the lounge to get to the front door. She stopped short and backed up, poking her head into the room. The telly was on, playing some movie Hermione didn't recognize. Robert and Ivy were cuddled up on an armchair, and Petunia was sitting with her friend Marge on the sofa.

"I'm going to... Er..." she glanced at Marge and then back at her parents, so they knew she couldn't say exactly where. "London. You know, that place we go every summer?"

"Alone?" frowned Robert, glancing at Ivy who also looked unsure.

"No, I'm meeting a friend there," elaborated Hermione, shifting awkwardly. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Oh? Have we met her? What's her name?" asked Ivy with a smile, her head still resting on Robert's shoulder. Hermione's father looked intrigued as well, since Hermione and Lily usually just hung out with one another now that Severus didn't come around anymore.

"Er... _His_ name is Sirius..." replied Hermione, giving her parents a guilty grin, even though she technically had nothing to be guilty about.

Ivy's eyes opened wide and she had a delighted smile on her face, but Robert's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Is he your... Is he a... Are you two..." his thoughts seemed to render him incoherent.

"He's a good friend from school," she assured, and he relaxed a bit, though he still looked a little wary. Robert was probably picturing another version of Severus, and Hermione was quite sure her father would have a panic attack if he saw what Sirius actually looked like. The seventeen-year-old had _lady killer _practically written all over him.

"Alright... Be careful, love," said Robert, finally, after Ivy whispered something in his ear. "Make sure you're back by half six."

Hermione raised her brows in question, and Robert grudgingly elaborated. "Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, is coming over for dinner tonight. Do you need any money?"

She shook her head, ignoring the smug look Petunia was giving her. "No, I'm set. See you later!"

"Pick up milk and sugar for me on your way home!" called Ivy as Hermione left.

Hermione shut the front door behind her and made her way to the abandoned house where she always caught the Knight Bus. Her vow to just let things be was still going strong, and instead of feeling guilt about meeting Sirius for this non-date, Hermione was excited. She didn't even linger on the fact that Petunia had yet to say one word to Hermione or Lily since they had been back from school. Usually, she said something to get underneath the girls' skin, but lately she barely acknowledged them unless she was silently showing off about Vernon whenever she got attention from others.

After Hermione paid her sickles (and a few extra) to Ernie and Jim the driver, who both now knew her by name, she stepped down the stairs of the violent purple bus and squinted her eyes against the harsh December wind. Her stomach gave a pleasurable twist when she spotted Sirius right away, waiting for her in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing a buttoned black wool pea coat, dark grey jeans, and motorcycle boots. He looked a little surprised to see her stepping off the Knight Bus, and when she opened her mouth to say hello, he cut her off.

"I thought someone was driving you. I would have picked you up, you know," he admonished with a small frown. Smoke-like air escaped his lips when he exhaled, and Hermione noticed the slight pink tinge his cheeks and ears had from the cold.

"I take the Knight Bus here all the time," she shrugged, flattered that he would have driven all the way to her neighbourhood just to pick her up. "Where is your motorbike, anyway?" asked Hermione, glancing around.

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "Around the corner, but I'll show it to you later when I drive you home."

Hermione made a squeak of protest, but he already had her by the hand, guiding her inside the Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing leather gloves, and they were soft against Hermione's bare skin. Her hand took on a mind of its own when she unwittingly locked her fingers with his. He didn't mention it, but she saw the small smile on his face after she did it.

"Hello, Miss Hermione," greeted Tom from behind the counter, bowing his head with a small smile. Hermione grinned and said _Hello_, but noticed he was looking at the man next to her strangely. His eyes widened a little when he saw her holding Sirius' hand, and Tom bowed his head a bit lower this time, giving the handsome man a smile that was missing a few teeth. "Good afternoon, Lord Black. So good to see you're alive and well."

Sirius paused mid-stride and glanced at Hermione curiously, then furrowed his brows to look at Tom. "What?"

"Lady Black told me you were dead when I asked after your health not two weeks ago," the balding man said, smiling like it had been a mix up of some sort. "How is your mother doing since I saw her last?"

Sirius' lips pressed together to form a tight smile, and Hermione felt decidedly awkward. "She's dead," he answered calmly, winking at Hermione. She knew it had hurt him to hear that his mother was saying he was dead to her, despite his dislike towards her, but he tried not to show it. For his sake, she grinned at his jest.

What was left of Tom's eyebrows rose in surprise, and this time, Hermione did have to bite back a laugh at Tom's gullibility. "My condolences, Lord Black," sympathized Tom, bowing low once again.

Sirius nodded his thanks and led Hermione out to the courtyard, tapping the bricks distractedly.

"Why did he call you _Lord _Black?" she asked with a confused smile as they stepped through the opening in the wall, still holding his hand.

He looked down at her with an amused smirk, but it wasn't condescending. "Have you ever heard my family's motto?" he asked as they walked together down the cobblestone street. She had, of course, but she shook her head. "It's _Toujours Pur_," he said in a perfect French accent, taking Hermione aback. "And what it means is: _Always Pure_. My family has been obsessed with blood status for hundreds of years... The Blacks are the most ancient surviving line of pureblood families, and the wealthiest."

She recalled the sign at Grimmauld, _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_, and she nodded for him to continue. "Back in medieval times, the Blacks had ranks of nobility. The eldest son of each generation would take the title of Grand Duke when his father died. Of course, those titles became frivolous over the years, but the families still recognize themselves for their nobility, and remind others of their social standing frequently. Lucius Malfoy, for example, will inherit the title of Marquess when his father dies. James will also bear a title as well, as he will become Earl James Potter."

Hermione knew her mouth was slightly agape, but was too surprised to care. There was so much about Sirius that she had never known before he fell through the Veil in her past life - so much_ Harry _had never known about his Godfather. And _James_! That made Harry an _Earl_, and he had never even known! No wonder most purebloods valued themselves as royalty.

"Wow," said Hermione, finally. It wasn't very articulate, but it was all she could think of to say. "So you're...?"

"Grand Duke Sirius Black III," he finished her sentence with a humoured smile.

"Doesn't the title pass to your little brother now that you've left the family?" she asked, hoping her nose wasn't bright red because it was starting to go numb.

Sirius shook his head. "No. My father died long before I was disowned, and he passed his title to me when he did. I may have lost my inheritance, but I haven't lost my title."

Hermione couldn't help but grin up at him as he glanced at the shop windows, all decorated for Christmas. It was cloudy and cold, but her eyes lingered on him as she viewed his profile. Now she knew why he looked like a prince from a fairytale, it was because it really was in his blood. She had seen Regulus in the hallways at Hogwarts, and he too was handsome. His features differed from Sirius', of course, and she thought the younger Black looked more like the shrieking woman from the portrait at Grimmauld. But, Sirius - at least to Hermione - was on a completely different level. It may have just been her crush on him talking, but the man was able to make her knees weak with just a glance.

She felt her cheeks warm when he caught her ogling him. He didn't rub it in her face, or even mention it, but she knew he saw her when his grey eyes peered over to her and he smiled that shit-eating grin. It was amazing how much she both loathed and loved that haughty attitude.

"What's on your mind?" he asked cheekily.

"I think you're brave," replied Hermione honestly, and she could tell that the answer took him off guard.

His grey eyes, which were exactly the same colour as the stormy clouds above, lingered on her. "Why do you think that?" asked Sirius quietly.

"Because you stood up for what you believed in," she said as she shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "Lets go in here first," she added, pulling him towards Quality Quidditch Supplies as they neared it. She missed the strange look he gave her.

They stepped into Quality Quidditch and Hermione immediately felt a rush of warmth in her limbs from stepping out of the cold. It still smelled like leather throughout the shop, but it looked smaller than she remembered it being in her past life.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" a man roared, and Hermione jumped a little. She was instinctively reaching for her wand, but paused when she saw Sirius smiling at the man, who had a mop of strawberry blond hair. He looked to be in his late forties or early fifties, but since wizards aged differently, she couldn't really tell. The man had a pleasant face and an easy smile, so she relaxed. It had just been a rather loud hello.

"How are you, Philip?" grinned Sirius, shaking the man's hand. Hermione tried to pull her hand out of Sirius' grip to let him chat, so his friend wouldn't get the wrong idea about them, but he looked at her curiously and held on.

"Good, good. I got that shipment you ordered for James yesterday. Did you get my owl?" asked the man. Sirius nodded and Philip flicked his wand, and a big box came floating out of the back room. Hermione watched with interest as the man opened the box and held up the contents for Sirius.

He pulled out beautiful scarlet quidditch robes made from an expensive looking material she couldn't place that had POTTER in a brilliant gold, arched across what would be James' upper back. "Now all you need to complete the set are the gloves and shoes," informed Philip, nodding his head over to a display of both items.

"Can I get the gloves and shoes for him, Sirius?" asked Hermione quietly, drawing Sirius' attention away from the man for a moment. "I've no clue what to get him otherwise."

"Of course," answered Sirius, who looked back at Philip a moment later. "Have the shoes and gloves wrapped separately."

Philip nodded and went to work, motioning his wand towards the display of shoes and gloves. A pair of each came floating over, meeting a box in mid-air that they enclosed themselves in. Beautiful, sparkling crimson wrapping paper began twirling itself artfully around the box of robes, and glittering gold wrapping paper slid itself around Hermione's box.

"Right then," said Philip once both boxes were wrapped and tied with silver bows. "Nineteen Galleons even for the robes, and eight Galleons, six Sickles, and two Knuts total for the gloves and shoes."

Sirius released Hermione's hand and reached for his money pouch, and Hermione did the same. When she had finally counted out all the coins, however, Sirius was already grabbing the bag Philip had placed the boxes in.

"Ready?" asked Sirius, and Hermione held out her coins for Philip.

Philip raised a brow and shook his head, amusement dancing in his brown eyes. "No, love. Sirius paid for it already."

Hermione whipped her head around to look at the smirking Marauder, staring at him incredulously. "I didn't come with you so you'd pay for my stuff, Sirius! I'm perfectly capable of affording it!"

Sirius adjusted the collar of his pea coat, avoiding eye contact at all costs, looking like he was trying not to laugh. "You were taking too long," he lied, and she saw right through it.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm leaving if you do that again," she said in a no-nonsense tone, one usually reserved for Harry and Ron when they misbehaved, even when they were adults.

He sighed heavily and raised his eyes to the ceiling, before he dropped them back down again to look at her. "Why can't you just let me be a gentleman and pay for your things? Birds usually like that. I assure you, it shan't put a dent in my vault."

Hermione's jadeite eyes narrowed into slits, and she could see Philip watching them with intrigued amusement. "Because I am not one of your _birds_, Black. I don't care how much money you do or don't have; I don't take kindly to _chauvinism_."

Sirius barked a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. His voice was a little louder than it had been before. "It's not_ chauvinism_, Hermione. I _know_ you're able to pay for it, but I don't _want _you to spend your money."

Hermione raised her brows, and shook her head, as if she didn't believe a word. Her voice, too, raised a bit. "And _why _don't you want me to spend my money?"

"Because..." his mouth opened and closed for a few moments. Whatever he was going to say obviously sounded chauvinistic to him, because he cut himself off. "Because..." Again, his mouth shut, and Philip was muffling his chuckles. Sirius glared half-heartedly at the man and furrowed his brows, returning his gaze to Hermione. "Because I wantto take care of you," he finally replied, quietly.

Her stern expression fell away and she was surprised when she didn't melt into a pile of goo right there in front of him. She wanted to kick him in the shin for being so bloody cute.

However, in the long run, when it was time for her to do what she came back here to do, his desire to take care of her could pose a problem. Because of that, she_ should _have put a stop to his crush right then and there.

But she couldn't.

He looked too handsome standing there, admitting in front of his friend how much he liked her. Hermione was still baffled, unable to grasp why he cared for her so much. It was a question she would have to ask him later, at a better time.

"Come on," said Hermione after a few long moments, nudging him towards the door. He grinned at her, but she bit back her smile. "But I mean it. If you do it again, I'm leaving."

Sirius pressed his lips together, but grudgingly nodded. Hermione waved goodbye to Philip, and the redhead shook Sirius' hand, saying something in his ear before they left.

"Where to next, m'lady?" asked Sirius dramatically, once they were out in the cobblestone alley again. He snaked his free arm around her shoulders and drew her near, and she let him, wrapping an arm around his waist in turn.

"I have to get a present for Lily, Remus, and... Peter." She was happy to note that Sirius didn't pick up on her hesitation about the last one.

"I got Pete a box of Gambol and Japes best pranks, and I got Remus a set of leather-bound Muggle books he said he wanted to read. The Ring Lords or something like that," he said, making a cute face as he tried to recall the name.

"The Lord of the Rings?" prompted Hermione, grinning.

"That's it," replied Sirius, nodding his head. Hermione found it amusing that Remus would want to read about wizards, magic, elves, and dark lords from a Muggle's imagination.

"Do you think Remus would like a chess set?" she inquired, looking up at him. "I know he loves to play but he doesn't have his own, and they have a really nice one in Fenger's Finest. The pieces are made of unbreakable glass."

"Remus will love anything you get him," assured Sirius, though he did so with a barely concealed frown and didn't look down at her when he said it.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, cautiously.

He did glance down at her then, and the look he gave her clearly said that she should know already. "He fancies you."

Hermione _did_ know that already, but she also knew that one day Nymphadora Tonks would make him a happy man by bearing him a son. Remus would get over Hermione.

"Does that upset you, Sirius?" she asked.

His brows rose and he gave the question consideration. They stepped into Fenger's Finest together, and Sirius finally answered her. "That depends on whether or not you return his feelings," he answered honestly.

"I care for Remus very much," she admitted, going straight for the chess set she had been talking about. A pack of self-shuffling Exploding Snap cards caught her attention, and she picked them up for Peter, even though she didn't want to get the rat anything. Sirius was still next to her, but she noticed his expression had changed, and he looked like he was steeling himself for a low blow. "And there was a time when I _could have _reciprocated his feelings." She pulled out her money pouch and handed the box to the woman behind the counter to be wrapped. Hermione wasn't stalling purposely, she was just debating about whether or not she should admit that she cared for Sirius. Once she dug that hole, she had a feeling she would never get out of it.

"But," she added, finally, after handing over her coins and taking the bag that was handed to her, "I ended up fancying someone else." Hermione looked up at him as she took his hand, and she could see him fighting a smile off of his face.

"Who's the 'someone else' you fancy?" he asked, innocently, but couldn't quite pull it off.

Hermione was finding it hard to hide her grin. "He's an arrogant prat," she elaborated vaguely, and he glared at her without any malice behind it. "He plays Quidditch. He has black hair. He can be a downright git when he wants to be... but he can also be sweet and funny. He's loyal, and he's loveable. He's a pureblood without prejudice, except for his extreme dislike for all Slytherins... I just recently found out he has noble ranking."

A smug smile appeared on his face, and only grew larger the more she elaborated. By the time she finished, she was surprised he hadn't floated away from all the hot air he had no doubt filled himself with. She had to knock him off his high horse before he ran away with himself.

"Do you think James will like me back?" she teased, and was unable to hold back her laughter when he scowled at her.

Sirius couldn't keep the look on his face for long, and was soon laughing with her.

"Honestly, though," he said after a long pause while Hermione led him to Madam Malkins. "Who is it?"

Hermione glanced up at him with an _Are you daft?_ expression, but he just raised a brow regally. "I want to hear you say it," he added, and Hermione pursed her lips as she browsed the shop for something for Lily.

"You already know," she replied quietly, not entirely sure why she didn't want to say it out loud. She knew once she did, their relationship would change, and that both excited her and frightened her. Her eyes caught sight of a sparkling silver bracelet at the counter where Madam Malkin was sitting. Before Sirius could say anything else, Hermione caught the witch's attention. "Excuse, ma'am, but is that a charm bracelet?" she inquired, and the pleasant-faced witch nodded.

"Yes, dear," said the woman, getting up from her seat. "I have an assortment of charms to put on it if you would like to see them?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. Lily would adore a charm bracelet. She could get her a few charms to start off with and then let the collection build over time.

Sirius peered down at the display of charms the witch laid out, watching Hermione with interest as she looked them over to decide which ones suited Lily best. "The heart," said Hermione immediately, reminded of their lockets. Her lips twitched with a smile when she saw a charm of a Muggle record player. "The record player. The mini-Hogwarts," she added, since Hogwarts was the beginning of the rest of their lives. "The double Venus symbol," she indicated, to stand for female twins. A sparkling blue eye caught her attention, and Hermione pointed it out. "Do you have that eye in green?" she asked, and Madam Malkin nodded and reached beneath the counter to fetch a green eye charm. Hermione watched as the charms magically attached themselves once they were held up to the bracelet.

One more, she decided, and she could barely conceal the mischief in her smile when she pointed and said "The Snitch."

Sirius looked at her curiously, probably wondering how a Snitch had any significance to Lily, but she knew the redhead would know. How many times had Lily rattled on about James playing with '_that stupid Snitch'_?

"Is that all, dear?" asked Malkin, politely, and Hermione nodded.

"Wait," interjected Sirius. He looked at Hermione and grinned. "I had no clue what to get Lily, so I might as well get her a couple." Hermione watched as his grey eyes roamed over the display, and he pointed to a rose. "Do you have any other flowers? Specifically a lily?" The woman nodded and went rummaging underneath the counter once again, though it took her a longer time to find the lily.

"Would you like your charms in a separate box, Lord Black?" she inquired, and Hermione raised her brows. How many people referred to him as that?

"Yes, please," agreed Sirius. After Sirius added a mini-Hogwarts Express and a tiny opal unicorn, Madam Malkin accepted their money and wrapped the boxes.

Sirius had somehow ended up holding all the bags, much to Hermione's bemusement. When she insisted on helping him, he handed her the tiny bag from Malkins, consisting of just the tiny boxes of the bracelet and charms. Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders again, and she leaned into his embrace as they walked. It was already dark out, since the winter brought night early, and it was much colder than before. The air was moist as well, promising to add on to the few inches of snow on the ground.

Hermione realized that she had never before been to Diagon Alley at night during Christmas time, and the sight nearly took her breath away. It seemed brighter than it was, because the snow on the ground reflected the light from the shops. Fairies hovered around the store windows to illuminate the displays and the street vendors had tiny decorated Christmas trees next to their stands. There were golden owl ornaments hanging from the awning of Eeylops, charmed to hoot softly. Other stores had luminous holly berries peppering their windows, as well as everlasting icicles.

"You still haven't answered me, you know," reminded Sirius, pulling Hermione tighter to him to keep her warm.

She shut her eyes. This was a dangerous game she was playing. She knew sooner or later her guilty conscience would rear its ugly head, and it might end badly. But the more time she spent with him, the more she liked him, and the more time she _wanted _to spend with him.

Her tongue spoke of its own accord when she replied: "You."

Sirius stopped in his tracks as they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He turned to face her, staring at her an intensity that made her blush. She was grateful that her cheeks were already pink from the cold.

"Say that again," he requested, so quietly it was almost lost on the wind.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him. His hair was falling over his eyes, and the strands were shifting ever so slightly from the cold wind brushing against his face. Puffs of white escaped him every time he exhaled, and his ears were bright red from the cold. She had a secret urge to put her hands over them to warm them.

"I fancy _you_," she replied, just as quietly.

They were three simple little words, which he probably already knew, but saying them was something totally different. She had admitted out loud that she liked him, and although the words may seem juvenile, Hermione felt Ron completely slip away from her fingertips when she uttered them. The best and worst part was, it felt like a burden had been lifted. It was too good of a moment to let guilt eat away at her, so she pushed it aside. She would deal with that later. For now, she would enjoy it, just like she promised herself.

Hermione watched curiously as Sirius pulled the leather on his free hand off with his teeth, and put the glove in his pocket. The black stone of the ring he always wore on his thumb glinted in the light of the shops as his hand neared her. She closed her eyes for a moment when she felt his warm hand on her cold cheek, but tilted her chin up upon his silent request. When she opened her green eyes to look up at him, he was still staring at her with that unidentifiable emotion. Her stomach did back flips when Sirius lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

It was their second kiss, but it felt just like their first. A rush of warmth flooded her body when his tongue brushed hers, and she felt that weak-in-the-knees sensation that she had only previously read about. Hermione reached a hand up to tangle her fingers in his hair. She wasn't sure what came over her, but when he pulled back ever so slightly, Hermione stood on her tiptoes so the contact didn't break, and she tugged him gently by the hair so he would press his lips back against hers. She could feel him smiling against her lips as he obliged, and they stayed like that for an hour... or maybe it was only a minute. She had lost all sense of time, but they didn't pull away until someone (who sounded a lot like Philip) called across the alley for them to get a room, and reminded them that the Leaky had a holiday deal.

They both broke the kiss, smiling.

Sirius stared at her, and didn't say anything for a long while, so when Hermione finally got impatient, she huffed, "_What_?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Just waiting to see if you're going to run off again," he joked.

Hermione blushed and smacked him on the arm, but couldn't find it in herself to be mad. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers once more, briefly, before he asked: "Do you want to get dinner with me?"

"Oh, bugger," said Hermione, widening her eyes. "What time is it? I promised my parents I'd be home by half six. We're having dinner with my sister's boyfriend."

Sirius looked horrified. "Lily has a boyfriend?" he asked, incredulously, and Hermione could see he was already trying to think of ways to break it to James easily.

"No, my Muggle sister, Petunia. The mean one I told you about."

Sirius looked immensely relieved, and she watched him reach his bare hand into the inside of his pea coat. Her brows raised when he pulled free a silver pocket watch, flipping it open, and she bit back a grin. He didn't seem like someone who carried a pocket watch.

"It's nearly six," he said, putting the watch back, and Hermione shut her eyes. She was never going to make it back in time.

"C'mon," said Sirius, and she felt his hand close around hers. It was still warm from the glove he had been wearing, so she tightened her grip on it.

He led her through the sparse crowd, and they both nodded to Tom when they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius brought her around the block once they left the tavern, and she spotted his big motorbike right away, parked in a shady looking alley. She supposed he had charmed the alley with a Muggle Repelling Charm. It looked just like it did the night they had all Polyjuiced themselves to look like Harry, before Voldemort had caused the crash, with a few exceptions. It was still black and chrome, but there was no side-car, and to anyone magical, it looked like tiny _Canis Majoris _constellations were glimmering on his new saddlebags, with the _Dog Star _lit the brightest. She watched as he separated the gifts quickly, putting her stuff in one bag and his in the other.

Hermione was nervous about riding the motorbike. She knew that it was a magical device and that it was heavily charmed, so it was impossible that it would crash unless an outside source interfered. She just had never been very good at riding moving magical things. Brooms, hippogriffs, thestrals, dragons... But Sirius tugged on the glove he had taken off earlier and swung his leg over the bike, and he did it with an ease that relaxed Hermione. He sat on the bike like it was a second home, and his confidence rubbed off on her.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked. "C'mon, love, you don't want to be late," he reminded, and she moved towards it. She wasn't quite sure how to get on the giant motorbike without looking stupid or fumbling, but Sirius directed her hands to his shoulders. "Just lean on me and throw your leg over it," he instructed.

She did as she was told and managed to get on the bike without losing her balance, with the help of Sirius' firm shoulders. He showed her the pegs to rest her feet on and she instinctively pressed her front against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tapped his wand on the handle and the bike roared, making a squeak escape Hermione when the heavy vibrations took her by surprise. The movement was doing great and terrible things to her, more so since she was pressed against Sirius.

"Ready?" he asked, and Hermione tightened her grip on his waist and nodded into his shoulder. She was expecting him to back the bike up, but instead, as if on a broomstick, they shot straight up into the air.

Hermione's eyes snapped shut and she shrieked against his neck. She was almost positive her stomach had dropped out of her and was currently lying on the cement way down below.

Sirius barked a laugh. "You said you were ready!" he shouted over the wind.

"I thought we were going to _drive_," she called back, keeping her eyes shut tight.

"No, we would never get there in time," he replied. Hermione was surprised he was still capable of breathing because she was squeezing him so tight, but he didn't seem to mind.

After at least a quarter of an hour of silence, with the exception of the rush of wind, she felt Sirius turn his head and brush his lips against her forehead.

"Open your eyes, Hermione," he said, but Hermione shook her head. "Please?" She could practically hear the puppy dog face that he was surely making.

Hermione squeezed his waist as she opened her eyes, her heart thumping in her ears. They were so high she became light-headed from the view, but it was still breathtaking. Glimmering lights and tiny houses and stores, miniature cars. It was then that she noticed they were near her neighbourhood, and when she felt Sirius lean forward, the bike started to descend.

She was reminded of a rollercoaster that had just gone over the giant ramp as they rushed towards the ground. She noticed that they were heading down towards Spinners End, probably because it was darker and empty-looking. Her stomach stopped doing somersaults when the bike landed gently on the ground, and she eased her grip on Sirius' waist slightly. Hermione glanced at Severus' house as they passed it, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The motorbike made smooth turns under Sirius' movement as Hermione called out left and right to him whenever necessary.

"Wait, can we pull over here?" asked Hermione a few minutes later as they neared John's. "I promised my mum I'd get her milk and sugar on my way home."

Sirius nodded and pulled up to the curb. The bike stopped shaking and turned off on his command, and Sirius held Hermione's arm as she got off the bike. Her legs still felt like they were vibrating from being on it for so long, but she managed to walk steady. Sirius came up beside her and opened the door for her, following her in. His hands kept finding their way to her waist, and she had the distinct impression that he got friskier when he had an adrenaline rush.

"Be with you in a minute, Hermione, love," she heard Junior call when he heard the bell above the door tinkle, after he peered his head out to see who it was.

She knew the store like the back of her hand, and she headed straight for the fridge with the milk. On her way up to the front, she snatched a box of sugar. Sirius was right behind her, and when she stood at the counter, she felt him wrap his arms around her. She couldn't keep back her smile, and she pressed against him as she waited for Junior to come out from the back room. The bell above the door jingled again, signalling another customer, but Sirius didn't seem to care if they had an audience. She moved her head to the side and she felt Sirius' lips brushing against the exposed skin to linger on her pulse point, and felt his leather-clad finger direct her chin towards him. He was still pressed against her back, but she managed to turn halfway to meet his lips.

His fingers caressed her neck as his tongue stroked hers slowly, and she made a sound of supreme enjoyment when he sucked on her tongue, exactly the way he had the first time. There was something erotic about it, and it had the same thigh-clenching effect. She unintentionally pressed her bottom into a sensitive area of his, and his free hand moved to her hip, but it seemed unsure of whether it wanted to push her away or pull her closer. They were acting like two randy teenagers (even though, technically, that's exactly what they were), and Hermione broke the kiss with a giggle.

Sirius' stomach rumbled loudly, and Hermione grinned. "You can stay for dinner, you know," she said, turning to face him. She figured it was better to let her parents meet him sooner rather than later. Sirius Black was probably a father's worst nightmare, complete with sinful good looks and a motorbike to boot.

"I thought your parents were meeting your sister's boyfriend tonight?" he asked quizzically, slipping his arms around her waist. It was odd how comfortable they were together already, but she felt so at ease with him that her arms instinctively draped around his neck.

"No, they've met him plenty of times before. He's just _officially _Petunia's boyfriend now, so they invited him for dinner. My parents won't mind having you over. Mum always makes extra."

There was an ulterior motive as well. Petunia had been dropping snide remarks whenever Lily and Hermione were around, gushing to her friends about her boyfriend and implying that boys don't like _abnormal_ girls. The only reason she got away with it was because she never said it directly _to _them, but they knew it was for them. Hermione would_ love _to see Tuney's face when Sirius walked through the door.

"Two boyfriends in one night..." smirked Sirius, his eyes alight with mischief. "Think your dad can handle that?"

Hermione felt the army of butterflies from earlier start attacking each other in her tummy when he called himself her boyfriend.

"I think so. If he does snap and try to kill you, you've got a flying motorbike. I'm sure you can get out of there quick enough," joked Hermione, and she felt his chest rumble with his baritone laugh.

"So I am, then?" he inquired after a moment.

Hermione tilted her head. "Are you what?"

"Your boyfriend," he elaborated, staring down at her with those stormy grey eyes.

Hermione had a strange girlish excitement building up inside of her that she was unfamiliar with. It felt like her stomach was doing the can-can and kicking her esophagus in the process, making it a bit hard to breathe.

"If you want to be," she confirmed, and he brushed his lips against hers.

His hands left her hips and she made a small disappointed sound, but he just grinned and pulled off the glove from earlier. She watched as he tugged the ring off of his thumb and she was at a loss for what he was doing. She had never seen him without it before.

Hermione was even more surprised when he took her left hand and slid it onto her ring finger.

The silver band adjusted itself to fit her, and she looked up at him strangely. It was an oddly personal gesture, especially on _that_ hand, but it warmed her.

"Why...?"

"Now everyone will know you're mine," he said simply. Hermione was still baffled, but he held up her hand so she could take a good look at it. The band was a sparkling silver, and the dark stone she had always seen from a distance was actually a black diamond. On the carbonado was a tiny silver emblem, and when she examined it closer, she realized it was the Black coat of arms.

She didn't know what to say, or how to convey the unidentified, overwhelming emotion that was bubbling inside of her, so she just stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Well, I'd ask how my little girlfriend was, but I daresay she left me for a younger man," Hermione heard an amused voice say, and she broke the kiss and smiled at Junior.

"Hello, Junior," said Hermione meekly, turning to face the counter. "This is my... boyfriend... Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Junior... I've known him since I was little."

"Nice to meet you, sir," said Sirius, shaking the older man's hand.

"If you hurt her, I'll chop you up into lunch meat and feed you to the customers," greeted Junior casually, and Sirius arched his brows in surprise, but grinned good-naturedly.

"I'd never hurt Hermione," assured Sirius.

"And how are you doing, Severus?" asked Junior, and Hermione and Sirius exchanged a look.

At first, Hermione thought he called Sirius by the wrong name, but the pair noticed at the same time that someone was behind them in line, and it was indeed Severus Snape.

His face was flushed and she could tell he was angry. In fact, he looked _livid_, and she was certain that if there was a kitten around he would have squished it under his shoe. He looked like he was in shock as well, as if he wasn't sure if he was in some horrible nightmare or if it was real. He was holding a bottle of cola, but his lips were pressed tightly together and his nostrils looked like they were turning white. Hermione wondered how long he had been there, and she couldn't quite remember if Severus had walked in _before_ or _after_ Sirius had sucked on her tongue rather perversely.

"Fine," answered Severus curtly, and the wicked grin Sirius flashed him didn't go unnoticed to Hermione, but she chose not to mention it. She did feel a twinge of guilt, but Severus had no right to feel betrayed.

Hermione patted her pockets and frowned as Junior totalled up the milk and sugar.

"What's the matter?" asked Sirius, whom she noticed had shifted so the stringy haired man behind them could see them better.

"I forgot my Muggle money," replied Hermione.

Junior would let her pay him back, of course, but she hated doing that because she didn't want him to think she was taking advantage of him. Her eyes darted over to Severus, who was smirking once he heard she left her money at home. The black-eyed boy was looking at her expectantly, and she noticed he had a five pound note in his hand. She would have asked him to lay down the money for her, but she didn't like the smug look on his face.

However, Sirius took them both by surprise when he reached into his jacket and pulled out a Muggle wallet. Hermione watched, amused, as he laid down the money. She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised that he knew how to use the currency.

"I'm always prepared," he said with a cheeky smile, and she pressed her lips to his quickly as thanks. It was just an excuse to kiss him again.

"Thank you, Junior," said Hermione, reaching for the bag. Sirius got to it first, but she had no complaints. Her limbs still felt a bit weak from their earlier kiss.

"Nice meeting you, mate," said Sirius, once again shaking the man's hand.

"You too, son. Take care of her for me," replied Junior, winking at Hermione.

She was behind Sirius, holding his hand, letting him lead the way. When it was time to walk past Severus, however, the Slytherin didn't step aside.

"Move," said Sirius, low, with a distinct warning in his tone. She knew it was only for her benefit, and the fact that they were in front of an old family friend, otherwise Sirius would probably have just knocked him out of the way.

For a moment, Hermione thought he wasn't going to, but after a few long seconds, Severus stepped to the side, giving Hermione an indecipherable expression as she passed him on her way out.

"You weren't kidding when you said he lived close, huh?" asked Sirius, but it came out as more of a statement. He slid the groceries carefully into his saddlebag.

"Nope, in fact we drove past his house on our way over here." Hermione gripped his shoulders once he was seated and threw her leg over the way she had been taught.

She squirmed closer to him when he revved the bike, still not used to that marvellous vibration. Her arms slid around his waist and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Sirius had just lifted the kickstand with his foot when Severus exited the store and blinked in surprise. He obviously hadn't known that the motorbike belonged to Sirius on his way in.

"What _are_ you staring at, Snape?" called Sirius over the roar of the bike, glaring at the boy, who looked back at him with equal malice. It wasn't lost on Hermione that he had called him Snape instead of Snivellus.

She really didn't want a confrontation between the two, especially since this reminded her of a scene out of a Muggle teen movie she had gone to see with Lily and Sev. Sirius had the looks, the charm, the money, even the bloody motorbike, and Severus was stuck as the odd man out. The Half-Blood Prince would have to stand back and watch as his most hated childhood rivals claimed the girls he had grown up with and come to love, one as a sister, and one as something more. There was also a small, pebble-sized stone of guilt in her stomach when she thought back to the pallid little boy who was so enthused to hear everything he could about Sirius. That young, innocent Severus Snape who had practically hero-worshipped the Black name, and looked forward to _befriending_ the man she currently clung to, before he had been insulted by him during their first encounter.

"I'm going to be late," reminded Hermione, also half shouting as she tightened her grip around his waist.

Sirius snapped out of his staring contest and revved the bike again (she had a strong suspicion that it was only to show off), and without another glance of acknowledgement towards Severus, they took off down the block towards Hermione's house.

Hermione, despite her Gryffindor bravery, could not bring herself to turn her head to see if Severus looked as stricken as she assumed he felt.

Her stomach was doing the tango after they sped past a few familiar blocks, and those meddlesome butterflies were dancing in her tummy, too. Not three minutes later, they were pulling up in front of Hermione's house, and she kept rubbing her lips nervously as she stood and waited. Sirius calmly pulled out the gifts she had bought and the groceries from the saddlebag, before walking over to where she was standing on her snow-covered front lawn.

"Alright?" he asked, cautiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Look, Hermione, we don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to." His voice was indifferent, but she knew he was purposely doing that so she wouldn't interpret his tone the wrong way.

"Do you not want to have dinner with my family...?" asked Hermione, awkwardly, not quite sure how she would feel if he said he didn't.

"Not if it's going to overwhelm you," he clarified, and a gust of wind hit her so hard she stepped forward a little. "I mean, you just finally said you liked me, and you're already my girlfriend... I don't want to meet your parents in the same day if it'll freak you out." He was always so blunt, and she had to admit that it was refreshing.

Hermione stared up at him, at a loss. Her green eyes lingered on his handsome face, his relaxed exterior, and she let out a breath of laughter that escaped her in a puff of white air. "How are you so calm right now? Don't blokes usually avoid meeting a girl's parents at all costs?"

The arrogant smirk appeared, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've never done this before, but... how bad can it be?"

She bit her lip to hide her smile. "You're either very stupid, or very brave," she admonished with amusement.

"It's the Gryffindor way, love." His smile was contagious, and soon she felt herself relaxing.

She took a deep breath and took her bags from him, guiding him up the front stairs.

"Petunia's boyfriend will be there, so we can't talk about anything to do with the wizarding world... His sister may be there too, and she's a beast, so I don't think I can protect you she fancies you," informed Hermione, in a serious voice. She heard him laugh as she explained, still searching her jacket for her keys. "If you talk about the boys, don't refer to them as the Marauders, or my dad will think you're in a gang... My mum has a habit of pinching cheeks, especially if she finds you cute, so gird yourself."

Hermione found her keys and glanced back at him one more time. "Ready?" she asked, and he nodded confidently.

She pushed open the door after she unlocked it and sighed as they entered the warm hallway. Sirius shut the door quietly behind them and she hung her coat on the coat rack, motioning for him to do the same. He was wearing a crimson, long sleeved shirt underneath his coat, and Hermione was glad the hallway was dark because she had to fight a blush. It was a bit tight on him in all the right places, showing off the muscles of his arms underneath the cotton fabric. Hermione could hear talking from the lounge, and knew they were all probably in there already.

"Come upstairs with me," she ordered, motioning for him to follow her up the carpeted staircase. He looked a little surprised, but she wanted to get the presents to her room before Lily could see, and she didn't want to leave him down in the hallway alone. He followed quietly, with the bag of milk and sugar in his hand as they went up one flight of stairs and then the other, more narrow one. Hermione pushed open her bedroom door and stepped inside, and Sirius didn't hide his curiosity as he looked around.

"Lily's side," indicated Hermione, pointing towards the bed on the furthest side. "My side," she added, pointing towards the obvious bed with the giant stuffed dog sitting on it. He glanced over at her writing desk, brushing his hand against the phoenix feather quill he had bought her, before he grinned over at the dog he had won her months ago.

Sirius grinned and headed over, plopping down on her bed like he was a regular inhabitant. He laid down with one foot flat on the floor, and the other slightly hanging off the mattress. He rested the back of his head on one of her pillows, and Hermione noted it was the one she usually used to sleep.

Hermione rolled her eyes, moving towards her wardrobe to hide the bag of presents. She wrestled them in and hid them amongst the hanging clothes, before she turned to face him. The hem of his shirt had ridden up from his movement, and she noticed that a bit of his tight abdomen and a hint of the hair that disappeared beneath his pants was exposed.

"See something you like?" he asked, cheekily, breaking her from her daze.

A blush creeped up her neck. "What are you doing, Black?" she asked, changing the subject and refusing to answer.

He moved his hands behind his head and peered over at her. "Just checking to make sure the bed was comfortable."

"And does it meet your standards?" asked Hermione, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"I can't tell for sure unless you climb in here with me," he answered, in a serious tone, and she grinned and shook her head.

"The I guess you'll never know," she laughed, and held out her hand. He pouted, but she refrained from giving in and going to lay down with him, despite how much she wanted to. The relationship was already moving quickly, and at this rate, she didn't know what laying down in bed with him would lead to. "C'mon, we should get downstairs." He nodded and stood, taking her hand and letting her lead the way back downstairs.

"Is that you, Mione?" a woman's voice called from the lounge when they reached the bottom step.

"Yeah, mum," Hermione called back. "Just got in," she lied, and she knew Sirius was grinning even though she wasn't facing him.

"We're in the lounge," Ivy said, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the obvious statement.

Right before they reached the doorway, Hermione turned around and pressed her palms against Sirius' chest. He looked down at her questioningly, and his hair fell over his eyes as he did so, making him look like an innocent puppy.

"Remember, no talking about magic," she said, but he cut her off.

"No talking about the wizarding world, avoid letting your dad think I'm in a crazy wizard's biker gang, smile if your mum pinches my cheeks, and jump out the window if Petunia's boyfriend's beast of sister tries to fondle me, right?" He was smiling, and she couldn't help but giggle nervously and steal a kiss. Every time their lips met, she felt a rush of heat in her abdomen that she wasn't familiar with, but she found she liked it immensely and kept finding excuses to kiss him. She took his hand again and led him into the lounge.

Robert, Ivy, and Lily were sitting next to each other on one sofa, and on the other sofa was Vernon, Petunia, and Marge - although Vernon and Marge took up most of the space. Lily's jaw dropped when Sirius entered behind Hermione, still holding her hand, and the occupants of the room went quiet as they turned to look at them.

"Mum, do you have room for one more at dinner?" Hermione spoke first, and Ivy raised her brows, staring between Hermione and Sirius curiously.

"Of course, dear. Who is this young man we have the pleasure of meeting tonight?" asked Ivy, politely, and it wasn't lost on Hermione that her mother was staring at their clasped hands.

Hermione felt Sirius squeeze her hand in reassurance, much like she had done to him the night of their sorting, and she grinned at her parents. "Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black... my boyfriend."

The room remained silent. Lily was acting as if Hermione had just karate chopped her in the throat, since her mouth kept opening and closing and she didn't look like she was breathing. Petunia looked like she wanted to lunge across the room and knock Hermione's head into the wall repeatedly for stealing her thunder. Vernon was eyeing _Hermione's_ tight shirt and Marge was eyeing _Sirius'_ tight shirt. Ivy looked a little stunned, but pleased, and Robert looked like someone had just told him gorillas wearing tutus were attacking the neighbourhood.

"Er.. Sirius, this is my dad, Robert, my Mum, Ivy, my sister, Petunia, her boyfriend, Vernon, Vernon's sister, Marge, and you already know Lily, obviously," she said, motioning towards them.

"I come bearing gifts," said Sirius with an exaggerated flourish, resting the bag on the coffee table. "Your milk and sugar."

Ivy was the first to get over her shock, and she stood up from the sofa, holding out her hand. Sirius shook it and told her it was a pleasure to meet her, but Ivy didn't seem to be listening. Instead, her attention was on his face, and she was looking at him strangely. A moment later, she was doing just as Hermione had feared she would do: pinching his cheeks.

"You are _adorable_," she gushed, pulling the loose flesh as far away from his face as it would go without hurting him, and Hermione closed her eyes in mortification. "Robert, come here! Isn't he adorable? I can see why Hermione snatched him up."

Robert grunted and stood, not looking half as pleased as his wife did.

"Robert Evans," he said in a crisp tone, after Hermione had managed to pry Ivy's fingers off of Sirius' cheeks.

Sirius shook his hand, and Hermione was pleased to note that he looked her father straight in the eye as he did so. "Sirius Black."

"Just what are your intentions with my daughter?" Robert asked immediately, without any couth whatsoever, and Hermione looked over to Lily in horror. The redhead had gotten over her shock and was looking immensely amused.

Sirius looked nonplussed, but he recovered quickly. "Nothing untoward, sir, I assure you. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Robert narrowed his eyes, but after a few moments of examination, he seemed satisfied, and his shoulders loosened a little. "Sirius Black, eh? You wouldn't happen to be the Sirius Black that's related to Alphard, would you?"

Hermione raised her brows, an expression that was mirrored by Sirius. "Er, yes, sir. He's my uncle. How did you...?"

"Met him about six years ago in that clothing shop you-know-where. We get a pint once in a while. He speaks very highly of you," explained Robert, and Hermione's jaw dropped. She hadn't known that they kept in touch... Sirius, too, looked perplexed, but pleased.

"I should go check on dinner, it's probably done," said Ivy, excusing herself to the kitchen.

Robert sat back down in his seat on the sofa, which left only one large armchair. Hermione indicated for Sirius to sit, and she squeezed in next to him. She was practically on his lap, which was a fact Robert had noticed (Hermione could tell by the way his ears went red), but Sirius didn't seem to mind at all, judging by the smile he was trying to hide.

"Did you see the necklace Vernon got for me, Daddy?" Petunia spoke, drawing the attention to her. It was a locket that reminded Hermione of her and Lily's, but it looked less expensive and had no gem in it.

"Yes, Petunia, you showed it to me four times," said Robert, good naturedly. Hermione got the impression that she had only showed it off again to rub it in Hermione's face, and the look she got from Lily confirmed it. The redhead's eyes darted between Hermione and Sirius, but she looked happy, and there was a small smile on her face. But then her sister's emerald eyes narrowed on Hermione's left hand, and Hermione barely suppressed the groan.

"What's that on your finger, Mione?" asked Lily, with a mischievous smile on her face. Hermione glared at her when the rest of the room looked at the ring.

Robert's eyes widened. He looked decidedly panicked. "Yes, what _is_ that, young lady?"

Hermione blushed, but Sirius answered for her. "It's a family heirloom," he said, running his fingers through his hair lazily. "It bears my family's coat of arms."

"Is that... Is that a _real _carbonado diamond?" asked Petunia, the first words she had uttered to Hermione since she and Lily had been back for the holidays.

"Of course it is," scoffed Sirius, a bit of the haughtiness coming through. "Do you think I would ask Hermione to wear anything but real jewels?"

Robert actually looked _pleased_ by Sirius' words, taking note that the younger man meant he wanted nothing but the best for her.

Petunia's lips pressed together into thin white lines. She was looking more angry by the moment.

"Are you rich, then?" asked Marge, looking quite intrigued with Sirius. The grey-eyed young man turned towards Hermione and his eyes widened ever so slightly. She watched as they darted towards the window for the briefest moment, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. She could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Don't answer that, son," said Robert, shaking his head ever so slightly at Marge's imprudence.

"So, Sirius," said Lily, with false nonchalance she couldn't quite pull off. "How's James?"

Hermione bit back a laugh and rested her head against Sirius shoulder. Her father frowned, but didn't say anything.

"He's good," Sirius grinned. "Talks about you constantly."

"Who's James, then?" asked Robert wearily, after he saw Lily's pleased blush. "Does he go to your school, too?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, sir. He's like a brother to me."

"How long have you two been dating?" asked Vernon, speaking for the first time. His lack of neck reminded her of an owl.

"Er.." Sirius began, and Hermione could feel him smile against her forehead. "Just started today, actually, but for the record, I've been trying to catch her eye since we were eleven." His five-o'clock shadow was barely visible, but she could feel it. Her hand reached up and she stroked his cheek with her fingertips absently, enjoying the way the bristles felt against the pads of her fingers. Sirius made a noise of content which she was sure only she heard, and she grinned against his neck when he pressed his lips to her palm.

"Everyone to the dining room," Ivy interrupted with a smile as she walked back into the room.

Everyone stood, and Sirius rested his hand on Hermione's lower back as they walked through the rooms. Lily sat on one side of Hermione, and Sirius sat on the other. He even pulled her seat out for her, which made her want to kiss him, but she refrained for fear that her father would use the carving knife for something other than the chicken.

"So, you've fancied our Hermione since you were very young, you say?" inquired Ivy, with a pleased smile on her face. Everyone passed around the serving plates.

Heaps of chicken, gravy, potatoes, asparagus, salad, corn, and stuffing were piled on the china.

"Yes, ma'am," confirmed Sirius, and Hermione bit her lip when he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his forearms. She had never noticed how perfectly toned his arms were, or the size of his hands... But now it was abundantly clear, and she felt odd harbouring not-so-innocent thoughts for the man beside her while she was sitting so close to her parents.

"I can't blame you, dear," replied Ivy. "She's such a beautiful girl."

Hermione blushed and she heard Lily sniggering at her sister's discomfort.

"Yes, she most certainly is," agreed Sirius, and Hermione's cheeks warmed again when she felt his eyes on her. "But she's beautiful inside as well as out, which, I can tell, she must have inherited from you, Mrs. Evans."

Lily was trying hard to keep her laughter to a minimum, and even Hermione had to pretend to cough when Ivy's eyes lit up and she modestly bristled, but had a look of satisfaction. She definitely approved

"The food is delicious," Vernon spoke up, obviously trying to divert the attention to him, and his sister beside him was agreeing silently with a nod of her head, since her mouth was full. "You have a talent for cooking, Mrs. Evans."

Hermione watched Sirius discreetly as she ate, and tried to hide her amusement when he glared at Vernon.

"He's right, you know," added Sirius, and Hermione and Lily looked at each other and put a forkful of food in their mouths so they didn't laugh at the boys who were fighting for attention. He spoke with such ease that his words could not be contradicted. "Although, Hermione and Lily exceed at everything they do, so I had no doubts that their parents would be the same way."

Vernon was looking a little pink in the face, but Hermione had to give credit where credit was due... Sirius had managed to flatter four people at once. It was like watching a master at work.

"How are your grades, Sirius?" asked Robert, reaching for the salt only to have Ivy smack his hand away, since the doctor had told him to keep it to a minimum.

"I'm fourth best in our year," replied Sirius, smiling over at Hermione. "Hermione and Lily steal the top spots, however."

Both girls froze with their forks dangling in mid-air. They had specifically left that out of their conversations with their family, because they knew that their parents would gush about it. Despite the hostility between the twins and Petunia, they didn't want Robert and Ivy to fawn all over them and brag about their grades constantly when Petunia only made mediocre marks in her Muggle school.

"What?" Robert and Ivy gasped together.

Sirius looked unsure now, since the girls had obviously withheld the information from them. But, now that he had let it slip, Hermione grudgingly nodded for him to continue. "Er... Lily has the second best grades in our year, and Hermione holds the top spot. Hermione even set a school record on our O.W.L.'s at the end of last term."

She flinched. He didn't have to tell them _that_ much.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robert asked the girls in disbelief. "Lily, second place is incredible! And Hermione, a school record?! That's superb, love!"

"We just didn't think it was a big deal," mumbled Lily, glancing at Petunia.

"Not a big deal?! Preposterous! We're _so_ proud of you, girls," gushed Ivy, and Hermione and Lily gave them a small smile and shrugged modestly. "Not that we're not proud of you, Petunia, dear," Ivy said hastily, patting Petunia's bony hand. "I thought that was a very good report you did for History."

Petunia just pressed her lips together and nodded, and Hermione felt a bit guilty. A side of her wanted to go back to the way the three were when they were children, but the other side knew that Petunia was far to bitter to ever let that happen, and her impertinent attitude would remain.

"What are O.W.L.'s?" Marge chimed in, still looking at Sirius.

Hermione should have been alarmed about the slip-up, but she was too busy glaring at Marge. It was no secret that Sirius was handsome, even Lily had admitted it once after Alice had snuck that firewhiskey into the girls dormitories and shared it with them. Hermione felt_ something _in her gut that made her want to lunge at the girl and stuff her face in the mashed potatoes, but she hesitated to admit it was jealousy to herself, even though there was a nagging voice in her head that said it was.

"Ordinary Wiz... Er, Ordinary _Wisdom_ Levels," he lied, glancing at Hermione for support.

"Yes," agreed Hermione, and she could see Lily nodding out of the corner of her eye. "They're tests that measure how much... _wisdom_ and knowledge we've gained so far."

"I thought you said they went to a school for the... _special_?" Vernon asked Petunia confusedly, though he said _special _as if she had implied they had some sort of behavioural problem or mental disability.

"They go to a school for the _gifted_," corrected Robert, frowning at Petunia, who looked a little paler than normal.

"So, Sirius," said Ivy, not wanting to continue that particular discussion in front of company, though Hermione had no doubt that her parents would question Petunia after everyone had left. "You never told us _why _you liked Hermione from such an early age."

Hermione's interest was piqued, since Ivy had asked the very question Hermione had been wanting to know for years. Her eyes widened when Sirius actually went a little pink in the face.

She blinked. Was Sirius Black actually _blushing_?

"She... She and I, we..." He shifted in his seat, avoiding looking at Hermione. Sirius Black was tripping over his words? "We met a couple of weeks before school..."

"And...?" questioned Ivy, nodding for him to go on.

"And she said--" Sirius cut himself off. "She was very nice to me," he said after a long moment. His beautiful grey eyes were no longer making eye contact with anyone at the table, and were instead focused on Ivy's glass of water.

"She was _nice_ to you?" Vernon asked in an amused tone.

A glare from Sirius wiped the smirk off of Vernon's face. When Sirius seemed satisfied that Vernon had gotten the unspoken I'll-break-your-face message, Sirius returned his attention to the parents who were looking at him expectantly. He still avoided Hermione's eyes, but she had a feeling it was to keep himself from blushing again.

"I don't get along very well with most of my family," explained Sirius. Robert nodded like he understood, and Hermione had a suspicion that Alphard must have mentioned Sirius more than her father let on. "I thought... I thought I would have to follow in their footsteps... She was the first person to tell me that I was different.. That I could be whatever I wanted to be... She gave me... hope," he said, looking quite embarrassed and a little horrified that he was admitting all that.

Hermione couldn't move. She was lucky she could breathe. He had liked her all that time? Since _Madam Malkins_? Is that why he hadn't really dated as much as the old Remus said he had?

"Sirius..." Hermione paused, moving her hand to his upper arm. He turned his head to face her, and she noticed his eyes were silver in the light. "Sirius, I didn't do anything... I just... I just told you the _truth_. You _are _your own person."

"I know, but you were the first to _say _it, Hermione," he argued quietly. "And it's not_ just _that..."

"What else is it?" Robert asked, intrigued.

Sirius looked startled for a moment, as if he forgot there were other people there. "She's the smartest person I've _ever_ met," he answered. "And she's always sticking up for the underdog or helping out anyone who needs it. She has a tongue as sharp as a knife if you rub her the wrong way. She doesn't care about money, looks, or power..."

Hermione saw a flush creeping up Sirius' neck, probably embarrassed that he had caught himself rambling.

"Its just... Its just always been her, really," he finished thoughtfully, leaning his elbow on the table as he looked over at her.

Hermione was quite sure that she was going to float out of her seat at any moment. She had no idea how deep his admiration for her was until that point, and even though she was still in a bit of shock, she was elated. It explained why this Sirius was so different from the old Sirius that had been explained to her once upon a time.

Lily was next to her, looking just as shocked as Hermione, but with a definite pleased grin.

"I told you he was adorable," Ivy whispered to Robert.

"_Always been her_?" asked Petunia, with her brows knit together. "What has always been her?"

"I..." He cleared his throat, and Hermione felt a pang of sympathy for him. He was, after all, being put on the spot, forced to admit things he hadn't even admitted to Hermione yet. He was handling it better than other people would have, she thought, and her admiration for him grew. "I've taken a few other girls out on dates, but it never lasted long."

"Why?" asked Marge, leaning her chin on her hand, looking quite taken.

"Because..." Sirius scrunched his brow and considered the question. Finally, after a few long moments, he spoke. "...Because they weren't Hermione."

Oh,_ Merlin_.

Her head was swimming. It wasn't his words, but the _honesty _thathe spoke them with. It was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

At that moment, she was absolutely sure that no other wizard had ever made her soar quite as high as Sirius did.

Puppy love had _never_ been this intense.

She noticed her hand was still resting on his upper arm, and she squeezed it slightly. It caught his attention and he turned his head towards her, staring at her with that unidentifiable emotion once again. It held a hint of possessiveness, but also a need and vulnerability, as well as a few others she couldn't place in that moment. It was as if, when he looked at her, he let her see _all _of him.

And she loved what she saw.

Unwittingly, Hermione tilted her chin up slowly and pressed her lips against his. She was vaguely aware that there were other people in the room, but she just didn't care at that particular moment. They didn't deepen the kiss like they wanted to out of respect for the mixed company, but it was a drawn out, more-than-chaste kiss, and when they broke it, Hermione rested her forehead against his.

Robert had made a strangled sound when Hermione kissed Sirius, but was currently either silently accepting it or had gone into shock.

Sirius, too, looked surprised that she had done that in front of her family, but she could almost see his lips curling into that pompous Black smirk that practically oozed with ego.

And, Merlin help her, she _liked_ it.

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly, and though Hermione wasn't sure which person it was, she and Sirius pulled away from each other. Hermione had the decency to blush, but Sirius looked unabashed as he returned to his meal. The rest of the evening passed with conversation and laughter, and Sirius won Ivy over with his charm and won Robert over with his sense of humour. Marge eyed him rather hungrily throughout the meal, and Hermione wondered whether the girl wanted to kiss him or eat him.

Neither would have surprised her.

Throughout their dinner, Hermione would examine Sirius out of the corner of her eye, surprised that she was noticing things now that she hadn't before. Like the fact that he had a small scar on his left forearm and the way he mixed his corn in his mashed potatoes so they were easier to pick up with his fork.

Every once in a while he would catch her eye and grin. Even if he was in the middle of a story, his lips would quirk up whenever he caught her staring.

And every time that happened, she couldn't help but be reminded that she was his _girlfriend_.

_His_ girl. The girlfriend of _Sirius Black_. _Sirius Black'_s significant other.

No matter how many ways she said it in her head, it was still shocking.

* * *

By the time dessert was over and Sirius had said his goodbyes to Hermione's family, the surrealism of it all was finally starting to kick in for her.

She was outside with no jacket on, arms folded over her chest. Hermione had only gone out there to bid him farewell, so she saw no need to put on her big winter coat, but she regretted her decision every time the harsh winter wind blew against her petite frame.

"I think they liked me," he said confidently as he leaned back against his motorcycle, opening his jacket so Hermione could snuggle in to the warmth of his embrace.

"Yes, I think they did," she agreed and slid in, locking her arms around his waist. She felt him pull the coat around her back so she could keep herself warm with his body heat, and she couldn't help but nuzzle her cheek against his soft shirt, feeling his firm chest beneath it.

Why was being that intimate with him this soon so easy? How did they go from just friends this afternoon to dating and introducing him to the family by the end of the night?

Did she initiate it or had he? Why hadn't she thought logically earlier? He could do so much better than her...

She was jaded. He didn't know it, but she was. He deserved someone who was wild and carefree like him.

But, no, he wasn't wild and carefree, was he? He had his moments, but he really seemed to have matured. He wasn't that young boy anymore. The person holding her reminded her of the man she knew once upon a time. This was too dangerous. Eventually, it would be time to start preparing to bring down Voldemort, and she would have to leave them all. She couldn't tell anyone and she refused to put them in danger. But then again, this was the man that had wasted away in Grimmauld Place because he wasn't out fighting alongside the people he loved...

This was all happening so quickly and confusion was bubbling up inside of her. Guilt and doubt began to resurface. Memories of a time that had never, and would never happen, arose unbidden. Ron, Rose, Hugo...

But she felt a finger beneath her chin, and she distractedly raised her eyes to meet Sirius' gaze.

"What's the matter?" asked Sirius with a furrowed brow, and the vulnerability she saw in his face reminded her of the young Sirius she had met all those years ago at Malkins. The way he said he wasn't one of those wizards, and the way he had stared at her after she reminded him he was his own person. That look he had given her had stayed with her all of these years.

It was so different, yet so familiar...

Where had she seen that look before?

And then she remembered. That first night in the Shrieking Shack - the first night she had ever seen the notorious Sirius Black in person.

_"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" said Hermione. _

_Sirius jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her. _

Her lips parted and she shook her head, though she must have looked quite startled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he tried again, looking a bit worried, but Hermione was still staring at him distractedly. Memories were still dancing in her mind like shadows on a wall.

_"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? said Sirius, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"_

_"You don't understand," whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

_"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Sirius. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

_Sirius and Remus stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised._

_"You should have realized," said Remus quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."_

_Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall._

Her eyes closed and she nuzzled into his neck, noticing the tension in his shoulders relax when she proved she was alright. There was no ulterior motive to resting her cheek against his shoulder other than to take a moment to will the tears that threatened to rise down. She didn't want to alarm Sirius with the emotion she was feeling. He had so much loyalty for the people he cared for. He lived and breathed love for those he held dear, and yet so many took it for granted.

_"Oh, my, -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"_

_"Run," Sirius whispered. "Run. Now."_

_But Hermione couldn't run. What was he going to do? He would get himself killed! _

_Harry leapt forward but Sirius caught him around the chest and threw him back. Hermione, too, tried to step forward to help, but Sirius pushed her back and gave them a pleading look. _

_"Leave it to me - RUN!"_

Hermione could distinctly recall the feeling she had had when she saw the look in his eyes that night. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. He was risking himself for them. How many times had he thrown his life on the line, she had wondered. And the way he did it without hesitation or second thought made her heart bleed for the torment he had gone through for twelve years. The warmth that spread through her in that moment had been unlike anything she had known before.

_The yelping sound stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why - Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head._

_"Nooo," he moaned. "Noooo...please...."_

_And then Hermione saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them._

Her breath hitched as Sirius pushed her hair away from her neck and trailed his lips along the exposed warm skin, but the memory lingered. The anguish in his voice, and the way she desperately wanted to put him at ease but was incapable of doing so under the emotional weight of so many dementors. Her hands gripped his shirt and she, too, pressed her lips to his neck, nuzzling it ever so slightly. She would never let him suffer this time around.

_"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand. _

_"Alohomora!"_

_The window burst open._

_"How - how -?" said Sirius weakly, grey eyes darting back and forth between Hermione and the hippogriff._

_"Get on - there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly. _

_Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the hippogriff behind Hermione. She could feel him looking for something to grip as Buckbeak swept his wings, and Hermione instinctively reached her free hand behind her and moved his arm to her waist so he would know he could grip it. He did, and even over the roar of wind in their ears, Hermione could hear him quietly thanking her, repeatedly, like a mantra. She knew the sound was lost to Harry, but Sirius' voice was right in her ear. So much emotion and gratitude. And she knew in that moment that she was now one of the few lucky enough to be fiercely loved by Sirius Black. _

And she felt the same way now, there in the cold, warm in his arms. Loved. _Cherished_.

_"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hermione, turning to leave the kitchen she had just walked into. It was late, and she had thought most of the house was asleep, but Sirius was wide awake, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of what smelled like coffee. Harry wasn't there yet, but the Order would go pick him up soon. He had a Ministry hearing to attend to before they returned to school for their fifth year._

_"It's alright, Hermione. The kitchen is big enough for the both of us," replied Sirius, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. _

_She blushed, glad that she was out of the light of the candlestick so he couldn't see. He, however, was sitting right next to it, and she could see his features clearly. He no longer looked skeletal, although the haunted look hadn't completely left his eyes. The man sitting before her was __completely__ different from the man she had helped rescue during her third year. His hair was no longer matted, instead it was now a sleek, shaggy black. Now that his frame had filled out, he was... beautiful. There really was no other way to describe him. Ginny had had the unfortunate pleasure (for her) to walk in on Sirius when he was fresh out of the shower, donning only a towel, and now the young Weasley went as red as her hair whenever she walked into a room with Sirius in it._

_"I couldn't sleep," she murmured, brushing her hair from her face as she sat down across from him. Every noise she heard would make her look around. Not out of fear of the dark, but out of fear of scarier things that went bump in the night - Death Eaters, dementors... _

_But the view distracted her. Sirius was wearing a pyjama shirt, but it was unbuttoned, exposing a fair amount of defined, tattooed chest. She tried not to stare._

_"Worried about Harry?" he inquired, with a knowing look. Hermione had practically hyperventilated when they found out dementors had attacked him, and begged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley __to let __her and Ron stay with him for his remaining time at the Dursley's, but they refused, even though Sirius openly spoke in her and Ron's __defence._

_"Among other things," she agreed, vaguely. Now that she knew Voldemort was back, there was a permanent sick feeling in her stomach. __It was an __eerie feeling that told her the worst was yet to come._

_Like the calm before the storm._

_"I know exactly what you're talking about," he said, darkly, looking away as he sipped his coffee. She knew he hated being stuck in Grimmauld. It wasn't Azkaban, but it was still a prison to him. He felt useless, she knew, but that was so far from the truth..._

_"You mean so much to __me." She __spoke without thinking, __and had to fight __down a blush. In her __defence__, she had only been trying to take his mind off of his worries and his dislike for the house, to remind him that he was important, but she really should have thought her words through._

_"Why's that?" asked Sirius, looking back at her with a smirk, and she knew she had effectively distracted him._

_"I know this place makes you unhappy, Sirius, but I'd rather see you here, where you can still smile," she answered honestly. "And Harry will be so happy to see you. I can't wait to see his face light up. Maybe you can even give him a talking to about girls, since I don't think he has had a proper discussion about them with a father figure. He was pretty clueless last year with Cho Chang."_

_His smirk turned into a smile and he gave her that same look, as though he had never laid eyes on anything similar to her. "How old are you, Hermione?"_

_"I'll be sixteen in a few weeks," she answered with a __quizzical__ expression. "Why?"_

_His smile turned sad, but remained. "You talk like you're older.. like a mother figure, rather than his friend." _

_Her first instinct was to take __offence __to that, since Ron had said on more than one __occasion__ that she mothered them way too much, and he had meant it in a bad way - but the look on Sirius' face was the opposite of Ron's. He was commending her. He was thanking her silently for giving Harry what he had been lacking, and although he never said the words, she got the message. _

_She shrugged, a bit embarrassed._

_"They're my family," was all she said, and all she needed to say judging by the look on Sirius' face. His eyes turned glassy in the candlelight._

_"I know what friendship like that is like," he said, quietly._

_He was silent for a few, long moments, and Hermione was mentally hitting herself for saying something that would bring up painful memories for him. But when she looked up at him, there was a smile on his face, and a warmth in his eyes that nearly took her breath away. He was drastically different like that - no longer the Azkaban escapee, but the man alight with mirth and mischief in the pictures of Harry's photo album._

_"I guess I'll have to wait another year before I start sweeping you off your feet, then," he said, cheekily. "Once I'm cleared, I really don't want to be thrown back in Azkaban for going after you too early."_

_Her jaw dropped and heat spread up her neck, but he was laughing at her flustered composure. __He gave a __great, barking laugh, and she realized in that moment that that was the first time she heard him do anything more than chuckle._

_"You're cheeky," she reprimanded, but she couldn't hide her smile._

_"Always," he agreed, honestly, and she saw in him the Marauder she had heard stories about._

_"I know I don't know you as well as some of the others, but you really do mean a lot to me," repeated Hermione, if only to remind him of how wonderful he was._

_Sirius reached across the table to lift her hand to his lips, and she couldn't keep down her smile. "Thank you. And you don't have to be worried about Death Eaters and Voldemort as long as I'm around," he assured, vehemently, leaning forward to stress his point. "I will always find you if you're ever in trouble - all of you - and I will never let anything hurt you as long as I'm alive." His expression was unreadable, but her heart felt lighter than it had been before. _

_"It's late," he added, finally, after a few moments of comfortable quiet. "You should go up before someone finds you down here. They'll think the lecherous prisoner is trying to corrupt the beautiful teenage schoolgirl."_

_She opened her mouth to protest, but when she thought about it, she really didn't put it past Mrs. Weasley to think something like that - especially since the Weasley matriarch and Sirius argued a lot._

_"Goodnight, Sirius," she relented, and walked around the table to kiss his forehead. _

_Again, she received that same look, except now it seemed... pained?_

_Just a flicker of the candlelight, she decided._

_Hermione was still a little jumpy from all the talk of dementors and Dark Lords, and she faced the dark staircase warily._

_But she felt Sirius' hand rub her back comfortingly, and the tension in her shoulders eased. _

_"I'm right here - there's nothing to be afraid of."_

_And when she finally laid down in bed, she did fall into an easy sleep, despite the creaks and groans of the old house, because she knew Sirius had meant what he said. As long as he was around, she was safe. _

However, any and all sense of safety and security had vanished along with Sirius when he had fallen through the Veil.

Her grip on Sirius tightened, and she pressed her body closer to his - as close as it would go. She reminded herself that he was here with her, right now, holding her. That timeline hadn't happened, and it wouldn't happen. She wouldn't let it.

But she still recalled that even after weeks of weeping for him, which Harry and Ron had been oblivious to, Hermione had let go of all of her childish notions about the world around her and began researching. Protection spells, wards, cloaking charms... Everything she could get her hands on that would come in handy to keep the trio safe. And in the end, during the hunt, that knowledge had been what she used to keep Harry and Ron safe. She had taken over Sirius' role as their protector, and she believed that where ever he was then, he had been proud of her. She had succeeded in doing what no other witch or wizard had done before. She had kept them out of the Death Eater's hands. Until Harry broke the Taboo.

_"Tell me how you got into my vault!" shrieked Bellatrix, and Hermione felt a fresh wave of pain unlike anything she __had __ever felt before. Each Crucio felt stronger than the last - all the more amplified by Lestrange's anger. Fenrir Greyback was watching with barely __suppressed__ hunger, eyeing her in a way that made Hermione sick to her stomach. He had already touched her i__nappropriately__ when he manhandled her to kneel before Bellatrix, and her heart sunk when Bellatrix promised him he could do what he wanted with the 'Mudblood' once she was done._

_There was no embarrassment in her as she wept openly from the torture. Her face was red with pain, her mouth was permanently opened in a silent scream, and hot tears were sliding down her face. "Please..." Hermione cried, though she wasn't sure what she was begging for. Relief? Help? Death? She couldn't even think of a coherent lie to give Bellatrix._

_Over her own screams, Hermione could hear Ron screaming her name. Hermione knew her mind was ready to give up. She would never give them any answers, and she would be forced into insanity from the mental strain. But she fought against that, trying to keep her mind focused for as long as possible. Harry and Ron needed her knowledge, her brain. She couldn't afford to lose her sanity while they still needed her help. All she had to do was stay alive and sane for as long as Harry needed her. She didn't even care what happened to her after that. _

_"Stop protecting them, you filthy little Mudblood," whispered Bellatrix, and Hermione could feel a cool blade beneath her chin, pressed against her jugular. "Look at what happened to my blood traitor of a cousin when he tried to protect you all. He's no longer here, is he?" Hermione could hear the cruel smile that was sure to be on Bellatrix's face._

_However, after the words left Lestrange's lips, Hermione's shaking body stilled. An accepting calm took over her, and she didn't know where it came from. Her gasps for breath quieted, and breathing became easier. She was no longer sobbing. She was reminded of the exact same feeling that had overcome her when Sirius had comfortingly rubbed her back those years ago. _

_What had he said to her that night? The memory returned easily._

_'I'm right here - there's nothing to be afraid of.'_

_And she knew in that moment, with every __fibre __of her being, that Bellatrix was wrong. Sirius _was_ there. He was there keeping her safe, like he promised her he would._

_She knew it would all be alright._

_"It's a fake!" she called out after another __Crucio that __somehow seemed easier to bear than the last. She wasn't sure where the lie had come from_.

"Do you think we rushed into this, Sirius?" asked Hermione. Her voice would have been thick with emotion if her head wasn't buried in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent.

"No," he said, vehemently, and his grip around her tightened. He spoke again, but this time his voice was softer. "You're all I've ever wanted."

The honesty in his voice was her undoing, and she pulled back and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. She was shivering again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.

When they finally broke apart for air, she nuzzled her cheek against his, smiling from the scratchy feel of his five o'clock shadow against her smooth skin. She was still filled with emotion that the memories had invoked, and she knew then that she cherished Sirius just as much as he cherished her.

"My.. er.. There's this... The Potters throw this dinner thing around Christmas time," he said, nonchalantly, but she knew that he was nervous because he had initially stumbled over his words. She drew back, curiously, so she could stare up at him. "It's just, er, a dinner, really, with a few of their friends... My uncle will be there too. It's tomorrow night, though, so this is short notice... I mean, I don't expect you to say yes or anything so it's okay to say no..."

"Sirius," Hermione cut him off, sounding amused, and grateful that he had distracted her from the memories of a time that had been erased. "What exactly are you asking me?"

He cleared his throat, and his eyes darted to the ground before meeting hers once again. He had a calm exterior, but she knew he was nervous, and it was endearing. "Would you like to come? Would you like to be my... date... for it?"

"Yes," she agreed, without really thinking, but she didn't regret her decision after she spoke. It was just a small dinner, so what was the harm? He had just sat through a painful dinner on her behalf, answering embarrassing questions, so it was only right to do the same for him. Plus, the smile on his face made her answer worth it.

"Alright, I'll let Mrs. Potter know when I get there." He grinned again and pressed a kiss to her lips, and as they deepened it, the sound of a door creaking travelled through the night.

"That's enough of that," a stern voice called, and they broke apart to look over at Robert, whose left eye may or may not have been twitching. Hermione couldn't tell for sure. She could, however, clearly see the meat cleaver in his hand, and she assumed Sirius did too because his grey eyes widened and he gave her a worried look.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked him, quietly, and his face softened as he nodded.

"Tomorrow," he agreed, daring to kiss her lips once more before they parted, and he mounted his bike.

"Be careful," urged Hermione when the engine revved.

"I'm always careful," he said with a wink, and waited until she had made it safely back over to her father before he waved to both her and Robert and sped off down the street.

"You didn't tell me he had a motorbike," said Robert, sounding exhausted, but still gripping the knife.

"Why are you holding a meat cleaver, Daddy?" asked Hermione, heading back into the house. She was playing with the ring on her finger as she headed over to the kitchen, still quite dazed with everything that had happened that day, and a little guilty, but the guilt was only because she didn't feel bad about wanting Sirius. She was also slightly confused about whether or not she _should_ feel bad about wanting him. But she was too tired for such thoughts, and she had promised herself she would just live her life, so she ignored her past and focused on the present.

"We were doing dishes..." her father answered. "Did you ride home on that thing?"

"It's enchanted, it's impossible to crash." She chose not to tell him that they had actually _flown_home on it, out of fear he would have a coronary.

"He's got a bloody motorbike, Ivy," her father said as they entered the kitchen, running his hand through his blond hair.

Ivy was at the sink, already in her pyjamas, washing the dishes while Lily dried them. Petunia was sitting at the kitchen island and eating a piece of cake. "So?" said Ivy, rolling her eyes. "You used to have one, too."

Hermione's eyes widened, and so did Lily and Petunia's.

"I think I speak for all of us when I ask: _What did you just say_? Daddy had a motorbike?" Hermione asked with a mirthful smile.

Robert glared at her, but there was only amusement behind it. "I'll have you know that I was quite a rebel in my day," he said, rather arrogantly, and Hermione and Lily shared a glance and both burst out laughing. Even Petunia joined in.

"I was!" he cried over the girls' laughter.

"Well, what happened, then?" grinned Lily, looking over her father's textbook appearance: khaki pants and a sweater vest.

"I tamed him," giggled Ivy, handing a plate to Lily for her to dry.

Hermione smiled, but knew she would never want Sirius to change the way he dressed. She loved him just as he was.

"Of course..." added Ivy, almost as if she knew what Hermione was thinking, "Sirius dresses so lovely. Unlike your father, who used to wear tight black leather pants, and a brown suede jacket with horrible fringes hanging from it."

Hermione's green eyes widened. Okay, if Sirius had dressed like _that_, she probably would have persuaded him to get a new wardrobe, too.

"It was stylish back then, though!" defended Robert, but Ivy shook her head to the girls and mouthed '_No __it __wasn't_.' All the girls giggled, but Lily and Petunia soon looked repulsed when Robert sidled in next to Ivy and surprised her with a kiss when she turned her head towards him. They deepened it, and Lily and Tuney looked away, but Hermione thought it was adorable. A marriage with so much love and passion was enviable.

* * *

Forty minutes later, after Hermione had informed everyone that she was attending a dinner party the following evening, the dishes were done and everyone was in pyjamas, they sat down in the lounge to watch _Thriller _on the telly. Each episode had a new scary story, and usually Hermione was enraptured by the show, but tonight she was distracted, playing with her new ring. Petunia sat on the sofa with Rob and Ivy, while Hermione and Lily sat in the big armchair that she and Sirius had occupied earlier. They were a bit squished, but they were comfortable in close proximity.

Eventually, Hermione drew her attention away from her ring enough to get into the show. The show had been cancelled a few months earlier, but the reruns were still fun to watch, and none of them had seen this one yet. The episode, _Dial a Deadly Number_, had Lily and Hermione leaning against one another and staring at the screen warily. Right in the middle of a particularly suspenseful part of the show, when they were sure something was going to pop up and scare them, a burst of red flames ignited in the middle of the room, and the girls screamed. Even Robert yelped in surprise.

Hermione whipped out her wand and stood with war-like reflexes, nearly knocking Lily out of her seat as she did so. But all that was left of the momentary flames was a red feather and a red envelope.

Which led to a few thoughts as everyone else stared in surprise.

Someone with a phoenix had sent a letter. And not just any letter... The colour resembled a Howler, although it was slightly different than what she remembered. So... Dumbledore?

Why would Dumbledore send her a Howler?

Her heart raced.

Had he discovered her secret?

_Oh, shit_.

She didn't even realize she had said the cuss aloud until Ivy scolded her through her astonishment.

The letter was wriggling. If Hermione didn't open it, it would open itself and talk anyway. And if it was a Howler, even if she went upstairs, everyone downstairs would still hear it.

"Open it, Hermione!" said Lily, oblivious about what it was since she had never seen one before.

Well, there was really only one thing to do.

She picked it up and opened it with trembling fingers.

But instead of Dumbledore's voice booming through the room like she expected, the letter floated in the middle of the room and spun like it was looking for someone.

It finally faced Hermione and wriggled excitedly.

A woman's voice spoke, but it didn't scream. It was just above a normal tone, as though it just wanted everyone to hear it clearly.

"Miss Hermione Evans," the letter spoke. "You are cordially invited to the Potter's Annual Black-Tie Christmas Soiree. A carriage will await you outside your home at six forty-five p.m. on December the twenty-third. No R.S.V.P. is needed. Wishing you well, Lady Dorea Potter."

The letter wriggled once more and swooped in closer to Hermione, directly in front of her face.

"P.S." The woman's voice spoke once again, although instead of sounding formal like before, it now sounded excited. "I can't wait to meet you, dear! Sirius gushes on and on about you, and as soon as he came home with that big smile on his face I just knew you had finally agreed to give him a chance!" The letter wriggled, dancing in mid-air. "Don't fret over the dress code, a Muggle dress is just fine if you don't have any dress robes." The letter hopped happily, still floating. "I'll see you tomorrow, dearie!" Hermione's eyes widened as the letter swooped to press against each side of her face, as though it were kissing her cheeks haughtily.

And with that, the letter burst into sparkling confetti, but it disappeared before it hit the floor, so there was no mess to clean up.

Hermione blinked. She thought it was going to be a _dinner_, not a bloody formal soiree! Luckily, she had dress robes, but there was a flutter of nervous butterflies in her stomach. How classy was this party? Was she going to make a fool of herself? A carriage was picking her up in her Muggle neighbourhood? How were they going to pull that one off without catching anyone's attention? She hadn't known the Potter's had had a phoenix... Although that didn't really surprise her since there were tales that Charlus Potter had helped fund the Order with Albus before he died, so the name fit the both of them.

Petunia's jaw was unhinged, and Robert and Ivy looked surprised but pleasantly so.

Lily jumped up with a squee. "Lets go upstairs and pick out your outfit!" she said excitedly, and headed towards the stairs without Hermione, taking them two at a time.

Hermione watched her sister's retreating back in bewilderment. But, slowly, she followed, and as she walked languidly up the stairs, a smile formed on her face.

Tomorrow night was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

**_Important_**: **_Lady Lynn pointed out that some of you may be a bit confused about why the memories were there. I don't want anyone thinking that Hermione had gone into the past before and Sirius had known her, etc, since a few other time-travel fics have done that and you may think that's what I'm leaning towards. That is not the case. Sirius had never met her before the Shrieking Shack. This is the first time Hermione has gone to the past and it will be the only time, lmao. The timeline is officially changed, and the events she remembered will never happen again. I only put the flashbacks there so you could see that Hermione had a stronger bond with Sirius in her past life than Jo Rowling showed. It was also there to explain why she felt so comfortable with him._**

It was suggested that I split this chapter in two, but I feel it just wouldn't work as two halves so I decided to keep it a whole. My average is still going to be around 8,000 words a chapter so please don't get attached to the length of this chapter. lol.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fluffage and such. The next chapter will be quite interesting, and yes, for those Uncle Alphard fans, he'll be making another appearance.

_Reviews are much appreciated and very, very encouraged, so let me know what you thought_!

* * *


	10. Chapter VIII Part I: Of Dancing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. There is no profit gained or involved with this story.

My infinite thanks go to _redheadfaerie (_aka_ Lady Lynn)_, who goes through my enormous chapters without complaint and fixes all of my errors, _and _she cheers me on while she does it.

**Warning**: Fluff! Fluffy fluff! Fluffy fluff fluff! So much fluff I could smother you with it and you would never stand a chance.

* * *

Many thanks go to my wonderful reviewers: **_Black Mirror, Aruca, Karma's Slave, BringTheNight, JGirl1016, Faerie-Chell, jcmy1nonly, aurora, Serias, Pleiades81, Darkness-Lightness, Mia Kell, GroowyL, treeson, Just a Reader, VickieL, remuslives23, Monnbeam, Miss. Silver Star, doBBy loVe, queenelfina, diamond-helen, Hades666, AIDSwolf, this-love-is-sirius, Funkydunkum, PinkSlytherin, Starry, SiriuslyLoveBound, gooberhead11750, truelavender, Bella67x, Chelsea, blue artemis, ppp, danduschka, Ekiushi, Kneazle, mark my words, Lyni Potter, ChamberlinofMusic, runaway mental patient, popie, Mistra Rose, skopde, Shandra23, OMGITsSEVERUS,_ ****_TenaciousGirl, truelavender, Miss. Silver Star, Snowdove30, Shandra23, bananapankaces, Mwhahahaha18, Joker molester here, Shwink29, xoxyellowporchebabexox, nexandvinny, TonksLupinHedwig, mark my words, lagirl266, Arandomreader, skopde, padfootsnuffles, tarirose, Dreams of Starlight, KJS X-OVER, Imbyrri,_ and also to ****TimeRose** for her lovely PM.

KJS X-OVER 2009-02-19 . chapter 9

Oh my god... This is the best time travel story i have ever read! Seriously, and ive read a lot! The plot is original, the characters are extremely lifelike, the plot development is great and seriously- the sex pistols rock! :) fantastic story and i hope you update!  
-KJS x-over

padfootsnuffles 2009-02-15 . chapter 9

This is story is different from the other HG/SB stories. I love it! Please keep it coming!!

SJane 2009-02-11 . chapter 9

Typically I do not read Hermione/Sirius fanfics, so when I stumbled upon yours it was a fluke. I have to say, however, I was hooked by the middle of your first chapters (I felt chills of cold just from your description.) I love the way you are working both in and outside of the world created by the books. I wait anxiously for the next installment!

* * *

**The Thief of Time  
**VIII - Part I: _Of Dancing_  
by  
TinkWolfe

* * *

"_The inertia hardest to overcome is that of perfectly good seconds_." - Martin H. Fischer

* * *

"Suck it in!" commanded Lily, with one foot propped up on the bed to keep herself from sliding.

Hermione was in front of her sister, sucking in her tummy and going pink in the face. The redhead behind her was trying to lace up the corset attached to her dress robes, and Hermione damned to the depths of hell the bastard that invented the garment. Why did the wizarding world do _everything_ so old fashioned? But the dress robes were too beautiful not to wear, so she dealt with the trouble of getting it on. Dress robes resembled elegant gothic dresses more than actual robes. It made sense, actually, since the Muggles always dressed their 'imagined' witches in such clothes, so the idea must have blossomed from reality somehow. Muggle kin or squibs, most likely.

The dress robes she wore tonight were a supple silver. The long sleeves went all the way down to her knuckles, and the silky dress flared to only a centimeter or so from the floor. The corset of the dress was beautiful, with intricate swirling designs spun in a sparkling black. Her bosom was amplified as well, of course, but tastefully so. The soft silver colours of her dress robes made her jadeite eyes lined in smoky black stand out even more, and it brought out the subtle red tones of the brown hair that was piled majestically atop her head, courtesy of Lily's Muggle magazine and her wonderful handiwork. Her slender neck was completely exposed, something she wasn't used to since she usually wore her hair down, and the cut of the top of the dress was a little risqué- especially for the wizarding style of the seventies- but it was still within the realm of proper.

When the corset was finally laced up, Hermione turned around to face her sister.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione, trying very hard to keep the overall giddiness from her voice, but she had a feeling she failed miserably.

"You look..." began Lily, shaking her head with wonderment and pride. "You look like a princess from a fairy tale."

"Shut up, Lily," replied Hermione, but there was no contention behind it, and her tone was touched. She recalled Remus once saying in her past life that Lily was beloved by all, and Hermione received first-hand knowledge of why that was every day.

Lily grinned, but when she ran her eyes over Hermione once more, she looked pointedly at her throat. "The stone in the locket doesn't go with the dress, though," she informed, and reached her arms around to take it off of her.

"What?!" gasped Hermione in disbelief, stepping back before Lily could unclasp it and holding on to the locket protectively. "We swore we would never take them off..." She wasn't sure why she was making it such a big deal.

"Well, I'll wear it until you get back," insisted Lily, and her eyes were understanding, but her face was set and she was obviously determined not to let Hermione out of the house looking mismatched.

Hermione frowned, but relented. It didn't seem so bad to have it off as long as her sister was wearing it. Lily immediately put it on, and although she looked a bit silly with two matching lockets around her neck, Hermione was grateful. It was funny how attached she had become to that piece of jewellery, but it represented the bond between her and Lily. It felt odd not to have the weight of it at the base of her throat, but she had to agree that the ensemble looked much better now.

"Hermione! Your escort is here!" They heard Ivy call up the stairs, and Lily looked confused.

"Escort?" the redhead asked.

"The carriage driver," assumed Hermione with a shrug. "I can't believe James didn't invite you," she added, looking quite miffed.

Lily looked decidedly uncomfortable, and busied herself by untying and retying the drawstring of her unicorn patterned pyjama pants.

Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "What?" she asked, with squinted eyes.

"Er, well... he _did _invite me," said Lily, meekly, and Hermione stared at her, agape. "Remember the letter you saw from him yesterday? He wrote it to ask me... But I replied and said no."

"Well get dressed fast and come with me! They won't mind!" demanded Hermione, rushing over to the wardrobe to find clothes for Lily.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily, confusedly.

"I'm looking for Narnia, of course," said Hermione, her tone dripping sarcasm, and Lily laughed. "Searching for your dress robes!"

"No, Hermione," replied Lily, stern but not unkind.

Hermione turned to face her sister, nonplussed. "Why?"

"Because tonight is _your_ night," answered Lily, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Lily hushed her before she could. "Tonight's Sirius' night, too."

Hermione's jaw snapped shut. She was right, of course. Sirius deserved to have a night where the people he considered family fussed delightedly over him and his girlfriend, considering the fact that most of his blood relatives would probably _Crucio_ him for dating her.

When had Lily become so wise?

"I'll miss you," said Hermione a few moments later, and they hugged, letting the comfortable embrace linger for a few moments.

"I'll miss you, too," replied Lily, before finally drawing away and taking Hermione's hand to guide her out their bedroom door and down the stairs. "Your escort awaits! Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. But, if you do do anything I wouldn't do, make sure you do the proper spells before you do it!" she added, cheekily, and Hermione laughed happily, even though a slight bit of colour rose to her cheeks from the implications.

She was still laughing when they reached the hallway, and when she stepped into the lounge to say goodbye to her parents, she froze mid-stride.

Sirius was sitting on the sofa, in black dress robes that looked fit for royalty. The thigh-length coat was brilliantly tailored, and the onyx buttons and the high collar declared his obvious wealth. Long sleeves fell to mid-palm, and he wore his usual black leather gloves, which added a bit of the every-day Sirius she was used to. His black pants clung nicely to the bit of thigh she was able to see, and his medieval, knee-high leather shoes looked like something only a prince could wear. To top it all off, it looked like he had attempted to fix his hair but had given up at some point - and the way it looked slightly mussed but still managed to fall over his stunning steel-grey eyes was nearly breathtaking.

If Hermione looked like a princess from a fairy tale, then she was quite sure she was staring at a modern-day Prince Charming.

He looked up, finally, and when he realized Hermione had stepped into the room, he immediately stood. If she wasn't mistaken, he may or may not have been slightly open mouthed as his eyes travelled all the way from her face to the hem of her dress, and back again.

"You look..." he began, and his brow furrowed as though he was searching his vocabulary for the right word. Hermione giddily wondered if he was going to say beautiful.

"You look _ravishing_," he decided aloud, and the word made heat stir in her lower abdomen. That was _so _much better than beautiful, in her opinion.

"Come here," she said, quietly, inviting him over to her since he seemed to be acting the part of a perfect gentleman, and probably wouldn't have made the move otherwise. She met him halfway and cradled his face in her hands to guide his lips down onto hers. The kiss was a little too long to be properly chaste, and when he stood at full height again, his shoulders relaxed and he grinned easily. He was obviously satisfied that she wasn't regretting her hasty decision to be his girlfriend.

"You're so handsome, Sirius," she cooed, and his face softened before he placed another kiss on her lips, this one much deeper, and her insides squirmed with delight when his warm tongue caressed hers.

"Break it up," a stern voice commanded, and the pair pulled away from one another. She suddenly understood why Sirius had been acting like the perfect gentleman up until his lapse a moment ago. In her captivation, she had failed to notice her father sitting in the armchair across from where Sirius had been sitting. Although, in Hermione's defence, Rob's back had been to her.

"Sorry, Mr. Evans," mumbled Sirius, and Hermione couldn't hide her smile. She was vaguely aware that she had never been in this situation. She and Ron had never actually been on a proper date- not the kind you see in movies, where the girl dolls herself up and the boyfriend is down in the sitting room getting grilled by the father.

She hadn't ever known what she was missing.

"You look beautiful, little one," said Robert when his eyes fell on Hermione, and he came over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, a bit shy, but when Ivy came into the room holding her Polaroid camera, Hermione groaned.

"_Mum_," she whinged, aghast due to the levels of cliché embarrassment.

"Oh, look at my beautiful little girl!" gushed Ivy as she pranced over to Hermione and Sirius. She pinched Hermione's cheeks, but the witch took it like a trooper. Hermione could practically see Sirius prepare himself for the inevitable onslaught, and he was all smiles when Ivy yanked at the flesh of his face. "You look so handsome, Sirius! Doesn't he look handsome, Rob?"

Robert grunted an incoherent reply and soon Ivy was smushing Sirius and Hermione together and kneeling in front of them to take a picture. They smiled for the camera, but once the picture popped out, Ivy commanded them to pose differently so she could take 'just one more' for the album.

Nine pictures later (it would have been more if Lily hadn't snatched the camera away from Ivy), Sirius was putting Hermione's velvet cloak on her shoulders while she tried to blink away the spots of light she was still seeing. Petunia chose that moment to come down the stairs, and when she saw Hermione and Sirius in their majestic clothes, she squeaked in surprise.

"Don't they look wonderful, Tuney?" asked Ivy, fondly, with an unconcealed sigh. "They look like they belong in a fairytale."

Hermione saw Petunia frown, but was surprised to see a grudging nod. She thought for sure her sister would say they looked like freaks, or something along those lines, but Hermione and Lily shared a look of awe, since they had just witnessed the nicest thing Petunia had done in their direction in the past five years.

"Thank you," said Hermione, quietly, but Petunia rolled her eyes and looked away. Still, Hermione was uplifted by the nice gesture -- no matter how tiny it was.

As Sirius put on his own wool cloak, Hermione kissed Lily and her parents goodbye.

"Be home by one," said her father sternly. "If you're home any later, I'll have his head on a platter and you in a chastity belt until you're thirty." Her eyes widened, but she didn't doubt that he would do everything in his power to make it happen if she disobeyed, so she nodded, and she could see Sirius nodding along with her. She tried to give Petunia a kiss, but the older sister shrugged her away.

"Ready to go, love?" asked Sirius, and Hermione felt a swarm of nervous butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Yes," she agreed, and was a little confused when he led her out through the back door. She saw why a moment later, when she spotted a huge crimson carriage in the backyard, a startling contrast to the white snow all around. Attached by reins were what looked to be two giant, black Arabian horses, except they had enormous wings that shone sleek in the moonlight. The abraxans were just as large as the ones Beauxbaton had flown in on during Hermione's fourth year in her past life, but far more beautiful.

Sirius opened the door to the carriage and helped her up the tiny steps, and when she stepped inside, she was slightly awed as she sat down. It was lined in a silky black material with a window on each side, just a hint of the Potter's wealth. After Sirius followed her in, he pulled the door shut and winked at her.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded, trying to contain her anxiety and excitement. Sirius stuck his hand out of the window beside him and knocked three times on the side of the carriage. A moment later, the carriage gave a great jolt and began moving forward, before Hermione felt it lift off into the air only moments later.

"Muggles can't see us, I guess?" she asked, and Sirius shook his head.

Now that they were out of sight from the prying eyes of her father, Sirius looked much more relaxed and didn't hesitate to slide his arm around her shoulders to draw her closer to him.

"How many people are going to be at this thing?" asked Hermione. She kept smoothing her dress robes even though they didn't need it. Her mind was running rampant and she was silently trying to recall all of the rules of the old wizarding etiquette, since high society had never really grown out of them. Was she supposed to curtsey when she met people or bow her head?

"A few friends of the Potters," he answered, and he grasped her fidgeting hands with one of his own. "Relax."

She finally looked up at him and she could tell by his grin that he knew she was nervous. His stormy eyes were calming, though, and she let out a breath when she felt her shoulders relax. "I feel like a kneazle in a room full of rocking chairs," she informed him meekly.

"You'll be fine," assured Sirius, and she scooted over to snuggle against his side.

This situation was a first for her. In her past life, she had already known Arthur, Molly, and the rest of the Weasley clan before liking boys was even a thought in her head. Going to meet Sirius' parents -- and she used the word 'parents' when she thought of Mr. and Mrs. Potter because she knew that's what Sirius considered them -- was making her slightly timid. Harry had always had this magnificent_ idea _of what his parents and grandparents were like, and Hermione and Ron had typically had the same picture. Practically everyone the trio had met who had known the senior Potters always had the utmost respect for them, and raved about how wonderful they had been. And now, Hermione was going to meet the living, breathing, in-the-flesh versions of the grand idea she had held onto even in this time. Would she be disappointed? Or would _they_ be disappointed in _her_? What if she made a fool of herself? What if she accidentally spit on them when she talked or snorted when she laughed?

Sirius' leather-encased hand moved gently up and down her arm, momentarily extracting her from her thoughts. The familiar smell of his cologne made her smile, and as their eyes met when he looked down at her, she couldn't help but ask, "What if I trip in front of everyone?"

She could see the corner of his mouth twitch, threatening a grin. "Then I'll catch you before you fall."

Damn him and his infernal ability to make her blush like a schoolgirl! She bit her lip to keep from cooing and buried her face in the crook of his neck so he wouldn't see the flush creeping over her cheeks.

"And what if they hate me?" Hermione spoke against his neck.

"They'll love you," he replied with a laugh, but the confidence he spoke with made her look up at him. He shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable, and he leaned his head back on the cushion behind him and pulled Hermione against him once again. She saw his eyes close through the hair that was falling over them casually.

"How do you know?" she finally asked.

"They'll love you because I love you," he replied, and Hermione blinked. He kept his eyes closed while he said it, and he was still reclining casually. There had been no tension in his body when he spoke the words. He was and had been completely relaxed, and he said it like it was a simple fact.

She knew he didn't mean _that _kind of love. It was obviously platonic love that he spoke of, considering his relaxed disposition, but she was even surprised by that. Although, she loved him too, for more years than even he knew of. He was valued by her in her past life and he was cherished by her in this one. It made her breath hitch to hear him practically say out loud, without hesitation or doubt, that she was as dear to him as James and the Potters.

Sirius must have felt her watching him, because he opened his eyes, and looked at her with a lazy grin. "What?" he asked, curiously.

"Kiss me," she spoke, quietly, and his smile grew.

"As my lady commands," replied Sirius, and she could feel him smiling into their kiss when his lips touched hers.

Hermione's doubts eased away and disappeared for the rest of the ride, probably because her brain was clouded with contentment and her body had a severe case of the warm and fuzzies. Every time one of them broke the kiss for air, the other would recapture their lips moments later. Her hands raked through his hair, occasionally even pulling on it gently to guide his head into a more suitable position for her. Every time she did that, she could feel him grinning that damned arrogant grin, which only led to her tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. He seemed to enjoy it a little rougher, so she doubted it was proper punishment since he made a pleased sound whenever she did it and tried to pull her closer. It was an impossible feat, of course, since she was pressed against his side and chest as close as it was humanly possible to be. Sirius' fingertips trailed against her neck and a shiver went down her back, which made him groan when she involuntarily wriggled against him. She, too, let out something akin to a muffled whimper, and she discreetly pressed her legs together to sate the unladylike urges she was currently having.

But then the carriage started to slowly descend, and she felt Sirius gently guide her off of him. Even though it was a much needed reprieve since things were heating up too fast, she still felt slightly disappointed when she was no longer resting on him.

After she smoothed her dress robes and patted her hair to make sure it was still in place, she glanced over at Sirius and her smile turned into a frown. His hair was endearingly mussed, his cheeks were flushed, and the state of his lips left no doubt that he had just been snogged senseless. She knew her lips were probably just as pink and tender as his, if not more, but the thought that people would know what they had been doing didn't even occur to her when she saw his expression. He was staring out the window as they flew over Godric's Hollow, but his jaw was clenched and his neck was taught. Was he angry? Had she been the worst snog in history? Was he regretting his decision to take her to the Potters? Did he think she was a slag?

She shifted nervously, but when she dropped her eyes down to wonder further what it was that could be bothering him, her cheeks lit up in a shade of brilliant red when she saw an unmistakable -- well, _bulge_, for lack of a better word -- in his pants. How had she not noticed that before? And why couldn't she stop staring?

When she finally was able to pry her attention away, she looked up to see Sirius staring at her with amusement. She let out laugh of mortification.

"I'm sorry," muttered Hermione, staring at the point over his shoulder so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

"What for?" asked Sirius with slightly raised brows and a Marauder's grin. "It's pretty much yours now, anyway. You're allowed to look at it whenever you like."

Her eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks heat up once again. They had only been dating for twenty-four hours! But the very worst part of it was that she wasn't offended by it... she was turned on by it.

"Picture Dumbledore in a yellow polka-dot Muggle bikini... jumping up and down," she told him, randomly, and Sirius' eyes widened and his face twisted in horror.

"What...?" he stuttered, but Hermione could see by the deflation in his pants that it had worked. She was not about to go meet the people he considered family with him hiding an erection next to her. She wasn't even sure how long she would have been able to last after him practically telling her it was for her personal use. When he realized she had effectively solved the problem, he leaned over to capture her lips.

"I hope you know that I'll never look at Dumbledore the same way again," Sirius informed her when they broke the kiss.

"Have I awoken a newfound attraction inside of you?" she teased.

"Oh, yes," he agreed, sarcastically. "In fact, as soon as we land I'm ditching you and making a turn for Hogwarts to confess my feelings."

"I thought you liked me since you were eleven?" questioned Hermione, sombrely, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"It's not you, it's me," he consoled, rubbing her shoulder. "We had some laughs, though, for these past twenty-four hours. No regrets."

She giggled and leaned over him to look out his window, and she bit her lip when she saw them fly over the spot where James and Lily's home had been in her past life. They went straight over it, and headed across the town square and glided over the cemetery. The carriage lowered even further as they neared what looked to be an abandoned factory. Garbage, fallen trees, and Merlin only knew what else littered the land around it. There was a high, barbed-wire fence around it, and she could see signs that ordered no trespassing. As they flew right over the gate, Hermione felt the carriage rumble as they passed through magical wards.

As soon as they had cleared the fence, Hermione gasped.

Acres of land surrounded an enormous manor. The house itself was raised up on its own hill, and there was a cobblestone path that led all around the grounds, probably so one wouldn't get lost. There were stone steps leading up to the house, and there was a large, beautiful fountain in front that spouted sparkling water. The carriage circled once, and then sloped down to the cobblestone path, where it gently touched down to the ground. Hermione could hear the abraxan's hoofs trotting on the stone until they slowed to a stop.

She was nervous again.

"Hermione," addressed Sirius, and she realized she was still leaning across him to gape out the window. She hummed a reply as she fidgeted with her dress robes, staring down at her chest to make sure the girls were in place and weren't indecently exposed. "Everyone who's important to me will love you. The rest don't matter." She looked up at him hesitantly, and he ran a gloved finger down her cheek. "But I shan't lie to you... there _will_ be people there who won't like you. I can guarantee that there will be girls there who will take one look at _this_," he took her left hand and ran his thumb over the ring her gave her, "and hate you for it."

Her first thought was to be appalled by the amount of ego it would take to make that statement, but when she opened her mouth to reprimand him, she had never seen him more serious. "Why would they hate me for wearing the ring?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I told you. It means you're _mine_," he told her, giving her a one-armed shrug. "It means I'm _yours_. They'll be rude to you because of it."

She could honestly see why it would anger some girls. Sirius was not only handsome, smart, charming, and funny, but he was also filthy rich and a bloody Grand Duke. She would definitely meet a few bitter girls sooner or later, especially the ones that had grown up in wizarding high-society.

And then she wasn't nervous any longer.

She wasn't a very territorial person-- Okay, that was an _outrageous_ lie. Hermione was a Gryffindor. A lioness. And, in nature, the females were the hunters, and they protected what was theirs. Sirius had made it _very_ clear that he _was_ hers, so if any one of those girls tried to infringe upon that, Hermione would have to realign their perception. It wouldn't bode well for them to pull anything too catty.

"Well, they can bite my arse if they don't like it," Hermione told him, and he barked a laugh.

"That's my girl. Are you ready, love?" asked Sirius, and Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

He opened the door to the carriage and climbed out. The cold air rushed in and Hermione shivered involuntarily, but took Sirius' offered hand. He held on to her so she didn't hurt herself going down the steep little steps of the carriage, and Hermione realized as she looked up the hill that Potter Manor was even bigger than she had originally realized. There were other people making their way up the stone steps, as well as people climbing out of other carriages, all dressed elegantly. Sirius offered her his arm and she took it, clutching on to him so she wouldn't fall as they climbed a long row of stone stairs. When the reached the top, there was quite a bit more land in front of the manor, and as they passed the fountain, Hermione admired it. It was made of Australian black opal, and the most incredible, lifelike sculpture of a white opal unicorn was bent down over it, as if it were taking a drink from the water. Crystal clear water spouted out of various stones lining the fountain, and swimming around in the sparkling water were fish that changed colour at random. Hermione would bet money that it looked even more beautiful in the sunlight than it did in the moonlight.

Sirius stood still while she admired the fountain, smiling knowingly. "Touch it," he told her.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Hermione, brows raised, and Sirius laughed.

"The _unicorn_. Touch it."

Hermione eyed him warily, but overall she trusted him enough to reach her hand out. As soon as her fingertips touched the snout of the sculpture, she nearly jumped out of her shoes. The opal unicorn sprung to life and shook its head as though it were dazed. In her surprise, she had left her hand outstretched, and she cooed when the sculpture nuzzled her palm with its nose.

"I love it," she informed Sirius, and he smiled and motioned his head towards the house. A small part of her wanted to stay outside all night and play with the statue, but she patted its head one last time and walked away with Sirius. With one last glance over her shoulder, she saw the opal unicorn lower its head back down, as if it were taking another drink, and freeze into the exact position she had first seen it in.

As they neared the manor, the house loomed over them, but it looked friendly beneath the starry night, and Hermione entwined her fingers with Sirius' gloved ones. It was just as big as Malfoy Manor, but it wasn't nearly as foreboding.

When they finally entered the grand oak doors, Hermione had to clench her jaw to keep it from hanging open. The entrance hall was exquisite. The floors were marble and the room had a gold, white, black, and silver colour scheme. The one word that popped into her head as she looked around was: _wealth_.

"Can Mipsy be taking your cloak, Master Sirius?" a squeaky voice asked, and Hermione looked down to see a house-elf that came up to just above Sirius' knee, bowing her head. There was a little tuft of black hair between her floppy ears which she had tied with a gold ribbon, and she wore a black satin fabric around her like a toga. Hermione was very happy to see how well she was taken care of.

Sirius nodded and, taking Hermione by surprise, helped her out of hers first. Mipsy took the velvet cloak from Sirius, and as the handsome man pulled off his own cloak and gloves, Hermione addressed the elf. "I'm Hermione Evans," she said, holding out her hand for the elf to shake.

Mipsy's bright blue eyes widened comically and she looked around, probably looking to see if Hermione was addressing someone else. The Potters were nice to them, she could tell, but the house-elf probably wasn't used to kindness from the guests. Once the elf was satisfied that it was indeed her that Hermione was speaking to, she broke out into a toothless, maniacal smile. She took Hermione's hand and shook it, still looking a little awed by the gesture. "Oh, Miss, I is so pleased to be meeting you!"

"Call me Hermione," she told her, and the elf bounced excitedly on the heels of her feet.

"Yes, Miss Hermione," said Mipsy, and Sirius looked amused when he handed his cloak and gloves over to the elf. The tiny creature snapped her fingers and the items disappeared. "I is liking Miss Hermione _very _much, Master Sirius," Mipsy informed him, and Sirius grinned.

"Me too, Mipsy," he replied, and Hermione smiled rather goofily before she caught herself.

"Enjoy your party, Master and Miss," Mipsy told them with a huge smile, and when Hermione bowed her head in thanks, the elf squeaked with joy and bowed so low her nose practically touched the floor.

Hermione's heels clicked on the marble as they walked across the hall to another set of doors, and she noticed Sirius kept looking over at her. "What?" she asked, running her hands over her silver robes self-consciously.

"Thank you for being my date tonight," replied Sirius, and Hermione's face softened.

"Stop being adorable," she admonished, and he broke out into a grin.

"Impossible. That's like telling the sky to turn green," he informed her, and she laughed. He never failed to make her smile.

When they reached the other set of doors, another house-elf was there, dressed just as Mipsy had been, except this one was lacking a bow. It was amusing to see Sirius switch into the pureblood gentlemanly role. His posture straightened and he bent his arm at the elbow to protrude straight out. With his free hand, he took her arm and laid it atop his outstretched forearm, and Hermione had to smile because she had only seen people do this in movies before. She straightened her posture, too, and although he looked the part of an aristocrat, his mussed hair and the wink he gave her were still distinctly Sirius.

"Are you ready?" inquired Sirius, and Hermione's tummy gave a flutter of excitement when she said _yes_.

Sirius nodded to the elf, and the next thing Hermione knew, the elf snapped his fingers and the doors swung open. She and Sirius were standing atop a grand staircase made of ice, except it wasn't the least bit slippery, and down below was the most breathtaking ballroom she had ever seen. The floor was ice as well, and the walls and high ceilings were black as night. It almost gave the illusion of being at an outdoor party in some kind of winter wonderland. There were round tables all around, each able to fit at least five guests- except for a very large one right in the centre, which would hold about ten or eleven. Candles hovered above and wizarding cameras floated around- she supposed they were taking pictures, though there was no flash if or when they did. Hermione was a little stunned by just how many people a 'few' friends of the Potters turned out to be, and if she had to estimate, she would say it was about the same amount of people that had attended the Yule Ball. In the very few seconds she and Sirius had been standing atop the staircase, almost everyone in the room had looked up from where they stood or sat to watch the newcomers. She could already see them whispering. They all, of course, knew Sirius, so Hermione had to keep herself from rolling her eyes since she was certain that she was their topic of choice.

Hermione was in the middle of wondering why Sirius hadn't started walking yet when the elf behind the pair spoke up.

"Miss Hermione Evans, accompanied by Lord Sirius Black III," informed the elf, and Hermione fought to keep her jaw from unhinging. Things were certainly formal at this soiree.

As soon as his name had left the elf's lips, Sirius took a cautious step forward to make sure Hermione knew he was starting to move, and she followed his lead. Her arm was still resting atop his, and she discreetly squeezed his hand as they walked down the sparkling stairs just in case she lost her balance. Her jadeite eyes were glancing all around the room, taking in the beautiful decor and the gossiping faces. After what seemed like the millionth step, they reached the bottom, and Hermione fought to keep her composure when they were immediately approached by guests.

An older blond couple who appeared to be married sauntered over with two younger girls trailing alongside them. Hermione recognized the girls from school, although one was a year below her and the other was two years her junior. She had never learned their names. The man in the group, whom she assumed to be the husband and father, looked utterly bored.

"Sirius, darling," the middle-aged woman gushed, "you look so handsome."

He bowed his head but Hermione could see his smile was forced. "And you look lovely as always, Mrs. Sinistra."

Sinistra?! Hermione did a double-take at the oldest of the two blonde teenagers, and she realized the resemblance between the girl and the Astronomy teacher of her past life.

"My girls are here, did you see?" asked Mrs. Sinistra, and Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. How could he have missed them when she was parading them in front of him?

"Yes, I did," answered Sirius, politely. "Aurora," he greeted the older of the two, which confirmed that it was indeed the future Astronomy professor. "Ariel," he addressed the other. "This is my-" he motioned to Hermione to introduce her, but Mrs. Sinistra cut him off.

"You simply must humour Aurora for a dance after dinner, dear," she told him, and Hermione glanced over at Aurora. She nearly guffawed with surprise when she saw the way she looked about ready to scratch out Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sinistra, but I must decline," Sirius replied, and although his tone was calm, it held no room for argument. "I am already spoken for. I'd like to introduce you all to Miss Hermione Evans. My girlfriend."

The females all narrowed their eyes, and Hermione managed to hide her grin. She felt like she had stepped into a time-machine (no pun intended) and went back to the Victorian Era where all the young women were searching for husbands, like they couldn't function in society without them. Although, this was an old-fashioned world, and it held at least some truth. Unwed women usually became teachers, but an unwed man could do anything he chose to do.

"Lovely to meet you," said Mrs. Sinistra, but considering the way her eye twitched, Hermione highly doubted it was half as lovely as she made it sound. The elder woman held out her bejewelled left hand, and Hermione had the distinct impression that the woman was only doing it to flaunt her wealth quite literally in Hermione's face.

So, Hermione held out her own left hand to daintily grab the older woman's, and watched with sadistic satisfaction the way all three of the women went slightly slack-jawed when the carbonado diamond sparkled in the floating candlelight.

"Sirius!" a voice Hermione recognized as James called. Sirius' ears perked like a dog, and when he spotted James, he nodded over to him.

"Excuse us," said Sirius, and he guided Hermione away without another word. It was rather rude, but she could tell he didn't care, and she honestly didn't either. Various people greeted Sirius along the way, and like a considerate boyfriend, he introduced her to everyone who spoke to him, including a blue-eyed, American Squib named Francis who looked strikingly familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she knew him from. It was all going by in a blur so far, and she was relieved when they finally made it across the ballroom to James.

"Wow, Hermione! You look great!" exclaimed James, and he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She was a little surprised by how enthusiastic he was, but she realized he was excited for Sirius when his hazel eyes kept darting back and forth between them.

"So do you!" she replied, and he did. His robes were similar to Sirius', except they were made of deep reds and black and didn't quite fit him like Sirius' did him. But it could have been favouritism talking, and the fact that she doubted anyone could look better than Sirius did.

"Is this her?" a woman's voice said from behind her and Sirius, and Hermione froze, recognizing it as Dorea from the invitation. Hermione watched as Sirius smiled and turned around.

"Yes it is," confirmed Sirius, and Hermione turned around to face the voice as well. The woman was beautiful. High cheekbones, flawless skin, James' hazel eyes, and long grey hair that was tied into an elegant knot at the base of her neck. When she moved her head, you could see strands of silver shine, but it suited her, and her robes were a silky blue. Charlus was beside her, and Hermione was giddy to note that he looked just like James, only with a slightly smaller nose and sky blue eyes. He looked quite a bit older than Dorea, but he was still handsome, even with the laugh lines wrinkled on his face. His robes were black and complimented Dorea's nicely.

Sirius motioned between them. "Momma P., Papa P., this is my girlfriend, Hermione Evans. Hermione, this is Dorea and Charlus Potter... the parents I never had."

Hermione's cheeks were hurting from smiling so much when Sirius called the older couple his nicknames for them.

"I am _so _honoured to meet the two of you," said Hermione, unsure whether she should shake their hands or curtsey.

But Dorea solved the problem when she held out her arms and wrapped them around Hermione to hug her. Hermione managed not to squeak with surprise and returned the embrace. "Let me get a good look at you," said Dorea, finally breaking the embrace. Hermione grinned and stepped back, trying not to fidget under Dorea's scrutiny. "You're even more gorgeous than he said you were, love," the older woman informed her, and Hermione smiled uncharacteristically shyly and looked over at Sirius, who was watching the scene unfold fondly.

"Indeed," agreed Charlus, stepping forward to take Hermione's hand to kiss it in a gentlemanly fashion. He paused only momentarily when he saw Sirius' ring glittering on her finger, but spoke nothing of it. "Sirius tells us you're as smart as you are beautiful, so it's no wonder that you hold top grades in your year."

Hermione was touched and mumbled a thank you because she couldn't think of anything clever to say, but Dorea saved the day again by kissing both her cheeks. "We have to go mingle with the other guests, dear, but we'll talk more when dinner is served. You'll sit with the family," informed Dorea, and Hermione wondered why she had been nervous all day. They were wonderful people, just as she and Harry had pictured them.

"I told you they'd love you," gloated Sirius, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist so she could lean against his chest. When his arms wrapped around her and held her against him securely, she tilted her chin up so he would kiss her, and he obliged, but they kept it chaste.

But that didn't stop James from teasing them. "When you guys are done sucking face, I'd like to know if either of you would like some punch."

They broke the kiss with a smile, and Sirius glared at James, but answered him anyway. "Yeah, I _would_ like some punch, actually."

Hermione was just about to agree when James literally_ punched _Sirius in the arm. "There's your bloody punch. That's for snogging in front of me and ruining my appetite." She could tell by the smile he was trying to hide that he was kidding. She giggled, and Sirius nuzzled his nose against hers. They really were affectionate, now that she thought about it. But, Sirius had always been starved for affection, so he deserved it now.

"Would you like a drink, love?" he asked, and she nodded. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," she told him, and he stole a kiss one more time before he and James headed off to the open bar.

"The most beautiful person in the room." A man's voice spoke when Sirius had disappeared in the crowd, and Hermione turned around.

"Uncle Alphard!" greeted Hermione with a pleased smile. "Thank you, but I'm really not."

His brows rose, and he smoothed his forest green robes. "Oh, no, no. I was talking about me. But you look good too, love," he informed her, but the mirth in his eyes belied his serious tone. Hermione laughed and smacked his arm, only realising afterwards that it hadn't been a proper thing to do. He was chuckling, though, so he was either oblivious to the rules of etiquette or he didn't care, and Hermione had her money on the latter.

"My father let it slip that you've been having secret meetings with him," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"They were _hardly _secret," alerted Alphard. "You and Sirius probably would have noticed if you two hadn't been busy pining over each other every waking moment."

Hermione's cheeks flushed and she couldn't stop the giggles, even though she desperately wanted to look reprimanding. She vaguely wondered if Sirius would have that much life and humour when they were Alphard's age, and then proceeded to silently panic because she had just thought of her and Sirius still together sixty years from now.

"Hmm," she heard him mumble, effectively breaking her concentration, and he lifted her left hand to examine the ring shining on her finger. He ran the pad of his thumb over the diamond and quirked a brow, but took a seat at the large table they were standing next to without another word, even though he was smirking.

"What?" she questioned, taking the seat beside him.

"Nothing at all. These old bones just needed a rest," Alphard told her, and she was aware he knew she wasn't asking why he had sat down.

"I meant why did you look at the ring like that?" she scolded in her Prefect voice. It usually worked on everyone but Sirius, and it seemed it had no effect on Alphard either.

"Were you wearing a ring?" he asked absently. "My memory is truly failing me in my old age."

"Uncle Alphard!" she hissed. "Why is everyone so enthralled with this ring? It's _not _an engagement ring, right?" If it was, she would have to make a mad dash out of here. She may be able to fantasize about still being with Sirius sixty years from now, but the idea of an engagement at seventeen was insanity. He wouldn't put an engagement ring on her the same night she agreed to go out with him, right?

Alphard chuckled. "No, you can relax. It's not an engagement ring."

Before she could get him to elaborate, Sirius and James were back.

"Were you two just talking about me?" asked Sirius, his eyes narrowed with amused suspicion.

Alphard cocked his head back. "What _are _you on about, son? I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when she strutted over to me and started flirting with me indubitably, the trollop. I tried to tell her it would never work out, her and I, but she would hear none of it."

Sirius barked a laugh and Hermione's jaw dropped, but she couldn't stop her peals of laughter. At least she knew now where Sirius had acquired his sense of humour. She leaned over and kissed Alphard on the cheek for being so bloody charming.

"Case in point," said Alphard, motioning to the cheek that she had just pecked.

"Leaving me for an older man?" questioned Sirius as he slid into the seat next to her, placing a flute of what looked to be elderberry wine in front of her.

"Why shouldn't I? You had plans to do the same to me not even one half hour ago," reminded Hermione, and Alphard and James shared a look of utter confusion, but she and Sirius grinned at the private joke.

"I love elderberry wine," she thanked Sirius after she had taken a sip of what he had brought her.

"You've had it before?" he asked, curiously. She was still underage, after all.

Hermione smiled slyly and quirked a brow. "You're very naive if you think you boys are the masters of mischief. You have no idea what goes on in the girls dormitories... _We_ just never get caught, unlike some people I know," she added, looking pointedly at Sirius and James.

Alphard chuckled and mumbled something that sounded very much like '_perfect for him_', but Sirius and James were too shocked to hear the older man. Hermione, however, realized she had just admitted to drinking smuggled alcohol in the girl's dormitories in front of Sirius' uncle. Alphard just winked when he saw her panic and made a zipping motion over his lips.

"So, what you're saying is... Lily drinks?" James asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Hermione laughed. "Not every night! I'm not saying we're winos, James! Once in a while, though, we do have _some_ fun. And, yes, on those occasions, Lily does get plastered."

James had a cat-that-got-the-cream grin. "How plastered are we talking?" he asked, with a tone that implied what he was hearing was too good to be true.

She pursed her lips, wondering if she should go into detail. "It usually results in her dancing around the room in her underwear, singing American Muggle rock music."

Sirius barked a laugh and James practically giggled with glee. If word got back to Lily that she had told James that, Hermione would probably lose an eye.

"Blue Oyster Cult?" asked Alphard, surprising Hermione with his knowledge of Muggle rock bands.

"Aerosmith. Sweet Emotion," she elaborated, and Alphard chuckled into his drink.

A loud chime rang over the guests voices, signalling dinner. With Sirius to her left and Uncle Alphard to her right, she wasn't the least bit nervous. Dorea and Charlus sat down with them at the large round table, and Hermione vaguely wondered who else they considered close enough to sit at the 'family' table. Her question was answered a few moments later.

"Hey," said a familiar voice, and Hermione looked up with a smile. Remus was standing by the table, wearing brown and black dress robes in fairly good condition.

"I didn't hear Jiffy call your name, dear," said Dorea affectionately as Remus kissed her cheek in greeting.

"I asked him not to. It's no fun if you don't have a date," he grinned, shaking Charlus and Alphard's hands. It was obvious he had met them before. "Wow, Hermione. You look beautiful," said Remus, vehemently, and Hermione kissed his cheek when he bent down to hug her.

"You're looking debonair this evening as well, Master Lupin," she teased, and he blushed and ran a hand through his slicked hair.

"Hands off my girl, mate," joked Sirius, and Remus took his hand off of Hermione's shoulder to shake Sirius' hand. They made a few odd movements with their fingers and ended the shake by punching their hands together, and Hermione had to bite her cheek to keep herself from laughing when Remus and James did the exact same thing. It was probably some kind of secret Marauder handshake.

"Where's Pete?" asked Remus, sitting down next to James.

"He decided to go on vacation with his mum after all," explained James, who grabbed a glass of mead off of an elf who was walking around serving them, and placed it in front of Remus. "How's your dad?"

Remus made a 'so-so' gesture with his hand and gratefully took a long drink. Hermione frowned, but she didn't want to put a damper on the party by asking him to explain, so she remained quiet.

"Nymphadora, please stop," a woman exclaimed tiredly, and Hermione whipped her head around. For the slightest moment, her stomach dropped, because she could have sworn it was Bellatrix Lestrange standing right behind her. However, Hermione thankfully noticed that the hair on the woman was brown instead of black, and she had wider, kinder eyes. This woman looked nothing like the Andromeda that Hermione had previously known. But, then again, she hadn't spent more than five minutes with Andromeda until after the deaths of her husband and daughter, so the emotional pain had definitely taken its toll on her features in Hermione's past life. Andromeda was beautiful, though, there was no denying it. It was safe to say that everyone from the House of Black was breathtaking. Even Alphard was handsome with his salt and pepper hair. It was surprising that he wasn't married.

Hermione was surprised that Andromeda was there at all, considering that Sirius had said he hadn't seen her since she had been disowned. The Sirius of her past life hadn't seen Andromeda at all once she had been blasted off the family tree until after his escape from Azkaban. But there she stood, in robes of a green so deep it was almost black. Holding her hand was a young Nymphadora, who was probably no older than five, wearing pink dress robes and matching, shoulder-length hair.

"But I look silly, Mummy," whinged Nymphadora, who was missing a few teeth.

"Andromeda!" greeted Sirius, standing up to give her a bear-hug. His cousin laughed and returned it just as enthusiastically. "You must be Nymphadora," Sirius addressed the little girl once he had parted from Andromeda's embrace.

The pink-haired girl scrunched her nose when she heard her name, but confirmed his inquiry with an almost inaudible _yes_. Hermione's heart practically melted when he knelt down on one knee, so the little girl wasn't intimidated by his exceptional height.

"I'm your cousin, Sirius," he explained, and Nymphadora smiled shyly.

"Hi, Sirius," she replied, tilting her head and swishing her dress back and forth, no longer intimidated by him. In fact, she looked quite taken with him, and Hermione really couldn't blame her. Every time Hermione looked at him she couldn't help but compare him to some kind of medieval prince.

"Those are beautiful robes," Sirius informed her as he stood back up.

Nymphadora, however, clearly disagreed. "They make me look stupid," she argued, and Andromeda let out a huff, clearly having heard it the entire way there.

"That's not true! You're the prettiest little girl in the room," Remus piped in from his seat, giving Nymphadora a warm smile.

"He's right," agreed James, and Sirius nodded along.

But the little Nymphadora Tonks had eyes only for Remus, and Hermione noticed the girl's hair had morphed into a deep, metallic red. Hermione couldn't hide her knowing smile.

When Sirius offered Hermione his hand, she took it and stood up next to him, smiling almost as shyly as Nymphadora had a few minutes ago.

"Hermione, this is my cousin, Andromeda. Andy, this is Hermione," Sirius told his cousin, and Andromeda looked her up and down in quite an intimidating manner, considering she looked uncannily like her deranged sister. The woman's kind eyes widened slightly when she spotted the ring on Hermione's finger, much to the younger witch's dismay.

"This is the one?" asked Andromeda, glancing over at Sirius.

"This is the one," confirmed Sirius, and Hermione absentmindedly fiddled with said ring, wondering what they were talking about. He must have mentioned her previously if they were talking about all this 'the one' business.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Hermione, holding her arm out to shake her hand.

She was taken by surprise when Andromeda hugged her instead, but managed to pull enough sense together to return the gesture. "I've watched him grow up," Andromeda whispered in her ear, so only Hermione could hear. "He's as sweet as a puppy dog," she told her, and Hermione wondered what she was getting at. "And twice as vulnerable."

Sirius' cousin gave Hermione a pointed look that said it all, and the message was _hurt him and die_. But, still, Hermione had to admire the woman for being honest with her, and when Hermione glanced over at Sirius and saw the way he was watching her so fondly, she knew Andromeda was right. Sirius _was_ just like a puppy, and his animagus form suited him in more than one way. All he really wanted was a little affection. When Hermione was mad at him and scolded him, he didn't talk to her or look at her because she told him not to. But as soon as she called him back, he was right there, eager for her attention. It was his mother's fault he had been so neglected, and it made Hermione's insides boil with anger.

When Andromeda greeted Alphard and began introducing herself and her daughter to those that didn't know them, Hermione took advantage of everyone's distraction to slide her arms around Sirius' waist.

He looked down at her curiously, but he wrapped his arms around her too. "What's this for?" he asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I just like it here," she replied.

Hermione watched his brow furrow as he processed what she said, and she could see the recognition in his face when he realized she meant she liked being in his arms. His face softened and his lips parted as if he were going to say something, but in the end he just bent his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Ahh, young love," a familiar voice spoke quietly. "The poetry of the senses."

She and Sirius both turned their heads to look over at the man, and her eyes widened when she saw Albus Dumbledore rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet like a child, smiling at them warmly. His white beard was long enough to tuck into his belt and his silky robes were a brilliant purple. He and Charlus had been close, she knew, but she was surprised to see him away from Hogwarts. Well, actually, the more she thought about it, the less surprised she was. He had always dropped by Grimmauld for the holidays and had left the school and frequented Hogsmeade many nights. Before either of them could reply, he was already over by the table, saying his hellos before he sat down. He was fast for his age.

"Come sit," called Dorea, giving them a knowing smile, and Hermione and Sirius complied- with Sirius humming a tune that sounded very much like _Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini_. Hermione knew it didn't go unnoticed to the Potter matriarch that Sirius subtly moved his chair closer to Hermione's, but the older woman just gave him an adoring look that he was none the wiser to.

After a glance around the room, Hermione realised everyone but those at her table was already eating, and she glanced over at Charlus, who was looking down at his plate.

"Pork chops," he said to it, and just like at the Yule Ball, a plate of pork chops, potatoes, and mixed vegetables appeared before him. At least she knew now where Albus had gotten the idea. Hermione, however, was a bit perplexed because there was no menu to choose from. No one else seemed to worry about that fact as they all told their plates what they wanted.

"Steak," she heard Sirius say, and she looked over in time to see his dinner appear. He caught her eyes, noting her confusion, and leaned over to whisper to her. "Just tell it whatever you want."

"Grilled chicken," she said, cautiously, and it appeared a moment later. She vaguely wondered what would have happened if she had ordered something like escargot. She would never do that, of course -- she had had a pet snail named Speedy when she was a child in her past life -- but it would have been interesting to see if they had that prepared ahead of time, too.

It was a surreal moment to be sitting there, having dinner with all of these people. Some of the faces she had never even known, and the ones she did were so much younger than she remembered. The elder Potters treated her like she was already part of the family, and surprisingly had little or no questions to ask her about her private life. Hermione had a strong suspicion that they had either asked around about her, or Sirius had already told them all they needed to know. Andromeda, however, asked enough questions for the entire table, from the neighbourhood Hermione grew up in to where the younger witch had bought her dress robes. She didn't do it to put her on the spot, she just seemed genuinely curious and eager to get to know her. Hermione learned that Sirius had stopped off last night in Hogsmeade on his way home and had run into Andromeda and invited her, which explained why she was there. One particular question of Andromeda's really peaked Hermione's interest: "Did he tell you about the fairytales?" But before Hermione could comment, Sirius had changed the subject, looking a little pink in the face.

It was impossible not to be comfortable at the 'family table', since it truly felt like one. There was a lot of good-natured teasing -- especially in Remus' direction, since the young Nymphadora sitting next to him kept glancing up at him, which would cause her to unwittingly morph her hair into a scarlet colour. Hermione had even held up a forkful of chicken for Sirius to try, and after James watched her feed it to him, he whinged because he wanted to try it too. Somehow, everyone ended up putting small portions of their own meal on everyone else's plates, so by the time dinner was done, all ten people sitting at the family table had tried a bit of whatever the other nine sitting around them were having. The same thing occurred at dessert, and Hermione didn't even blink when Albus Dumbledore leaned over and stole one of her custard filled cream puffs.

When the plates were cleared, Hermione sat back in her seat and leaned her head on Sirius' shoulder, since his chair had somehow ended up touching hers at one point during dessert. She had that content, sleepy feeling one gets after enjoying a big meal.

A few minutes later, the floating candles dimmed dramatically and the ice surrounding them sparkled in the faint light. Everyone began standing, so Hermione followed suite. Once everyone had risen, the tables and chairs disappeared with a _pop_, only to reappear on far side of the room, lined up against the wall so they were out of everyone's way. A huge block of ice arose from the floor and created a stage near the bar, and Hermione watched with fascination as a few men carrying odd instruments climbed atop it. The Squib she had met earlier went up there, too -- Francis, she recalled.

"Come on, James, Sirius," said Charlus, taking Dorea by the hand and leading her to the middle of the floor. The guests had stepped back, giving them a generous amount of room.

Hermione furrowed her brow, but Sirius took her hand and led her into the clearing too. It wasn't until he put his hand on her waist and held her hand up that she figured out they were about to dance. James was near them as well, holding a confused Andromeda.

"The Potters always have the first dance," whispered Sirius, and Hermione stared up at him with a nervous smile. Her heart was warmed, knowing that they truly accepted Sirius as family, but she was still a little apprehensive that she was going to trip and fall.

But Sirius held her a little closer than necessary, which she was comforted by, and his firm grip on her ensured that if she did indeed trip, he would probably stop her momentum before anyone even noticed she had messed up. The winter wonderland they were surrounded by only enhanced the fairy tale aspect of the night, and the very ice beneath their feet seemed to glow softly in the faint light. It made the silver in her dress sparkle, and Sirius' eyes were such a clear, fathomless grey they were almost otherworldly.

A nod from Charlus struck up the band, and to Hermione's surprise, Francis began singing a familiar Muggle song called _Witchcraft_. His voice was enchanting- almost hypnotising- and when Sirius began elegantly twirling them in a Viennese Waltz, she was quite sure that no matter what happened, she would never forget this night for as long as she lived.

The other guests soon joined them on the dance floor, but Hermione was still lost in her own little world while Sirius lead them around so fluidly.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" asked Sirius, looking down at her with an intensity that made her stomach flutter.

His shaggy black hair was falling over his eyes so elegantly, and he was so insolently handsome that Hermione was left stunned. She was caught up in the moment -- her past and their future didn't matter, it was just them, right there, right then. He made her forget her worries, and she vaguely realized that she had never felt that feeling before, neither in her past nor present life.

"I think I'm besotted," she admitted, finally. Their dance slowed and ended a few seconds later when the music began to change, and Hermione almost squeaked with surprise when Sirius slid his arms around her waist and tugged her against him.

"Well, it's about bloody time you finally fell for my charm," he said with a haughty smirk, but his eyes were soft.

"Mm, I love it when you sweet-talk," teased Hermione, and she wrapped her arms around his neck when he leaned down to kiss her.

"May we cut in?" a voice interrupted them a few moments later, and when they broke the kiss, Hermione giggled and took James' hand while Sirius grinned and swept Andromeda up for a dance.

The music was fast paced, and Hermione could barely stop laughing when James led her around the room, marching to the beat of his own drum with a very dramatic tango.

"He spent twenty minutes slicking his hair back to perfection," informed James, prowling her around the floor. "And then when I reminded him you liked it shaggy he mussed it up."

Hermione bit her lip and glanced over at Sirius, who was laughing while he danced with Andromeda and saying something she couldn't make out.

"Lily slept with your letter under her pillow," Hermione told him, since he had shared a secret about the object of her affection.

He looked so much like Harry, especially when he was smiling so goofily. "Sirius still uses the quill you lent him in fourth year."

Hermione was sure she was smiling just as stupidly as James. "Lily still has the everlasting lilies you gave her last year. She keeps them in a vase on her writing desk."

James twirled her around, and his hazel eyes flickered over to Sirius. He almost looked surprised that he was about to tell her whatever it was he was going to say. "Every time you had a date with someone in Hogsmeade..." he began, but cut himself off. "You can't ever tell him I told you this!" he said, vehemently.

"I swear I won't," vowed Hermione, staring at him confusedly.

"Every time you had a date with someone in Hogsmeade..." he continued, lowering his voice so much that she almost couldn't hear him, and she was only a few inches away. "Sirius would spike their pumpkin juice with potions... Babbling Brews, Laughing Liquids, Sweating Serums..."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

Well, that explained why they all either babbled, laughed inappropriately, or sweat like they were sitting in an oven. Hermione had never even fathomed that it could have been sabotage. She never really took into consideration just how much mischief the Marauders got up to. In fact, she had always assumed the rumours were outrageous and the boys were fairly innocent. How wrong she was.

It was difficult trying to be mad at him for it, because when she looked over at him, he caught her eye and smiled. She found that she just couldn't hold it against him.

The dramatic tango she and James were performing (well, James was performing, Hermione was just basically being tossed around) actually had a few spectators, much to her embarrassment, but she had to admit that the man could dance. He must have had ballroom classes when he was younger as well.

"Alright, give me my girl back," she heard a voice belonging to Sirius say when the song changed. "I don't like it when you two are alone together for too long, I never know what you're saying about me." James smirked but said nothing, further confirming to Sirius that they had probably been talking about something embarrassing.

A song she recognized as _Something's Gotta Give _came on, and the fast-paced beat worried her, especially when she saw the mischief in Sirius' eyes.

"Ready for the quickstep?" he asked, though he didn't wait for an answer. Instead he just pulled her into position while she squeaked a protest.

"No, Sirius, please!" she hissed, as memories of her bumping into tables with him came back to haunt her. He had taught her the steps in Gryffindor tower, but they had been alone then, or with James and Lily. There was too many people around her now, and she was (shamefully) worried that they would point and laugh.

"Relax," soothed Sirius, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's just you and me in the common room."

The nervous jitters quieted and when Sirius guided her through the first fast steps across the floor, she did indeed pretend it was just them. She trusted that he wouldn't steer her wrong and that he would catch her if she stumbled. By the time they got to her favourite part, which was the sliding step, she was giggling. The dance went smoothly once she was relaxed, and she even thought she heard Uncle Alphard wolf whistling when they passed towards the end of the song.

"May I cut in?" someone said as the music changed, and Hermione raised a bewildered brow when she turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing there. Sirius obliged with a bow of his head, and he passed her over with a wink in her direction, leaving Hermione no choice but to take Albus' hand.

"I thought I would never live to see the day that you said yes to the poor boy," chuckled Dumbledore as he spun them around, and Hermione smiled as she looked over at the 'boy' in question. Sirius was already dancing with Dorea, and the elder witch was laughing uproariously as something he had said.

"One can only resist him for so long, I think," she told the Headmaster, thoughtfully. An idea struck her, and she looked up at Albus' blue eyes, which were sparkling with so much life it almost looked like they were twinkling. "May I ask you a question, sir? But you have to answer it honestly."

"Hmm..." he pondered, glancing up at the fathomless ceiling. "I will answer your question honestly if it is within my limitations to do so... _If_ I may ask_ you _a question afterwards that _you _must answer honestly."

Hermione blinked. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. The question must have been important for him to slip in such devious terms. If the question he asked was too dangerous, she would just have to stretch the truth.

"Alright," she agreed, and he nodded for her to ask her question. She took her hand off of his shoulder and flashed him a glimpse of Sirius' ring. "What does this ring mean? No one will tell me."

"Ah," hummed Dumbledore. "I thought that's what you were going to ask. What did Mister Black say it meant?"

"He said..." Hermione blushed, but continued. "He said it meant I was his and he was mine."

"Indeed," agreed Albus, but when he saw her glare at him, he had a small smile on his face. "It means... he is your suitor. It means he will court you, and only you, until you either accept his hand in marriage... Or until you decide you no longer wish to wear it." Hermione knew her eyes must have been as wide as an owl's. "In the simplest terms... It means he has eyes for no other but you. Think of it as a promise ring."

"Oh," murmured Hermione, following Dumbledore's lead in a daze. "Well if he takes it back, he can still give it to someone else, right?"

Albus raised his white eyebrows. "A gentleman does not go back on his promise."

Panic was beginning to bubble inside Hermione. What was wrong with Sirius? She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. "But what if he decides he doesn't want me one day?"

"Miss Evans," addressed Dumbledore in a calming tone. "Family Crest rings are not given away lightly. I am sure Mister Black knew what he was doing when he put it on you."

Hermione shook her head, trying to calm her racing heart. "No, he didn't. He didn't think about it at all, he just put it on me when I said I would be his girlfriend." It should have been awkward, talking to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the most powerful wizards in history about her awkward love-life, but it wasn't.

"I believe he thought about it more than you give him credit for," he informed her, gently, and she tried to decipher what exactly that meant. "The fact that he had no hesitations to give it to you should tell you just how much he cares for you."

Hermione said nothing more as she tried to calm the anxiety she was feeling. She almost forgot she promised to answer Dumbledore's question until he broke her concentration. "Why do you hold yourself back?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Hermione, distractedly.

"You are capable of such great heights, but you repeatedly refuse to spread your wings and jump," he said, looking down at her with piercing eyes. "The professors say you never even raise your hand in class, yet your O.W.L. scores prove just how advanced you are. Why do you hold yourself back in the classroom?"

He wasn't performing Legilimency, thankfully, so he was obviously genuinely curious as opposed to suspicious. "I never liked the spotlight," she answered as honestly as she could. "I prefer to observe."

Dumbledore seemed satisfied with the answer, and when the song ended, he bowed his head and thanked her for the dance. The lights were still dim, and Hermione could see no one in sight that she actually knew. She was still a little dazed, and she kept absentmindedly twirling Sirius' ring around her finger with her thumb. There were a lot of emotions running rampant inside of her, from giddiness to guilt and pride to weariness. It was times like these that made her angry with Harry for putting her here, and made her angry with herself for preferring it here.

Her feet carried her through the crowd, over into a little nook near the bar where no one could really see her. The low lighting cast dark shadows where she was and she felt more comfortable there, watching everyone dance so gracefully on the ice. Francis the Squib was singing another Muggle song that was introduced as _Reaching for the Moon_, and Hermione sat down on a big block of everlasting ice to rest her tired feet. Her whole body felt exhausted. The morning had been spent helping Lily decorate the house, and her evening had been filled with dancing. And, on top of it all, she was feeling emotionally drained as well. When she spotted Sirius talking with Aurora Sinistra, she felt even worse. She was jealous, she couldn't deny, but she was also self-depreciating. He would probably be better off with the chit, or anyone else for that matter. Not only was Hermione jaded, but she had a fair share of secrets she could never tell him. Part of her wanted to slip away from the party and just go home, but she couldn't do that to Sirius.

"Hey," greeted a voice she recognized as Remus, and Hermione gave him a small smile when he sat down next to her. The song was still playing, and when she cleared her mind and just let the words and tone go through her, it had quite a soothing effect on her.

"Why aren't you dancing with all the pretty girls?" asked Hermione, leaning her back on the wall behind her.

Remus shrugged and shook his head. "I'm not interested in any of those girls," he said, and Hermione didn't miss the look he gave her when he glanced over at her.

"One day you'll meet a woman who will turn your world upside down," Hermione told him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "She'll love you completely and unconditionally. I promise you."

His amber eyes almost looked like they were illuminated in the dark corner, one of the very few characteristics that gave a werewolf away. "You say it like you _know_," he commented with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe I do," said Hermione, vaguely, and Remus continued to stare at her curiously. "Maybe I saw it written in the stars," she added in a dramatic Romanian gypsy voice, gesturing wildly, and he laughed.

She couldn't keep herself from looking over at Sirius, who had just said something that made Aurora laugh and rest her hand on his chest. Hermione had a strong urge to tackle the bint Muggle-style and start smacking her senseless, but refrained. A warm feeling travelled through her when she saw Sirius politely remove Aurora's hand and step away from her.

"He won't hurt you," said Remus, quietly, and Hermione turned her attention back to the man next to her. "You don't have to worry about him," he elaborated. He must have seen the look on Hermione's face when she was staring over at Sirius and Aurora. "I'm not going to lie to you, he's _always_ up to no good," he told her with a fond grin, and although he thought she wouldn't understand the pun, she did, but she didn't let him know. "But it's just good-natured mischief. His heart's in the right place, and... and he really cares about you, Hermione. A lot. I don't know if you realize how loyal he is, but I can honestly say -- with_ no _doubt in my mind -- that he will never cheat on you, and he will never hurt you intentionally."

Hermione was a little stunned by the time Remus was through. It was almost scary how perceptive he was. One of her main fears concerning Sirius was that he would break her heart, and now she felt bad for ever thinking he would.

"Thank you, Remus," said Hermione, hoping that her eyes conveyed how much it meant to her, since her mouth couldn't seem to form the words. She knew he understood by his knowing smile, and she couldn't help but marvel at how deep the bond ran between the Marauders. Well, all the Marauders in attendance at the soiree, at least.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Hermione looked up to smile at the owner of the voice. "Is everything alright?" added Sirius, gazing down at her worriedly.

"Yes," assured Hermione, even though she still felt tired. She took his outstretched hand and stood. "Do you think we can go someplace a little more quiet?"

"Of course," agreed Sirius, and she watched as he ran a hand through his hair while he glanced over at the staircase. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Everyone would see them leaving since the grand staircase was the only way out, and he probably didn't want anyone thinking they were sneaking off to do something untoward. "I'll be right back," he told her, and nodded his head for Remus to follow him.

Hermione watched perplexed as Sirius and Remus made their way over to James- both walking with a Marauder swagger that only those boys could pull off, she noted with amusement. She could see Sirius talking to James and Remus in hushed tones while gesturing over to her and the staircase. A few moments later, James and Remus nodded before they disappeared into the crowd, and Hermione felt a small sense of worry when Sirius walked back over to her with a Marauder gleam in his eyes.

"What have you done?" she asked without hesitation, since she knew he was up to something.

Sirius widened his eyes innocently. "I haven't done anything... We just planned a distraction so you and I could slip away."

Not even a minute later, she watched as James and Remus climbed up on the stage of ice, and the band stopped abruptly. The crowd was murmuring and whispering, and Hermione was sure she heard Dorea squeak over the crowd.

"So sorry to interrupt," called James over the crowd, and they all hushed as they watched him. He said something to Francis, and the old man smiled and nodded before he fed quiet instructions to the band. "For those of you who don't know, I'm James Potter, and this here is one of my best mates, Remus Lupin," he introduced, wrapping an arm around Remus' shoulder. Hermione was surprised that Remus didn't even so much as blush- but then again, he _was _a Marauder for a reason, so he must like a little attention once in a while. "Ever since I was a young lad, sometimes the mood to sing would strike me unexpectedly and I would just_ have _to do it. It usually happens in the shower, so you all should thank your lucky stars because you'll be the few blessed enough to be a part of such a life-altering experience. Hit it, Frank!"

Hermione stared in fascinated horror as Francis motioned towards the band, who struck up an old Muggle tune, and James and Remus began to sing together -- quite dramatically (and very badly) -- to _Danke Schoen_. They even had a sway to their hips when they snapped their fingers along to the beat. All of the guests were just as stunned and unable to move, some laughing too hard and some too confused.

She felt Sirius grab her hand and he led her to the staircase while everyone's back was to them. As they walked up the grand staircase, Hermione glanced over her shoulder when James and Remus belted a loud note about 'hearts carved on a tree,' and she finally appreciated just how far the men would go to help out their brother Marauders. The giant doors creaked open quietly for them, and once they were back in the hall, they closed silently, blocking out the bad singing.

"They won't miss you?" asked Hermione, curiously, and her voice echoed through the empty, grand corridor. Sirius was already leading her through it to another staircase.

"Nah, James' mum had a few sips of his dad's firewhisky. She won't notice much tonight," he told her with a grin, and she giggled.

Her hand grasped his the entire way up three flights of stairs, across a carpeted hallway, and up yet another eighteen steps. They finally reached a landing in what seemed to be its own wing of the house. There was a long corridor with walls painted a soft gold and an expensive Persian rug lining the floor. Lanterns hung on the walls, lighting the path, and she noticed there was a dark oak door on either side. Sirius led her to the one on the left.

"Where are we?" she whispered. There was no need to whisper since this wing was obviously completely empty, but she didn't feel like disturbing the quiet of the corridor more than necessary.

Sirius grinned and pulled his wand out from the inside of his lapel, holding the tip of it to the doorknob. "I solemnly swear that I have permission to enter," he said, and the doorknob clicked and the door swung open on its own. "I saw your room, it's only fair you get to see mine," he added.

When they stepped inside the dark room, candles lining the walls sprung to life, but the room was still only meagerly lit. Sirius raised his wand to light some more, but she stopped him with a shake of her head. "Leave it," she said with a shrug, and he raised a brow but acquiesced.

Hermione looked around his room as unabashedly as he had looked at hers the night before. His room was probably as big as hers and Lily's, and they had an attic which covered the entire span of their house. She could only imagine how big the master bedroom was at Potter Manor. There were, surprisingly, very few posters on his wall, and the ones that were up were only of wizarding and Muggle bands. She had had expected the walls to be covered in pictures of half-naked Muggle biker women, but she supposed he had only done that at Grimmauld in her past life to anger his mother. There was a writing desk on the far side of the room, and she could see open books and papers scattered messily on it. There was a door on the far left that she assumed led to a bathroom. In her peripheral vision she could see Sirius trying to be incognito while he hastily picked up clothes he had left lying on the floor. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she had already seen the boxers and t-shirts when she first walked in. He had a large, dark wood dresser with a mirror attached to it. She could see the evidence of the time he had spent on his hair before he mussed it up- an open bottle of hair mousse and a brush and comb.

She saw Sirius in the large mirror, pulling off his thigh-length, high-collared coat, revealing a tight black t-shirt beneath. She hid her smile when she saw him look over at her curiously.

There was a few bottles of cologne on the dresser as well, and Hermione picked each one up to give it an experimental sniff while Sirius watched with amusement. When she found the one she loved on him, she cradled it to her chest.

"This one's my favourite on you," she informed him with a sly smile.

"Is that so?" he murmured, and Hermione's jaw dropped when he swept an arm across the dresser, effectively pushing the other bottles off of the edge. They fell into a rubbish bin beside the dresser that she hadn't noticed before.

Her mouth was still opened slightly when she looked back at him. "Are you mental?"

"It has been suggested," he informed her with a devilish smile, which she found endearing. She put her favourite cologne back on the dresser and continued her walk around the perimeter of the room. When she reached the writing desk, she peeked at the papers and saw it was the holiday homework they had been assigned. Near the desk, there was a giant bronze cage that was nearly as big as Hermione, and Nyx hooted softly and nipped her finger affectionately when she reached her hand through the wide space between the bars.

A gleam in the low candlelight caught her eye and she moved further around the room to a large, built-in bookshelf, much like the one she had at home, except it was twice the size as hers. Wizarding and Muggle literature littered the shelves. It surprised her to know that he read so much, although it really shouldn't have. The Sirius of her past life spent a lot of time with a nose in a book, but Hermione had assumed it was just because he was trying to escape to a world of pretend, since he couldn't escape anywhere else. She had never assumed he had actually _liked _to read. Hermione glanced over at Sirius, who was watching her quietly, and scolded herself for stereotyping him so much. She had built up this image of a lady-charming, motorbike-riding, arrogant, reckless man... And he really wasn't. She had wasted so much time by refusing to get to know him.

There was another big, built-in bookshelf on the next wall, except it held no books. Instead there were knick-knacks and odd little gadgets. A wizarding radio was on one shelf, and next to it was a phonograph. There was also an entire shelf dedicated to records, with both Muggle and wizard music. But the shelf that fascinated her the most was one filled with nothing but framed, moving pictures. They were pictures of Sirius, both younger and older, with people like Uncle Alphard, the Marauders, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and even one of him with Regulus, but it was all the way in the back and practically hidden from view. There was a fairly new picture of him and James, standing back to back with their arms crossed over their chests. Every time they turned around to look at one another, they'd laugh, and Remus would randomly pop his head up right in front of the camera and cross his eyes. She could see Peter's pudgy finger in the corner, too, so he must have taken the picture.

Hermione was distracted, but she was aware enough to notice Sirius discreetly remove a picture frame from the shelf, and she turned around to face him.

"What was that?" she asked, with he jadeite eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing," replied Sirius with an easy shrug. She would have believed him if she hadn't known him.

"Is it an embarrassing picture? Is it a nude baby-Sirius sitting in a bathtub?" inquired Hermione with a delighted grin.

"Yeah," he confirmed, but she noticed his grey eyes shift uneasily and knew he was hiding something.

"Let me see," she insisted, reaching around him to grab the frame.

"No, Hermione," he denied, spinning around so she couldn't get at it. "It's embarrassing."

"I won't laugh at you," argued Hermione, still trying to get at it. "Besides, why would you frame it if it was such an embarrassing picture? Pleeease let me see?"

He was quick, but she was smaller and able to manoeuvre around him faster than he could get out of the way, and he was so surprised he didn't even have time to grip the frame tighter. Hermione squeaked with glee when she yanked it away from him, but she soon turned wide-eyed when she saw the picture.

It wasn't a picture of a nude baby-Sirius like she had been expecting. It was a picture of _her_. It was recent, too. She was in her baggy plaid pyjamas, sitting in a squishy armchair in the common room with her legs tucked beneath her. There was nothing dazzling about her; she had bed-hair and she looked sleepy. Every once in a while, she would look over in the direction of the camera and laugh at something Alice had said. She looked utterly unremarkable, and she couldn't imagine why in Merlin's name he would ever frame a picture of her looking so... frumpish.

"James took it," Sirius defended himself unnecessarily, and she finally looked up at him.

"Why did James take a picture of me?"

"Well, he was going for Lily," he told her, pointing to a hand that kept swinging in and out of the frame, which she recognized as her sister's. "But she moved out of the way just as he snapped it."

"But why did you frame it?" she asked, handing it over to him so he could put it back on the shelf.

He shrugged as he placed it carefully in its correct spot, which she noticed was right at the front. "I liked it," was his simple answer.

Her eyes slid over his taught back covered in black cotton, and (shamefully) even further down to his bum, which looked adorable in his black tailored pants. Her attention snapped back to his face when he turned around, but judging by his amused grin, he had noticed what she had been staring at.

She busied herself by looking around the room, and when she took a second glance over at his bed, her brows raised. It was _huge_. The four-poster dark-oak bed had to have been magically expanded, because she had never seen a bed made that big. The sheets and quilt were black and the pillows looked fluffy. Hermione headed over to it without invitation, much like he had done the previous night, and sat down. She, however, made herself much more relaxed by kicking off her uncomfortable high heels and climbing into the middle of the enormous mattress.

It felt just as heavenly as it looked, and she hid her smile against a pillow when Sirius sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes as well.

"In bed with me after the first twenty-four hours," he grinned as he crawled over to lay down next to her. They were both on their sides, facing each other, but Sirius made no move to touch her or make her uncomfortable with their proximity in any way. "And I was under the impression you were a good girl."

"Looks can be deceiving," replied Hermione, flirtatiously.

Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her pulling up the silver material of her dress, but she stopped before he could see anything personal. She was just trying to relieve her thigh of the uncomfortable wand holster, but she ended up wrestling with the tiny buckles.

"Let me," he said, and although she had a feeling he just wanted to touch her leg, she gave a nod of approval.

His hands were softer than she thought they would be, and she noticed they looked slightly tanned compared to her alabaster skin. His brows were narrowed while he concentrated on getting the tiny buckles undone, and it gave her an opportunity to examine his handsome features. His grey eyes looked dark in the dim light, and they were looking downwards, lined by long black lashes. His soft lips were forming a little smirk while he worked, but she didn't comment on it. When she finally felt the irritation of the holster on her bare thigh slip away, Sirius grinned triumphantly and put her wand and its leather bindings on the nightstand beside him.

"Thank you," she murmured, sleepily, correcting her dress robes.

"You should let your hair down," he commented lightly, but she raised her hands to her hair defensively.

"Why? Does it look bad?" she asked, ready to clobber him if he had let her walk around the party with messed up hair.

"No, I love it," he said hastily, but his words were genuine. "I just love it more when it's down."

Hermione bit back her smile and sat up, pulling the uncomfortable clips out of her hair. When her hair finally fell free around her face, she handed him the clips to put next to her wand. She laid back down next to him and let her eyes flutter closed when he ran a hand over her smooth hair.

"What was Andromeda talking about when she asked if you told me about the fairytales?" she inquired, opening her eyes slightly to gauge his reaction.

He looked uncomfortable, and his hand stopped stroking her hair. "It's stupid."

"_Sirius_," she pouted, scooting a little closer to him so she could entwine her legs with his. It was a persuasive tactic as well as for her own enjoyment. The soft silver fabric of her robes had ridden up slightly, and she could feel his defined legs against hers through the thin material of his pants. "Tell me."

His eyes darted downward for a moment, but she knew her persuasion had worked when he rubbed his calf against hers. "When I was little," he began, taking a moment to clear his throat, though she had a feeling he was trying his best not to blush from embarrassment. "I used to make up these stories and tell them to Andromeda and Uncle Alphard. They were always focused around one central character..."

She smiled fondly when he looked at her and nodded her head, encouraging him to continue. He closed his eyes, looking quite mortified he was admitting this to her. "And his name was Prince Sirius."

Hermione bit down hard on the side of her cheek, but she ended up giggling anyway. Surprisingly, he didn't get angry. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect on him. He opened his eyes and smiled while he watched her laugh.

"Prince Sirius would always slay the dragon, Walburga, in the end," he added, grinning wider when she laughed harder.

"Tell me one," she pleaded, but he laughed and shook his head.

"I haven't told one of those in over a decade, and I really don't want to embarrass myself in front of you any more than necessary."

She pursed her lips but didn't force him. Instead, her attention was drawn to the ring on her finger, gleaming in the low lighting. Hermione drew her hand up to her chest to examine it, noting that Sirius was watching her.

"Professor Dumbledore told me about the ring," she informed him, quietly. When she raised her bright green eyes to look at him, she noticed his brows were slightly raised with acceptance, since he had obviously assumed someone would tell her.

"And?" asked Sirius, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"And... what were you thinking, Sirius? We're young! And you hardly know anything about me," scolded Hermione, though there was no anger in her words, only genuine confusion. The last part was a bit of a stretch. They had been very good friends since October, so he knew quite a bit about her. But, still, her guilty conscience focused on what he didn't know- on what no one knew.

Sirius' brows narrowed and, for a moment, it looked like he was slightly hurt by what she had said.

"I know that your favourite colour is silver," he said, finally, after a few moments of silence, stroking a finger over the silky material of her corset, "but you very rarely get to wear it. I know that you love Quidditch even though you hate flying. I know that you hate being the centre of attention and would much rather stand back and watch others have the glory. I know that you despise mayonnaise and sometimes gag just from the smell of it." Hermione cracked a small smile, and raised her brows, surprised. "I know that you always wear cherry-almond lotion and your hair always smells sweet. I know that when you look up into the sun, your eyes are sea green. I know that even though you pretend it doesn't, it hurts you when your sister Petunia ignores you." She bit her lip and looked down at his chest. "I know that it's not normal for a Muggle-born eleven-year-old to have mastered nonverbal magic."

Hermione's eyes darted back up to his face and she felt a knot of panic in her stomach. She knew Sirius could see the fright clearly written on her face, but all he did was stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. "I know that there's something special about you." Her heart was beating so hard she could feel it pounding in her ears. "And I know that no matter what it is or whether or not you ever tell me, I'm never going to stop caring about you."

Her eyes closed and she tried to steady her breathing. There was an overwhelming urge to tell him everything eating away at her. He said he wouldn't stop caring about her! And she knew he could keep a secret, she knew he was trustworthy!

But she wouldn't. _Couldn't_.

And that depressed her more than she cared to admit, because she _wanted_ to tell him. She would feel so much better if she just told someone, shared the burden... The burden was too dangerous to share, however. It was up to her to make their futures brighter, and she couldn't risk anything tarnishing that. He honestly couldn't fathom the truth about her, and the shock of it could possibly devastate him.

Her heart felt heavy and she found she couldn't look at him. She hated these moments, when her past life would haunt her and the guilt would overwhelm her so much it would almost make her cry. There was no one there for her to talk to about what she so desperately wanted to say. And even though she was rarely ever alone, there was always a part of her that was lonely anyway.

"Once upon a time," whispered Sirius, drawing Hermione's eyes back up to lock with his, "there was a devilishly handsome prince named Sirius." Hermione felt a warmth in her chest when she realized he was making up a fairytale. "His family were all evil tyrants, but Prince Sirius hated the lot of them. They were always trying to turn him into something he never wanted to be, and they punished him for being so unlike them." Hermione felt her jaw clench, and she had an overwhelming urge to Apparate to Grimmauld just to smack Walburga Black upside the head with the troll-leg umbrella stand. "When he was just a boy, he met a young maiden who told him that it was okay to be different." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Prince Sirius believed her, and he moved away from his family, to a village called," he paused, and she watched him squint his eyes thoughtfully before he continued: "Gryffindor. He was beloved by all -- except for a few cretins from the neighbouring village, Slytherin, but that's for another story..." Hermione giggled, but hushed herself so he could go on. "The young maiden lived there too, and she went by the name of Hermione." A small smile formed on her face, and while she listened, she unwittingly moved her hand over to run her fingertips on the material covering his toned chest. "Hermione was very special to Prince Sirius, even though she didn't know it. Eventually the pair got older, but he only grew more fond of her as time went by." Her face softened, and he closed his eyes momentarily when she slid her hand up to caress his neck.

When his stormy grey eyes opened again, they roamed over her face adoringly. "He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world." She felt a flutter in her chest, and Sirius' face turned reflective. "Sometimes, he noticed, when Hermione thought no one was looking, she'd get _very_ sad... and Prince Sirius didn't know why." Hermione's breath hitched with an unexplained emotion. How much had he watched her from afar? Had he seen her getting lost in the haunting images of her past life? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand slide up her arm to trail the tips of his fingertips along the curve of her neck, making pleasant chills run down her back. "And when Hermione was sad, Prince Sirius got sad, too..."

There was a tightness in her chest, and she felt tears prick her eyes. His hand moved further up and his palm rested beneath her chin. Sirius ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, slowly, making her lips tingle from the sensation. His eyes moved from her lips to her eyes and back again. "It made him sad to see her frown, because all he _ever _wanted..." His jaw clenched, and he continued to stare at her lips while he thought up the words that best conveyed whatever it was he was trying to say. "Because all he _ever _wanted was to see her smile all the time."

Hermione couldn't bear to hear anymore. She was so overwhelmed- she didn't even think, she just lunged forward and kissed him. She didn't care that she was crying or that she had somehow hooked her leg over his waist and was now straddling him. There was an emotion running rampant inside her, one she couldn't name because she had never felt it before, in this life or her past. Her silver dress robes were tented around his hips, and her bare, smooth legs hugged his thighs. Sirius was stunned at first, but soon his hands were moving up and down her back and he returned the kiss eagerly. Her fingers trailed through his hair, and when she accidentally shifted forward, she felt him harden beneath the thin barrier of her underwear. The friction had had a similar effect on her, and she could feel her knickers dampening. When Sirius sucked on her tongue the way he had learned quickly that she liked, her response was to rub herself against him rather wantonly. He let out a strangled groan, muffled by their kiss, and she felt him grip her hips to help her rock herself against him.

She finally understood what all the books she read were talking about when they said that passion was intoxicating. Well, she assumed this was passion- she had never felt anything like it and whatever it was, she was drunk off of it. All that mattered in the moment was how good he tasted and how her thighs hugged his hips perfectly, like he was meant to be between them.

But, still, a little voice reminded her that regardless of how much she wanted to keep rubbing herself against him, this was only their second 'date', if one even counted the night before. So she broke their kiss, but stayed still where she was, practically laying on him while she tried to catch her breath. She felt him slide one of his hands up the side of her body, and she bit her lip when he pushed her hair aside and pressed his lips to her neck. Her breath caught when she felt his warm tongue trail along a particularly sensitive spot, and she tightened her grip on his hair when she felt his teeth scrape gently against her skin.

"_Sirius_," she hissed, thought she wasn't sure if it was a plea for him to continue or to stop.

Sirius smiled against her neck and she felt him grip her hips a little tighter. A gasp escaped her when he took the initiative and began softly rocking her against him, but each time the bulge in his pants brushed up against her centre, her thighs would quiver. She knew that if he kept up the slow torture, she was going to end up rutting against him until she orgasmed, and the little voice in her head reminding her about propriety got louder and she was fairly certain it was shouting obscenities and warning her about the danger ahead.

"Sirius," whispered Hermione once again, but this time she moved her palms to his chest to stop him.

He complied immediately, loosening his grip on her hips, and she noticed how fast his toned chest was rising and falling beneath her hands. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep still. Sirius looked... _astounding_. She could think of no other word to describe him in that moment. He was as magisterially handsome as always, but his hair was mussed, his cheeks were flushed, his lips looked tender, and he was looking up at her through heavy lids like she was the most perfect thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm sorry, Sirius-" began Hermione, but he silenced her with a shake of his head.

"If you say stop, we stop," he informed her, and his face was impassive.

She had no way of knowing if he was angry with her for halting their pleasure, but she didn't want it to go any further than it had tonight. They were moving much too fast.

"I say stop," she said, so quietly even she almost didn't hear it.

Sirius took a deep breath, and Hermione could feel his racing heart slow as he calmed himself. He rolled them over gently so Hermione was on her back, and she had butterflies in her stomach when he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I've got to.. er.." he motioned towards the bathroom door and she blushed, but nodded for him to do what he had to do.

He got off of her and she found she missed his weight, but when he disappeared behind the door she sat up and grabbed her wand. A simple spell dried her knickers, and she silently berated herself for even having to perform such a spell after just a day of dating him. Things were going to be _much_ slower from now on. That is, _if_ he even wanted to continue seeing her. She really couldn't believe the situation she found herself in. Here she was, sitting in the enormous bed of her boyfriend of only a day, Sirius bloody Black, spelling her knickers dry while he wanked himself off in the bathroom. She would have laughed if she wasn't so distracted by her silent fear that he was going to be awkward when he came back into the room.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she was sitting there, contemplating whether or not she should just run, maybe even leave a shoe behind Cinderella-style, but she finally heard the water run in the bathroom. She laid down to try to look casual, but then decided that looked too inviting so she sat back up. But then she second-guessed herself and didn't want him thinking that she felt awkward, so when Sirius did walk out, he found her in a half-sitting, half-laying position that looked completely forced. He paused for a moment to quirk a brow, and Hermione held her breath and waited. Was he going to ask her to put her shoes back on so he could escort her downstairs? Did he want her to leave? Was he feeling awkward about what had just happened between them?

But in the middle of Hermione's mental onslaught of panicked questions, Sirius plopped down on the bed and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her tight against his chest. Her worries melted when he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I think I need to tell you fairy tales more often," he said, cheekily, and she smiled like an idiot and smacked his arm so softly it was barely even a love tap.

Their fronts were pressed together, and it didn't go unnoticed how well they seemed to fit together. Hermione placed a gentle kiss on his lips, still a little surprised how natural this felt and how unfazed he was that he had just masturbated in the bathroom.

"I want you to know that I've never done that before, and I don't want you to think--" Once again, he cut her off.

"Shh," he soothed, and his eyes closed lazily. "It's not your fault that I'm irresistible."

Hermione shouldn't have encouraged him, but she giggled and buried her head under his chin, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was distinctly Sirius. They would have to go downstairs soon, since it was nearing midnight and they had to say their goodbyes and make it back to her house by one, but she was comfortable there in his arms. She wasn't sure how long she laid there like that, holding on to him, hearing nothing but the rhythmic beat of his heart. When she did look up at him with drooping eyes, she noticed he was sleeping and she smiled. His face was relaxed and his lips were slightly parted. She decided to let him sleep for a little while longer, since he had probably exerted himself with his... _activities_ in the bathroom. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she decided she would just rest them for a few minutes.

She was determined not to fall asleep...

But, after only a few minutes, she did just that.

And, unbeknownst to Hermione, there would be a few_ very _angry people to deal with in the morning.

* * *

**To be continued in  
Chapter VIII - Part II: Of Potions**

* * *

I really have to take time out to thank all of you that are reviewing. I had a small block with this chapter, but all of the wonderful reviews really inspired me to just keep pushing myself to finish it. You have no idea just how much it means to me to hear that you guys reread the story again and again, or that it's your favorite, or that people are actually recommending it to each other -- or (and this one's my favorite compliment of all) to just hear that it made you smile. It's really heartwarming, so all of my lovely reviewers have my unyielding gratitude_._

Some probably didn't pick up on this, so I'll say it here: Francis (the old, blue-eyed, American Squib that was singing) was Frank Sinatra. His real name was Francis Albert Sinatra. Yup, I made him a Squib and a friend of the Potters in my ficcy.

In case anyone was confused with the seating at the dinner table, it was (going clockwise): Hermione, Sirius, James, Remus, Nymphadora, Andromeda, Dorea, Charlus, Albus, Alphard. Yes, I actually plotted that out... Sometimes I fear how nitpicky I am.

**Fun Fact:** _Reaching for the Moon_ by Frank Sinatra (the song playing when Hermione is sitting with Remus) is probably one of my favorite songs of all time. My seventy-year-old dad is a huge Sinatra fan, and I'm actually on video when I was very little, singing the song in my old living room. I was about three, I think, and there's this one line in the song that goes "I'm just the words, looking for the tune," but I'm actually on video singing "I'm just the fork, looking for the spoon!!!"

**Reviews are welcomed and very, very encouraged, so let me know what you thought!**


End file.
